Harry potter y la orbe de poder
by SIR-DG
Summary: FINALMENTE HE VUELTO Nuevo Capítulo Disculpad la demora.De sus acciones depende el mundo y no esta dispuesto a dejarse manejar nunca más por nadie. Un 6 año, no se que saldra pero SLASH NO. No spoilers 6 Libro
1. Prologo

Hola! Este es mi primer fict espero que os guste.

**Prólogo**  
  
"_La injusticia más grande de esta vida sería que no existiera la justicia de la muerte_" El chico suspiró, no podía sacarse esa frase de la cabeza desde que la había leído.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Harry paseaba bajo la lluvia por la calle, hacía 2 días había llegado a casa de los Dursley y intentaba hacer cualquier cosa para olvidar los sucesos del año pasado. Sin previó aviso algo le golpeó la cabeza. Pero cuando volvió la vista hacía arriba gracias a la fuerte lluvia que caía no pudo ver quién le había golpeado. Enojado y frustrado dio una patada al suelo cuando vio lo que le habían arrojado. Era un libro de finas tapas negras que parecía no mojarse a pesar de la intensa lluvia. Sin saber muy bien porque lo cogió y se lo llevo a casa.  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
Pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que se atrevió a abrir el libro y lo único que había leído era esa frase, después cerró el libro porque algo en su interior le decía que había leído bastante. Esa frase le recordaba lo que había pasado en el Departamento de Misterios, le recordaba las pesadillas que sufría todas las noches desde entonces, le recordaba que no le quedaba ninguna familia con vida,... había perdido al que había sido como un padre para él y ¿ahora le decían que la muerte era justicia? ¿La muerte que le había quitado todo era justicia? Y si era justicia ¿Por qué el había sido perdonado cuando era un bebe? Él estaba seguro que habría sido más fácil morir entonces que continuar con esta vida que cuando parecía que le iba a dar algo de felicidad, se le escapaba entre las manos.  
  
Y si la muerte era justicia él conocía a uno que debería haber pagado hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Siguió pensando durante un rato hasta que desde una parte olvidada de su mente le llegaba un suave murmullo. Concentrándose durante un rato logro distinguir lo que le decía.  
  
-Claro que debe pagar por todo, el debe morir. Se debe hacer justicia, el debe morir...  
  
Harry estuvo confuso durante un instante hasta que comprendió lo que la voz le decía y aunque intentara ocultarlo una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con la voz. Cuando se disponía a intentar preguntar que quién era la voz volvió a hablar.  
  
-Harry no intentes ocultar lo que sientes, ¿no comprendes que yo soy parte de ti? Lo que yo digo es solamente lo que tu interiormente piensas aunque te cueste reconocerlo.  
  
Harry medito un momento lo que le decía la voz y es verdad que en cierto modo la apoyaba. Él debía morir, debía pagar por lo que había echo. Pero había un problema, el había vencido a la muerte.  
  
-Si Harry él ha podido sobrevivir a la muerte pero te acuerdas de la profecía...  
  
Claro que se acordaba de la profecía, era la única cosa por la que se resistía cada vez que le entraban ganas de suicidarse. El era el único con poder para derrotarlo. Una vez más maldijo el día en que se decidió su destino, ¿Por qué le había tenido que tocar a él? ¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a él?  
  
-Harry ahora no pienses en eso solo piensa en lo que puedes hacer con ese poder.  
  
¿Qué que podía hacer con ese poder? ¡Pues lo lógico acabar con Voldemort! Acabar con ese ser despreciable que le había arrebatado todo.  
  
-Harry, es la hora de la venganza  
  
¿Venganza? No sonaba mal, si de todos modos tenía que matarlo le iba a hacer sufrir, le iba a hacer pagar por todo, iba a hacer justicia. Sentía como una fuerza nueva le recorría el cuerpo, como su sangre se calentaba al oír ese nombre,... Venganza  
  
-Tu puedes convertirte en un nuevo Harry Potter. Temido y respetado como te mereces y tu poder será más grande que el de cualquier mago sobre la tierra – dijo la voz  
  
Sí, algo nuevo había despertado en él a partir de ahora, nadie más le trataría como a un crío, ahora le respetarían como se merecía. Sería temido por sus enemigos y respetado por todos. Cumpliría su destino, mataría a Voldemort, haría justicia y de paso se tomaría su venganza.


	2. La nueva vida en Privet Drive

**Sacralo****: **Mi primer review! La verdad no lo esperaba tan pronto, gracias por lo de la enciclopedia como ves ha encajado bastante bien en este capitulo. Yo también espero que salga un buen fict y intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda. Gracias por los animos

**Katie-Soul-Sieth**: Hola Katie! La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, la frase es mía al igual que todo lo que salga en este fict a menos que mi subsconsciente lo haya oído en algún lado y me lo devuelva ahora haciendome creer que es mio ;) Espero poder leer tus ficts aunque por lo que he leído las parejas no me van a gustar pero creo que aunque no me gusten mereceran la pena.

Capitulo 1  
  
Al día siguiente un muchacho se levantaba de su cama anormalmente contento. Había decidido que lo primero que debía hacer para empezar a entrenarse era practicar Oclumancia y había conseguido pasar su primera noche sin pesadillas en mucho tiempo gracias a ello. Esos días estuvo practicando Oclumancia, consiguió un nivel en el que si él se lo proponía ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort podrían obtener nada de él aunque estuvieran a las mismísimas puertas de su mente.  
  
Para continuar con su entrenamiento siguió con lo que tenía más a mano. Se aprendió todos los encantamientos que había dado en los 5 cursos al igual que las transformaciones, pociones, hechizos,... podía estar orgulloso ¡Hermione iba a tener una dura competencia! Había conseguido llegar al nivel de su amiga en apenas unos 10 días de intenso estudio. Otra de las partes de su entrenamiento era intentar aprovechar las máximas horas del día posibles, ya conseguía dormir 6 horas diarias sin ningún atisbo de cansancio.  
  
Harry se encontraba sólo en la cocina de la casa pensando en cual podía ser su próximo paso. Pensó en salir a algún gimnasio o a correr para aumentar su condición física pero sabía que aunque no lo viera habría alguien que lo estaba vigilando por orden de Dumbledore y no quería que él supiera nada. Había decidido pagarle con la misma moneda, si quería información tendría que ganársela. Por otro lado había pedido varios libros por lechuza pero todavía tardarían un tiempo.  
  
Mientras estaba pensando en esto la solución apareció delante de sus narices. Era gordo (aunque no tanto como antes) y aunque le costara admitirlo su ayuda sería muy beneficiosa. Pero... ¿Cómo conseguiría convencer a Dudley Dursley de que le entrenara? Podría amenazarlo con magia pero creía que ni con eso sería suficiente. ¿Que le podría ofrecer a Dudley?  
  
Dudley tenía sin duda todo los artefactos muggles que necesitaba y el dinero le sobraba así que con eso no lo pondría convencer. Si pudiera hacer magia encontraría algo que le gustara pero eso de momento no era posible, lo de hacer magia sin ser detectado seguía siendo una cosa de su lista de tareas pendientes a la que no encontraba solución. Si no recordaba mal aún tenía algunos dulces de la última vez que estuvo en Honeydukes pero suponía que no era suficiente, además algunos le pondrían en serios aprietos ¿Cómo le explicaba que era normal que las ranas de chocolate se movieran?  
  
Sin poder llegar a ninguna parte decidió hablar primero con él para ver si podía haber otra cosa con la que lo pudiera convencer y luego si no tenía otra opción ofrecerle los dulces a cambió.  
  
-Dudley, ¿puedes venir afuera conmigo? Me gustaría proponerte algo – dijo Harry intentando sonar lo más amable posible y no asustar a su primo  
-Siempre que mantengas "eso" guardado – gruño Dudley señalando la varita que ahora Harry siempre llevaba encima pero nunca la llevaba en el bolsillo trasero, Moody le había avisado de lo que podía pasar si la llevaba ahí y él ciertamente no quería arriesgarse a perder sus cuartos traseros.  
-Tranquilo no quiero hacerte daño – dijo Harry mientras salía de la casa con su primo.  
-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Dudley después de que llevaran un rato caminando sin hablar  
-Quiero que me entrenes para que alcance una buena forma física y quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sepas sobre boxeo y otras artes de lucha – dijo Harry.  
-¿Y que te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar yo a ti?¿Y para que quieres tu entrenarte? – dijo Dudley sin todavía que era su primo el que le estaba proponiendo eso.  
-Pues para lo segundo te digo que no te importa – dijo Harry – en cuanto a lo primero ¿Qué querrías a cambio?  
-Aceptare a cambio de un par de cosas y unas cuantas condiciones – dijo Dudley después de un silencio que asombró a Harry pues veía como su primo por primera vez hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por pensar en algo.  
-Bien ¿Cuáles son? – dijo Harry  
-Las condiciones son que no podrás atacarme con magia y yo deberás hacerme caso durante los entrenamientos.  
-Las acepto y ahora ¿Qué quieres tú a cambio?  
-Quiero que respondas a todas las preguntas que te haga acerca del mundo mágico y que me enseñes un par de cosas de él – dijo Dudley aunque temblando un poco al pronunciar la palabra prohibida en su casa  
-No hay problema – dijo Harry pensando que era lo último que podía esperar de Dudley  
-Y quiero una lechuza de esas con las que os mandáis cartas, nada más  
-Entonces tenemos un trato – dijo Harry cuando pudo salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.  
-Tu lo has dicho  
-Si no es mucha molestia ¿se podría saber a que viene este cambió de actitud?  
-Quizás algún día te lo cuente primo – dijo Dudley mientras volvía a casa.  
  
Harry se dispuso a mandar a Hedwing con un encargo a la tienda de animales del callejón Diagon, quería que la lechuza de Dudley llegara lo más pronto posible. La verdad es que se podía haber esperado que le pidiera cualquier cosa menos eso pero a él le había venido muy bien que Dudley quisiera tan sólo eso, temía que quisiera que fuera su esclavo personal o algo así. ¿A que vendría ese cambio de actitud en su primo? Definitivamente este año no iba a ser normal. Se rió mentalmente de que había pensado, él era Harry potter, ¿Alguien se atrevería a definir uno de sus años de normales? Nada a su alrededor era normal y parece que este año ni los muggles eran una excepción.  
  
Los entrenamientos de Dudley empezaron al día siguiente, al parecer se lo había tomado muy en serio ya que lo había despertado al alba tal y como había echo su ex-capitán del equipo de Quidittch Oliver Wood. Empezaban con una carrera alrededor del barrio y luego hacían unos ejercicios para fortalecer los músculos finalmente entrenaban en las distintas artes de lucha. A Harry le asombro darse cuenta de que su primo ese año había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo un muchacho grande pero ahora no era gordo sino más bien fuerte. Harry tardó un par de días en coger el ritmo a su primo pero pasados algunos días más podía incluso ganarle alguna vez en los combates, excepto claro en los de boxeo en los que su primo era indudablemente un rival temible. Sentía que los músculos se le había fortalecido y que su resistencia física había aumentado mucho, era asombroso que cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía sin mucho esfuerzo relativamente, quizás incluso ya no se vería tan canijo rió Harry mentalmente.  
  
Cuando no estaban entrenando se ocupaba de estudiar los libros que había podido reunir, además de los que le habían regalado a los cuales no le había prestado demasiada atención antes si no eran de Quidittch. Esa tarde estaba mirando uno de los libros que le había regalado Hermione que era muy interesante y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo mirado antes porque había unas cosas que podían haberle ayudado el año pasado. Realmente Hermione no tenía competencia cuando se trataba de libros, estaba pensado en eso cuando su primo llego a su habitación.  
  
-¿Es hora de entrenar? – pregunto Harry  
-No, he venido a que cumplas una de tus condiciones – dijo Dudley  
-Bien – dijo Harry recordando - ¿Qué quieres saber?  
-¿Por qué eres famoso?  
-¿Como sabes tu eso? – dijo Harry en estado de shock  
-Por ahora no pienso decírtelo  
-Porque cuando era niño un mago malvado mato a mis padres y cuando intento matarme a mí la maldición reboto dejándome tan sólo esta cicatriz y quitándole todos sus poderes.  
-¿Entonces el murió?  
-No el no murió, yo vi como regreso hace dos años  
-Ahora quiero que me cuentes lo que has hecho cada uno de estos 5 años en tu colegio porque he oído muchas historias.  
-Te contaré todo lo que quieras siempre que no lo cuentes.  
-No diré nada  
  
Harry estuvo casi toda la tarde contándole sus 5 años en Hogwarts asombrando mucho a Dudley. Cuando llego a la parte de Cedric en 4 año Dudley incluso le pidió perdón por lo que había hecho el año pasado, al igual cuando le explico los diversos ataques de dementotes que había sufrido y todo acerca de estas criaturas. Cada vez que nombraba a Sirius sentía como una gran tristeza se adueñaba de él y finalmente cuando terminó de contar lo sucedido el año pasado estaba en un estado lamentable. Entonces Dudley le volvió a pedir perdón y le dijo que lamentaba todo lo que le había pasado y que si necesitaba hablar con alguien que se lo dijera. Harry aún con toda la tristeza que tenía no pudo dejar de alegrarse un poco ante la expectativa de tener a un amigo en las vacaciones.  
  
Cuando Dudley se fue intentó olvidar el tema volviendo al libro con el que estaba y consiguió calmarse un poco. Al poco termino el libro fue a buscar otro en el montón que tenía y vio la enciclopedia de defensa contra las artes oscuras que le habían regalado Sirius y Remus ;otra punzada de tristeza obligó a mirar hacía otro lado y vio un libro en el que nunca antes se había fijado. El libro no tenía titulo así que abrió el libro para mirarlo y se encontró una nota en la primera pagina  
  
_Querido Harry  
  
Espero que este libro te sirva para seguir_

_ los pasos de tu padre y los míos, te dirá todo lo_

_ que necesitas saber acerca de los animagos y de_

_cómo convertirte en ellos.  
  
Que esto no te sirva para meterte en líos  
Creo que no soy la persona más indicada para decírtelo  
Pero después de todo soy tu padrino_  
  
**Sirius Orion Black  
**  
Toda la tristeza que había acumulado estalló haciendo que se le formaran pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Debía ser fuerte no podía caer ahora él no hubiera querido que estuviera triste. Apartando los ojos de ese libro sus ojos fueron a caer al libro que se había "encontrado" el otro día, deseando algún consejo que le ayudara lo abrió para leerlo  
  
"Se que la muerte acecha en cada rincón  
pero no pienso quedarme aquí oculto a la luz del sol  
ahora saldré ahí fuera a luchar por lo que quiero  
y ten en cuenta que si hoy muero  
habré muerto como yo deseo  
la espada empuñada y sonriendo  
y mi cara mirando al cielo  
donde están a los que quiero  
el lugar en el que ahora te espero"  
  
Harry cuando terminó de leer sintió como su cuerpo se volvía mucho más ligero y su mente más despejada, todo sentimiento de culpabilidad que le aprisionaba había sido eliminado. No sabía como pero estaba seguro de que a Sirius le hubiera gustado morir así tal como lo hizo. Defendiendo lo que creía burlándose de Bellatrix y con la varita en la mano como el hombre que era. Ese era Sirius Black y así querría haber muerto.  
  
Después de un rato en el cual se había quitado el peso que había traído desde el departamento de misterios volvió a fijar sus ojos en el libro para leer algo más.  
  
"Si sólo pensamos en lo que perdimos nunca podremos disfrutar de lo que tenemos"  
  
Con esto se sintió conforme, cerró el libro y lo guardo como el más preciado de sus objetos. Luego salió a buscar a Dudley, saldrían a tomar algo para celebrar su nueva amistad.


	3. La historia de Dudley

**Sacralo:** Supongo que este capitulo te aclarara lo que paso con Dudley, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic.

**Silvia:** Gracias por el elogio.

Capitulo 2  
  
Unos pocos días después Harry estaba en condiciones físicas optimas, podía correr mucho más que Dudley sin cansarse y en los combates ganaba siempre excepto en boxeo donde los dos demostraban una forma de luchar de profesionales y nunca había un ganador hasta el último momento. Además en ese tiempo se había echo muy amigo de su primo, la lechuza de Dudley ya había llegado, era una macho al que Dudley le había puesto Thron. En esos momentos estaban en un bar tomando unas copas después del último combate de boxeo que habían tenido.  
  
-Dudley ¿Qué paso con tus viejos amigos? – pregunto Harry a su primo porque se extrañaba de no haberlos visto en todo ese tiempo  
-Verás a mitad de este año los pillaron a todos haciendo una gamberrada en el instituto y los expulsaron  
-¿Y tu estabas con ellos?  
-No ese día no había podido ir porque estaba en la enfermería  
-Tuviste mucha suerte entonces. ¿Qué paso después?  
-Mis padres fueron al instituto y dijeron que no permitirían que yo me mezclase con esos gamberros como esos así que me cambiaron de instituto  
-¿Dónde te llevaron?  
-A otro instituto llamado Rakness  
-¿Conocías a alguien allí?  
-No y al principio me sentí muy mal porque no tenía ningún amigo  
-Si seguías comportándote como antes no me extraña la verdad  
-Tienes razón pero entonces yo no me daba cuenta de eso, entonces fue cuando la conocí a ella.  
-¿Quién es ella?  
-Te lo diré si no dices nada – dijo Dudley con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas  
-De acuerdo  
-Ella se llama Ángela, nos conocimos en unas clases de apoyo que yo tenía que tomar para ponerme al nivel y ella a pesar de ser una alumna era la encargada de dármelas. Al principio la desprecie porque su familia según sabía era bastante pobre y además tenía fama de rara pero ella fue mi primera amiga de verdad. Me ayudaba con los deberes y me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocado de mi anterior actitud, ella ha sido la que me ha hecho cambiar.  
-Debe ser una persona muy buena si supo ver lo bueno que había en ti, no te ofendas pero no lo demostrabas habitualmente  
-Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, los niños del barrio todavía me tienen miedo. Bueno el hecho es que nos hicimos amigos y un mes antes de que terminaran las clases novios  
-Me alegro por ti  
-Gracias, ahora voy a responder a tu pregunta del otro día. Todo ocurrió en un día...  
  
**Flashback  
**  
Dudley y Ángela se dirigían a casa de esta, tenían un día libre en el instituto y querían ir a visitar a la familia de esta. Vivía en una casa muy humilde, sus padres y ella habían venido de América hacía unos años y por ser inmigrantes no tenían muchas oportunidades a la hora de buscar trabajo gracias a las personas como Vernon. Llegaron a la casa y saludaron a la familia de Ángela. Estuvieron un rato hablando y de pronto se oyó un ruido como de una caída.  
  
-Maldito traslador – dijo una voz femenina  
-¿Andrea? – preguntó Ángela  
-¡Ángela! – exclamó la muchacha abrazando a Ángela  
-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ángela  
-Pues como sabía que ibas a venir hoy aquí y yo también tenía libre cogí un traslador para venir a verte – dijo la muchacha que aún no se había separado de Ángela y no había reparado en Dudley  
-¡Que bien! Además aprovecho para presentarte a mí novio del que te conté en la última carta que te mande – dijo Ángela señalando a Dudley que tenía una cara de desconcierto total  
-¡Oh no! ¡Un muggle! ¡Tendremos que llamar al Ministerio para que le borren la memoria! – dijo Andrea al darse cuenta de la cara de Dudley  
-¡Es verdad no me acordaba! – Dijo Ángela – lo siento Dudley, no es algo agradable pero no te acordaras de nada.  
-¡No hace falta! Yo... os conozco se todo eso de la varitas, los dementotes y esas cosas – dijo Dudley muy nervioso intentando decir algo de lo poco que sabía del mundo mágico  
-¿De que conoces a los dementores? – preguntó Ángela ya que ni entre los magos era un tema común.  
-Nos atacaron a mi y a mi primo el raro pero el les hizo huir con una cosa blanca de la varita – dijo Dudley intentando reunir suficiente información como para demostrar que conocía el mundo mágico y que así no le borraran la memoria.  
-Eso es imposible – dijo Ángela sin creérselo – yo soy la única que puede hacer un patronus de mi clase y es porque soy muy poderosa.  
-Pues él lo hizo y luego le llevo una carta diciendo que lo expulsaban de su colegio por hacer magia.  
-¿A que colegio va tu primo? – preguntó Ángela que ya empezaba a creer en el chico  
-A Hogwarts o algo así – dijo Dudley  
-¿Cómo se llama tu primo? – pregunto Ángela  
-¿Para que lo quieres saber? – dijo Dudley  
-Puede que me suene su nombre si pertenece a una familia de magos importante – dijo Ángela  
-Se llama Harry Potter – dijo Dudley  
-¡Eso es imposible! – dijeron Andrea y Ángela al mismo tiempo  
-Dudley ¿estas seguro de que se llama así? – dijo Andrea intentando sonar tranquila  
-Si, completamente – dijo Dudley aumentando el nerviosismo de las chicas  
-¿Y tiene una cicatriz en la frente? – dijo Ángela muy nerviosa  
-Con forma de rayo – dijo Dudley consiguiendo que las dos chicas se desmayaran.  
  
**Fin Flashback**  
  
-¿Se desmayaron? – pregunto Harry alucinado  
-Sí y cuando despertaron me obligaron a contarles todo lo que sabía de ti  
-Supongo que no les gustaría – dijo Harry  
-Dijeron que mi familia tenía mucha suerte de que esa información no se supiera y que habías demostrado ser tan valiente como decían al luchar contra los dementores.  
-La verdad es que no se porque me conocen tan bien all  
-Me dijeron que allí se te confunde casi con un héroe de leyendas y que eres poco menos que un Dios para los chicos y el hombre perfecto para las chicas.  
-Menos mal que se dieron cuenta de que no es así.  
-No te creas, cuando les dije lo que te habíamos hecho en mi casa dijeron que así te verías incluso más tierno y si supieran las aventuras de este año ya tendrías a media América detrás tuya.  
-¿Y porque tu novia me conocía? – dijo Harry que a estas alturas de la conversación su cara podría hacer juego con el pelo de los Weasley  
-Porque tiene una lechuza para comunicarse con su prima y le cuenta todo incluso tus historias  
-¿A que escuela va Ángela? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad  
-A el de las Brujas de Salem de EEUU  
-Menos mal, no soportaría tener esa fama aquí. Seguro que estaba peor que los famosos de la televisión  
-Pues les prometí que te las iba a presentar – dijo Dudley un poco temeroso – aunque si no quieres intentare buscar alguna excusa, de todas maneras has hecho ya bastante por mí para lo mal que te había tratado.  
-Dudley el pasado no importa y te haré ese favor pero no porque te lo deba sino porque ahora además de primos somos amigos – dijo Harry sonriendo a Dudley  
-Tu si eres un amigo de verdad – dijo Dudley sonriendo también – pero tendrá que ser sin que mis padres se enteren.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No les gustó la idea de que Ángela fuera mi novia y me prohibieron verla.  
-¿Por eso me pediste la lechuza?  
-Si, quería que nos pudiéramos comunicar.  
-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte pero antes tengo que resolver el problema de que no me dejan hacer magia.  
-Me dijo que cuando su prima fuera a su casa para pasar unos días con ella le pediría que hiciera un traslador para venir a vernos.  
-¿Puede hacer magia? – dijo Harry incrédulo  
-Dijo que en su país no son las mismas leyes que aquí y que les permiten hacer magia fuera del colegio.  
-Ese es mi principal problema en estos momentos, tengo que solucionarlo de alguna manera.  
-¿Te iras este verano con tus amigos antes del 1 de Septiembre? – preguntó Dudley  
-No lo se, supongo que les han prohibido escribirme aunque creo que por lo menos en mi cumpleaños me mandaran algo y la verdad es que no se si tengo ganas de ir con ellos – dijo Harry  
-Podrías quedarte todas las vacaciones aquí este año –sugirió Dudley esperanzado con conservar la compañía de Harry en esos dos meses  
-Quizás lo haga – dijo Harry  
  
Pasaron algunos días más y Harry ya había dominado todo lo que se había propuesto, lo siguiente que quería aprender era Legeremancia porque suponía que le sería muy útil pero se encontró con el problema de que tenía poca información acerca del tema así que mando a Hedwing a la librería pidiendo libros que le hablaran del tema.  
  
Al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y Harry se despertó en mitad de la noche. Al abrir los ojos y ponerse las gafas observo con asombro cómo en contra de la costumbre no lo habían despertado las lechuzas de sus amigos sino unos suaves golpes en la puerta.  
  
-Adelante – dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba en la cama  
-Felicidades, primo – dijo Dudley entrando en la habitación de Harry  
-Gracias, no tenías porque molestarte – dijo Harry que aún no se acostumbraba a que su primo lo tratara tan bien.  
-Toma esto es para ti – dijo dándole un sobre  
-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Harry viendo que en el sobre había unas hojas de colores.  
-Son las inscripciones para un congreso de artes marciales y boxeo – dijo Dudley – yo tengo que ir para competir por mi título de boxeo y me gustaría que tú también fueras conmigo  
-¿Solo te puedes apuntar a una cosa? – preguntó Harry  
-Te puedes apuntar a todo, en las distintas artes marciales si compites conseguirás los diferentes cinturones y grados y en boxeo nos jugamos títulos hasta el de Campeón Juvenil Nacional de Boxeo – explicó Dudley  
-Entonces me apuntare a Karate y Boxeo  
-Yo solo me apuntaré a Boxeo, no soy lo suficientemente rápido para Karate  
-¿Suele ir mucha gente? – preguntó Harry  
-Normalmente solo van los ganadores de otros torneos o los luchadores ya experimentados porque el nivel es muy alto pero se puede apuntar todo el mundo aunque si eres nuevo tienes que pasar una ronda eliminatoria.  
-Significa que tú ya tienes un puesto guardado pero yo antes tengo que pasar una ronda de eliminación ¿No?  
-Eso mismo y luego nos dividirán por regiones y cuando quede uno de cada región se harán las finales para el campeón nacional.  
-Parece que será duro  
-Suele durar un fin de semana entero pero como es cerca de aquí podremos venir a dormir – dijo Dudley  
-Pues muchas gracias por todo – dijo Harry pero no pudo continuar porque un estruendo en la ventana le indicó que había llegado el correo.  
-Te dejó Harry que tengo mucho sueño y tu querrás leer el correo, buenas noches – dijo Dudley  
-Buenas noches primo y gracias por todo – dijo Harry  
-Te lo mereces – dijo Dudley mientras salía de la habitación  
  
Realmente Dudley me ha impresionado ¿Quién iba a pensar que una chica lo iba a cambiar así? Pensaba Harry. Entonces se fue hacia las lechuzas para retirar sus paquetes. Tomo lo que parecía que era una carta del colegio pero le extraño que fuera tan gruesa esa lechuza también tenía una carta que parecía ser de Hangrid y luego se dispuso a atrapar a Pig para coger su carta también cogió una carta junto con una caja de otra lechuza que no conocía y finalmente vio a una extraña lechuza negra con ojos azules pero a pesar de que le pareció que podía ser de Voldemort cogió el paquete que traía. La lechuza del colegio y la que no conocía se fueron inmediatamente al igual que Pig aunque este antes tomo un poco de agua y la lechuza negra estaba muy cansada así que la metió en la jaula de Hedwing para que descansara y comiera. Y se dirigió a los paquetes y abrió la carta de Pig  
  
_Querido Harry  
  
¡Hola Harry! Sentimos muchísimo no haberte escrito antes pero Dumbledore nos lo prohibió. Por favor no te enfades con nosotros, para nosotros tampoco es fácil estar aquí sin poder hacer nada por ti. Esperamos que puedas venir pronto. Por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Recibiste tus TIMOS? Nosotros todavía no los hemos recibido.  
  
Besos y Abrazos Ron y Hermione  
  
PD: esperemos que te guste nuestro regalo, no es mucho pero es que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.  
_  
Harry vio junta a la carta una foto de los tres juntos al lado del gran lago de los jardines de Hogwarts, la cogió y la puso en su mesilla aunque estaba un poco enojado por lo poco que le contaban sus amigos. Y además otra vez estaban juntos mientras él tenía que permanecer aislado de todo encerrado en Privet Drive. Para intentar calmarse un poco cogió la carta que le había dado la lechuza desconocida.  
  
_Hola Harry  
  
Se que te sorprenderá que te escriba pero Sirius antes de morir dejo esto preparado para regalártelo a ti además de un libro de animagia que ahora no encuentro. Es un colgante muy valioso que perteneció a tu padre y dicen que tiene poderes ocultos. Lo poco que se te lo pongo aquí debajo.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
PD: Intentaremos ir por ti lo más pronto posible  
  
Utilización del colgante Cuando lleves este colgante puesto solo tienes que pensar en un tipo de llama y esta rodeara todo tu cuerpo como un aura sin quemarte nunca a ti. Puedes hacer que estas llamas cambien de color y de intensidad a tu antojo además tu eliges la temperatura que quieres que tengan las llamas o si quieres que simplemente no haya diferencia de temperatura.  
_  
Harry abrió la caja que había junto a la carta y dentro encontró un colgante de un pájaro parecido a un fénix pero era negro y las alas tenían el color rojo sangre, sus ojos eran blancos como diamantes y le rodeaba un aura de lo que parecía ser escarcha. A Harry le asombro el realismo con el que estaba hecho y sintiendo una gran emoción porque había pertenecido a su padre se lo puso al cuello.  
  
Sin saber que podía ser procedió a abrir el paquete de la lechuza negra. Al abrirlo vio un libro y una carta así que abrió esta.  
  
_Estimado Sr. Black  
  
Supongo señor Black que no sabe quién le escribe esta carta, déjeme presentarme soy el representante de un grupo de magos llamados Los Desterrados. No creo que nos conozca porque en realidad nos conoce muy poca gente. Somos un grupo de magos que por una u otra causa, nos escondemos de las autoridades mágicas. Nos somos servidores de Voldemort ni tenemos ninguna relación con él, simplemente preferimos escondernos por algunos motivos concretos. Sabemos que usted esta en una situación parecida a la nuestra pero que no se puede unir a nuestro grupo porque pertenece a uno llamado La Orden del Fénix presidido por el Sr. Dumbledore pero creemos que a pesar de eso usted es digno de acceder a la valiosa información que contiene este libro que le enviamos porque le puede resultar muy útil. Si en algún momento necesita ayuda sólo tiene que enviarnos una lechuza y alguno de nosotros se pondrá en contacto con usted._

_ Mis más cordiales saludos_

_ Representante de Los Desterrados  
_  
Harry entró en esos momentos en estado de shock. ¿Quiénes eran esos desterrados? ¿Por qué le escribían a Sirius? ¿Y por qué demonios le llegaba a él la carta de Sirius? Estas eran solo las preguntas menos descabelladas que pasaban por la cabeza de Harry. Después de un tiempo consiguió reaccionar y abrir el libro que venía adjunto. Le echo un vistazo y vio bastantes cosas interesantes "Métodos de detección del Ministerio" "Como ocultar nuestra presencia" "Dementores el hechizo para acabar con ellos" "Aurores métodos de búsqueda".... ¿¿¿Ponía cómo acabar con los dementores??? Ese libro podía ser muy útil si era verdad lo que decía y esos Desterrados en un momento también podrían ayudarle así que se dispuso a contestar la carta.  
  
_Estimado Representante de Los Desterrados  
  
Siento decirle que el Sr.Black murió, no se porque su lechuza ha llegado hasta mi casa y me ha parecido muy útil su libro y si no ahí inconveniente me gustaría quedármelo. Le prometo guardar el secreto y no hablar de ello con nadie. Además me gustaría saber si al igual que le hizo la oferta al Sr.Black yo podría contar con la ayuda de su grupo si fuera necesario. Me sería de gran ayuda su colaboración, supongo que cuando lea mi nombre sabrá porque lo digo._

_ En espera de su respuesta_

_Harry James Potter ahijado del Sr.Black_  
  
Cuando terminó de escribir la carta se la ató a la lechuza que ya se había repuesto del viaje y soltó a la lechuza por la ventana. Sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo después y sabiendo que la carta de colegio no sería nada interesante en comparación con las otras que había recibido decidió dejarla para mañana e irse a dormir.


	4. Más sorpresas en Privet Drive

**Misterio:** Bueno misterio muchas gracias por leer mi fict y me hace muy feliz el saber que te gusta. En cuanto a tus dudas la mayoría no te las puedo resolver porque se iran viendo en el transcurso del fict. ´Supongo que con este nuevo capitulo se te resolveran algunas dudas y al mismo tiempo te surgiran otras pero no te preocupes intentare actualizar lo más rapido que pueda. Lo que si te puedo decir es que a Harry siempre esta vigilado por un miembro de la Orden del Fenix al igual que el año pasado.

**Antoniop3:** Esto... ¿nos conocemos? Es broma Vampy bueno es lógico que te guste, si lo he escrito yo y siendo yo quien soy...

**jarlaxe-Bregan****:** Gracias por los animos, ayudan a escribir.

Capitulo 3  
  
Estaba en un salón de una casa bastante vieja estaba hablando con dos jóvenes de unos 15 años. Al principio no oía nada pero luego se concentró y empezó a escuchar sus voces.  
  
-Eso es imposible – decía una de las chicas  
-Pues él lo hizo y luego le llevo una carta diciendo que lo expulsaban de su colegio por hacer magia – dijo una voz que parecía provenir de él  
-¿A que colegio va tu primo? – volvió a hablar la chica  
-A Hogwarts o algo así – dijo la voz que provenía de él  
-¿Cómo se llama tu primo? – dijo la muchacha  
-¿Para que lo quieres saber? – contestó la voz  
-Puede que me suene su nombre si pertenece a una familia de magos importante – dijo la muchacha  
-Se llama Harry Potter – dijo la voz  
-¡Eso es imposible! – dijeron las dos chicas  
  
Sentía como caía y caía en un abismo sin final hasta que sin previó aviso el abismo desapareció y se cambio por una blancura deslumbrante. En ese momento Harry abría los ojos en su habitación de Privet Drive y después de tomarse unos instantes para recordar donde se encontraba empezó a pensar en el sueño. Le había parecido muy real, tanto cómo cuando había estado en los recuerdos del pensadero y realmente eso parecía un recuerdo y Harry sospechaba de quién era.  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor con la intención de encontrarse con Dudley. Cuando lo vio se le acerco para hablar con él.  
  
-Dudley ¿Qué has soñado esta noche?  
-¿Para que lo quieres saber? – preguntó Dudley extrañado con la pregunta  
-Es algo muy importante, luego te lo explico – dijo Harry  
-Pues como hace poco estuvimos hablando de la conversación que tuve con la prima de Andrea me acosté pensando en eso y creo que soñé con algo relacionado con eso.  
-Gracias Dudley – dijo Harry subiendo a su habitación  
  
En la habitación de Harry se encontraba Hedwing con los libros sobre Legeremancia que había pedido así que le dedico los dos días siguientes prácticamente enteros a leer sobre el tema. Descubrió que la Oclumancia era algo que podía aprender todo el mundo aunque si no tenías el don no podrías hacer mucho, al igual que pasaba con la Legeremancia. Pero había otro tipo de Legeremancia que no necesitaba la varita ni el hechizo, bastaba simplemente el contacto visual o a veces ni siquiera eso. Esta última era muy poco común y eran pocos los magos que podían usarla. Snape pese a ser bueno en Oclumancia, nunca podría usar Legeremancia sin varita porque no poseía el don.  
  
Pasaron cuatro días y Harry ya conseguía ver lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de las personas. Solo lo había practicado con muggles por lo que no sabía si resistiría con un mago. Suponía que si el mago sabía algo de Oclumancia no sería difícil que lo rechazara pero le había costado mucho aprender tan sólo eso de Legeremancia y no podía perder más tiempo en esos momentos  
  
Harry y Dudley se encontraban en el salón de la casa, charlando sobre la el campeonato que se llevaría a cabo la semana siguiente. Los padres de Dudley habían salido y estaban solos en la casa. Se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien llamo a la puerta y extrañados porque no esperaban ninguna visita fueron a abrir la puerta  
  
-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Harry sin abrir la puerta  
-Hola, Harry somos nosotros – dijo la que parecía la voz del señor Weasley al otro lado de la puerta  
-Identifíquense – exigió Harry  
-Remus Lupin de la orden del fénix –dijo una voz en noto neutro  
-Nymphadora Tonks de la orden del fénix – dijo otra voz en el mismo tono  
-Arthur Weasley de la orden del fénix – dijo la voz del señor del señor Weasley claramente sorprendida por la intervención del chico.  
-Cuando abra la puerta quiero las varitas donde yo pueda verlas ¿entendido?  
-Si – dijeron Lupin y Tonks  
-Esto... sí – dijo el señor Weasley claramente sorprendido.  
-Bien, ahora déjenmelas – dijo Harry después de haber abierto la puerta mientras les apuntaba con su varita  
-¿De verdad es necesario todo esto Harry? Los de la Orden ya estamos cuidando tu seguridad – dijo el Sr. Weasley después de darle su varita  
-Más de lo que cree Sr. Weasley – dijo Harry luego le devolvió su varita al Sr. Weasley y cuando se las iba a devolver a Tonks y a Lupin con un rápido movimiento tiro la varita de Lupin al suelo cogió la de Tonks en la mano izquierda y apuntó a su dueña y con la mano derecha cogió su propia varita y apuntó a Lupin – ¡DESMAIUS!  
-¿Harry que has hecho? ¡Son Tonks y Lupin! Comprendo que estés enfadado con Dumbledore pero no la tomes con nosotros, sólo veníamos para sacarte de aquí – dijo el Sr. Weasley  
-Sr. Weasley, no se donde estarán Lupin y Tonks pero esos son dos mortifagos con la poción multijugos, por cierto ¿Tengo que volver a ir a una vista disciplinaria por usar magia?  
-Me parece que no has leído la carta del colegio Harry, cuando lleguemos a Grimauld Place Ron y Hermione te lo explicaran todo – dijo el Sr. Weasley sonriendo  
-Lo siento señor Weasley pero ni usted ni la Orden ni muchos menos Dumbledore tienen ningún derecho a decidir donde voy a pasar las vacaciones. Mis tutores son mis tíos y tengo su autorización para pasar las vacaciones aquí. Ahora me retiro y dígale al viejo que sí me va a poner seguridad se asegure de que no me estorbe – dijo Harry borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa de la cara del señor tus tíos... seguridad inútil... ¡VIEJO! –balbuceaba el Sr. Weasley  
-Buenas noches Sr. Weasley, no haga escándalo sino quiere que esos dos bellos durmientes se despierten o si no quiere que el vecindario entero le empiece a mirar – dijo Harry cerrando la puerta  
  
Harry volvió a entrar en la casa con una sonrisa en la boca. Ahora Dumbledore tendría que empezar a mirarlo todo con otros ojos, la misma seguridad que el le había puesto había hecho que estuviera en peligro y él solo sin ayuda de nadie se había librado del inconveniente. Desde luego La Orden del Fénix no estaba en su mejor momento.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Harry? – le pregunto su primo  
-Un par de mortifagos intentaron entrar haciendo pasar por los encargados de mi seguridad. Se habían tomado una poción que les daba el aspecto de las otras personas.  
-¿Y como supiste que eran mortifagos?  
-Utilice la Legeremancia, para que me entiendas es algo como leer la mente  
-¿Y pudiste saber cuales son los planes de Voldemort? - dijo Dudley  
-No, para eso tendría que dominarla totalmente. Por ahora lo que consigo es meterme en una especie de espacio cerrado donde están los pensamientos que tienes en ese momento en la cabeza. Y los de los dos hombres eran "Matemos al hombre y llevémonos al chico..." Así que supuse que no iban con buena intención.  
-Con esos pensamientos no me extraña que supieras que eran mortifagos. ¡Vamos a hacer una prueba! ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora? – dijo Dudley entusiasmado  
-Ahora estas pensando que estas muy agradecido a tu primo por quedarte con él en vez de irte con tus otros amigos – dijo Harry después de concentrarse - ¿Es verdad?  
-¡Sí! Es fantástico y supongo que si quieres saber de algo en concreto sólo tendrías que preguntarle a la otra persona para que piense sobre ello – dijo Dudley  
-¡Genial Dudley! No lo había pensado pero tienes razón – dijo Harry sonriendo – a partir de ahora vas a ser el inteligente de la familia  
-Es que este año he estudiado mucho – dijo Dudley adoptando una pose orgullosa y acto seguido estallaron los dos en carcajadas.  
-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vienen tu novia y su prima?  
-La verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que ya no tardaran mucho.  
-¿Dónde van a dormir cuando lleguen?  
-No lo sé. A lo mejor les tengo que pagar un hotel o algo.  
-Tengo algo en mente que puede que resulte, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando vengan te lo diré para ver si estas de acuerdo. Ahora voy arriba que tengo que mirar la carta del colegio.  
-Vale primo  
  
Harry subió al piso de arriba y abrió la carta de Hangrid donde pudo ver su descuidadaza caligrafía  
  
_Querido Harry  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Siento que tengas que estar con esos muggles pero espero que te puedan sacar de ahí antes del 1 de Septiembre. Te alegrara saber que Grawp está bien al igual que yo y ya es mucho más amigable incluso a preguntado por ti y por "Hermy". Espero que te guste mi regalo, es un collar para lechuzas y hace que tu lechuza sea indetectable además de invisible para que nadie la pueda seguir._

_ Un abrazo_

_ Hangrid y Grawp  
_  
Harry cogió el collar que venía con la carta y se lo puso inmediatamente a Hedwing sabiendo que le podía resultar muy útil. Después tomó la carta de Hogwarts rompió el sello y la abri  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA DEL REINO DE HOGWARTS  
  
_Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Winzengamot, Miembro de la confederación Internacional de Magos, Regente del Reino de Hogwarts)  
  
Querido Sr. Potter  
Tenemos el deber de informarle que el anterior Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pasa a ser él Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería del Reino de Hogwarts. Este cambió se debe a anteriores diferencias con el ministerio de Magia por lo que Hogwarts con todos sus terrenos pasa a ser el Reino de Hogwarts. Además siendo usted alumno de 6 curso y habiendo realizado el año pasado sus TIMOS en una hoja dentro de este sobre le vendrán los resultados pero debido a ciertas irregularidades en la realización de estos el año pasado se le ofrece la posibilidad de volver a realizarlos el 3 de Septiembre si quiere hacerlo rellene el impreso adjunto. Para que puedan practicar para los exámenes el Reino de Hogwarts les autoriza a hacer magia a los alumnos de 5 curso siempre que no sea vista por muggles que desconozcan de nuestra existencia. Si aún no sabe que asignaturas va a tomar le aconsejamos que compre los libros y materiales de todas. Le recordamos que deberá tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y ¾ el 1 de Septiembre. _

_Muy cordialmente _

_Minerva McGonagall Directora Adjunta  
_  
Después del shock inicial se apresuro a volver a leer 3 veces más la carta para asegurarse de que todo era verdad. ¡Nunca más tomaría la carta del colegio como algo sin importancia! Se dispuso a mirar el resto de cartas hasta ver el resultado de los TIMOS. Había sacado 12 TIMOS de un total de 16 posibles había fallado en Adivinación tanto practico como teórico en Historia y en Astronomía. Y luego tenía un TIMO extra en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y en total tenía un porcentaje de perfección del 70%. Se fijó en las notas y tenía en casi todas lo suficiente para matricularse en auror excepto en Pociones que tenía Excede Expectativas cuando necesitaba un Sobresaliente. Inmediatamente rellenó el impreso solicitando repetir los TIMOS y lo mandó. Con los conocimientos actuales que poseía lo mínimo que iba a conseguir era un 100%.  
  
Los dos días siguientes estuvo volviendo a repasar todo lo que le entraba en los TIMOS para asegurarse de que lo sacaría todo perfecto, ahora que podía hacer magia repasaba toda la práctica también, incluso consiguió ver algo en la bola de cristal. Después comenzó a leer el libro de Los Desterrados.  
  
_ "Cada persona, animal o cosa posee un núcleo mágico único y uno de los dones más útiles es este precisamente poder reconocer el núcleo de mágico de las cosas. Cada mago se diferencia muchísimo de cualquier otro y es muy fácil diferenciarlos y reconocerlos si ya lo habíamos sentido antes, pasa al igual con los lugares mágicos o con los animales y objetos de gran contenido mágico. Los muggles pese a no tener magia también son fáciles de reconocer aunque es mucho más difícil que los magos pero los objetos muggles, animales sin magia y lugares muggles son casi imposibles. Reconocer el núcleo mágico de una persona nos resulta útil para ver a las personas a pesar de que tengan capas invisibles, estén en forma animaga o tengan alguna técnica de ocultación. También es posible ver el aura de la persona donde se reconoce su poder aproximado y sus intenciones próximas que las refleja el color del aura pero es posible si el mago es poderoso que anule su aura o la cambie para confundir al enemigo al contrario que el núcleo mágico que es inocultable. Además hay una función sobre la que el Ministerio de Magia ha ocultado toda la información existente por que es imposible su control, es el teletransporte. Actualmente los magos utilizan la aparición que consisten en aparecer en un lugar que reconozcamos o en unas determinadas coordenadas. El teletransporte funciona de otra manera totalmente diferente, con la capacidad de detectar núcleos mágicos debemos encontrar el que buscamos ya sea un lugar o una persona o un objeto y acto seguido debemos concentrarnos en ese núcleo mágico e imaginar que nuestro propio núcleo mágico va al lado de ese otro núcleo, si sale bien conseguiremos aparecer al en el lugar del núcleo mágico que hemos elegido o en su defecto al lado de la persona o cosa. Si alguna otra persona toca a la persona que se teletransporta también será teletransportada al igual que todos los objetos que tengan cogidos los teletransportados. Otra utilidad es que no existen barreras antiteletransporte por lo que siempre es posible teletrasportarse. Esta habilidad ni siquiera esta reflejada en las prohibiciones del ministerio para que nadie supiera su nombre e intentara utilizarla por eso esta información solo se puede encontrar en este libro o en algún rincón del Departamento de Misterios. La habilidad de reconocer núcleos mágicos sólo la poseen ciertos magos y es imposible desarrollarla si no se tiene."  
_  
Realmente iba a resultar útil ese libro pensó Harry. Si conseguía dominar el teletransporte podría trasladarse sin ningún problema y además sin romper ninguna regla del ministerio. Y con esa habilidad podría reconocer fácilmente a sus atacantes y a los posibles espías que hubiera. Nunca más iba a engañarle Voldemort, si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido el año pasado podría haberse teletransportado hasta donde estuviera Sirius y se habría dado cuenta de que era una trampa... pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso. Debía aprender esa habilidad rápidamente si quería evitar más desastres. Después de todo si era el niño-que-vivió al que le pasaban todas las cosas no era raro que poseyera el don.  
  
Ese mismo día Harry ya reconocía el núcleo mágico del representante de la orden que lo estaba vigilando y al día siguiente podía reconocer el de la señora Figg y el de sus tíos y su primo. Al tercer día ya reconocía todos los núcleos mágicos del vecindario y se entrenaba yendo desde el de la cama de su habitación hasta el de la mesa del comedor y luego a la cama de su primo. Ya que dominaba los núcleos mágicos cercanos comenzó a intentarlo con los más lejanos y en un día consiguió reconocer el del callejón Diagon y el de Hogwarts. En dos días más consiguió reconocer uno por uno los de los negocios del callejón Diagon. A la semana de empezar el entrenamiento ya reconocía todos los núcleos mágicos de los lugares que conocía incluido el de Grimauld Place que estaba escondido y si se esforzaba un poco lograba reconocer del de las personas que había dentro. Aprovecho para comprobar que Ron y Hermione estaban juntos en Grimauld Place y consiguió teletransportarse a uno de los locales de Hogsmeade de noche y volver a su casa. Decidió que aumentaría notablemente su seguridad si no decía que tenía esa habilidad, podía escapar si era necesario además de reconocer a cualquier espía o mortifago que pudiera haber alrededor. Después de eso desarrollar el reconocimiento de auras sólo le llevo un par de horas  
  
Harry se levantaba en su cama de Privet Drive, mañana empezaba el campeonato y estaba bastante emocionado con la expectativa. De inmediato notó como había personas desconocidas en la casa y posiblemente algún mago. Analizó los núcleos mágicos y además de los Dursley al miembro de la orden del fénix de guardia reconoció a otro mago y a un muggle. Con la varita preparada bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Entró al comedor con la varita apuntando hacía donde estaba el núcleo mágico del mago. Vio que el aura del mago a pesar de ser bastante poderosa era totalmente blanca por lo que supo que tenía buenas intenciones, aliviado dejó escapar un suspiro cuando...  
  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS! – gritó el mago desconocido apuntando a Harry  
-Detente el es Harry – dijo Dudley que en ese mismo momento entraba en el comedor  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS! – gritó Harry apuntando al mago después de que inexplicablemente el rayo que se dirigía hacía el desapareciera. El rayo dio directamente en el mago haciendo que retrocediera hasta darse con la pared y que su varita volara hasta Harry  
-¡Esto es una confusión! ¡Parad ya! – gritaron Dudley y una muchacha que Harry no había visto hasta entonces.  
-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Harry a Dudley  
-Son mi novia y su prima – dijo Dudley  
-¿Y porque me atacaron? – dijo Harry  
-Porque entraste sin avisar y con la varita en la mano y me diste un susto de muerte – dijo entonces el mago que ya se había levantado y Harry pudo ver como en verdad era un chica de más o menos su misma edad, tenía el pelo largo de un extraño color plateado y unos ojos de un precioso azul cielo.  
-Lo siento, no sabía quienes erais y mejor tomar precauciones – dijo Harry mirando a la joven  
-Bueno ella es Ángela – dijo Dudley señalando a la maga – y esta es mi novia Andrea. El es Harry.  
-Encantado – dijo Harry mientras veía como los ojos de las dos chicas se dirigían a su cicatriz.  
-No puedo creerlo, es él en persona – dijo Andrea  
-Y es mucho más guapo de lo que decían – dijo Ángela consiguiendo que Harry se empezara a sonrojar  
-¡DUDLEY! – gritó entonces Tío Vernon desde arriba - ¡VEN AHORA MISMO!  
-Te acompaño – dijo Harry que no quería quedarse sólo con las dos muchachas  
-Dudley, te dijimos que no queríamos que te relacionaras con esa clase de gente y ahora vienes y te traes a casa a esa inmigrante y a su prima que encima es una anormal ¡COMO SI NO TUVIERAMOS BASTANTE CON UNO EN CASA! – decía Tío Vernon rojo de furia una vez dentro de su habitación  
-Esa a la que tú llamas inmigrante es ¡MI NOVIA! – dijo Dudley enfrentándose a su padre  
-Pues no quiero que tengas nada que ver con esa gente, que se vayan ahora mismo y nunca los volverás a ver, te cambiaremos de colegio otra vez si hace falta – dijo Vernon  
-Pues si se van ¡YO ME VOY CON ELLAS! – dijo Dudley saliendo de la habitación con un portazo  
-¿Sabes acaso lo que estás haciendo con tu hijo estúpido muggle? – dijo Harry enfadado por el trato que había recibido su primo  
-Cállate anormal tu no eres nadie para decirme nada – dijo Vernon pero se calló cuando Harry sacó la varita  
-Mira lo que has hecho con tu hijo – dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la pandilla de su primo.  
-Te lo estas inventando – dijo Vernon sin creerse que el holograma que estaba viendo golpear niños más pequeños era su hijo  
-No lo estoy haciendo y si Dudley no hubiera estado enfermo cuando lo hicieron te aseguro que tu hijo también hubiera sido de los expulsados de su colegio, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a tu hijo que te dirá la verdad. Ahora te lo advierto, esa muchacha a la que desprecias ha sido la que ha hecho que Dudley cambie y se convierta en una buena persona, ha hecho que se de cuenta de sus errores y sí intentas alejarlo de ella lo perderás para siempre. Ahora si quieres un consejo, se un buen padre por una vez en tu vida y apoya la decisión que ha tomado tu hijo – dijo Harry mientras intentaba calmarse un poco  
-Gracias Harry y perdóname por todo – dijo Vernon al cabo de los minutos  
¿Qué? – preguntó Harry  
-Que gracias por decírmelo y perdón por todo lo que has pasado estos años – dijo Vernon – por favor no culpes a Petunia, ella en verdad te quiere.  
-De nada Tío Vernon y tienes mi perdón – dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación  
  
Harry salió de la habitación con la sensación de que al fin había conseguido tener una familia que lo quisiera. Abajo Tío Vernon pedía disculpas a Dudley, Andrea y Ángela y parecía que todo se había arreglado.  
  
-En verdad te pareces mucho a Lily – dijo una voz a su espalda  
-¿Por qué lo dices Tía Petunia? – dijo Harry al ver de quien se trataba  
-Porque a pesar de lo mal que la trate ella siempre me quiso, no sabes lo que me arrepiento de no haberla apoyado – dijo Tía Petunia empezando a llorar  
-Estoy seguro de que este donde este te perdona – dijo Harry dándole un abrazo para consolarla.  
-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que lo haría? Me merezco que no lo hiciera – dijo Petunia parando de llorar un momento y mirándole a los ojos.  
-Por que yo te he perdonado – dijo Harry abrazándola más fuerte  
-Gracias Harry – dijo sonriéndole – a pesar de que sea una mala tía has salido el mejor sobrino de todo el mundo. Vamos abajo.  
  
Harry y su tía que aunque todavía tenía el rastro de alguna lágrima se veía muy feliz bajaron la escalera donde se encontraron una escena parecida pero entre un padre y un hijo y en ese caso lloraban los dos. Después de aclararlo todo empezaron a hablar del campeonato que empezaba el día siguiente.


	5. El campeonato

Bueno antes que nada pido disculpas por haceros esperar un poco más de lo que os tengo acostumbrado pero este cap me ha costado un poco más que los otros. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi mascota preferida** MARYCHU **o María Rojas como ella dice llamarse ;) No te enfandes que ya sabes que muy en el fondo ambos nos queremos como hermanos y no tan en el fondo nos peleamos como buenos hermanos también.

**

* * *

**

**Misterio:** Supongo que con este capítulo se te quitaran todas las dudas que tenía acerca del campeonato. Los de la orden vigilan a Harry pero si te fijas no tienen porque darse cuenta de los entrenamientos especiales que ha hecho: Oclumancia, legeremancia, estudiarse todos los libros,... en cuanto al ejercicio físico supongo que sí se habran dado cuenta de que sale a correr con su Primo, si puedo tengo pensado que él proximo capítulo trate de como se han tomado los de la Orden todo lo que ha pasado con Harry durante estos días a partir de la información que ellos tienen. Y gracias por los animos

**Katie-Soul-Sieth****:** Siento que le hayas perdido la pista a mi fict pero te juro que no lo hize a proposito XD. En cuanto a lo de Ángela me parecio que como los Dudley odiaban a Harry tan sólo por ser mago no sería raro que fueran un poco racistas y detestaran a Angela por ser inmigrante y ademas como dije no tiene precisamente una familia acomodada. Los Desterrados puede que enviaran la lechuza antes de que Sirius muriera o puede que le costara mucho encontrarle porque estaba escondido en una casa mágica con bastantes barreras. Los dos primos sueñan lo mismo porque Harry insconcientemente usa la Legeremancia para adentrarse en la mente de su primo. Lo de la teletransportación creo que lo he inventado yo pero ahora que lo pienso también me suena de algo... bueno pido disculpas por si acaso alguíen ya había escrito esa idea. Si te gusto el monologo del cap anterior espera a ver el de este. En cuanto a tus ficts he empezado a leer algunos pero si me permites una opinión creo que deberías intentar centrarte en acabar uno o a lo mejor es que los tenías acabados y se te borraron porque leí algo de eso... en fin que después te dejo algun review pero lo que leí me parecío que eran unos buenos comienzos para que salieran unos ficts muy buenos.

**jarlaxe-Bregan****:** Espero que este cap te sacie hasta que pueda escribir el siguiente

**silvia :** Gracias por la opinión te prometo que hago lo posible por actualizar lo más rapido que puedo

****

****

**Capitulo 4  
**  
-¿Ya sabéis donde vais a dormir mientras estéis aquí? – pregunto Tío Vernon a Andrea mientras estaban comiendo.  
-Yo tenía pensado que alquiláramos una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante – contestó Ángela por su prima  
-Pero según tengo entendido los muggles no lo ven – dijo Harry  
-No es que no lo vean sino que simplemente ven una casa abandonada y en estado ruinoso, para que no se les ocurra entrar pero si entran podrán verlo todo igual que nosotros – dijo Ángela  
-¿Hasta cuando os tenéis pensado quedar? – preguntó Harry  
-Yo empiezo las clases dentro de dos semanas, al igual que tu supongo. Pero me he traído la lista de materiales que necesito porque según me han dicho los podré encontrar en el Callejón Diagon así que estaremos una semana – dijo Ángela  
-Dudley el campeonato es en Londres ¿no? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
-Si ¿Por qué? - contest  
-Vayámonos los cuatro una semana al Caldero Chorreante – dijo Harry sonriendo  
-Pero ¿Por qué? Si Dudley y tú tenéis sitio aquí – dijo Petunia  
-Tía lo he analizado detenidamente y ahí mucho motivos así que prepárate para escucharlos todos – dijo esto se aclaro la voz y con un tono como el de una conferencia empezó – Estas dos señoritas tienen que ir a dormir allí porque no hay sitio en casa ¿Correcto? – los adultos asintieron – entonces como ellas supongo que querrán ir con nosotros tendremos que ir a recogerlas y a llevarlas cada día después del campeonato, eso además del inconveniente de que Tío Vernon tendría que dar muchos viajes a Londres para llevarnos y traernos a nosotros. Otro motivo es que después del campeonato estaremos cansados y querremos descansar lo más pronto posible y no tener que hacer el viaje desde Londres hasta aquí. Por otra parte después del campeonato tendremos el mismo problema de los viajes y tenemos que ir porque no queremos que las señoritas se aburran solas. Otro inconveniente sería que tendríamos que andar trayendo y llevando paquetes casi todos los días en vez de hacerlo de una sola vez como lo haríamos de la otra manera. Por si fuera poco, yo tengo que comprar mis propios materiales escolares que este año son bastantes y supongo que a Ángela le gustaría que la ayudara con los suyos porque ella no conoce las tiendas. Otro hecho es que estoy seguro de que Andrea le gustaría mucho conocer el Callejón Diagon y a Dudley también le gustaría, además de que después de estar tanto tiempo juntos durante el año estarán deseando de estar juntos. Se que os da pena separaros de nosotros tíos pero pensad que luego estaremos una semana entera con vosotros y además si nos dais tiempo creo que podría conseguiros alguna cosa que aunque fuera mágica os gustara por ejemplo ¿Tío Vernon no te gustaría una corbata que nunca se manchara ni se arrugara? Sería muy útil para ir de negocios. ¿Tía petunia no te gustaría un plato que conservara la fruta siempre en su punto óptimo de maduración para comérsela? Nunca más tendrías que preocuparte de que la fruta se te pasara. Además...  
-Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Tío Vernon interrumpiendo a Harry – me has convencido os doy mi permiso  
-A mí también me has convencido – dijo Tía Petunia – y eso que solo he oído las tres primeras frases del discursito.  
-Pues si queréis todavía podía seguir un rato – dijo Harry después de que todos hubieran parado de reír "Parece que el sombrero seleccionador tenía razón, este discurso ganaría a cualquiera del más astuto de los de Slythering" pensó Harry "Quizás no es tan malo ser algo Slythering, al fin y al cabo estuve a punto de ir all  
-¿Vosotros tenéis que luchar mañana? – pregunto Andrea a su novio  
-Yo no pero Harry sí. Mañana es la ronda preliminar de boxeo al día siguiente son todos los combates hasta que se llega a los dos clasificados para la final. El último día es la final y después Harry tiene que ir luchando con diferentes luchadores de Karate mientras más combates gane podrá acceder a un rango mayor. Primero vienen los distintos colores de cinturón, el último es el negro y después ya sería Primer Dan y así con el Segundo, Tercero...  
-¿Cuál es el máximo al que puedo llegar? – preguntó Harry  
-Teóricamente al Primer Dan aunque sería casi imposible – dijo Dudley  
-¿Por qué solamente hasta el primero? – pregunto Andrea  
-No estoy muy seguro pero se que los Dan no se pueden ganar de golpe, se tiene que ir subiendo de uno en uno. Aunque si quieres creo que habrá luchadores hasta de Sexto Dan podrás luchar contra ellos aunque no podrás subir del Primer Dan aunque les ganes.  
-¿Cuándo queréis que os lleve? – pregunto Tío Vernon  
-Para dentro de una hora si es posible, tendremos que pedir las habitaciones e instalarnos y nos gustaría dormir bien para mañana – dijo Harry  
-Estad listos para entonces.  
  
Harry preparó su baúl con casi todas excepto los libros que ya ocupaban gran parte del espacio en la habitación en menos de media hora y bajó abajo a esperar a Dudley. Al rato llego Dudley con una gran maleta y después Andrea y Ángela  
  
-¿Y vuestro equipaje? – preguntó Dudley a Ángela y Andrea  
-En el bolsillo – contesto Ángela  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – decía Dudley confundido  
-Dudley acerca tu maleta – dijo Harry  
-¿Para que la quieres? – pregunto Dudley después de dejar la maleta junto al baúl de Harry  
-Para esto – dijo Harry mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba a los paquetes- REDUCCIO.  
-¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes? – preguntó Dudley  
-Es que cómo ningún año me han dejando hacer magia se me olvida que puedo – dijo Harry  
-¿Por qué te han dejado este año y los otros no? – preguntó Ángela  
-Porque debido a que los TIMOS del año pasado fueron un poco irregulares nos han permitido si queremos repetirlos este año y por eso nos han dejando hacer magia para practicar – explicó Harry  
-Yo saqué 15 TIMOS y un porcentaje del 89% el único que falle es el de Astronomía porque nuestra profesora hace que resulte muy pesado aprender su asignatura. Es una pena porque a mí en verdad me gustan las estrellas pero con esa profesora era imposible no dormirse – dijo Ángela  
-A mi me pasa lo mismo en Historia nuestro profesor es tan aburrido que el mismo se murió de aburrimiento pero cómo no podía dejar de aburrir a los alumnos se convirtió en fantasma y sigue dando clase – dijo Harry  
-¿Os da clase un fantasma? Debe ser muy emocionante – dijo Ángela ilusionada  
-Te aseguro que a los 5 minutos ya estas roncando en el pupitre. Yo saque 12 TIMOS y un porcentaje del 70% pero con lo que he estudiado pienso sacar un 100% - dijo Harry  
-Y yo te aseguro de que sí mi primo se lo propone seguro que lo consigue, después de todo él es el Gran Harry Potter – dijo Dudley y acto seguido se pusieron a reír los dos jóvenes.  
  
El viaje a Londres fue bastante tranquilo y no hubo ningún inconveniente. Después de que se fuera Vernon se dispusieron a entrar en el Caldero Chorreante y aunque les costo que Dudley y Andrea entraran en esa casa que según ellos estaba a punto de caerse al final lo consiguieron. Cuando entraron vieron que había bastante gente y Harry se acercó hasta la barra y pidió a Tom el dueño dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una para una semana. Tom le dijo que sólo le podía ofrecer una habitación grande con 4 camas, Harry después de consultarlo con los chicos y ver que no había otra solución acepto y fueron todos a la habitación  
  
La habitación era bastante grande y tenía 4 camas puestas una al lado de la otra separadas entre sí tan solo un metro, al lado de la última cama había una gran ventana y luego nada más entrar a la izquierda estaba el baño. Ángela inmediatamente se pidió la última cama por estar al lado de la ventana y Andrea la primera porque decía que le gustaba tener espacio por lo menos a un lado de la cama, como Dudley se fue a la que quedaba al lado de la de Andrea Harry tuvo que ir a la que quedaba entre Dudley y Ángela. Esa noche los cuatro se acostaron temprano y se durmieron enseguida porque estaban bastante cansados.  
  
Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y fueron al lugar donde era el campeonato en taxi que pago Dudley. El lugar era un gran pabellón con muchos rings diferentes para los combates. Dudley fue a mirar unos papeles y luego le dijo a Harry que ese día tendría que ganar para pasar 4 combates poco después se fue a saludar a algunos conocidos mientras Harry esperaba a que dijeran su nombre por los altavoces para el primer combate.  
  
-Harry Potter contra Eric McLaster – anuncio el altavoz – dentro de 10 minutos en el ring número 5  
-Venga Harry recuerda el entrenamiento, tu eres mejor que él. Además tan sólo estas empezando este es un debilucho, demuéstrale quien eres. Ya lo sabes tu mejor punto es tu agilidad, nunca dejes de moverte – le decía su primo antes del combate  
  
El combate al igual que los otros 3 fueron bastante sencillos para Harry que tuvo que enfrentarse a oponentes bastante fáciles así que ganó los 4 combates quedando clasificado para el día siguiente.  
  
-Me extraña que fueran tan flojos los luchadores que he visto, ninguno podría competir ni contigo ni con Harry – dijo Andrea a Dudley después de que salieran del lugar  
-Es que hoy sólo eran las preliminares y los buenos luchadores ni se han molestado en ir a verlas, mañana si veras a los verdaderos participantes – dijo Dudley  
-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos al Callejón Diagon? – dijo Ángela  
-Podríamos ir a comer a algún lugar de por aquí y luego pasear un rato por el Londres muggle luego tendremos todo el tiempo que queráis para ir al Callejón Diagon pero hoy no tengo ánimos para tener que estar soportando periodistas y curiosos además no quiero perder el rastro del tipo de la orden que en este momento nos esta siguiendo, quiero saber si hace algo raro.  
-¿Nos han seguido hasta aquí? – preguntó Dudley  
-Sí y puedes estar seguro de que no se nos separará – dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa – me gustaría saber como se esta tomando esto el viejo.  
-Quizás podamos despistarlo en algún momento – dijo Ángela  
-Quizás pero por ahora no molesta y estoy demasiado cansado – dijo Harry  
  
Esa noche se fueron a dormir pronto para estar descansados para el día siguiente. El día siguiente se levantaron temprano y fueron al sitio del campeonato. Ese día había mucha más gente que el día anterior y a Harry le pareció ver unas pocas copias de Crabe y Goyle. Ese día los combates se dividían por regiones y Dudley y Harry fueron a la que les correspondía  
  
-Tengo buenas noticias – dijo Dudley sonriendo después de haber ido a mirar la información  
-¿Cuáles? – dijo Harry  
-Tu y yo estamos en diferentes grupos, si tu y yo ganamos los 4 combates que tenemos podríamos enfrentarnos los dos por el título de campeón regional – dijo Dudley  
-Genial, por lo menos no tenemos que enfrentarnos hasta entonces – dijo Harry  
-Por cierto, debes buscarte un representante porque hay algunos combates que los tenemos al mismo tiempo y yo no puedo representarte – dijo Dudley  
-Si no es muy complicado podríamos hacerlo nosotras – dijo Andrea  
-Lo único que tienes que hacer es soltar la toalla blanca si el jugador se quiere retirar – dijo Dudley  
-Bien, entonces yo me voy con Harry y que Andrea se vaya con Dudley – dijo Ángela  
-Entonces, nos vemos en el ring – dijo Harry  
-Eso espero primo – dijo Dudley mientras se iba con Andrea  
  
Los combates de esa mañana fueron bastante más duros para Harry que los del día anterior. Se notaba que estos luchadores no eran principiantes ya además la mayoría eran bastante más pesados que él y más altos. Consiguió vencer gracias a su agilidad dando muchos golpes rápidos hasta conseguir derribar a su oponente pero esto hizo que acabara bastante cansado de los combates.  
  
-Dudley Dursley contra Harry Potter por el título de campeón regional – dijo el altavoz – dentro de 10 minutos en el ring número 2.  
  
Harry y Ángela que la había acompañado durante toda la mañana se dirigieron al ring número 2 para encontrarse con Dudley. Como iba a empezar pronto Harry se subió al ring a esperar a Dudley y al árbitro que llegaron al poco tiempo.  
  
-Se que esto que voy a hacer no te va a gustar primo – dijo Harry a Dudley una vez estaban en el ring – pero estoy muy cansado y no puedo más. Espero que ganes el campeonato.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Dudley aunque se hacía una idea  
-Buena suerte – dijo Harry mientras que hacía una seña a Ángela para que soltara la toalla  
-Y el ganador por abandono del señor Harry Potter es el señor ¡Dudley Dursley! – dijo el árbitro dando por finalizado el combate  
  
Después de eso se dirigieron al último combate del día que sería de Dudley contra otro de los campeones regionales para ver quien de los dos iba a la final. Una vez llegaron Harry no pudo dejar de observar que el oponente de Dudley parecía una fusión entre Crabe y Goyle era bastante corpulento incluso más que Dudley. Poco después empezó el combate y Harry pudo observar también que en cuestión de inteligencia el muchacho también se parecía mucho a Crabe y Goyle.  
  
-¿Por qué has abandonado antes? – le preguntó Andrea que estaba sentado junto a él y a Andrea viendo el combate  
-Porque estaba bastante cansado – dijo Harry  
-Pero podrías haber luchado un poco más – dijo Ángela – aún no estabas agotado del todo  
-Pero si hubiera combatido contra Dudley el resultado hubiera sido el mismo porque el estaba menos cansado pero ahora Dudley estaría más cansado y no podría con este combate y si por alguna casualidad yo hubiera ganado estaría tan cansado que este tipo me derribaría al primer golpe – dijo Harry mientras veía como Dudley estaba casi acabando con su oponente  
-Al parecer Dudley ya esta en la final – dijo Ángela viendo que el árbitro declaraba a Dudley vencedor del combate al estar su oponente K.O. en el suelo.  
-Sí, espero que mañana gane entrena mucho y se lo merece – dijo Harry  
-¡Felicidades! – dijo Andrea a Dudley que se acercaba en ese momento al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la boca  
-Uff, consíganse una habitación – dijo Harry mientras ponía cara de asco – Felicidades Dudley  
-Te lo debo a ti, si hubiéramos peleado los dos estaría mucho más cansado y no hubiera podido ganar – dijo Dudley cuando se separó de Andrea  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos a comer algo y después a descansar para mañana – dijo Ángela – Dudley tiene la final y Harry tiene su competición de Karate  
-Mañana la final es por la tarde así que por la mañana me quedare en la habitación para descansar – dijo Dudley - ¿Te molesta que no te acompañe Harry?  
-No, tú debes estar descansado para la final. Yo puedo ir solo por la mañana para la competición de Karate  
-A mí me gustaría acompañarte no tengo nada que hacer – dijo Ángela  
-Yo tampoco pero me quedare con Dudley – dijo Andrea  
-Entonces Ángela y yo iremos por la mañana para lo de Karate y comeremos por ahí y luego vamos a ver como Dudley machaca a su rival en la final – dijo Harry  
-Eso espero – dijo Dudley riendo  
  
Después de comer fueron a descansar cómo habían dicho antes. Al día siguiente Harry y Ángela se levantaron antes que los demás y fueron al sitio del campeonato. Allí Harry se puso su ropa de Karate y fue a mirar contra quien se tenía que enfrentar primero. Los primeros combates fueron todos bastante fáciles para Harry que vencía casi sin ningún esfuerzo y solo se le empezó a complicar la cosa cuando estaba luchando por el cinturón negro. Después de este combate le tocaba uno contra un Primer Dan que aunque le costo también consiguió vencer y así lucho contra un Tercer Dan y contra un Quinto a lo que venció pero el último le dio bastantes problemas. Después le toco enfrentarse con el Sexto Dan que había ido fue un combate más sencillo que el del Quinto Dan porque el Sexto Dan subestimo a Harry por lo que a este le resultó fácil sorprenderlo en un momento de la pelea y así ganar el combate.  
  
-¡Genial! Sencillamente genial – dijo Ángela cuando Harry volvió del último combate  
-La verdad es que muchos de mis oponentes me superaban en técnica, si he vencido ha sido gracias a que era bastante más ágil que ellos – dijo Harry  
-Bueno vamos a acercarnos al comité que entrega los cinturones – dijo Ángela – estoy casi segura de que te darán el Primer Dan. Has luchado muy bien  
-Es muy difícil que me den de golpe el Primer Dan – dijo Harry – lo más seguro es que sea solamente el cinturón negro  
-Ya veremos  
  
Se acercaron al comité que era un grupo de expertos en Karate que observaban todos los combates y decidían según como lo había hecho el participante que es lo que se merecía.  
  
-Harry Potter – dijo el portavoz del grupo  
-Maestro – dijo Harry dando un pasó al frente y inclinándose levemente a modo de saludo  
-Has sido la decisión más difícil a la que este grupo de aquí ha tenido que hacer frente pero como has demostrado has luchado muy bien y aunque no tuvieras ninguna experiencia anterior te mereces tu reconocimiento – dijo el hombre y haciendo un pequeña pausa siguió – Por eso este comité, aunque nunca antes se hubiese hecho, hace entrega al señor Harry Potter de su cinturón negro Segundo Dan de Karate.  
-Gracias maestro – dijo Harry muy emocionado  
-No las des, si te lo damos es porque nunca habíamos visto un estilo tan bueno y libre y pese a que te falta mucho por aprender se que se pueden esperar grandes cosas de ti Harry Potter – dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba el cinturón y el titulo.  
-Felicidades Harry – le dijo Ángela mientras lo abrazaba  
-Gracias – dijo Harry un poco sonrojado porque no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño  
-¿Has visto lo que te ha dicho ese hombre? – dijo Ángela sonriendo – ya pronto hasta los muggles van a hablar del Gran Harry Potter  
-Tendré que contratar un servicio de guardaespaldas para salvarme de los periodistas, menos mal que aquí no hay  
-No estés tan seguro, esta tarde vendrán para la final y si te ven lo más seguro es que te hagan muchas preguntas – dijo Ángela – es la primera vez en la historia del Karate que se entrega un Segundo Dan sin poseer antes el Primero y es que además ¡Tu no tenías ni el cinturón blanco!  
-Anda deja de reírte de mí y vamos a comer algo – dijo Harry aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
Harry y Ángela estuvieron comiendo mientras charlaban animadamente de cómo había luchado Harry esa mañana y después se dirigieron a ver la final. Cuando llegaron al estadio vieron que los pequeños rings habían sido quitados y solo había uno en el centro y alrededor asientos para los espectadores. Ellos cogieron un buen sitio para poder ver mejor la pelea que empezó poco después. Harry al ver al oponente de Dudley no pudo evitar pensar en Hangrid, quizás no fuera tan grande como el semigigante pero si se le podría llamar semisemigigante. El combate empezó bastante mal para Dudley, el otro no solía darle muchos puñetazos pero en cuanto le acertaba uno dejaba atontado a Dudley. En un momento de descanso después del segundo asalto las cosas iban bastante mal par Dudley y parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Harry y Dudley vieron como Andrea se acercaba a Dudley y le decía algo y ante esto el sonreía. Cuando el combate siguió Harry vio como Dudley se movía ahora bastante más rápido y golpeaba constantemente a su rival sin darle opciones a contestar a sus golpes. Después de un tiempo así y de que los dos estuvieran bastante cansados Dudley dejó un momento de golpear a su rival por lo que el otro intento derribar a Dudley de un fuerte derechazo pero Dudley lo esquivó y aprovechado el momento golpeó a su rival con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente el árbitro declaro vencedor a Dudley poniendo así fin al combate.  
  
Andrea en cuanto terminó el combate se subió al ring y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca a Dudley. Poco después Harry y Ángela consiguieron llegar a donde estaba Dudley y le felicitaron. Después de un rato anunciaron que sería la ceremonia de entrega de títulos de boxeo así que se dirigieron a recoger cada uno el suyo.  
  
-Sub-Campeones Juveniles Regionales: Brian Lift, Peter Lain, Steve Taire y Harry Potter – dijo el hombre encargado de entregar los titulos y acto seguido los cuatro muchachos subieron y recibían un trofeo en forma de guante de boxeo y el diploma que avalaba su título.  
-Campeones Juveniles Regionales: Charles Aurin y Tom Iban – dijo el hombre y los dos muchachos fueron a recoger su título y su trofeo que tenía forma de saco de boxeo  
-Sub-Campeón Juvenil Nacional: Anthony Vamp – dijo el hombre y el que había perdido con Dudley en la final recogió su titulo y su trofeo que eran dos guantes de boxeo cruzados, se veía un poco desilusionado pero no triste.  
-Campeón Juvenil Nacional: Dudley Dursley – dijo el hombre y Dudley recogió el titulo y una copa que le ofrecía el hombre mientras los periodistas no dejaban de echarle fotos.  
-Finalmente me complace decirles que este comité ha creído necesario hacer entrega de un premio más para reconocer a una persona su especial habilidad y técnica de lucha que nos han sorprendido a todos hago entrega del premio revelación a Harry Potter.  
-Pero... Dudley no me habías dicho que existía eso – dijo Harry confundido y sin creerse lo que había oído.  
-Bueno es que lo han creado solo para ti ahora sube y recógelo – dijo Dudley mientras lo empujaba para que subiera a recoger el premio.  
-Bueno este muchacho del que nadie tenía conocimiento hasta el momento ha conseguido colocarse entre los 8 mejores boxeadores juveniles del campeonato ¡Un aplauso! – dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba a Harry otro diploma y un trofeo en forma de un boxeador con un puño levantado hacía arriba - ¿Algunas palabras Harry?  
-Bueno... pues... – decía Harry muy nervioso porque le habían puesto un micrófono delante sin darle tiempo a responder pero ya que estaba así decidió aprovechar – Quisiera darle las gracias a mi primo Dudley porque el fue el que me entrenó y el que me dio la oportunidad de venir al torneo y también a mi amiga Ángela porque a pesar de que no nos conocíamos mucho accedió a ser mi representante y me ha apoyado mucho también le doy las gracias a los que me hayan creído digno de este puesto porque en verdad me halagan y aunque no venga al caso también al comité que me examinó en Karate prometo no decepcionarles. Bueno eso es todo.  
-Bueno pues aquí acaba el campeonato, hasta el año que viene espero verlos aquí de nuevo – dijo el hombre poniendo final a el acto.  
  
Los chicos se fueron del lugar y se fueron al Caldero Chorreante habían pensado en salir a cenar a algún restaurante lujoso para celebrarlo así que se pusieron ropa elegante pero tuvieron que salir antes de compras porque Harry no tenía ropa adecuada.  
  
-Yo creo que un smoking blanco te quedaría muy bien – decía Dudley a Harry mientras este se probaba toda la ropa que le traían las chicas.  
-Sí, lo que tú digas Dudley – dijo Harry mientras su primo se reía de la cara que ponía cuando le traían más ropa.  
-¡Ni uno más! – dijo Harry cuando 1 hora después todavía seguía probándose trajes. Se dirigió hacia el montón de ropa que había cogió una muda entera y se metió al probador.  
-No se te ve nada mal – dijo Dudley con asombro cuando su primo salió del probador poco después – voy a tener que empezar yo a usar ese método  
-Estas guapísimo – dijeron Andrea y Ángela cuando lo vieron – pero si te probaras...  
-¡Dudley! ¡Deja de reírte y paga! – gritó Harry en ese momento.  
-¿Qué es lo que te llevas? –preguntó la dependienta  
-Pues un traje de raya americano azul marino con una camisa blanca, unos zapatos negros clásicos, calcetines negros, un cinturón negro y unos... - Harry se acerco a la dependienta y le dijo unas palabras al oído.  
-Vale no esta nada mal pero debo decirte que los boxers rojo pasión no combinan con lo demás aunque como no se te ven no... - decía la dependienta pero tuvo que callarse porque Dudley estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose como un loco, Andrea también estaba llorando de la risa mientras se tocaba el pecho y decía "Que me da un ataque, que me da, JAJAJA..." y parecía que se fuera a morir en verdad de un ataque de risa que le estaba dando y Ángela pues estaba mirando directamente a Harry quién sintió como si lo estuviera desnudando con la mirada y al mismo tiempo lucía una sonrisa bastante pícara.  
-Vaya, vaya unos boxers rojo pasión no se compran si no son para enseñarlos ¿A quién se los va a enseñar el Gran Harry Potter? – le dijo Ángela al oído a Harry mientras de fondo se seguían oyendo las carcajadas de los otros dos y con una sonrisa pícara siguió diciendo – por cierto, si eres tu el que los lleva puestos, te aseguro que me encantaría ser la afortunada.  
-Ya esta bien chicos – intentó calmarlos Harry que ya no sabía si estaba tan rojo por el hecho de que supieran que se había comprado unos boxers rojo pasión por las carcajadas de sus amigos que aún se seguían oyendo a todo volumen haciendo además que toda la gente se les quedara mirando por la empleada de la tienda que los miraba con cara de "¿Y yo que he dicho tan graciosos?" o por lo último que le había dicho Ángela aunque sospechaba que con esto último su cara tenía que estar ya cerca de ya mencionado rojo pasión  
  
Media hora después consiguieron salir de la tienda para ir al Caldero Chorreante a dejar la ropa que Harry llevaba antes y luego al restaurante. Harry tuvo que soportar durante todo el camino los comentarios de Dudley sobre sus boxers a Andrea de vez en cuando le venía algún otro ataque de risa y estaba riéndose uno o dos minutos y Ángela seguía con la sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro cuando miraba a Harry.  
  
Cuando entraron en el restaurante todo el mundo se les quedo mirando y numerosos chicos y chicas les lanzaron piropos y no era para menos ya que todos iba muy bien. Andrea y Ángela llevaban las dos un vestido de tirantes con un escote en V y que caía hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla además estaban adornados con bordados en forma de flores, la única diferencia es que el de Andrea era rojo y el de Ángela negro y además ambas chicas eran bastante guapas, sobretodo Ángela creaba expectación por su extraño pelo plateado y sus ojos azules. Dudley iba con un traje y se veía bastante bien y bueno Harry pues iba con todo lo que se había comprado y aunque fuera un poquito bajo para su edad eso no influía en que prácticamente todas las chicas del local lo miraran descaradamente y le lanzaban bastantes piropos algunos bastante atrevidos.  
  
Harry al principio se creyó que se habían equivocado y habían entrado en algún local de magos porque muchos lo señalaban y le decían algo pero cuando vio que ese muchos se refería a casi toda la población femenina y oyó alguna de las cosas que le decían se sonrojo en extremo y no se le pasó hasta que no estuvo un buen rato sentado en la mesa. Cenaron comentando lo bien que lo habían pasado en el campeonato y lo bien que les había ido.  
  
-¿Harry y te sigue persiguiendo todavía la orden esa? – pregunto Andrea  
-Me temo mucho que esta en alguna esquina del local con una capa invisible – dijo Harry reconociendo el núcleo mágico de Nymphadora Tonks en la sala.  
-La verdad es que estos días en el Callejón Diagon no vamos a tener ni un descanso con todo el mundo echándosete encima – dijo Dudley – y encima la orden esa siguiéndote  
-Puede que consigamos despistarlos... - dijo Harry – deberíamos de ir a ver a tus padres para contarles como nos ha ido aunque fuera tan solo un par de horas.  
-Si, pero sería muy cansado hacer un viaje y luego volver – dijo Dudley  
-¿Sabes hacer trasladores? – le preguntó Harry a Ángela  
-Sí, podría hacer uno que nos llevara hasta la casa de tus tíos, ya tengo las coordenadas de cuando tuvimos que coger uno en casa de mi prima.  
-Me tienes que enseñar a hacerlo – dijo Harry  
-Cuando quieras, es fácil – dijo Ángela – el problema es que se detectan fácilmente y tu ministerio os ha prohibido que los utilicéis si no son autorizados  
-Ya me apañare con eso entonces ¿Me enseñaras como hacerlo? – dijo Harry  
-Si pero quiero algo a cambio – dijo Ángela  
-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Harry pero añadió – si es ver mis boxers olvídate.  
-¡Que pena! Pues entonces me tendré que conformar con verte desnudo – dijo Ángela haciendo otra vez que Harry se sonrojara – aunque también podrías simplemente enseñar a hacer el conjuro patronus.  
-No hay problema tengo experiencia en eso de enseñar, hasta a una torpe como tú podría convertirla en una buena bruja – dijo Harry con orgullo fingido  
-Oye yo no soy torpe – dijo dándole un pequeño golpe amistoso - ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes experiencia?  
-Pues veras el año pasado el profesor de Defensa... - y Harry empezó a contar a los otros tres, Dudley y Andrea habían estado hablando entre sí un rato pero ahora escuchaban a Harry, porque se había fundado el ED y toda su historia y al final acabaron comentando todo lo que había pasado en las clases de ese año.  
  
Al final de la cena Dudley sacó a bailar a Andrea a la pista de baile y Harry pensó que sería educado invitar a Ángela a hacerlo así que lo hizo y ella acepto encantada. Pero Harry y Ángela se habían levantado más temprano mientras que Dudley y Andrea habían dormido casi toda la mañana por lo que se cansaron antes y para no arruinarles la fiesta a los otros dos les dijeron que se irían ellos dos solos y que ya luego volvieran ellos.  
  
Harry y Ángela llegaron al Caldero Chorreante muy cansados y se cambiaron para acostarse pero Harry pudo ver que la lechuza negra había vuelto así que se dispuso a quitarle la nota y leerla.  
  
_Estimado Sr. Potter  
  
Lamento mucho la muerte de su padrino Sr. Potter y le envió mis condolencias. En cuanto a su petición ha sido aceptada, este grupo le brindara toda la ayuda que pueda porque sabemos quién es y que su causa es justa. Es mi deber informarle que nuestro grupo no es grupo de batalla, por lo que comprenderá que no podemos ayudarle directamente en una batalla. Lo que si le puedo decir es que si usted en algún momento necesita "desaparecer" un tiempo nosotros le podremos ayudar a hacerlo y si necesita información sobre técnicas de ocultación, información sobre el ministerio o algún asunto nosotros le podremos facilitar información que difícilmente encuentre en otro sitio. Personalmente le recomiendo que lea entero el libro que le mandamos porque le puede resultar muy útil. La única explicación posible que hay a que la lechuza que le mandamos al Sr. Black le haya llegado a usted es que usted fuera su heredero._

_Mis más cordiales saludos _

_Representante de Los Desterrados.  
_  
Harry se quedo muy contento después de leer la carta, podía contar con su ayuda y aunque no fuera en la batalla toda ayuda que recibiera le venía bien. Además tenía que reconocer que el libro le había servido verdaderamente de mucho e incluso si no recordaba mal había visto un conjuro para hacer ilocalizables los trasladores. En cuanto a lo de ser heredero de Sirius supuso que la lechuza había notado el fuerte vínculo que los unía a los dos y simplemente por eso había ido con el. ¿Pero como podría saber eso una lechuza? Además esa no podía ser una lechuza normal, si no estaba equivocado había sido protegido para que solo fuera encontrado por lechuzas autorizadas porque sino estaría bajo millones de cartas de los lectores del Profeta que seguramente le pedían disculpas porque no le habían creído el año pasado. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y acostarse a dormir, se metió en su cama y observó como en la cama de al lado Ángela ya estaba durmiendo, poco después él también se durmió.  
  
Harry se despertó en medio de la noche y miro a su alrededor hizo un "lummos" con la varita y pudo ver como la cama de Dudley estaba vacía pero pudo encontrar la explicación en la cama de Andrea donde se veían a dos bultos durmiendo abrazados. Volvió su vista hacía la cama de Ángela y se encontró que estaba sollozando profundamente, suavemente se acercó a ella y comenzó a moverla un poquito para ver si se despertaba al principio la muchacha lo único que hizo fue sollozar mas fuerte pero luego abrió los ojos y al ver a Harry se abrazó fuertemente a él y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.  
  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada – le susurraba Harry intentando calmarla – solo era una pesadilla.  
-Harry es que no es una pesadilla, es la verdad – dijo Ángela después de estar un rato llorando  
-A ver cuéntame que es lo que te pasa  
-Pues verás en mi colegio yo siempre soy la que primero consigo hacer los hechizos y la que mas poder tiene además de ser la que mejores notas saco y eso ya hace que los otros te miren con mala cara pero lo pero es que tengo el poder de la premonición y entonces al principio intentaba avisar a mis compañeros de lo malo que le iba a pasar pero como no me hacían caso luego les pasaba y me empezaron a decir "rara" y nadie se acercaba a mí porque me tenían miedo yo lo pase muy mal pero hubo un muchacho que se llamaba Eric que sí se acerco a mí y no me tenía miedo además de que confiaba en mí. Y entonces... - pero la voz le empezó a temblar otra vez y no conseguía continuar  
-Tranquila te sentirás mejor si lo dices que sí te lo guardas – intentaba tranquilizarla Harry  
-Bueno pues un día tuve una premonición, era antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y vi como Eric se caía por las escaleras y se partía una pierna entonces tenía que quedarse todas las Navidades en su casa sin salir. Y yo se lo dije porque creía que así sería mejor por eso tuvo cuidado y no se resbalo en las escaleras por lo que yo suponía que pasaría la Navidad feliz. Pero... - y le volvió a temblar la voz – cuando volvimos de vacaciones nos dijeron que un coche le había atropellado en las vacaciones. ¡Fue mi culpa! Si no se lo hubiera dicho no habría muerto, el era el único que se preocupaba por mí y por mi culpa murió – termino de decir y volvió a llorar.  
-Anda vuélvete a tumbar porque te tengo que contar una historia bastante larga y quiero que me escuches atentamente – dijo Harry mientras Ángela se tumbaba en su cama y junto a ella se tumbaba Harry – todo empezó una noche hace ya mucho tiempo en un sitio llamado el valle Godric allí vivía un matrimonio muy feliz, eran los Potter...  
  
Harry estuvo contándole toda su vida a Ángela lo que sabía de sus padres, lo poco que sabía de su niñez, su infancia con los Dursley, como había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, sus aventuras en Hogwarts, lo de la piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos y cuando lo acusaban de ser el heredero de Slythering, la traición de Peter, la historia de los merodeadores, la historia de Sirius, el Torneo de los Tres magos, la muerte de Cedric Diggory, la resurrección de Voldemort, el infierno al que lo había sometido el ministerio, las detenciones de Umbridge y sus prohibiciones, su relación con la llorona de Cho, el ED y su traición, el encuentro con los mortifagos en el Departamento de Misterios, la muerte de Sirius en definitiva le contó todo lo que había vivido. Mientras tanto en el exterior ya empezaba a amanecer.  
  
-Bueno ahora que he terminado quiero que me contestes una pregunta sinceramente y parándote a pensar mucho ¿vale? – dijo Harry pero viendo que Ángela iba a decir algo – y no necesito que digas que te sientes mal por lo que he tenido que pasar simplemente reexponedme ¿Lo harás?  
-Lo haré – dijo Ángela  
-Dime ahora si la muerte de mis padres, los primeros años de maltratos con los Dursley, los ataques de la cámara de los secretos, que los amigos de mis padres se hayan separado y peleado para siempre, los doce años que pasó Sirius en Azkaban, la muerte de Cedric, la resurrección de Voldemort, el que Cho este siempre que me ve llorando, que mis amigos sufrieran por ayudarme y la muerte de Sirius ¿Tu crees que son por mi culpa? – dijo Harry  
-Pero Harry como puedes pensar eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada tú... - decía Ángela pero Harry la interrumpi  
-Si no hubiera vivido nada de todo esto hubiera pasado ¿no es verdad entonces que es mi culpa? – dijo Harry  
-No, no lo es – dijo Ángela seriamente  
-Entonces no te culpes a ti tampoco porque nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa – dijo Harry y con una voz amenazadora siguió – porque si te culpas a ti misma de lo que ocurrió me tienes que culpar a mí de todo lo que te he dicho. Ahora quiero oírte decir que no tuviste la culpa. que simplemente pasó porque tenía que pasar.  
-Yo no tuve la culpa – dijo Ángela – pasó porque tenía que pasar  
-¿Ves como no es tan difícil? – dijo Harry  
-Muchas gracias Harry no sabes como me ha ayudado – dijo Ángela mientras lo abrazaba – llevaba tanto tiempo con esa carga a mis espaldas, me siento tan bien.  
-Me alegro – dijo Harry luego se levanto un momento fue a su baúl y cogió un libro que pasó a Ángela – ¿puedes leer algo?  
-No, esta en blanco  
-Bien déjamelo – dijo Harry mientras cogía el libro y empezó a leer lo que vio que estaba escrito.  
  
_ "No puedes desandar el camino  
No vivas en mundo irreal del hubiera sido  
Si nos dejamos guiar por nuestros corazones  
Siempre tomaremos las mejores decisiones  
Nunca juzgues una acción por su consecuencia  
Sino por el motivo que te llevo a hacerla  
Mientras mantengas tranquila tu conciencia  
Podrás decir que fue la elección correcta"  
_  
-No se como lo has hecho Harry pero es justamente lo que necesitaba oír para terminar de liberarme de la culpa que me consumía – dijo Ángela después de estar unos minutos en silencio.  
-Bueno ahora debías intentar dormir un poco – dijo Harry viendo por la ventana que ya prácticamente había terminado de amanecer.  
-¿Me harías un favor Harry? – pregunto Ángela  
-Lo que quieras – dijo Harry  
-Duerme esta noche conmigo – dijo Ángela – cuando tengo estos sueños es bueno que duerma alguien a mi lado y se suelo pedir a mi prima o a alguna compañera del colegio pero hoy...  
-Tranquila ahora mismo vuelvo – dijo Harry mientras iba a cerrar un poco la ventana para que no entrara el sol y volvió a la cama.  
-Buenas noches, Harry – dijo Ángela acurrucándose para dormir  
-Buenas noches, Ángela – contestó este también disponiéndose a dormir.  
  
Harry estuvo un momento pensando en todo lo que le había contado a Ángela y como al haberle contado toda su vida a Ángela él también se sentía bastante mejor. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo que lo incomodaba así que hizo un lummus con la varita para ver lo que era. Se encontró con que se había dormido encima del libro y se dispuso a guardarlo cuando se fijó en que estaba escrita otra cosa y se paró a leerla.  
  
_ "De alegrías y bellos recuerdos  
Intenta tener el corazón lleno  
Porque vienen otros tiempos  
Donde solo habrá dolor y soledad  
Guarda celoso a tus amigos  
Porque nunca estarás a salvo de la traición  
Aquella misma amistad que te puede salvar  
Puede también matar  
O hacer que te dejes arrastrar por el mal"  
_  
Tremendamente confundido y pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de que Andrea, Dudley o Ángela le traicionasen guardo el libro y apagó la varita. Se volvió a acostar en la cama pensando que a pesar de que existiera esa posibilidad iba a estar junto a ellos aunque se cuidaría de revelar algo que le pudiera interesar saber a Voldemort después de todo suponía que debía saber casi todo lo que le había contado a ellos. Noto que Ángela se estaba moviendo agitada en sueños así que sin saber que hacer la abrazo esperando que se calmara, al poco rato su respiración se tranquilizo y poco después contagiado por el sopor de su amiga Harry fue hasta el reino de Morfeo.


	6. Las reacciónes de la Orden

**Bueno aki viene un cap más cortito con lo que ha pasado con la orden en este tiempo. Me gustaría cambiar el summary que tengo puesto pero no tengo ninguna idea, os agradecería muchisimo que me dierais alguna idea.** SirDg

* * *

****

****

****

**Misterio:** Bueno creo innecesario responder a tu pregunta de si voy a poner la reaccion de Dumbly porque es de lo que va este capítulo especificamente. Sí no me lo hubieras dicho antes quizás no lo hubiera puesto pero era algo que tenía en mente y ya que me lo dijiste...

**Katie-Soul-Sieth****:** Siento que este cap sea bastante más corto pero ¡Tiene que haber de todo! En cuanto a la relación entre Angela y Harry no tengo ni idea de que va a pasar, voy escribiendo sobre la marcha y no tengo planteado nada más que el próximo cap. Quizás aparezca en la selección no se... Siento muchisimo no poder ponerte review ahora mismo pero es que solo me puedo conectar para actualizar pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda te dejo alguno

**gandulfo**** :** Muchas gracias

Capítulo 5  
  
######LA ORDEN DEL FENIX ####

----Primeros días de vacaciones----  
  
En el comedor de Grimauld Place se hallaba reunida la Orden del Fénix al completo. Ahora habían tenido que ampliar el número de asientos por las nuevas incorporaciones que había tenido. Además de todas las caras ya conocidas se encontraban también otras muchas nuevas, la mayoría trabajadores del ministerio entre ellos Amelia Bones, también estaban algunos miembros del Wizengamot.  
  
-Como había dicho antes no podemos arriesgarnos a que el ministerio intervenga más en nuestros asuntos – dijo Dumbledore – por ello creo que lo más conveniente sería cambiar a Fudge por alguno de nuestros colaboradores

-¿Pero a quien podríamos poner de ministro? – preguntó uno de los magos del Wizengamot.

-Pienso que el candidato más idóneo sería Amelia Bones, creo que tenemos bastantes posibilidades, contamos con el apoyo de varios trabajadores del ministerio entre ellos Arthur Weasley y Amos Diggory y con el apoyo de la mayoría del Wizengamot sí además le añadimos que Amelia es muy respetada y querida por todos en el ministerio y mi influencia habremos ganado las elecciones – dijo Dumbledore  
-El único problema es que no podemos convocar elecciones ahora mismo y Fudge esta haciendo todo lo posible porque la opinión pública respecto a él cambie y gracias a que controla El Profeta lo esta empezando a conseguir – dijo Amos Diggory – ahora hace creer a todo el mundo que es él quien protege a Harry y lo cuida. Harry es también una pieza muy importante para la opinión pública, si consiguiéramos que declarara en contra del ministerio Fudge estaría perdido.  
-Dudo mucho que eso sea posible – dijo Dumbledore con una triste mirada – la reacción de Harry al verme no sería mucho mejor que al ver a Fudge. Pero hay algo que si vamos a hacer para desacreditar a Fudge o más concretamente algo que va a hacer Hogwarts  
-¿A que se refiere? – preguntó Remus Lupin  
-A que el colegio de Hogwarts y sus terrenos se independizan formando el nuevo Reino de Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – y como la mayoría de los magos sabrán lo que pone en las cartas que les lleguen a sus hijos no podría haber una forma más fácil de difamar a Fudge.  
-Genial, sencillamente genial – murmuraba Kingsley Shacklebolt poniendo palabras a los pensamientos de la mayoría de los presentes – así no hay forma de que Fudge intervenga esa información.  
-Entonces esta decidido ese será nuestro próximo objetivo – dijo Dumbledore – ¿Cómo van las guardias de Harry?  
-Nada nuevo excepto que el chico no suele hablar con nadie y el otro día salio a caminar debajo de la lluvia tranquilamente, parece que no le molestaba mojarse – dijo Tonks  
-Deben de obtener toda la información que puedan pero por nada del mundo queden al descubierto, si descubre que le seguimos espiando las consecuencias serían desastrosas – dijo Dumbledore  
-¿Cuándo podremos traerlo aquí? – preguntó Molly Weasley  
-En cuanto sea posible lo sacaremos, no podemos permitir que piense que lo abandonamos y se vuelva en contra nuestra – dijo Dumbledore sin explicar los motivos porque no había contado la profecía y añadió – sigan poniendo atención en sus guardias. La reunión ha finalizado.  
  
----El día después del cumpleaños de Harry----  
  
-¿Qué novedades hay? –preguntó Dumbledore a Snape que se hallaba cerca suya durante esa reunión de la orden  
-Voldemort esta planeando algo pero no se lo que puede ser, aún no confía en mí lo suficiente – dijo Snape  
-La independencia del colegio ha sido todo un éxito, ya han llegado varias protestas a Fudge – dijo Amelia Bones – tendrá que convocar elecciones dentro de poco  
-Harry esta mucho más activo ahora, hace ejercicio con su primo y de vez en cuando sale a dar una vuelta con él – dijo Tonks – se le ve bastante mejor  
-Debe volver pronto – dijo Dumbledore – Tonks, Remus y Arthur os encargareis de traerlo. No quiero formar más escándalo de lo necesario pero estaremos aquí esperando vuestra señal para intervenir. Remus quédate un momento. Se da por finalizada la sesión.  
-¿Se lo has enviado? – preguntó Dumbledore a Remus una vez se quedaron solos.  
-Sí, se deben cumplir las últimas voluntades de Sirius – dijo Remus mirando significativamente a Dumbledore  
-Sabes que eso de momento es inaceptable, no nos lo podemos permitir.  
-De todos modos este año lo sabrá por lo que se pondrá furioso y el año que viene no podrás hacer nada para retenerlo, lo único que espero es convencerlo de que yo no he tenido nada que ver – dijo Remus saliendo después de la sala  
-Me temo que eso no será posible – musito Dumbledore cuando Remus sali  
  
----El día de la vuelta a Grimauld Place de Harry----  
  
-Esperemos que todo halla salido bien, hace ya 15 minutos que salieron – dijo Kingsley a los miembros de la orden del fénix que se encontraban allí.  
-Tan sólo tienen que coger a Harry y llevarlo a casa de Arabella para que coja el traslador y sí pasa algo sólo tienen que aparecerse aquí y mandaremos refuerzos – dijo Moody  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – dijo Kingsley  
-Parece ser que te has equivocado – dijo Moody girando a ver a Tonks y a Lupin a la sala que eran parte de la escolta de Harry - ¿Dónde esta el muchacho?  
-Supongo que en Privet Drive ¿no? – dijo Tonks  
-¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Remus nervioso  
-¿Que creéis que estáis haciendo aquí? – dijo Moody furioso – erais parte de la escolta que tenía que recoger a Potter hace 20 minutos  
-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Dumbledore que había llegado en ese mismo momento  
-Al parecer ha habido una equivocación con la hora – dijo Kingsley – Tonks y Lupin deberían haber recogido a Potter hace un rato.  
-Pero yo los vi cuando se juntaron con Arthur en Privet Drive – dijo Molly – fui a acompañarlo y luego volví aquí y yo vi como ellos se juntaron con Arthur y se fueron a casa de Harry.  
-¡Mortifagos! – dijo de pronto Kingsley – con la multijugos  
-Temo que tengas razón – dijo Dumbledore – preparaos para ir, no sabemos con que nos vamos a encontrar.  
-¡Arthur! – gritó Molly cuando vio a su marido que acaba de aparecerse junto con dos bultos de grandes dimensiones – ¿Qué paso?  
-Pues estos dos, que se habían hecho pasar por Tonks y Lupin – dijo Arthur después de zafarse de los brazos de su mujer mientras daba pataditas a los bultos del suelo  
-¡Fuiste muy valiente! – dijo Molly mientras besaba a su marido – pero no me des esos sustos otra vez ¡Podrías haber muerto!  
-Siento decirte que no es a mí a quien debes felicitar, felicita a Harry el fue quién se dio cuenta de que no eran Remus ni Tonks y el fue el que los aturdió, yo no sospeche nada. – dijo Arthur un poco triste al decir las últimas palabras pero luego sonrió y añadió – eso si, ni se te ocurra felicitarle con un beso en los labios, eso solo para mí.  
-¿Ha subido ya arriba? – preguntó Molly después de que las risas cesaran y se le hubiera bajado un poco el color de la cara.  
-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible – dijo Arthur que ahora había cambiado su tono a uno entre tristeza y seriedad  
-¿Por qué? Dumbledore dio su permiso para que viniera y si sus tíos muggles no le dejan iré a hacerles una visita – dijo Remus sin comprender  
-¿Alguno le pregunto que si quería venir? – dijo Arthur  
-¿Quieres decir que Harry no quiere venir aquí? – preguntó Molly incrédula después de un momento de silencio.  
-Sí, además me dio un mensaje para Dumbledore – dijo Arthur y siguió con voz un poco indecisa – el dijo que ninguno de nosotros tenía autoridad sobre él y que había decidido pasar las vacaciones en su casa, que tenía el permiso de sus tíos... y...  
-¿Qué más dijo Arthur? – preguntó Dumbledore viendo la indecisión del hombre  
-Que le dijera al viejo – dijo señalando a Dumbledore – que si le ponía seguridad que se asegurara de que no le estorbara.  
-¡Harry nunca diría eso! – gritó Remus  
-Lamento decir que sí – dijo Arthur  
-¿Y como reconoció Potter a los mortifagos? – preguntó Moody  
-Esta noche en la reunión de la orden Arthur nos contara toda la historia – dijo Dumbledore que había estado callado unos instantes pensativo y saliendo por la puerta dijo – hasta esta noche  
  
----Esa misma noche----  
  
- ...y entonces cogió las varitas y los aturdió... - el señor Weasley se encontraba explicando el encuentro de los mortifagos con Harry mientras todos los escuchaban atentos  
-Asombroso – dijo Moody – pocos magos consiguen utilizar dos varitas y mucho menos utilizarlas justamente en el mismo momento.  
-¿Pero como supo que eran mortifagos? – preguntó Remus  
-Le advertiría la cicatriz – dijo Molly  
-La verdad es que me extraño cuando nos pidió las varitas y nos apunto con la suya pero ahora me alegro de que lo hiciera – dijo Arthur  
-Fue muy sensato por su parte – comento Moody - ¡Alerta permanente! Es algo que no se debe de olvidar  
-¿Cuándo nos traeremos a Harry? – preguntó Remus con ansiedad.  
-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible – dijo Dumbledore – si él no quiere venir, no podemos obligarle. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir vigilándole a partir de ahora sed muy cuidadosos en las guardias no debemos darle ningún indicio de que seguimos vigilándolo.  
-¿Por qué tantas molestias por Potter? Al fin y al cabo solo es un crío – dijo Snape con su habitual mirada de odio.  
-Es más importante de lo que piensas Severus – dijo Dumbledore – La reunión ha finalizado.  
  
----El día de antes del principio del torneo----  
  
-¿Novedades? – preguntó Dumbledore a Charlie Weasley que era el encargado de vigilar a Harry el turno de antes  
-¡Se ha ido al Caldero Chorreante! – dijo Charlie – si no hubiera tenido la escoba en casa de la Sra. Figg no hubiera podido seguirles. Ayer llegaron dos chicas y también se fueron con Harry y su primo.  
-Bien eso nos facilita las cosas, asegúrense de que siempre halla alguien esperando en el bar para cuando salgan seguirles – ordenó Dumbledore – habrá junta el lunes por la mañana  
  
----El lunes después del torneo----  
  
-Bien ¿Qué ha pasado durante el fin de semana con el joven Potter? – preguntó Dumbledore cuando la orden estuvo reunida excepto Tonks que estaba vigilando a Harry  
-El viernes por la mañana fue a una especie de campeonato y combatió contra unos cuantos luchadores, lo hizo bastante bien y ganó todos los combates, creo que el deporte se llamaba boxeo. Nada más destacable – dijo Bill Weasley  
-El sábado hizo lo mismo pero se retiró cuando le tocaba luchar con su primo. Al parecer su primo llegó a la final o algo así – dijo Moody – Nada más destacable  
-El domingo por la mañana fue a combatir también pero creo que era otra cosa, creo que Karate, un espectáculo magnifico. Fue muy rápido y venció a todos sus oponentes luego le dieron algo parecido a la Orden de Merlín pero en Karate. Por la tarde fue a ver el combate de su primo el cual ganó, luego vino la entrega de trofeos donde le dieron 2. Después de eso fueron a comprar ropa y luego a cenar. Harry y una de las muchachas se fueron al Caldero Chorreante, luego pude ver que el primo de Harry y la otra muchacha llegaban después. Esta mañana no se han levantado temprano y he dejado a Tonks en el bar esperando que se despertaran para seguirlos – informó Kingsley  
-Bien, he de ir un momento al colegio – dijo Dumbledore – esperadme aquí, no tardare mucho.  
  
Al poco rato Bill Weasley estaba contando los magníficos combates que había visto, luego llego el turno de Moody que narró los unos combates aun mejores y finalmente Kingsley contó los combates de Karate y la gran final dejando a todos sorprendidos por la habilidad de Harry y cuando este se disponía a decir algo que había oído sobre unos boxers rojo pasión alguien entro en la sala.  
  
-¡Dumbledore! – gritó Tonks que acababa de entrar en la sala  
-No esta – dijo Moody - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estas vigilando a Potter  
-¡Ha desaparecido! – gritó Tonks  
-Por favor no grites tanto Tonks – dijo Dumbledore que entraba en ese momento en la sala - ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Harry ha desaparecido – dijo Tonks  
-¿Cómo ocurrió? – preguntó Dumbledore  
-Cuando vi que estaban tardando demasiado en bajar le pregunté a Tom que si los había visto y él me dijo que se habían ido esa misma mañana temprano que había habido un cambio de planes  
-Me temía que sucediera algo así – dijo Dumbledore – Estad atentos y avisad a la Sra. Figg me temo que cuando lo volvamos a ver sea cuando vuelva a su casa.  
-¿Por qué no nos aviso de que se iba? – preguntó Molly  
-¿Por qué nos iba a avisar? – pregunto Snape con una sonrisa cínica mientras interiormente pensaba que el chico después de todo tampoco era tan Gryffindor y que quizás no era una simple fotocopia de su padre. Se mordió el labio por lo que acababa de pensar y dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa – Que yo sepa nadie aquí es su padre, no se lo ha dicho ni a sus amigos ¿De verdad creían que nos lo diría a nosotros?  
-La reunión queda finalizada – dijo Dumbledore después de estar pensativo un rato y haciendo un extraño gesto como de duda añadió finalmente – Remus, Molly quedaros un momento, tengo que hablar con vosotros.


	7. La vuelta a Privet Drive

**Siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto pero he tenido un montón de inconvenientes. Bueno ya esta aquí otro cap y si no me surge nada más empezaré con el próximo justo mañana que quiero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Si teneís alguna idea con respecto a lo del summary os lo agradecería muchísimo.SIRDG**

**kamesita** : muchas gracias

**Misterio** : Bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y disculpa por tenerte con la intriga pero el mundo se a aliado en mi contra estos días y no he tenido tiempo. En cuanto a lo de la última voluntad de Sirius por ahora te puedo decir que no tiene que ver con el libro.

MerlinJJ : Muchas gracias, a mí también me parece que fuí un poco brusco pero quizas tenga su explicación mas adelante. He comprobado el cápitulo 6 y se me ve perfectamente, quizás fue que esa vez no se cargo bien o yo que se. Las ideas no me faltan pero sí me pudieras conseguir un giratiempo no me vendría nada mal ; )

Katie-Soul-Sieth : Hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo. Yo creo que a los de la Orden no les parece peligroso que dos muggles juegen a pegarse puñetazos y patadas, son magos y no les preocupan mucho los muggles, no saben lo peligroso que puede ser un combate de boxeo. Por cierto ahora si voy a disponer de un poco tiempo así que te dejaré algún review. Bueno bye.

**jarlaxe-Bregan** : No pasa nada por lo del review es más gracias por preocuparte. Ya sabes si se te ocurre algo del summary, dimelo.

Capítulo 6

-Y entonces Dudley aprovechó para golpearle y así ganó el combate – decía Andrea a los señores Dudley que miraban con orgullo a su hijo

-Si pero tendrías que haber visto el último combate de Karate de Harry, iba tan rápido que no podía ni ver donde le estaba golpeando – dijo Ángela

-Estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros, los dos habéis demostrado ser unos buenos luchadores – dijo Vernon mientras Petunia asentía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que tardaran en darse cuenta de que nos hemos ido? – pregunto Ángela

-No lo se, os avisare cuando vea que la señora Figg nos esta buscando – dijo Harry

-¿Conseguisteis despistar a los que te seguían Harry? – pregunto Petunia

-Si, veras cuando nos levantamos...

**Flashback**

No hacía mucho tiempo que Ángela y Harry se habían acostado de nuevo cuando Dudley y Andrea se despertaron viendo que los otros todavía estaban ocupados durmiendo se vistieron y se pusieron a charlar. Un poco después Harry que estaba acostumbrado a no dormir mucho se despertó, miró que estaba acostado junto a Ángela y ante las miradas de Dudley y Andrea se sonrojo totalmente. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y se dispuso a despertar a Ángela, después de tener que recurrir a un vaso de agua fría para despertarla y recibir a cambió una buena patada ella se vistió.

-¿Bueno que vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Andrea

-Podríamos ir a visitar a mis tíos – dijo Harry – ¿Podrías hacer un traslador de ida y otro de vuelta Ángela?

-No hay problema puedo hacer uno que nos lleve a casa de los Dudley y otro que nos lleve a la puerta de Gringotts porque tengo las coordenadas de los dos lugares – contestó Ángela

-Genial, así se paso perderemos a esos tíos que te siguen un rato – dijo Dudley a Harry

-Tengo una idea mejor – dijo Harry sonriendo – que hará que nos libremos de ellos durante toda la semana.

Cuando terminó de explicarles su idea cogió la capa invisible y fue a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, que al parecer era de las pocas tiendas que estaba abierta a esa hora. Entró sin la capa invisible y sabiendo que la señora no se fijaría en su cicatriz por lo que no lo reconocería hizo su pedido. Cogió 4 túnicas totalmente negras y con una gran capucha que hacía que pudieras ocultar perfectamente todo el rostro. Salió de la tienda con una de las nuevas túnicas con la capucha puesta y en un paquete llevaba las otras túnicas y la capa invisible.

Fue al Caldero Chorreante y a Tom le pidió dos habitaciones para dos personas, este se las dio un poco intimidado por la túnica negra. Después subió a una de las habitaciones que le había dado Tom y allí se puso la capa invisible. Fue a la habitación donde estaban el resto y les dijo que todo había salido según lo planeado, redujeron el equipaje y se lo metieron en los bolsillos. Con bastante dificultad consiguieron ir los cuatro bajó la capa invisible, cuando vieron que Kingsley hablaba con Tonks aprovecharon para decirle a Tom que se tenían que retirar porque les había surgido un imprevisto. Pagaron su estancia y se fueron a la calle muggle, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los seguía se volvieron a poner la capa invisible y fueron a una de sus nuevas habitaciones.

-Podías haber cogido unas túnicas más alegres – comentó Ángela mientras se ponía su nueva vestimenta.

-Lo siento, sólo había negro y rosa – mintió Harry – y la verdad no quería llamar demasiado la atención

-Pues con el negro llamaremos la atención más que con el rosa – dijo Ángela

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a nuestra habitación – dijo Dudley mirando a Andrea

-¿Cómo que nosotros? – preguntó Harry

-Andrea y yo queremos dormir en la misma habitación – dijo Dudley - ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

-Siempre que no hagan nada malo... - dijo Harry – pero un momento eso significa...

-Que tu y yo dormiremos en la otra habitación – dijo Ángela sonriente - ¿Tienes miedo?

-Por supuesto que no, pero no pienso permitir que veas mis boxers – dijo Harry

-Pues viendo como habíais dormido esta noche nosotros pensamos que ya los habías visto – dijo Andrea consiguiendo que Harry y Ángela se sonrojaran en extremo

-Pero creo que no fuimos los únicos que dormimos así – dijo Harry y fue el turno de Andrea y Dudley para sonrojarse, poco después todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Poco tiempo después los cuatro se pusieron sus túnicas y cogieron el traslador a casa de los Dursley, donde después de calmar a los Dursley quitándose las capuchas empezaron a contar todo el campeonato.

**Fin Flashback**

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó – dijo Harry al terminar de contar la historia aunque con algunas omisiones como el asunto de dormir de dos en dos y lo de los boxers.

-¿Hasta cuándo vais a estar "desaparecidos"? – preguntó Vernon

-Hasta que vuelva a casa – dijo Harry – no quiero tener que soportar pelmazos en el callejón Diagon y en cuanto a la Orden supongo que debería hace otras cosas pero si insiste en buscarme...

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que volver pronto – dijo Ángela mientras sacaba el traslador que iban a utilizar.

-Si, lo siento mucho tíos pero nos tenemos que ir – dijo Harry comprobando que algún mago estaba hablando con la señora Figg

-Os estaremos esperando – dijo Vernon

-Adiós – dijeron los chicos mientras tomaban el traslador después de cubrirse con las capuchas.

Los chicos cayeron ante la puerta del banco mágico y se decidieron a entrar para que Harry pudiera sacar parte de su dinero, ya que entre unas cosas y otras no le quedaba mucho.

Harry y los demás entraron en el banco mágico y un duende se acercó para llevarlos a la cámara de Harry, Harry le susurró algo al duende y este asintió después todos se montaron en la vagoneta.

-Prepárate Dudley, nos lo vamos a pasar en grande – le dijo Harry a su primo sin que las otras lo oyeran.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó este

-Porque si el recorrido normal es bastante movidito le he pedido al duende que nos haga un recorrido un poquito más largo y más rápido

-¿Cómo una montaña rusa?

-Mucho mejor que cualquier montaña rusa – dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que la vagoneta empezaba a tomar velocidad

El asunto acabó a los 10 minutos cuando llegaron a la cámara de Harry. En la vagoneta iban 2 muchachas con la cara todavía pálida y aferradas a los dos chicos luego iban los chicos que estaban hablando entre ellos de lo genial que había sido y que si podían volver a intentarlo también se quejaban de que las chicas los estaban estrujando y por último estaba el duende que contrastando con su normal insensibilidad mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry entró en la cámara y empezó a coger una gran cantidad de dinero ante el asombro de los otros tres muchachos por la riqueza que poseía. Tomó mucho dinero porque pensó que con todo el dinero que tenía de todos modos no creía que nunca lo gastara todo. Le echo un vistazo a toda la cámara y a ojo pudo comprobar que con el dinero que tenía en la cámara podía incluso comprar 10 saetas de fuego, mientras miraba vio algo que le llamó la atención entre todo ese dinero, algo que nunca antes había visto ahí, parecía algo de papel. Harry se acercó al extraño objeto y lo cogió, era una carta y ponía claramente su nombre. Harry pensó que si tenía su nombre y estaba en su cámara debía ser para el así que la abrió.

Querido hijo Harry

Si te llega esta carta significa que nosotros no estamos contigo. Sentimos muchísimo no poder estar contigo pero queremos que sepas que te querremos siempre estemos donde estemos. Seguramente nadie te ha informado de esto aún pero debes saber que los Potter siempre hemos sido una familia muy rica y somos junto con los Black una de las familias más importantes. No nos estamos refiriendo a la cámara de Gringotts a la que ya tienes acceso desde tu nacimiento sino a nuestra cámara familiar. En esta cámara esta toda la fortuna de nuestra familia junto con el acceso a las múltiples propiedades que tenemos y toda clase de objetos que puedas imaginar y su único propietario eres tú. El acceso a la cámara sólo te será permitido a los 17 años, sólo podrás entrar antes si lo autoriza Sirius a quien supongo que conocerás. Sabemos que lo más seguro es que no te interesen estas posesiones pero como heredero de los Potter debes tenerlas. Bueno nos despedimos nunca olvides que te queremos mucho.

Lily y James Potter

Harry al terminar de leer la carta se quedo en shock. Por una parte acababa de recibir un carta de sus padres y por otra estaba lo que le decía en ella ¿Qué eso que tenía delante de él sólo era una parte de lo que tenía? Mejor no imaginar o se marearía ante tanto dinero. Que pena que Sirius ya no pudiera autorizarlo para entrar, así que Sirius también tenía una cámara... ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? Intentando sacarse de la cabeza todas esas ideas salió fuera y se monto en la vagoneta junto a los demás sin decir nada de la carta a los demás.

En el resto de ese día Harry estuvo muy pensativo hasta el punto que llego a preocupar a todos los otros, que lo único que hacían era preguntarle que le pasaba, como estaba harto de estar así se fue a acostar pronto y se durmió rápidamente.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó bastante temprano y se puso a pensar en lo de la cámara, llego a la conclusión de que no debía de preocuparse de ello por ahora, que cuando llegara su momento ya vería lo que hacía. Harry después de que pasaran un par de horas en las que estuvo intentando captar los núcleos mágicos de la mayoría de las personas de los alrededores decidió despertar a Ángela. Cogió un vaso de agua fría se dirigió con cuidado a la cama de Ángela y contemplo por un instante su cara angelical antes de vaciar el contenido del vaso encima de su cabeza...

-¡Ahhhhhh! – gritó Ángela y a continuación con un brusco movimiento le pego un puñetazo a la primera cosa que vio delante que resulto ser el brazo de Harry

-Si te despertaras a tu hora no tendría que hacer esto – dijo Harry mientras se frotaba el lugar donde lo había golpeado – y no tenías porque golpearme

-Maldita sea – gruño Ángela – y no te quejes tanto que debería darte otro poco más por despertarme así.

-Lo que tú digas – dijo Harry – Cuando te despiertas estas insoportable

-No estaría de mal humor si cierto señorito no me hubiera despertado esta mañana con un... - decía Ángela mientras se levantaba pero se paró al ver que Harry la vio por un instante con cara rara y luego volteó la cabeza en la dirección contraria - ¿Qué pasa ahora? Al menos podrías tener la decencia de mirarme

-Lo haría pero eso dañaría aún más mi decencia – dijo Harry sin voltear – si no te lo crees mírate.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? No se que quieres decir con... - decía Ángela que cada vez se ponía mas furiosa pero al voltear la vista hacía abajo pudo ver la razón del comportamiento de Harry, estaba vestida tan sólo con su camisón de dormir y este estaba mojado lo que hacía que ofreciera unas vistas bastante buenas sobre la anatomía de Ángela - ¡AHH! Fuera de aquí inmediatamente pervertido ¡Y no me mires!

-Pero si no te estoy mirando – dijo Harry y para enojar un poco más a Ángela añadió – no me gustan las niñas ¿sabes?

-¡FUERA! – gritó Ángela haciendo que Harry se felicitara otra vez por el magnifico hechizo de insonorización que le había hecho a la habitación.

-Bueno ya me voy – dijo Harry mientras se ponía la túnica y se dirigía a la puerta y cuando iba a salir añadió – no te preocupes mucho porque ropa te vas a poner. Yo creo que si vas así seguro que dejas alucinada a cualquier persona que te vea – y entonces Harry cerró la puerta y desde el otro lado pudo oír como algo se estrellaba contra ella.

Poco tiempo después los cuatro chicos ataviados con sus túnicas negras se hallaban reunidos a la entrada del callejón Diagon. Dudley y Andrea estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que veían ya que hasta entonces no se habían parado a observarlo y aunque en menor grado Ángela también estaba un poco sorprendida. Decidieron que ese día aprovecharían para que Harry les enseñara el callejón Diagon y ya al día siguiente se concentrarían en buscar materiales.

Estuvieron buena parte de la mañana viendo las diferentes tiendas que había en el Callejón Diagon. La verdad es que Harry casi siempre visitaba las mismas tiendas y había varias tiendas interesantes que no conocía. En una de esas tiendas Harry aprovecho para comprar algún regalo para Petunia y Vernon, para Petunia encontró un plato que hacía que cualquier fruta o verdura que pusieras en el se pelaría sola y además hacía que estuviera en su punto de maduración optimo y para Vernon encontró una corbata rosa fosforita que no se podía ni manchar ni arrugar nunca y lo mejor de todo es que podías cambiarle el estampado y el color con tan sólo pensarlo.

Dudley y Harry encontraron una tienda de cosas de deporte mágicas y entraron inmediatamente. Harry le compro a su primo unos magníficos guantes de boxeo que junto con un saco de boxeo servían de entrenadores personales porque te decían lo que hacías mal y como podías mejorarlo. Harry se compro unas pesas mágicas en forma de pulseras que tenían el peso regulable y ocupaban muy poco espacio por lo que no se notaba que las llevaba puestas e inmediatamente las puso en unos 10 k y se las puso en las piernas y en los brazos. Eran muy cómodas de llevar aunque al principio le costo trabajo andar con ellas hasta que se acostumbró.

Ese día siguieron curioseando y paseando simplemente. A la gente le llamaba la atención sus túnicas que no dejaban ver sus rostros pero les llamaba más aún la atención el que fueran riendo tranquilamente. Seguramente era porque ellos asociaban las túnicas negras siempre a los mortifagos y no era común ver a un mortifago reírse así, esto hizo que algunos los miraran más normalmente pero la mayoría les seguía teniendo bastante miedo.

Harry les compró a las chicas algo de maquillaje mágico que les había gustado. Pero lo que realmente les gustó a las chicas fueron las tiendas de ropa de dónde solo salieron cuando Harry y Dudley les prometieron que un día lo dedicarían a ir a tiendas de ropa.

Ese día al llegar la noche se acostaron muy cansados y se durmieron enseguida. Harry al día siguiente se despertó antes que nadie y aprovecho para ver lo que tendría que comprar para el colegio. Aparte de todo lo que siempre le pedían este año también le decían que debía llevar una túnica de gala y un disfraz o si lo prefería podía hacerse el disfraz allí. Harry pensó que sería más interesante hacerse el mismo el disfraz así que no lo compraría. Como quería repetir los TIMOS seguiría el consejo de la carta y compraría los materiales para todas las asignaturas.

Bastante tiempo después los cuatro chicos se hallaban en el Callejón Diagon en busca de los materiales que necesitaban Harry y Ángela que eran bastante parecidos excepto por la túnica de gala, el disfraz y los libros. Fueron a la tienda de pociones donde Harry pensó que además de todo lo reglamentario no le vendría nada mal un caldero profesional de oro como el que tenía Snape para hacer las pociones más peligrosas y una balanza automática que medía las cantidades sin equivocarse ni en una milésima nunca además de un surtido de ingredientes raros y excepcionales así que lo compró todo y envió la orden de pago a su cámara de Gringotts. En Madame Malkin se compraron solamente las túnicas escolares pues ya se compraría la de gala el día ese que iban a ir a comprar solamente ropa. Ángela hasta ahora había encontrado también todo lo que buscaba y tan sólo le faltaban al igual que a Harry los libros pero como estaban cansados decidieron primero comer y luego ir a por los libros.

Una vez comieron se fueron a Flourish y Blotts donde Harry y Ángela encargaron sus libros escolares que a pesar de ser del mismo curso no eran casi ninguno igual. Harry pensó que al ser del mismo curso tratarían temas parecidos pero desde distinta perspectiva y que le sería muy útil tenerlos para así poder utilizarlos como información adicional para los trabajos así que los compró también. Al salir todavía les quedaba un buen rato para ir a cenar así que fueron a tomarse un helado a Florean Fortescue. Tenían todas las compras reducidas pero Harry pensaba que debería comprarse una biblioteca para poder guardar todos los libros que llevaba y como siguiera así también necesitaría un baúl más grande para poder llevarlo todo a Hogwarts. Pasaron por delante de una tienda de baúles y Harry entró pensando en comprar otro, dentro discutían la que parecía la dueña del establecimiento y un hombre.

-Es totalmente inútil un baúl que no se puede abrir – decía la mujer exasperada

-Pero mira que bonito es – contestó el hombre – el león es precioso y el tejón lo mismo al igual que el águila, esta muy bien decorado y ni digamos de la serpiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo del águila, el león y el tejón pero la serpiente no me gusta nada y además por si lo olvidas parece que es la serpiente la que impide que abramos el baúl – dijo la mujer

-Estoy seguro de que esto vale mucho dinero – dijo el hombre

-No te voy a dar nada por un baúl que no se abre y que además te encontraste por casualidad en la calle – dijo la mujer

Mientras discutían Harry se acerco a ver el motivo de la disputa, era un baúl bastante hermoso como había dicho el hombre pero al parecer la serpiente del grabado impedía que el baúl se abriese.

-¿Ya han probado a hacer el alohomora? – dijo Harry sin voltearse a ver a la mujer.

-Si, esos humanos ya han probado con todos los hechizos que se sabían – le contestó alguien delante de él.

-¿Quien eres? – preguntó Harry sin saber de donde venía la voz

-Soy la guardiana del baúl – dijo la voz

-¿Eres la serpiente? – dijo Harry mientras miraba a la serpiente que al parecer se movía

-Si, lo soy

-¿Por qué no abres el baúl?

-Porque solo se abrirá para el elegido

-¿Cómo sabes si alguien es el elegido? – pregunto Harry

-Debe poner la mano en la cabeza de cada uno de los cuatro animales, si los cuatro hacen un resplandor dorado en los ojos él será el elegido

-¿Debería probar a hacerlo?

-Supongo que sí, se que el elegido esta cerca porque el baúl no aparecería hasta el momento en el cual se fuera a encontrar con el elegido

-Bueno haya vamos – dijo Harry mientras ponía las manos encima de la cabeza del león

-Bueno parece que este sí te reconoce – dijo la serpiente al ver el resplandor dorado en los ojos del león.

-Ese era del que menos dudas tenía- dijo el chico mientras cambiaba las manos a la cabeza del tejón el cual al cabo de unos momentos también proyecto un resplandor dorado

-Parece que vas bien – dijo la serpiente mientras Harry ponía las manos ahora sobre el águila

-Queda lo más difícil – dijo Harry después de que el águila proyectara el resplandor al igual que lo había echo el tejón y ponía las manos sobre la serpiente

-En realidad no era necesario en tu caso no era necesario pero bueno, dijo la serpiente después de haber emitido el resplandor dorado el cual no se hizo esperar casi nada al igual que el león.

-¿Entonces soy el elegido?

-Sí, ahora sácame de aquí, esta noche te explicare todo acerca del baúl.

-Perdone, me gustaría llevarme ese baúl – dijo Harry a la señora que todavía discutía con el hombre

-Lo siento mucho pero es defectuoso y no se puede abrir – dijo la mujer

-No me importa tan sólo lo quiero para decorar – dijo Harry

-¡Has visto como tenía razón! – dijo el hombre triunfal – no era imposible venderlo

-¡Esta bien! – dijo la mujer y agrego mucho más bajito – tenías razón

-Les importa – dijo Harry que veía que esos se podían tirar medio día discutiendo – no tengo todo el día

-Perdona – dijo la mujer mientras Harry pagaba el baúl – es que me pone de los nervios.

-No pasa nada – dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba un reduccio al baúl que inexplicablemente lo repeli

-Que raro – dijo la dependienta – hace eso con todos los hechizos

-_¡Baul locomotor!_ – dijo Harry y con alivio vio como ese hechizo si funcionaba así que salió de allí.

Harry se fue junto con los otros que lo esperaban en la salida del callejón Chorreante y se fueron a cenar y después estuvieron hablando hasta que se cansaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Harry había subido el baúl antes pero decidió que mejor lo investigaría cuando se despertara el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó temprano como era habitual y se fue directamente hacía su nuevo baúl, se concentró en la serpiente y empezó a hablar con ella

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para abrir el baúl? – preguntó Harry

-Simplemente me tienes que decir a mí lo que quieres, si quieres que se abra di simplemente "Ábrete"

-Ábrete – dijo Harry

Harry vio como el baúl se abría y se asomo para ver como era de grande pero se asombro de ver que el fondo del baúl estaba mucho más hondo de lo que se supone que debería estar de tal forma que cabía perfectamente una persona de pie dentro del baúl.

-Ahora metete dentro – dijo la voz de la serpiente

-¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Harry una vez estuvo dentro del baúl

-Di "Abajo"

-Abajo – dijo Harry y sintió como el suelo sobre el que estaba apoyado se deslizaba hacía abajo

Cuando termino de descender Harry se encontró en una especie de nave gigante, tan grande como el mismísimo Hogwarts estaba formada por 4 sencillas paredes y un techo y no había nada de especial excepto su tamaño y que había luz a pesar de que no entraba por ningún lado bueno y claro que estuviera dentro de su baúl.

-Cuando quieras que algo venga aquí tan solo tienes que decir mientras piensas en mí "Traslato Baul Cyro"

-Genial aquí puedo montar incluso una biblioteca

-Tengo que decirte algo pero lo que te diga no se lo puedes decir a nadie y eso incluye a todos tus amigos

-Esta bien, habla

-Esta es tan solo una de las estancias del baúl, ponte en el centro y di "Arriba"

-Arriba – dijo Harry colocándose en el centro y empezó a subir hasta estar como al principio, entonces de un salto salió del baúl y volvió a la habitación

-Ahora en vez de "Ábrete" di el nombre de algún lugar y si tengo alguna estancia que esté relacionada con ese nombre te llevara a ella cuando entres al baúl.

-Biblioteca – dijo Harry y el baúl se abrió entro dentro y dijo – Abajo

Cuando el elevador se paró Harry se quedo completamente mudo, ante él estaba una nave de paredes de roca y casi tan grande como la anterior y toda ella estaba cubierta por gigantes estanterías llenas de libros.

-Esta biblioteca esta compuesta por muchos libros de magia antiguos y puedo decirte que en la mayoría de los aspectos son mejores que los nuevos. Si quieres buscar un libro en concreto di su título y sino puedes probar a nombrar categorías o algo así. Si dices por ejemplo "Transformaciones" acabarías bajo una montaña gigante de libros así que debes especificar el tema. Si quieres que todos los libros vuelvan a su sitio o poner alguno nuevo en su sitio simplemente di "Reordenate" y todos los libros volverán a su sitio y si no lo tienen porque son nuevos se ordenaran de acuerdo a donde deberían estar según su tema. Esta biblioteca nunca se llena, si quieres que algún libro venga aquí tan sólo tienes que decir "Traslato Biblioteca Cyro" Por último dentro de estas salas también te puedes mover, por ejemplo si dices "Traslato Sección Transformaciones" iras a la sección de libros de Transformaciones y si dices "Traslato elevador" iras al elevador, te aconsejo que no se te olvide, es muy fácil perderse aquí. ¿Alguna duda?

-Lo he entendido todo excepto lo de Cyro ¿Por qué tengo que decir Cyro?

-Porque ese es mi nombre – dijo la voz de la serpiente

-Ah, perdona yo me llamo Harry Potter

-Yo simplemente Cyro

-Encantado de conocerte, supongo que ahora nos veremos bastante.

-Si, supongo que s

-Bueno, yo me voy arriba antes de que despierten los demás

-A su disposición amo Harry

-Arriba – dijo Harry y volvió a la habitación

Cuando todos se habían despertado se juntaron para ver que harían ese día. Andrea y Dudley dijeron que querían pasear un poco por Londres porque querían pasar un poco tiempo juntos. Harry le dijo a Ángela que ellos podían aprovechar para que Harry aprendiera a hacer trasladores y Andrea a hacer el patronus así que se quedaron en la habitación

Primero Harry le enseño a Ángela el patronus y como Harry era muy buen profesor y Ángela además era muy lista terminaron enseguida. Después Ángela le dijo a Harry el procedimiento para hacer un traslador y para cuando era la hora de comer Harry ya sabía hacer perfectamente trasladores además de hacerlos indetectables al ministerio gracias al libro de Los Desterrados.

Por la tarde los cuatro chicos se volvieron a juntar y fueron por el Callejón Diagon. Estaban paseando tranquilamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que delante de una tienda se había formado una gran multitud y curiosos se acercaron a ver que pasaba. Harry se fijó en que la tienda en cuestión era la de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch y sintiendo una especie de vuelta atrás en el tiempo se acerco rápidamente abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al escaparate. Una vez llego hasta el escaparate pudo ver un cartel que ponía

FURIA DE LOS CIELOS

Tan veloz y tempestuosa como un rayo en una noche de tormenta, así es este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras. Dispone de un palo de ciprés de cementerio recubierto de una fina capa de sangre de dragón y las ramitas son de la recientemente descubierta flor de la muerte. Es totalmente personalizable haciendo imposible su robo, además gracias a su naturaleza mágica esta escoba nunca será necesario que se repare porque es irrompible, siempre estará como el primer día. Pudiendo acelerar de 0 a 450 km/h en tan sólo 10 segundos La Furia de los Cielos es la escoba más rápida del mercado con mucha diferencia. Se avisa que la escoba es muy temperamental y solo aceptara al que la monta si ella lo cree digno pudiendo convertirse en la mejor aliada del jugador o en su peor enemiga. En definitiva La Furia de los Cielos es una escoba tan sólo apta para los valientes e intrépidos a los que no les importa perder la vida en el campo.

-Dios, cualquiera que se montara en eso estaría loco – dijo Ángela

-Sería como ponerse un cartel que dijera "Suicida" – dijo Andrea

-No entiendo mucho pero el cartel lo deja bien claro – dijo Dudley – y además esa escoba tiene una pinta...

-Es preciosa – dijo Harry mirando extasiado la escoba que estaba en el escaparate, tenía el palo negro pero por el recubrimiento de sangre de dragón relucía con tono rojizo y tenía todas las ramitas perfectamente afiladas y colocadas - y pensar que va a estar siempre as

-No estarás pensando en comprártela ¿verdad Harry? – dijo Ángela

-Claro que no – dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la tienda – ¿Para que voy a pensarlo teniendo tanto dinero?

-¡Estas loco! – dijo Dudley al darse cuenta de lo que decía Harry al mismo tiempo que las dos chicas casi se desmayan

-Buenas quería adquirir una Furia de los Cielos – dijo Harry al vendedor

-Debo decirle que pienso que es un loco y debo advertirle que la empresa no se hará responsable de ninguno de los percances que pueda sufrir montado en la escoba que lo más seguro es que sean bastantes – dijo el vendedor

-Estoy de acuerdo ahora envíe la orden de pago a mi cámara de Gringotts y déme la escoba – dijo Harry

-Encantado – dijo mientras extendía la orden de pago para que Harry la firmara – debo decirle que por ser el primer cliente que compra esa escoba le corresponden un set de protectores a conjunto.

-Gracias – dijo Harry mientras tomaba la escoba y el conjunto de protectores con forma de calavera y después salió de la tienda donde todavía estaba Dudley intentado que las chicas se tranquilizaran.

-¡ESTUPIDO! – gritó Ángela nada más verlo – ¿no te das cuenta de que esa escoba al único lugar que te va a llevar va a ser al cementerio?

-Ángela, Ángela – decía Harry intentado tranquilizarla – lo primero es que no tengo ninguna duda de que esta escoba me aceptara totalmente y por lo tanto será tan segura como mi antigua Saeta de Fuego y lo segundo es que la vida es corta y tengo que disfrutarla y no hay diversión sin un poco de riesgo.

-¡Eres imposible! – dijo Ángela y se fue seguida por su prima Andrea

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así? – pregunto Dudley a Harry mientras seguían a las chicas

-Porque odia que yo tenga la razón – dijo Harry y comenzaron a reírse.

Ese día acabo sin ningún nuevo contratiempo y a la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó como venía siendo costumbre mucho antes que todos los demás. Aprovecho para seguir curioseando en su baúl donde colocó todas las cosas que tenía. Los libros los metió en la biblioteca y la escoba en un campo de Quidditch que había descubierto que tenía el baúl aunque este tenía techo pero estaba bastante alto así que no había ningún problema para jugar. Todo lo demás lo dejo en la nave porque de momento no tenía tiempo para organizarlo.

Ese día descubrió también que cada lugar del baúl tenía asignada una decoración que para activarla solo tenía que decir "Dicoratio" era una opción bastante interesante, en la biblioteca aparecía unas lámparas para leer mejor se decoraban las paredes y además el cielo aparecía con un encantamiento como el del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, el campo de Quiddich se decoraba con los colores que eligiera Harry y las paredes y el techo desaparecían apareciendo imágenes del exterior dando así la sensación de que estaban volando por el exterior y por si fuera poco tan sólo tenías que pensar en que tiempo querías para que se produjeran los efectos típicos de este y cosas así ocurrían en todos los cuartos excepto en el baúl principal donde todo lo podía elegir él.

Ese día era él último que estarían en el Caldero Chorreante así que los chicos cumplieron su promesa y fueron a comprar ropa. Primero empezaron por la parte mágica donde las chicas se probaron miles de trajes para luego elegir uno y pedirle a Harry que lo pagara. Harry tuvo muchos menos problemas, cogió una túnica azul muy bonita con unas listas blancas abajo y tenía en la espalda un estampado de un dragón.

Por la tarde siguieron la misma tónica pero en vez de en el mundo mágico lo hicieron en el muggle. Harry aprovecho para comprarse un surtido guardarropa que en cuanto tuvo a oportunidad mando a una estancia del baúl que estaba destinada a la ropa. Esa noche mientras cenaban el ambiente estaba tenso, mañana por la mañana irían a casa de los Dursley y Ángela y Andrea deberían volver a su casa. Poco después se acostaron y aunque al día siguiente Harry se despertó mucho más temprano que los demás aunque estos no tardaron tanto como acostumbraban.

Al partir el día siguiente todos tenían una expresión de tristeza en la cara. Habían pasado muy buenos ratos allí y les costaba irse. Al final todos salieron del Caldero Chorreante y cuando se aseguraron de que estaban solos tomaron el traslador a casa de los Dursley.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Dursley se prepararon para despedirse. A todos les costaba mucho porque la mayoría no sabían si se volverían a ver y para Dudley y Andrea que si se iban a ver dentro de poco se les hacía también muy difícil porque no querían separarse.

-Bueno Harry ha sido un placer conocerte, ojalá nos veamos algún día – dijo Andrea para después irse a despedir de su novio

-Para mí también ha sido un placer conocerte, eres incluso más maravilloso que lo cuentan de ti – dijo Ángela y añadió – y mucho más guapo

-A mí también me ha encantado conocerte – dijo el chico sonrojado por el comentario de Ángela.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver – dijo Ángela con tristeza

-No se porque pero se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y también siento que ese día no esta muy lejos

-Algún día... – murmuro Ángela ensimismada

-S

-Pues hasta entonces Harry – dijo Ángela y antes de tomar el traslador junto a su prima Andrea susurró a Harry – Esperaré ese día con impaciencia

-Y aunque no te lo creas yo también lo haré... - murmuró Harry mirando el lugar donde las chicas habían desaparecido.

Esos días Harry aprovecho para poner en la biblioteca todos los libros que había comprado durante el verano y organizar la ropa que había comprado también en el baúl. Harry estaba realmente admirado con el baúl, era muy útil y además luego no pesaba casi nada como si estuviera vacío. Lo único que lamentaba es que solo el podía entrar porque sino habría aprovechado para entrenar junto con Dudley en el gimnasio que había dentro.

Ya tan sólo quedaban cuatro días para que fuera el 1 de Septiembre y Harry quería comprobar algo que había estado sospechando todo ese tiempo. Con bastante esfuerzo consiguió usar la Legeremancia con el miembro de la Orden que lo vigilaba que en ese momento era Charlie pero sólo conseguía ver lo que en ese mismo momento pensaba el muchacho así que no le servía de mucho porque no dejaba de pensar en dragones. Así que entonces se le ocurrió una idea, cogió a Hedwing y la echó a volar en dirección a donde se encontraba el joven diciéndole a la lechuza que volviera cuando pasara un rato. En él momento en el que el joven vio a la lechuza el joven pensó justamente lo que Harry quería que pensase. Sonriendo entró en la habitación y comenzó a escribir una carta.

Amo Voldemort

Todo ha ido según sus planes, ya he conseguido anular la protección de la casa con la poción multijugos ha sido fácil estar aquí sin que me detecten. El chico esta en la cama dormido y cuando se despierte no recordara nada, lo he dejado intacto tal y como me dijo. Podemos lanzar el ataque contra la casa cuando queramos, no habrá ninguna barrera que nos lo impida. Yo antes de volver al cuartel tendré que ocultarme un poco para que no me descubran por eso le estoy escribiendo con la lechuza de Potter que es la única que puede pasearse libremente por aquí.

Bellatrix Lestrange

En cuanto Hedwing regresó Harry le dio la carta, le puso el collar que le había dado Hangrid y la mando a dar una vuelta pero que fuera un poco más lejos. La lechuza volvió a la media hora con la carta aún entre las garras. Entonces Harry le quitó el collar a Hedwing y la volvió a enviar a dar una vuelta. Justamente 5 minutos después diversos estampidos de aparición se oyeron en Privet Drive. A Harry le dio el justo tiempo de acercarse a su cama y echarse a sí mismo un Desmaius.

Cuando Harry despertó se encontraba en el número 12 de Grimauld Place como había supuesto. Sin abrir del todo los ojos se dispuso a escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo las personas que tenía a su alrededor

-Ha sido una suerte que hayamos interceptado esa lechuza.

-Si aunque sí Harry se entera de que hemos estado interviniendo todo su correo no le gustara.

-Era una cosa necesaria, no tienes ni idea de todas las cartas de admiradores que le han mandado, hay cientos de lechuzas buscándolo para entregarle sus cartas.

-Una buena idea de Dumbledore la de echarle el hechizo ese que hacía que las lechuzas no lo pudieran encontrar.

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa, en su cumpleaños le llegó una lechuza negra que no estaba autorizada y no sabemos lo que ponía.

-Se lo podemos preguntar cuando despierte, según mis cálculos si Bellatrix le echó el Desmaius cuando envió la carta todavía le quedan al menos dos horas de sueño.

-¿Lo llevaremos a la reunión?

-Si, despertará a mitad de la reunión y así podremos hacerle todas las preguntas que queramos, tiene que decirnos mucho de su comportamiento en este último tiempo.

-¿Creéis que nos dirá la verdad?

-Lo primero que haremos será darle una taza de té con Veritaserum, le diremos que es una costumbre de todas las reuniones así que tendremos que estar todos con el té.

-¿Dónde creéis que se metió cuando desapareció?

-Ni idea, la reunión esta a punto de empezar tenemos que irnos.

-Vamos

Harry se atrevió a abrir los ojos un poco mientras que alguien lo cargaba y vio como se dirigían al comedor de Grimauld Place que al parecer había tenido que ser agrandado mágicamente al igual que la mesa y ahora había muchas más sillas. La mayoría de las sillas estaban ocupadas, Harry reconoció a algunos de los magos que estuvieron en su juicio del año pasado además de los magos que ya conocía de antes pero también vio muchas caras que no conocía. Algunos magos miraban con confusión una taza que tenían delante con lo que parecía ser té. También vio a algunos magos que se ocultaban bajo unas túnicas negras con capucha por lo que era imposible saber quienes eran.

-Bueno comienza la reunión – dijo una voz que a Harry le pareció la de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el chico Potter? – preguntó alguien

-Ese tema lo trataremos después, cuando el despierte.

-Señor, Victor Krum ha accedido encantado a unirse a la Orden del Fénix y a servirnos de contacto con su país. En cuanto a la señorita Delacour se halla en paradero desconocido.

-Es una pena, nos hubiera venido muy bien tenerla como aliada aunque en Francia ya tenemos a Madame Maxime por lo que tampoco importa mucho.

-Perdone nuestra indiscreción pero el chico Potter se ha estado comportando muy raro, casi como un Slytherin.

-Que yo sepa eso no es nada malo, si hay algo que le haya dado problemas hasta ahora ha sido su parte Gryffindor, no estaría nada mal si Potter se vuelve un poco más astuto y cuidadoso – dijo alguien que claramente sonaba a Snape y parecía que estaba bastante cerca suya

-Eso sólo lo dices porque es tu casa, Harry nunca habría ido a Slytherin

-En eso os equivocáis, si Harry esta en Gryffindor es porque el mismo lo escogió.

-Bueno de todos modos ¿Creéis que Harry ha podido ser captado por el lado oscuro? – dijo alguien terminado la frase casi en un susurro

-Todo es posible – dijo alguien – es la única explicación a su comportamiento con la Orden en este último tiempo.

En ese punto Harry no aguanto más y abrió los ojos, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta miro al que había hablado, sintió como una puñalada le atravesaba el corazón al ver que había sido la señora Weasley. Se lo hubiera podido esperar de cualquiera de los que no conocía o de los del ministerio, incluso de Snape pero de ella...

-Que yo sepa no tengo porque comportarme de otra manera con la Orden, al fin y al cabo no pertenezco a ella por lo que no tengo que informarles de nada, Señora Weasley – dijo Harry con una voz fría dejando sorprendidos a todos los ocupantes de la sala.

-Esto... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo has despertado Harry? – dijo claramente incomodo Remus Lupin que se hallaba sentado a su izquierda

-El suficiente – dijo Harry mientras recorría con la mirada todos las caras de todos los presentes.

-Bueno Harry antes de comenzar a hablar debemos tomarnos el té – dijo Dumbledore – es una costumbre y hay que respetarla.

-No gracias, no tengo ganas – contestó Harry sonriendo mentalmente

-Siento mucho decirte que es obligatorio no pasara nada, tan sólo es té – dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno sí es obligatorio – dijo Harry mientras alzaba la taza pero se paro justo cuando parecía que iba a tomárselo y vio que la mayoría de los presentes no habían tocado su té y estaban mirándolo y a su derecha vio a su profesor Snape que era uno de ellos – pero me gustaría cambiarlo antes con el del profesor Snape, se que me puedo fiar de ustedes pero es bueno estar siempre alertas.

-No creo que sea necesario... – comenzó a decir Dumbledore que al parecer había envejecido de golpe unos cuantos años

-Insisto, no hay ninguno problema ¿no? – interrumpió Harry y sin esperar una respuesta cogió la taza de Snape y se la echo a la boca de un trago mientras que ponía la suya en su lugar – bueno ya esta, ¿A que están esperando ustedes?

-Veras Harry últimamente te has comportado de una forma extraña con la Orden y nos preguntábamos... - decía Dumbledore pero paro al ver que Harry no le prestaba atención sino que estaba mirando fijamente al profesor de pociones - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que el profesor Snape no se ha tomado su té y esta intentando tirarlo pero si yo me lo he tomado aunque no quisiera creo que lo más justo sería que él hiciera lo mismo – dijo Harry disfrutando al ver que estaba poniendo en graves problemas a Dumbledore que hizo un gesto y el profesor Snape se tomó el té – bien, antes de hablar con usted me gustaría hablar antes un momento con mi profesor.

-¿Qué quiere Potter? – dijo Snape intentando que su voz no sonara temerosa

-¿Qué piensa usted de mí? – dijo Harry dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes

-Pues antes pensaba que era una fotocopia de su padre pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no es así. También pienso que usted si se esforzara un poco más podría ser el mejor alumno en mi asignatura y que de ninguna manera usted se aliaria con Voldemort – dijo Snape sin poder hacer nada por contenerse.

-Muchas gracias, no dude que este año seré su mejor alumno – dijo Harry mientras veía al profesor – aunque es una oportunidad única no le haré ninguna pregunta privada.

-Gracias señor Potter, muy amable de su parte – dijo Snape otra vez involuntariamente

-No se preocupe profesor Snape, sé que sólo esta diciendo eso por efecto del Veritaserum que había en mi copa – dijo Harry y se volvió luego hacia todos los miembros de la orden – En cuanto a mí comportamiento con la Orden tengo que decir que es el que se merece. Esta Orden lo único que ha hecho desde que se metió en mi vida ha sido molestarme, decidiendo que era lo mejor para mí cuando si hay un ataque de mortifagos en que se ven de defenderse. Por eso mismo considero inútil que me intenten proteger si no pueden protegerse ustedes mismos.

-Debes comprender Harry que todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien – dijo Dumbledore – si no hubiéramos intervenido hoy, no sabemos lo que hubiera pasado.

-Otro nuevo error a su larga lista, ¿No se le ha ocurrido hacer un hechizo para ver quien escribió la carta? Si lo hace puede que se lleve una sorpresa. Ahora una última advertencia, quiero que le hechizo que hay sobre mi persona para que no me encuentren las lechuzas sea retirado cuando llegue a Hogwarts y ni se les ocurra intervenir otra vez mi correo sí no lo hacen aténganse a las consecuencias – dijo Harry y entonces toco una moneda que llevaba en el bolsillo y que antes había utilizado como traslador a casa de sus tíos.

-¿QUE HA SIDO ESO? – preguntó Lupin cuando el chico desapareció – Ha desaparecido...

-Eso es obvio Lupin – dijo Snape – el caso es cómo lo ha hecho, no sabe aparecerse y aunque supiera esta casa tiene barreras anti-aparición.

-La única forma hubiera sido con un traslador – dijo uno

-Pero el ministerio lo hubiera detectado – dijo otro

-¿No tenía Harry una capa invisible? – dijo alguien

-Sí, pero en ese caso todavía estaría aqu

-Aquí ya no esta con capa o sin ella – dijo Moody después de pasar su ojo mágico por todo el salón.

-¡Ya sé! ¡La chimenea esta encendida! Debió de hacerse invisible y aprovechar para irse por polvos flu.

-Un chico listo este Potter

-Bueno, la reunión queda finalizada, Tonks y Remus comprobad si ha llegado a Privet Drive – dijo Dumbledore y apuntando a dos de los que estaban encapuchados añadió – vosotros dos venid ahora conmigo

-Ya habéis visto como esta la situación, es más necesaria que nunca vuestra ayuda

-No defraudaremos a la Orden, cumpliremos lo mejor que podamos nuestra misión – dijo uno de los encapuchados y se fueron del lugar.

Mientras tanto un joven se debatía en su cama de Privet Drive, ese día se había llevado una gran desilusión, no podía creer que la Señora Weasley pensará así de él, para él ella había sido lo más cercano a una madre. También pensó en Snape, al parecer no era tan malo como parecía. Se decepciono mucho al saber que Remus había colaborado en todo eso y más sabiendo el mal que le hacía a Harry estar vigilado. Definitivamente una parte de lo que le quedaba de corazón se había perdido en esa reunión. Para intentar calmarse un poco cogió el libro de las tapas negras y lo abrió esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudase en ese momento.

"Muchos golpes me ha dado la vida

Tristeza y sufrimiento presentes cada día

Golpeando y dañando mi cuerpo

Forjando poco a poco mi corazón maltrecho

Haciéndome duro y fri

Pero si aún no me he ido

Significa que no todo esta perdido

Que aún queda algo en este mundo vacío

Que da a este caos un sentido

Y eso es poder estar contigo

Con ese amor que aún permanece escondido"

Harry terminó de leer algo confundido ¿De verdad el amor merecía tanto la pena? ¿Tanta muerte y tanta tristeza? De todas maneras era un rayo de esperanza, eso significaba que aún existían los finales felices aunque dudaba que estuvieran hechos para él.


	8. La vuelta a Hogwarts

**MerlinJJ**Quizas eso de repetir los examenes le guste a Hermione pero a mí no gracias. Al igual que respecto a lo de la teleportación te dí la razón diciendo que quizas habías leido algo parecido en algún fict la idea del baúl estoy 100% seguro de que no la había leido antes. Gracias por todas tus ideas quizás utilize alguna aunque tampoco te puedo asegurar nada aquí la que manda es la musa y yo solo soy un subdito que me conformo con escribir lo que me dicta. Por cierto soy tio, es que al ver lo de amig pensé que quizás no lo sabías dicen que la mayoría de los que escriben son tías (yo personalmente no me he dado cuenta)

**gandulfo** Gracias

**Laura :** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por dejar review.

**arichan : **Pues actualizo siempre que puedo y intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Este capitulo es un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro pero era porque me venía bien terminarlo aquí, supongo que el próximo sera más largo. En cuanto a lo de las parejas no te puedo prometer nada, no tengo ni idea de como acabara puede pasar cualquier cosa excepto Slash. Gracias por el review

Capítulo 7

En los días que quedaban para que se fuera a Hogwarts Harry repasó un poco para los TIMOS y empezó a leer el hechizo para matar a los dementores que venía en el libro de los Desterrados, eso sin olvidarse de su entrenamiento físico. Con satisfacción se dio cuenta de que se sabía perfectamente toda la materia de 5 curso y la de los años anteriores de manera que lo haría perfecto en los TIMOS, viendo que no tenía sentido volver a repasar lo mismo decidió empezar a hojear los libros de 6 año que había comprado.

El hechizo para matar a los dementores era bastante complicado. Lo primero que te decía era que leyeras atentamente la explicación teórica porque mal realizado podía ser muy peligroso. Este hechizo al contrario que el patronus se basaba en los sentimientos negativos. La persona que había el hechizo debía haber pasado por experiencias bastante desagradables para que tuviera éxito. El hechizo hacía que el dementor al recibir tal cantidad de sentimientos negativos se desbordara y muriera si eso podía "morir", si la cantidad de sentimientos negativos no era suficiente para desbordar al dementor este se hacía mucho más poderoso. Para hacer el hechizo no había que pensar en ningún momento en especial simplemente el haber tenido las experiencias negativas en tu vida, luego mientras se decía "Ereum dadirucso" había que pensar en la forma de una flecha para que aparecía en tus manos una flecha de luz negra que debías lanzar al dementor.

Harry decidió que por el momento no se pondría a practicar el hechizo ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo en Hogwarts. Y sin que pasara nada más llego el día de ir a Hogwarts

Esa mañana Harry sintió por primera vez pena al irse de Privet Drive. Sus tíos y su primo lo querían acompañar hasta el anden 9 y ¾ pero el les dijo que era mejor que se separaran en la parte de la estación muggle así que cuando llegaron a King Cross se dispuso a decirles adiós.

-Bueno tíos muchas gracias por traerme – dijo Harry sin poder ocultar la pena que le daba separarse de ellos

-No nos des las gracias, bastante te hemos hecho sufrir antes – dijo Vernon también con pena

-Prométeme que te cuidaras – dijo Petunia

-Lo haré no te preocupes – dijo Harry emocionado al ver que su tía se preocupaba con él

-Te esperaremos el verano que viene, no olvides que tienes una familia aquí – dijo Petunia

-Te estaremos esperando – dijo Vernon y se aparto junto con Tia Petunia para dejar a Dudley y a Harry solos

-Espero que te lo pases bien en tu instituto, dale recuerdos a Andrea. Nunca creí que diría esto pero te voy a echar mucho de menos – dijo Harry

-Yo también espero que te vaya bien en tu colegio. Yo también te echare mucho de menos primo.

-Espero volver a verte pronto hermano – dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos

-Aquí estaré esperándote hermano – dijo Dudley también con lágrimas y se abrazó a Harry.

Poco tiempo después Harry se encontraba en uno de los compartimentos del tren, todavía faltaba un rato para que Ron o Hermione llegaran y suponía que se irían al compartimiento de los prefectos así que cogió un libro y empezó a leerlo tranquilamente. Cuando llevaba un rato leyendo el tren se puso en marcha y poco después sintió que alguien entraba en el compartimento.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Los otros compartimentos están llenos – dijo una voz que le resultó conocida

-Si, pero me parece que esa no es forma de saludar a los amigos – dijo Harry bajando el libro para que se le viera la cara

-Gracias pero creo que te estas equivocando es la primera vez que te... - decía Ginny mientras miraba a Harry que entre el cambio físico que había tenido y la nueva ropa que llevaba se veía irreconocible y de pronto se abalanzó encima de Harry y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que gritaba - ¡HARRY!

-Si, ese soy yo – dijo Harry mientras sonreía

-Cielos, estas muy cambiado – dijo Ginny mientras observaba a Harry que ese día llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta roja.

-Hola Ginny, Hola Harry – dijo Luna sin asombrarse al ver a Harry que entraba en ese momento en el compartimento – he oído el grito de Ginny y he venido ¿Os importa que os acompañe?

-Claro que no – dijo Harry invitándola a sentarse.

-Por cierto Harry te ves muy bien – dijo Luna

-Gracias – contest

-¿Cómo estas? – dijo Ginny un poco temerosa

-Bastante bien – dijo Harry mientras mostraba una sonrisa que hizo que Ginny se relajara – gracias por preguntar.

-De nada, aunque la verdad pensé que estarías peor o que me contestarías con una de tus demostraciones de mal humor – dijo Ginny

-Así me gusta directa al grano – bromeó Harry – no te preocupes en verdad estoy bastante bien.

-¿Se puede pasar? – dijo una voz desde la puerta del compartimento

-Claro, adelante Neville – dijo Harry

-¡Guau! Harry te ves genial – dijo Neville - ¿Cómo han pasado las vacaciones?

-Muy bien – dijo Luna mientras sacaba algo de su mochila– aunque no encontramos ningún snorkack de cuernos arrugados encontré algunas cosas interesantes. Mirad esto

-Parece una pulsera ¿no? – dijo Neville inseguro

-Es un comunicador – dijo Luna mostrando dos pulseras iguales – las dos personas que tengan estas pulseras se pondrán comunicar entre ellas mentalmente pero como están basadas en el poder de la Luna solo funcionan de noche.

-Muy útiles sin duda – dijo Harry

-Si, es una pena que tengan esa limitación pero aunque todo son bastante útiles – dijo Ginny

-Gracias – dijo Luna sonriendo.

-¿Habéis visto a Harry? – dijo Hermione que en ese momento entraba en él compartimento con Ron

-Que maleducada Hermione, me esperaba eso de Ron, me has decepcionado – dijo Ginny – antes que nada se saluda y si te fijas hay alguien nuevo así que te presentas

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías Ginny – dijo Hermione pero ante la mirada de Ginny añadió mientras se acercaba a Harry para estrecharle la mano – Yo soy Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y él es Ron Weasley de Gryffindor también

-Encantado – dijo Harry mientras en vez de dar la mano a Hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla y después estrechaba la mano a Ron

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? – dijo Ron molesto – No se cómo serán las cosas del país de donde vengas pero aquí los besos sólo se dan cuando hay confianza y nos acabamos de conocer.

-No hace falta que te pongas así – dijo Hermione bastante roja al haberse dado cuenta de que era un chico bastante guapo

-¿Cómo que no hace falta? – dijo Ron – y además tal cómo va vestido seguro que es un Slytherin.

-¿Te molestaría que Harry le diera un beso? – dijo Ginny sonriendo al igual que Luna y Neville

-Claro que no, pero no entiendo a que viene... - dijo Ron que ya estaba bastante enfadado.

-Pues entonces... - lo interrumpió Harry y le dio otro beso en la mejilla a Hermione

-¡HARRY! – dijo Hermione después de unos segundos en los cuales se puso aún mas roja – Has cambiado mucho, no te había reconocido.

-Ya me había dado cuenta – bromeó Harry mientras miraba a Ron que todavía tenía una cara de confusión

-¿De verdad eres tú Harry? – preguntó Ron

-No, soy de mentira y me desintegrare si me tocas – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras daba un abrazo a su amigo

-Bueno, ya estamos todos – dijo Hermione mientras echaba un hechizo al compartimento para que se agrandara y se pudieran sentar ella y Ron

-Es genial esto de poder hacer magia – dijo Ron – que pena que no sea todos los años

-Lo dirás por vosotros – dijo Ginny un poco molesta

-Lo siento mucho Ginny pero nosotros teníamos que practicar para los TIMOS – dijo Ron

-Si, cómo si tú fueras a repetirlos – dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo os salieron los TIMOS? – preguntó Harry

-No esta nada mal – dijo Ron – un porcentaje del 60% y 10 TIMOS

-Yo un porcentaje del 52% y 8 TIMOS – dijo Neville – pero he estado todo el verano practicando y estudiando para poder sacar los necesarios para entrar en los EXTASIS de auror.

-Yo un porcentaje del 95% y los 16 TIMOS – dijo Hermione

-¿Lo vas a repetir a ver si sacas un 100%? – preguntó Harry

-No, preferí descansar el verano. – dijo Hermione

-De todos modos supongo que tu tampoco lo iras a repetir ¿no? – dijo Ron

-Yo saque un porcentaje del 70% y 14 TIMOS – dijo Harry – pero no es suficiente para ser auror

-Yo me voy a tirar por otro EXTASIS, es demasiado complicado el de auror, podrías venir conmigo. Te dije Hermione que Harry tampoco se iría al EXTASIS de auror, ahora estarás sola, debiste hacerme caso, si lo hubieras hecho estaríamos los tres juntos – dijo Ron molesto

-Yo pensé que Harry si lo conseguiría – dijo Hermione mirando al suelo

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que no lo haría? – dijo Harry sonriendo aunque un poco molesto con Ron por su falta de confianza en él – voy a repetir los TIMOS y pienso quitarte el primer puesto de la clase Hermione, deberías haber repetido los TIMOS conmigo si pensabas hacerme competencia.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Hermione ilusionada y añadió en tono de broma – pero ni en sueños me quitaras el primer puesto de la clase sin mí hubierais suspendido los dos los exámenes.

-Te aseguro que te voy a ganar ¿Qué te apuestas? – dijo Harry

-Esta bien acepto la apuesta nos podríamos apostar... - dijo Hermione

-Un baile, Harry odia bailar y este año hay un par de ellos así que si pierde el deberá bailar una canción al menos contigo – dijo Neville

-¡Buena idea! – dijo Hermione

-Bueno acepto pero sólo por que se que voy a ganar – dijo Harry – y sí yo gano...

-Tendrá que hacerte sus deberes – dijo Neville

-Buena idea pero mejor no, prefiero hacerlos yo mismo – dijo Harry dejando muda a Hermione que creía que aceptaría

-Me dejarás elegir tu disfraz para el baile – anunció Harry sonriendo

-De acuerdo pero quiero saber como vas a ir tu vestido – dijo Hermione.

-Te lo diré cuando lo piense – dijo Harry y añadió bromeando – ahora tengo que pensar de que libro te vas a disfrazar.

-¡Harry! – dijo Hermione dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Por cierto, ¿No tenéis que estar en el vagón de prefectos? – dijo Harry

-Este año van a cambiar los prefectos según he oído – dijo Hermione – nos han pedido a los que estuvimos el año pasado que hagamos como si lo fuéramos pero sólo hasta que se elijan los nuevos

-Pero también dijeron que es posible que volvamos a salir elegidos – dijo Ron – dijeron algo de que ahora el que decidiría sería un juez imparcial y que elegiría al mejor para el puesto.

-En ese caso seguro que no elige a Malfoy – dijo Ron - estoy deseando ver su cara cuando yo sea prefecto y el no

-No estaría nada mal – dijo Harry sabiendo que si el que elegía era un juez imparcial el tenía también bastantes posibilidades de salir elegido.

Y así se les pasó todo el viaje sin ninguna interrupción excepto la de la señora del carrito, era la primera vez que Malfoy no se acercaba para molestarlos. Se cambiaron un poco antes de llegar y Hermione y Ron salieron a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Cuando el tren se detuvo Harry salió del tren y se fue al primer carruaje que vio libre dónde se sentó a esperar a sus amigos. Cuando pasó un rato y no llegaban se asomó a ver si los veía y vio que no quedaba nadie en la estación cuando iba a cerrar la puerta divisó una cabellera roja a lo lejos

-¡GINNY! – gritó Harry mientras la pelirroja se acercaba

-Harry, creí que te habías ido – dijo Ginny

-¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Harry

-Se fueron, cuando te vieron dirigirte a los carruajes pensaron que querías estar sólo y se marcharon al castillo en otro carruaje

-¿Por qué pensarían eso?

-Supusieron que el ver los thestrals recordarías a Sirius y te pondrías triste

-En verdad me lo recordaron pero como te dije lo he superado

-Por eso me espere pero cuando me di cuenta se habían ido todos, ya pensaba que tendría que irme a pie.

-Vamos sube, deben estar esperándonos – dijo Harry ayudándola a subir

-¿Dónde está Hedwing? – preguntó Ginny una vez iban hacía Hogwarts

-Pues ella esta haciendo una entrega – mintió Harry ya que Hedwing iba en una especie de zoológico mágico que había dentro del baúl.

-Por cierto, he visto a Cho hablando con Ron – dijo Ginny sin conseguir del todo disimular la molestia que sentía.

-No me importa, ya no estoy interesando en ella, de momento no estoy interesado en nadie – dijo Harry

-Pues yo hay algo que quería decirte, el año intente olvidarte con Michael Corner pero no lo conseguí, quiero que sepas que aún sigo enamorada de ti

-No te voy a mentir Ginny, yo ahora mismo no estoy enamorado de ti aunque siento algo hacia ti que no se lo que es – dijo Harry

-Ya me lo imaginaba – dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Pero sí quieres podríamos intentarlo – dijo Harry haciendo que toda expresión de tristeza desapareciera de la cara de Ginny

-¿Quieres decir que nos hiciéramos novios? – dijo Ginny

-Eso mismo y si luego vemos que no funciona pues quedamos como amigos ¿que te parece? – dijo Harry

-Que eres el mejor – dijo Ginny – muchas gracias

-¡Eh! Que no lo hago sólo por ti – dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba – aunque no lo creas a mí también me gustaría encontrar el amor

Poco después llegaron a Hogwarts y se apresuraron a entrar en Hogwarts, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se dieron cuenta con alivio de que las puertas estaban abiertas y entraron tranquilamente. Al instante todas las cabezas del Gran Comedor incluidas las de los chicos de primero que iban siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall unos metros por delante suya se giraron para verlos, ellos sin darse cuenta habían entrado cogidos de la mano por lo que los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes todavía. Soltándose de las manos al instante se dirigieron rápidamente hacía su mesa y se sentaron juntos en dos sitios que les habían guardado Ron y Hermione que los miraban con extrañeza. Cuando todo el comedor dejó de mirar a unos rojos Harry y Ginny el sombrero seleccionador comenzó su canción.

_Hubo hace mucho tiempo_

_Cuatro poderosos magos_

_Que con inteligencia y esmero_

_Este gran colegio crearon_

_Enseñaron durante muchos años_

_Con paz y armonía entre ellos_

_Su unión hizo este colegio_

_Y algún día las cuatro casas_

_Se volverán a juntar_

_Para derrotar al mal_

_Es cierto que esa unión sufrir_

_Y mucho daño se le har_

_Pero nunca olvidéis_

_Que de ella depende el final_

_Que sin ella no podéis ganar_

Cuando el sombrero seleccionar terminó la canción el silencio más absoluto se instaló en el comedor. Harry podía ver la cara de preocupación de Dumbledore desde su sitio y lo entendía perfectamente, si tenía que hacerse amigo de los Slytherin para que el bando de la luz ganará más le convendría irse despidiendo aunque visto de otro modo el casi había sido un Slytherin y parece que Malfoy este año no iba a molestar tanto incluso podría llegar algún día en el que... pero aunque esto llegara a pasar de lo que Harry si que estaba seguro era de que nunca vería a Ron y a Malfoy llevarse bien. Sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos y la selección ya había terminado y Dumbledore se ponía de pie para pronunciar su discurso de bienvenida. Sintió como ver al director le provocaba todavía una sensación de ira muy fuerte y el odio hacia el vejete volvía a aparecer, lo único que había esperado después del error del año pasado había sido que no volviera a cometer ningún error del mismo tipo pero en el verano ya le había demostrado que eso al parecer iba a ser imposible.

-A los nuevos os digo ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Este año sin duda os espera un discurso más largo que todos los otros años pero de momento ¡A comer!

-Espero que me expliquéis que ha sido eso – dijo Ron, que por primera vez no se estaba atiborrando nada más ver la comida aparecer sobre la mesa, a Harry y a Ginny pero en contra del hermano protector que había esperado encontrarse Harry Ron se mostraba bastante alegre

-Pues quería deciros que Ginny y yo somos novios – dijo Harry bastante más tranquilo al ver la sonrisa de Ron

-Felicidades – dijeron Ron y Hermione

-Gracias – dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que se ponía un poco rojo

-¿Sabéis quien va a dar defensa este año? – preguntó Ginny también un poco rojo

-No tengo ni idea – dijo Ron pero Harry sin ni siquiera darse cuenta percibió que Ron estaba mintiendo pero suponiendo que quería darle una sorpresa no dijo nada

-Mientras que no sea alguien del ministerio – dijo Harry

-¡Oye! Que mi padre es del ministerio – dijo Ron bromeando

-Sinceramente, no me imagino a tu padre dando clase de algo que no fuera Estudios Muggles – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¡Tienes razón! Seguro que le encantaría hacer eso, se lo tengo que proponer – dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que todos se reían.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer y los alumnos ya empezaban a charlar entre ellos contándose como les había ido en las vacaciones o se iban empezando a adormilar por el cansancio Dumbledore se volvió a poner de pie con lo que todos le prestaron atención y dejaron de hablar.

-Bueno lo primero de todo es anunciar los habituales anuncios de principio de curso. Para los nuevos y para algunos viejos que deberían recordarlo los bosques de los terrenos del colegio están prohibidos – en ese punto Ron Hermione y Harry se miraron y sonrieron – El señor Flich me ha pedido que os recuerde que a los alumnos os esta prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos así como que las lista de artículos prohibidos ha sido aumentada este año, lista que podéis revisar en su despacho. En cuanto al profesorado me complace anunciaros que el profesor Hangrid retoma sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – en ese punto Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad no se había acordado para nada de Hangrid ni siquiera se había acordado de saludarlo al bajar del tren – el puesto de profesor de Adivinación será compartido por la profesora Trelawney y el profesor Firenze y por ultimo el puesto de profesor de defensa será ocupado por un auror del ministerio que ha accedido a hacerme este favor mientras encuentro a alguien para el puesto el Sr. Shacklebolt.

Harry se unió al no muy multitudinario aplauso de bienvenida, la experiencia que habían tenido con los profesores del ministerio no era buena y aunque este era un auror y era tan sólo temporal no acababa de gustar a los alumnos.

-Bueno el siguiente aviso que os tengo que dar es que dentro de 2 semanas se va a celebrar un baile de disfraces, es obligatoria la asistencia y será por parejas.

Dumbledore tuvo que callarse por los murmullos de emoción que emitió el sector femenino y por las quejas de algunos de gran parte del sector masculino pero pronto volvió a formarse el silencio.

-Aprovechando que este aviso os ha despertado bastante seguiré con el discurso. Supongo que os habrá extrañado el anuncio de independencia de Hogwarts pero era algo necesario y de todos modos nunca había pertenecido al Ministerio, no tenéis que preocuparos por eso porque no os afectara para nada. Este año como podéis ver no hay prefectos, esto se debe a que dentro de una semana el sombrero seleccionador elegirá a quien el crea conveniente, se designaran dos prefectos de quinto, otros dos de sexto y otros dos de séptimo, además de un prefecto especial para cada casa, la semana que viene se explicara más detenidamente y se darán todos los detalles hasta que se elijan los prefectos los que fueron elegidos el año pasado harán sus funciones si fuera necesario. Por último tengo que anunciaros que algunos de vuestros compañeros de 5 curso van a repetir los TIMOS debido a que el año pasado hubo algunas irregularidades a estos estudiantes les tengo que decir que mañana después del desayuno se reúnan con su jefe de casa. Ahora les aconsejo irse a dormir rápidamente sí mañana no quieren dormirse en clases.

Rápidamente la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron retirando a sus salas comunes para dormir o en la mayoría de los casos para comentar con los amigos las vacaciones y lo que había dicho el director además de todo lo relacionado con el baile de dentro de dos semanas. Harry sin pararse mucho se dirigió junto con Ginny a su sala común porque Ron y Hermione tenían que guiar a los nuevos. Una vez en la sala común se paro para hablar un poco con Ginny antes de irse a acostarse

-Bueno, ha sido sin duda un discurso muy interesante el que ha dado Dumbledore, lo que no comprendo es para que quiere que los que tengamos que repetir los TIMOS vayamos mañana con nuestros jefes de casa supongo que no habrá nadie más de Gryffindor aparte de Neville y yo – dijo Harry

-Bueno, Harry... hay algo que te quería preguntar sobre el baile – dijo Ginny

-¿No quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó Harry angustiado ante la idea de tener que ponerse a buscar pareja para el baile.

-Claro que sí, es decir que pensaba que a lo mejor tú querías ir con otra persona – dijo Ginny alegre

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Harry – me encantaría ir contigo además, después de todo eres mi novia.

-Bueno creo que deberías irte a descansar, no tengo ni idea de cómo te tomaran los TIMOS pero si piensan hacértelos todos seguidos deberías estar descansado – dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry – pero como tu has dicho somos novios y por lo tanto antes de irte a acostarte deberías darme algo

-Encantado de complacerte – dijo Harry mientras daba un suave beso en la boca a Ginny – Hasta mañana princesa

-Hasta mañana Harry – dijo Ginny mientras Harry subía por las escaleras.

Antes de acostarse Harry sacó algunas de sus cosas del baúl porque si lo utilizaba demasiado a menudo alguien podría verlo cuando entraba o cuando salía. Pensó en que era lo que tendría que decirle McGonagall pero no consiguió sacar nada en claro así que se dispuso a dormir. Antes de dormir pensó en el beso de Ginny y como en verdad le había gustado mucho más que cuando Cho lo besó casi podría decir que era porque esta vez sí había amor o quizás también había influido que Ginny no había estado llorando antes y con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido.


	9. Trepidante primera semana

**Bueno ya estamos aquí otra vez, siento haber tardado pero creo que el pedazo de capítulo lo compensa. Ahora sedme sinceros ¿Cuántos de vosotros esperabais ver a Ángela en la selección? ;) Harry dice que se encontraran pronto pero no dice cuando y además... ¿desde cuando Harry es Trelawney? Bueno os dejo con el capítulo espero que os guste. _SirDG_**

**jarlaxe-Bregan** Bueno lo primero aunque no tiene mucha importancia es que no es la hermana de la novia de Dursley sino la prima. Y bueno puede parecer que a Harry le gusta Ángela pero ten en cuenta que Harry nunca ha tenido mucho trato con chicas y por eso se suele poner colorado y aparte Harry puede ser muy tierno cuando quiere pero eso no dice necesariamente que le guste y finalmente ahora Ángela no esta y no sabe cuando la va a ver y Ginny la tiene delante y quiere darle una oportunidad. Espero que este más o menos claro. Gracias por seguir leyendo

**Misterio:** Me parece que Andrea y Dudley no van a salir en este fict por bastante tiempo aunque no hay nada imposible pero realmente me parece muy poco probable su prima Ángela tampoco es seguro pero yo díria que si va a salir antes de que se termine el fict. De las reacciones de la Orden a la desaparición de Dumbledore no creo que ponga mucho más y en cuanto al hechizo ese que dijo Harry se supone que Dumbledore lo hace y se da cuenta de que todo era una farsa para averiguar si le estaban interviniendo el correo. Gracias por seguir leyendo

**MerlinJJ** Pues no se en que página puede haber sido. Por cierto conoces alguna pagina de fict de Harry que este bien? Bueno si me quedo sin ideas no dudare en pedirte ayuda, tú también puedes hacerlo si no sabes como seguir. Creo que me leí tu fict Tiempos Antiguos pero fue hace bastante tiempo y lo llevabas bastante bien. Por cierto tienes unas historias entre tus favoritas que estan bastante bien y no las había visto,Me siento honrado al estar entre ellas ;)

**Shagy Sirius** Pues no dejes de pensar cosas porque cualquiera de las que has dicho puede pasar, y por ahora no hay nadie que lo sepa así que te tendras que esperar hasta que lo escriba para saberlo ;) Gracias por leer el fict, espero que te guste

**Nelly Esp** Gracias por los elogios. Espero que sigas leyendo

**__**

**Capítulo 8**

Se encontraba frente a una figura encapuchada, a su alrededor oía voces pero no entendía nada de lo que decían. Cuando se disponía a intentar hacer algo de pronto todo se volvió negro y comenzó a caer. Tan súbitamente como apareció desapareció del lugar y la oscuridad cambió a una blancura resplandeciente que rápidamente se disipaba dejando ver el sitio donde se encontraba. Ese día Harry aprovechó para ordenar sus cosas mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros de habitación despertaran, al parecer tenían pensado aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible en la cama. Para cuando el primero que despertó que fue Neville se había levantando Harry ya había terminado de ordenar y había tenido un buen rato para pensar sobre la figura encapuchada que salía en su sueño, esa figura no le daba buena espina, había algo malo en ella.

-Buenos días Ron – dijo Harry cuando vio que el pelirrojo se empezaba a despertar

-Buenos días Harry – contestó este sin poder reprimir un gran bostezo.

-Parece ser que no dormiste muy bien – dijo Harry

-Aunque no seamos prefectos hasta que los elijan tenemos que hacer sus funciones y es agotador pero aunque todo me gusta serlo espero que el sombrero seleccionador me elija – terminó con una gran sonrisa y luego añadió – Ayer te acostaste muy temprano y hoy te levantas temprano, definitivamente Harry no hay quien te entienda.

-Vamos abajo que Hermione debe llevar un tiempo esperándonos – dijo Harry

-No lo creo, en este último tiempo se ha vuelto más perezosa – dijo Ron y al momento puso una expresión de miedo al ver que había dicho indirectamente que había estado todo ese tiempo con Hermione mientras Harry había estado solo

-Seguramente gracias a tus malas influencias – dijo Harry sin darle importancia al hecho de que hubiera estado sólo en el verano

-Posiblemente – dijo Ron sonriendo aliviado

-Pues prepárate porque ahora que esta otra vez bajo mi influencia voy a conseguir que sea más madrugadora que antes incluso – dijo Harry

-¡Es que nunca voy a poder descansar! Antes era la otra y ahora que se tranquiliza empieza este... - dijo Ron con cara de miedo mientras bajaban - ¡Es una maldición!

-Buenos días chicos – dijo con voz cansada Hermione que al parecer acababa de llegar a la sala común

-Buenos días Hermione – dijo Ron en el mismo tono

-¡Levantad el ánimo! Parece que hubierais corrido un maratón – dijo Harry que al contrario que sus amigos se sentía muy bien

-Resulta que ahora este te ha sustituido y le ha dado por madrugar – dijo Ron – Por cierto ¿Qué es un maratón?

-Pues eso esta muy bien – dijo Hermione un poco más alegre – Yo había dejado de madrugar pero me gustaría volver a hacerlo, es que era muy aburrido estar despierta sin nada que hacer y sin nadie con quien hablar.

-Con lo que me había costado quitarle esa costumbre... - dijo Ron – Harry ¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar dos meses de duro trabajo?

-Hola Ginny – dijo Harry acercándose a la pelirroja y dejando a Ron maldiciendo por su suerte

-Buenos días Harry – le contestó esta mientras se acercaba a darle un beso que gustosamente Harry recibi

-¿Sabes para que tienes que ir a ver a McGonagall? – preguntó Ron que se había acercado a ellos

-No tengo ni idea pero supongo que es para algo de los TIMOS por cierto supongo que no iremos a clases hasta que no recibamos los resultados así que no se que haré hoy – dijo Harry pensativo

-Ya habrán pensado en eso – dijo Ginny

-Supongo que sí – dijo Harry

-Y sí no siempre puedes aprovechar para estudiar – dijo Hermione

-No me hace falta, me lo sé todo perfectamente – dijo Harry y con una sonrisa añadió – Pero gracias de todos modos Hermione parece ser que te gusta la idea de que sea yo quien escoja tu traje para el baile.

-¿Tenéis pareja para el baile? – preguntó Ginny mientras iban para el Gran comedor

-Sí, vamos juntos – dijo Ron alegre

-Felicidades parejita – dijo Harry aparentando alegría aunque suponía que si sus dos amigos salían se apartarían de él un poco.

-Que no se te olvide que me prometiste decirme de que te ibas a disfrazar – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y añadió– Y espero que sepas bailar bien, no quiero que me pises los zapatos.

-Ten por seguro que eso no pasará – dijo Harry sabiendo que era imposible que perdiera la apuesta

-¿Has aprendido a bailar? – dijo Hermione en tono de broma mientras entraban al gran comedor

-Pues estoy de seguro de que te sorprenderé en el baile pero siento decirte que de ninguna manera voy a perder la apuesta, aunque sí tanto quieres bailar conmigo te podría buscar un hueco en la agenda – dijo Harry aparentando una seguridad que no sentía porque realmente no le gustaba bailar

-Ehh... - dijo Hermione a la que la respuesta le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa

-¿No os parece que Malfoy ha estado muy raro últimamente? – dijo Harry mirando hacía la mesa de Slytherin

-Todavía no nos ha molestado – observo Ginny

-Si, es bastante extraño – dijo Hermione

-Seguramente teme que lo mandemos a Azkaban como hicimos con su padre – dijo Ron

-No creo que le importe mucho, tal y como están las cosas se podría escapar de Azkaban dentro de poco – dijo Hermione

-Buenos días – dijo Neville que llegaba en ese momento a la mesa de Gryffindor dónde los otros estaban sentados

-¿Tú sabes para lo que nos quiere ver McGonagall? – preguntó Harry a Neville después de que todos se saludaran

-No tengo ni idea pero lo mejor será que comamos pronto y vayamos hacia allá. – dijo Neville

Poco tiempo después Neville y Harry se dirigían al despacho de McGonagall. Al llegar vieron que no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos así que supusieron que serían los únicos de Gryffindor que repetirían los TIMOS.

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Longbottom se les ha llamado para informarles de que sus TIMOS van a ser tomados de forma intensiva, mañana se les tomaran todos los exámenes teóricos y al otro día todos los prácticos. Como sabemos perfectamente que los TIMOS son bastante agotadores lo que se va a hacer es darles una poción que hará que hoy se tiren todo el día durmiendo, para así poder acumular energía para los dos días siguientes.

-Perdone profesora pero creo que no lo he entendido bien ¿Hoy nos vamos a tirar todo el día durmiendo? – preguntó Neville

-Algo así – dijo McGonagall pero ante la cara de desconcierto de Neville se dispuso a dar una explicación bastante más larga – Sí no tomaran esa poción lo más seguro es que perdieran la concentración después del 3 o 4 examen teórico y que en el 5 o 6 práctico cayeran agotados por el esfuerzo, esta poción les hará descansar lo suficiente para hacer los TIMOS normalmente y debido al gran gasto de energía que eso conlleva lo más probable es que estén todo el día durmiendo. ¿Lo han entendido?

-Perfectamente – dijo Harry mientras Neville asentía

-Entonces tómensela – dijo McGonagall mientras transformaba dos alfombras del suelo en dos mullidos colchones – Espero que sean de su agrado

-Están muy bien – dijo Harry tumbado en su colchón y se tomo la poción, miró a Neville que todavía miraba con desconfianza la poción – Vamos Neville no sabe tan mal además...

-Profesora, Harry ya se ha dormido – observo Neville y después se tomo la poción – Realmente tiene un efecto inmediato esta...

-Bien, ya están dormidos los dos ahora puedo descansar un poco antes de mí próxima clase – comentó McGonagall

- además no creo que la profesora nos fuera a hacer nada malo – dijo Harry en ese momento sobresaltando a McGonagall a la que se le pusieron los pelos de punta por el susto – ¿Profesora que le pasa? ¿Cuándo se ha tomado la poción Neville? Hace un momento estaba hablando con él y ahora esta dormido.

-¿Qué hace despierto Sr. Potter? – dijo McGonagall

-Pues esperando que la poción haga efecto – dijo Harry - ¿Qué quiere que haga sino?

-Sr. Potter la poción tiene efecto inmediato – contestó McGonagall bastante enojada

-Pues a mí no me mire, quizás la poción estaba mal hecha o yo que sé – dijo Harry – Le aseguro que me la he tomado

-Seguramente al señor Snape le gustaría oír eso – dijo McGonagall – acompáñeme además sino me equivoco ahora tiene clase con sus compañeros

-¿El profesor Snape fue el que hizo la poción? – preguntó Harry a McGonagall cuando iban por los pasillos de las mazmorras del castillo

-Se podría decir que él fue quien invento la poción – dijo mientras llegaban a la puerta de la clase de pociones

-Adelante – dijo Snape cuando la profesora llamó a la puerta - ¿Qué se le ofrece profesora McGonagall?

-Es un asunto delicado ¿podemos pasar el Sr. Potter y yo a hablar con usted?

-Estudiad la teoría de la poción y no quiero oír ni un murmullo – dijo Snape a la clase – Profesora si lo que quiere es que admita a Potter en mi clase puede irse olvidando ya sabe que sólo admito a los que sacan Extraordinario en los TIMOS.

-En relación a eso es a lo que queríamos hablarle más concretamente respecto a la poción que usted hizo para los alumnos que fueran a repetir los TIMOS. El Sr. Potter se tomo la poción y después de estar unos segundos dormido se despertó como si nada hubiera pasado – explicó la profesora McGonagall

-Lo de despertarse sin darse cuenta de que ha trascurrido el tiempo es normal pero en cuanto a lo otro sólo hay una explicación posible – dijo Snape pensativo – esperen un momento aqu

Harry se puso a observar a la clase que tenía delante eran todos alumnos de su curso y al parecer ahora estaban las cuatro casas mezcladas saludo con la mano a Hermione que vio que estaba sentada sola al final de la clase también pudo ver a algunos rostros conocidos entre ellos a Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones. Luego pudo ver en un rincón a la mayoría de los Slytherin incluido Malfoy aunque Crabe y Goyle parecía que no estaban. Buscó a alguien más de su casa pero no había nadie más tan sólo Hermione seguramente debía sentirse sola aunque se llevara bien con los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff no era lo mismo.

-Le importaría tomarse esto Sr. Potter – dijo Snape pasándole un frasco de cristal con una poción bastante parecida a la que se había tomado antes.

-En absoluto – dijo Harry mientras se tomaba la poción que tenía el mismo sabor pero un poco más fuerte que la otra vez y al momento estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo dormido y lo hubiera hecho si Snape no lo hubiera agarrado.

-Bueno Minerva, déjalo aquí no creo que se despierte hasta que le de el antídoto – dijo Snape y Minerva se fue dejando a Harry en el suelo en un rincón del aula de pociones

-Como habrán observado la poción que vamos a hacer hoy necesita ser hecha por dos personas por lo que deberán ponerse en parejas – dijo Snape y al ver que Hermione tenía levantada le dijo - ¿Le ocurre algo Granger?

-Estamos impares – contestó Hermione – no tengo pareja

-Pues entonces hoy deberá conformarse con mirar a sus compañeros – dijo Snape a quien la idea de que no hiciera la poción le gustaba tan poco como a Hermione

-¿Puedo ponerme yo con ella profesor Snape?

-¡Harry! Esto... Potter ¿Qué hace despierto? – dijo Snape

-¿Debería estar dormido? – dijo Harry

-Pues si – dijo Snape recuperando un poco la calma– bueno no quiero más interrupciones en la clase cuando termine hablaremos de ello

-¿Puedo ponerme con Hermione? – dijo Harry ante el asombro de toda la clase e incluso de Snape que antes no había escuchado la pregunta

-No voy a dejar que distraiga a mis alumnos Potter – dijo Snape

-Yo digo que sí me deja hacer la poción con ella – dijo Harry

-De acuerdo – dijo Snape sorprendido y luego añadió – Pero le aviso Potter de que para que salga esta poción los dos que la hacen deben de hacerlo todo perfecto

-¿Estas loco? – dijo Hermione una vez Harry se hubo sentado a su lado – nunca pensé que le pedirías a Snape que te dejara hacer una poción.

-Vamos no me digas que no te morías de ganas de hacerla – dijo Harry y añadió – además es una buena ocasión para demostrarte todo lo que he mejorado

-Sí te sale bien la poción yo pruebo suerte con las pruebas de Quidittch – dijo Hermione riéndose

-Acepto – dijo Harry

-Pero sí pierdes tendrás que contarme todo lo que quiera saber – dijo Hermione creyendo que el otro simplemente le estaba siguiendo la broma – ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo – dijo Harry aunque un poco extrañado por lo que le decía su amiga

-¿De verdad? – dijo Hermione sin creerse que Harry hubiera aceptado

-Sí – dijo Harry y adopto ahora una actitud seria – ahora concentrémonos en la poción.

Snape estaba paseando por la clase para ver el resultado de las pociones, le extrañaría mucho que alguien la hubiera conseguido aquel día, para hacer esa poción era necesario que las dos personas que la hicieran estuvieran muy concentradas y debían de hacerlo las dos muy bien para que la poción saliera. Se dirigió hacía el lugar de Draco Malfoy esperando que el al menos lo hubiera conseguido, no lo podía evitar le caía bien el chico seguramente porque le recordaba a él mismo... La poción de Malfoy no estaba perfecta pero ya era un mérito haber conseguido que se le pareciera tanto, su compañero era Blaise Zabini también uno de sus mejores estudiantes pero este al contrario que al otro no le gustaba llamar la atención y siempre pasaba bastante desapercibido.

Se dirigió finalmente al sitio de Harry para decirle que cuando saliera todo el mundo se parara para hablar con él. Suponía que su poción no habría salido para nada bien, es cierto que bajó el Veritaserum había dicho que podía convertirse en uno de sus mejores alumnos pero para eso tendría que trabajar mucho. Cuando estuvo delante del sitio de Hermione y Harry vio como no le estaban prestando atención a él sino que Potter había cogido un poco de la poción y estaba echándoselo a algo que tenía en la mano

-¡Potter! ¿Qué esta haciendo? – grito Snape para llamar su atención

-Comprobar si la poción esta bien hecha – dijo Harry

-¿Qué hace sin gafas Potter? ¿Y que quiere decir con comprobar si...? – dijo Snape y cuando comprendió pregunto bastante interesado - ¿Cómo lo sabe? No lo pone en su libro y pensándolo bien usted ni siquiera debería saber que poción es.

-Pues lo encontré en uno de los libros que me leí como lectura adicional para estar bien preparado y respecto a lo otro en precaución me he comprado el libro de este año porque como sabe voy a repetir los TIMOS y le he dado un repaso – dijo Harry

-¿Entonces esta bien hecha? – preguntó Hermione que no entendía a que se estaban refiriendo

-Compruébalo por ti misma – dijo Harry poniéndose de nuevo las gafas.

-Son transparentes, te puedo ver perfectamente los ojos como si no llevaras cristal – dijo Hermione – espera ahora veo que reflejan el arco iris.

-Esa es la prueba, esta poción además de ser un gran antídoto contra muchos venenos tiene una extraña reacción al contacto con el cristal hace que el cristal se vea o transparente o que refleje el arco iris además de volverlo irrompible – explico Harry

-Exacto Sr. Potter una explicación perfecta al igual que la poción – dijo Snape bastante sorprendido pero contento al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en la cara – espero verlo este año en mi clase Potter

-Yo también lo espero – dijo Harry

-Veinte puntos para Gryffindor, ya os podéis ir – dijo Snape a la clase mientras interiormente pensaba que ahora que lo veía con otros ojos no había nada del fanfarrón de James Potter en su hijo simplemente se parecían en el exterior pero interiormente Harry no tenía ninguno de los defectos que tenía su padre no era el clásico Gryffindor que creía que todos los Slytherin eran malos.

-Quiere una muestra de la poción o la desvanezco – le interrumpió la voz de Harry en sus cavilaciones

-Déjela, es una poción bastante difícil de conseguir y nos vendrá muy bien. Además al ser una poción por parejas no la podría hacer yo si la necesitáramos – dijo Snape – Harry ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pareces a tu padre?

-Constantemente – dijo Harry un poco cansado de la misma pregunta

-Pues es mentira. Por lo menos no te pareces al James Potter que yo conocí, aquel que me despreció tan sólo por ser Slytherin o de aquel engreído que se creía lo mejor del mundo. Quizás hayas sacado algo de él como su habilidad para meterse en problemas y salir bien parado, o su encanto natural para las chicas – ante esto Harry se sonrojo pero el profesor Snape siguió hablando – sin embargo sí te pareces bastante más a tu madre era una de las mejores personas que conocí.

-Sin embargo me dijeron que mi padre cambió cuando maduro – dijo Harry

-Eso ya no lo sé Harry, lo que sí sé es que tu no eres para nada como el James que yo conocí. Tal vez sea en parte porque tienes una gran parte de tu madre en ti y por otra, porque la vida te ha obligado a madurar antes que al resto. Hay algo que no debes olvidar Harry; la vida da muchos golpes pero lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

-¿Quiere decir que por todo lo que he sufrido soy ahora más fuerte y más maduro que el resto? – dijo Harry extrañado

-Si, ¿sabes cual ha sido la poción que te he dado cuando has venido con la profesora McGonagall? – pregunto Snape

-Parecía la misma que la que me dio antes para acumular energía para los TIMOS, pero más fuerte.

-Esa poción era un prototipo pensado para la guerra. Acumulabas energías para luego poder estar una semana entera luchando sin descanso y tu lo has hecho en tan solo unos 5 minutos, piensa en ello – dijo Snape – La profesora McGonagall debe estar en clase de transformaciones dile que no tienes que dormir más tiempo, ella te dirá que debes hacer.

-Gracias profesor Snape – dijo Harry

-Puedes llamarme Severus – dijo Snape

-Adiós Severus – dijo Harry

-Adiós Harry – contestó el otro

Harry salió de la clase de pociones pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Severus era muy interesante... ¡Un momento! ¡¿ESE HABÍA SIDO SNAPE?! ¿Y DESDE CUANDO LO LLAMABA SEVERUS? ¡NO, ESO SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA HABER OCURRIDO! Snape lo odiaba a él y él odiaba a Snape ¿Qué había pasado? Se puso a pensar un momento era cuando había dicho bajo el Veritaserum que se había dado cuenta de que no era una fotocopia de su padre, entonces al parecer las cosas habían cambiado... Sí lo que acababa de pasar no era un sueño sino que había resultado ser cierto ese año la vida en el colegio iba a ser mucho mejor .Sin Umbridge y con un Snape bueno ¿que más podía pedir?

-¿Se puede pasar? – dijo Harry al llamar a la puerta de la clase de McGonagall

-Adelante – dijo McGonagall

-Profesora el profesor Snape me ha dicho que ya no tenía que dormir más tiempo – dijo Harry mientras miraba quienes eran los que estaban en clase cosa que adivino fácilmente al ver en la primera fila una cabellera rojiza que destacaba y cuya dueña parecía estar mirándolo a él, con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa la saludo mientras McGonagall parecía estar pensando - ¿Qué hago profesora McGonagall?

-De momento no se me ocurre nada – contestó ella - ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí hasta que termine la clase? Luego pensaremos algo

-Encantado pero déjeme hacer algo no quiero estar sin hacer nada – dijo Harry.

-Esta bien – dijo McGonagall y añadió dirigiéndose a toda la clase – Como les estaba diciendo este año son sus TIMOS y de ellos depende su futuro el señor Potter se ha ofrecido voluntariamente para contaros su experiencia así que escuchadle, a ver si a él le hacéis más caso que a m

-Esto pues... - dijo Harry a quien esto le había pillado por sorpresa – Bueno como veo vosotros sois los alumnos de Gryffindor 5 curso ¿no?

-Sí señor Potter – dijo Ginny que se encontraba frente a Harry

-Bueno yo el año pasado no presté demasiada atención a la profesora McGonagall y al resto de profesores y por eso me encuentro aquí porque no saque suficientes TIMOS para hacer la carrera que quería – dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por una alumna que levantó la mano y Harry le cedió la palabra.

-¿Qué carrera quiere hacer? – pregunto la alumna

-Bueno no creo que sea de mucha importancia – dijo Harry un poco azorado – pero si lo quiere saber es auror

-A nosotros nos han dicho que los TIMOS no los puedes repetir a menos que repitas curso ¿Por qué usted si puede hacerlo? – pregunto otra alumna que también había levantado la mano

-Porque el año pasado durante mis TIMOS hubo unos cuantos incidentes que nos impidieron realizarlos con normalidad y por eso nos han dado esta segunda oportunidad – dijo Harry dando paso a una nueva pregunta

-¿Qué TIMOS son los más difíciles? – preguntó una muchacha de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules

-Yo les aconsejaría estudiar mucho para todos pero especialmente les recomiendo que este año se esfuercen en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque tienen una gran laguna de información debido a la incompetencia de la profesora del año pasado aunque tampoco se pudiera hablar muy bien del que tuvieron en primer año creo que tampoco aprenderían mucho con él. Y este año tampoco les aseguro que vaya a ser bueno en ese sentido así que les aconsejaría estudiar por su cuenta.

-¿Conoce usted al profesor Shacklebolt? – preguntó un muchacho con un gesto de desconfianza en la cara

-Sí, no se preocupen por él, estoy seguro de que será un buen profesor. El problema que yo veo es que él esta aquí temporalmente y se tendrá que ir, esperemos que para cuando lo haga su director haya encontrado un sustituto.

-Corre el rumor de que el año pasado había un grupo llamado ED que se dedicaba a estudiar y practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que usted dirigía el grupo ¿Es cierto? También dicen que todos los que estaban en ese grupo aprobaron el TIMO de Defensa sin problemas – pregunto una alumna de ojos marrones y pelo castaño

-Si, en cuanto a lo de que aprobaron el TIMO de Defensa no estoy informado pero les aseguro que iban bien preparados.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de unirse a ese grupo? – preguntó la alumna rubia de ojos azules que había preguntado antes

-La verdad es que no lo había pensado – dijo Harry – pero no creo que el grupo siga adelante y si lo hiciera cosa que me parece muy poco probable pienso que no admitiríamos a mucha más gente

-Sr. Potter ¿Qué les ha hecho a sus gafas? – pregunto Ginny que parecía bastante molesta por algo

-Un experimento de clase de pociones – dijo Harry sin darle importancia

-Déjeme decirle que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos – dijo la rubia de ojos azules mientras las demás muchachas asentían.

-Esto... profesora McGonagall – dijo Harry ruborizado dándose la vuelta para buscar a la profesora McGonagall.

-La profesora McGonagall se fue poco después de que usted empezara a hablar – le dijo un alumno de la primera fila

-Bien – dijo Harry pensando en matar a McGonagall cuando volviera por haberle dejado solo dando clase- ¿Quieren saber algo mas?

-¿Podrías hacernos una demostración? – dijo Colin Creevey que miraba con ojos ilusionados a Harry – He oído que tienes un patronus magnifico.

-De acuerdo pero después hacemos algo de transformaciones ¿Conformes? – preguntó Harry y al ver que todos asentían dijo - ¡Expecto patronum!

-Es precioso – dijeron varias chicas haciendo que el ojiverde se sonrojara un poco.

-Bueno ahora vamos a hacer algo de transformaciones. Quiero que empecéis a hacer transformaciones con lo que os de hasta que forméis algo, pueden ser unos muebles, unos juguetes lo que queráis pero quiero que al final todo lo tengáis todo transformado en algo que tenga relación entre sí. – dijo mientras repartía diversos objetos a cada alumno – también intentad que sea lo más original posible.

Poco antes de terminar la clase llegó la profesora McGonagall que bajó la mirada incriminatoria de Harry estuvo observando lo que habían estado haciendo sus alumnos en la clase. Con asombro vio que habían trabajado bastante bien. Algunos de los trabajos eran normales como un conjunto de muebles de salón o una colección de trofeos deportivos pero lo que más la asombro fueron otros bastante más complicados como una cocina muggle o un conjunto de pelotas de Quidittch y cuando se quedo boquiabierta fue ante dos trabajo el de Ginny Weasley y el de Colin Creevey que habían escogido el mismo tema y se complementaban.

Observó a Harry que ahora tenía la cara totalmente sonrojada. Ante el estaba una perfecta estatua de hielo con forma de ciervo que daba una sensación de majestuosidad y también otra estatua con movimiento de un dragón y un chico volando en escoba dónde el chico esquivaba al dragón constantemente, finalmente al otro lado estaba la otra obra de arte, en el techo se veía la imagen de un fénix que revoloteaba alrededor de una serpiente gigante, por otro lado en un rincón una joven estaba desmayada y finalmente junto a la serpiente había un joven con una espada en la mano.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall sabiendo que hechizos y encantamientos tan avanzados no se daban hasta 7 año sí llegaban a darse.

-Pues los alumnos me preguntaron sí se podía hacer y yo les explique como hacerlo y también les ayude un poco porque había algunos que eran un poco difíciles de hacer – dijo Harry todavía sonrojado – no esta mal ¿no?

-Es sorprendente señor Potter – dijo la profesora McGonagall - ¿Cómo sabía usted hacer eso?

-Lectura adicional – dijo simplemente Harry

-Muy bien hecho – dijo la profesora a toda la clase – espero que les haya sido provechoso el día de hoy

-Ha sido estupendo y además hemos aprendido mucho – dijo Colin a lo que todos asintieron

-Bien señor Potter me alegra ver que ha manejado bien la situación – dijo McGonagall

-Gracias profesora pero no me vuelva a hacer esto, lo he pasado muy mal cuando me he dado cuenta de que se había ido, creía que los alumnos se me iban a revolucionar

-Realmente tiene materia de profesor, si sigue así nos va a quitar a alguno el puesto – dijo McGonagall recordando el ED

-No diga tonterías – dijo Harry – no soy tan bueno

-Lo que usted diga – dijo McGonagall – por cierto ya le he encontrado algo que hacer. Por razones que usted supongo que sabe el correo no le ha llegado normalmente desde hace un tiempo así que tiene bastantes cartas por leer, las hemos recogido todas las que han llegado y las hemos reunido en un cuarto. Si lo desea puede ir a la sala común y llamar a Dobby para que se las entregue y sino siempre puede ponerse a estudiar.

-Gracias profesora – dijo Harry

-De nada Potter – contestó ella – ahora ve a comer. Por cierto, trae al Sr. Weasley a mi despacho después de la cena.

Harry salió de la clase de transformaciones y se dirigió al Gran Comedor dónde casi todos habían terminado ya de almorzar y estaba casi vacío. Una de las pocas personas con las que se encontró fue con Ginny y con Colin con los que estuvo hablando de la clase que habían tenido finalmente se despidió de Ginny con un beso y se fue a la sala común.

Harry se acomodo en un sillón y llamo a Dobby que al momento se apareció y Harry le pidió que le trajera el correo. Dobby le dijo que era mucho y que lo ayudaría si lo necesitaba lo que Harry aceptó encantado. Harry empezó a abrir cartas y a clasificarlas por montones. Parecía que las cartas no acababan nunca por lo menos tenía unas 300 cartas. En un lado había puesto las que simplemente lo felicitaban y le pedían disculpas para mirarlas si tenía tiempo en otro había puesto las que eran de chicas que le decían que era muy guapo o que directamente se le declaraban que ante su asombro eran casi tantas como las que le pedían disculpas y luego algunas más extrañas como las de algún que otro grupo de magos que le pedían permiso para hacerle un club de fans. Las cartas que realmente le interesaban eran las que le habían escrito sus compañeros, tenía cartas de Neville, Luna, Ernie, Padma, Terry, Anthony, Susan, Hannah,... de casi todos los integrantes del ED sólo faltaban las de todos los Weasley, de Hermione, de Cho y de Marietta

Estuvo toda la tarde leyendo cartas y abriendo regalos que también tenía bastantes, finalmente antes de que todos los otros volvieran de clases cogió todos los regalos y los distribuyo por las secciones correspondientes del baúl aunque la mayoría fueron a la biblioteca porque eran libros y las cartas las llevó a la sección principal del baúl donde las puso en distintos montones. Cuando llegaron sus compañeros Harry se fue junto con Ron y Hermione a hablar un rato hasta que fue la hora de la cena.

Harry buscó a Ginny para que fueran juntos a cenar pero al no verla bajó con Hermione y Ron al Gran Comedor. Nada más entrar se dirigió directamente a su mesa y tomó asiento junto a Ginny que ya estaba allí.

-Hola Ginny – dijo Harry dándole un beso y Ginny se sonrojo hasta hacerse inconfundible con su cabello

-Harry... todos nos están mirando – dijo Ginny en un susurro

-Pero que estas diciendo... - empezó a decir pero se paro al ver que en verdad las miradas de todos sus compañeros estaban dirigidas hacia él con caras de asombro y admiración. Preguntándose a que se debía esto pasó la mirada por el resto del comedor donde se encontró lo mismo pero algunos miraban hacía delante de la mesa de los profesores aunque sin quitar las caras de asombro, en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia delante de la mesa de los profesores y lo que vio hizo que se pusiera igual de colorado que Ginny y empezó a balbucear – pero...pero... ¿Quién ha puesto eso ahí?

-Queridos alumnos – dijo en ese momento consiguiendo desviar la atención de todos los alumnos hacía él – como sabéis hay algunos compañeros vuestros que van a repetir los TIMOS, por eso han venido dos personas para examinarlos, estarán aquí tres días y espero un comportamiento adecuado con ellos. Ellos son el Sr. Tofty y la Sra. Marchbanks – dijo, entonces Tofty y Marchbanks se levantaron de sus asientos y se volvieron a sentar poco después. Dumbledore a continuación miro hacía las estatuas de Harry y dijo – Aprovecho la ocasión para felicitar a la Srta. Weasley al Sr. Creevey y al Sr. Potter por su magnifico trabajo en la clase de transformaciones, realmente son unas estatuas magnificas, 20 puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno. Y al Sr. Potter por hacer perfectamente de profesor durante una hora añadiremos 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Bien, ahora podéis seguir comiendo.

-¡Viva Harry! – dijo Colin Creevey mientras todos los Gryffindor explotaban de alegría – gracias a él ya tenemos 100 puntos de ventaja en la copa

-¡Genial Harry! – lo felicitó Dean

-¡Estupendo! – dijo Seamos

Los compañeros de Harry estuvieron otros diez minutos felicitándolo con el correspondiente sonrojo de Harry que ya quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Finalmente los Gryffindor se pusieron a comer pero estuvieron durante toda la comida comentando las estatuas de Harry al igual que el resto del comedor. Harry finalmente pudo comer tranquilamente aunque notaba como había muchos que lo miraban con interés y entre ellos los examinadores.

Después de cenar Harry le dijo a Ron que tenía que llevarlo con McGonagall así que se fueron juntos para el despacho.

-Adelante – dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall cuando entraron al despacho

-Profesora venía a traer a Ron, como usted me pidió – dijo Harry

-Bien, tengo que hablar ustedes dos sobre algo que nos concierne a todos. Pero antes... – dijo McGonagall tomando un paquete alargado y dándoselo a Harry – Tomé Sr. Potter esto le pertenece.

-¿La tenía guardada Umbridge? – dijo Harry mirando su Saeta de Fuego

-Sí. Como habrá imaginado ha sido retirada la prohibición de jugar Quidittch que pesaba sobre usted. Ahora quiero decirles que tienen que encontrar bastantes jugadores nuevos: 3 cazadores y 2 golpeadores porque creo que los golpeadores del año pasado no eran demasiado buenos. Pero antes debemos elegir un capitán y yo pienso que el Sr. Potter al ser el más antiguo de los dos... – dijo McGonagall

-Profesora yo creo que es mejor que sea Ron – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola sabiendo que una de las grandes ilusiones de Ron era ser el capitán del equipo – Él sería tan buen capitán como yo y este año creo que voy a estar demasiado ocupado como para ocuparme de eso también.

-Bueno, siendo así ¿Weasley aceptas ser el nuevo capitán del equipo? – dijo McGonagall

-Acepto – dijo Ron bastante serio

-Bien pues entonces espero que convoquen pruebas pronto para que puedan encontrar a los jugadores que les faltan – dijo McGonagall y nos dejó salir de su despacho.

-Enhorabuena Ron – dijo Harry sonriendo nada más salir del despacho

-No hace falta que te regodearas – dijo Ron en un tono muy frío dejando helado a Harry

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry

-Pues que va a pasar, siempre tiene que ser el Gran Potter el que se lleva todo el mérito y toda la gloria, y claro como ve que no va a poder con tanta responsabilidad, pues le cede el puesto a su gran amigo, para que todos vean lo bueno que es. Eres un cretino, tan solo me cedes el puesto porque tú sabes que no podrías hacerlo y lo haces parecer cómo si fuera porque yo te daba pena. ¿Pues sabes que te digo? Que siendo tan bueno como lo eres seguro que no mereces juntarte con alguien como yo, así que a partir de ahora olvida que existo Potter. – dijo Ron que realmente parecía furioso y se fue dejando atónito a Harry.

Harry se marchó cabizbajo a su habitación, donde Ron ya estaba durmiendo cuando llego, pensaba en que podía haber hecho para que Ron se enfadara tanto. Es cierto que siempre había sido un poco envidioso pero nunca hasta tal punto... Pero por mucho que buscaba no encontraba otro motivo así que se acostó en su cama pero no se podía dormir.

-¿Harry? – susurró alguien en la habitación

-¿Qué quieres Neville? – dijo Harry

-Tan sólo es que no me puedo dormir y me estaba aburriendo

-Yo tampoco, ¿Nos vamos a la sala común a charlar un rato?

-Vale

-Parece que ya se te ha pasado el efecto de la poción – dijo Harry a Neville una vez habían bajado a la sala común.

-Si, ¿Estas nervioso?

-No ¿Y tú?

-Un poco, aunque la verdad es que me lo sé bastante bien.

-Me alegro.

-Oye Harry... - dijo Neville un poco temeroso

-¿Si?

-Siento que se rompiera la profecía el año pasado, sé que era muy importante para ti

-No te preocupes Neville. Tengo que contarte algo con relación a eso pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿De acuerdo?

-Puedes confiar en m

-Pues veras,... la profecía no se perdi

-Eso es imposible, se rompió delante nuestra, tú lo vistes al igual que yo

-Pero alguien la había oído antes

-Ahhh...

-La profecía dice lo siguiente: "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

-Eso significa que tendrás que matar a Voldemort – dijo Neville después de un rato de silencio

-Exacto Neville.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas esto a mí?

-En primer lugar porque ese niño podías haber sido tú, pero no te preocupes – dijo Harry ante la cara de miedo de Neville – al atacarme cumplió la segunda parte de la profecía así que soy yo sin duda. Y por otra parte porque confió en ti Neville y tenía que contárselo a alguien.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry extrañado

-Por confiar en mí. Te prometo que seré digno de esa confianza, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras

-Lo mereces, ahora vayámonos a dormir un poco, mañana será un gran día. – dijo Harry y se dirigió a Neville y tendiéndole la mano le dijo - ¿Amigos?

-Hasta el final – contesto este estrechándosela

-Has cambiado Neville – dijo Harry mientras se acostaban y añadió – Tus padres estarían orgullosos

-Gracias Harry – dijo Neville que tenía una cara de gran felicidad – No sabes lo que significa para mi

-Créeme Neville, lo sé – susurró Harry y poco a poco se quedo dormido

Al día siguiente desayunaron rápido y se fueron a un aula donde iban a ser los exámenes. Antes de empezar Harry pudo ver que no había demasiados alumnos repitiendo los TIMOS, de Gryffindor tan sólo Neville y él, de Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot y un par de chicas que no conocía, de Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott y otros dos chicos y finalmente de Slytherin pudo ver a Theodore Nott un chico al que solo conocía de vista. Parece ser que a casi nadie le apetece repetir los exámenes pensó Harry mientras se sentaba en sus sitio.

Los exámenes teóricos le salieron simplemente perfectos y en la mayoría como le sobraba tiempo ponía cosas para completar aunque no se las pidieran. Hicieron 4 exámenes por la mañana hicieron un pequeño descanso para comer y después hicieron los otros 5, gracias a las pociones los alumnos pudieron mantener la concentración estar en perfectas condiciones durante todos los exámenes aunque Harry al terminar la mañana tenía que admitir que le dolía un poco el brazo de haber estado tanto tiempo escribiendo. Cuando terminaron los exámenes los otros alumnos ya habían casi terminado de cenar así que rápidamente cenaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a acostarse.

-Supongo que mañana será más rápido – dijo Harry a Neville mientras se acostaban

-Supongo que si, solo son 7 exámenes y no somos muchos alumnos a los que nos los tienen que tomar.

-Y lo bueno de los prácticos es que mientras examinan a los otros tú puedes descansar – dijo Harry y mirando hacia la cama dónde dormía su amigo Ron– por cierto ¿Has visto a Ron en todo el día?

-No, hemos estado demasiado ocupados ¿Te ha pasado algo con él?

-Se enfado un poco aunque no se muy bien por qu

-He oído por ahí que... - dijo Neville un poco inseguro –...que él decía que le tenías envidia porque le habían elegido capitán de Quidittch y que tú le estabas intentando quitar el puesto de perfecto que tenía.

-Ha llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba si es cierto lo que dices – dijo Harry y le explico lo que había pasado en el despacho con McGonagall

-Es cierto que Ron te tiene bastante envidia pero me extraña que por tan solo eso halla llegado tan lejos

-A mi también pero no se porque puede haber sido sino – dijo Harry - ¿A ti no te gustaría ser prefecto?

-Pues la verdad... - dijo Neville – me gustaría que mi abuela estuviera orgullosa de mí y se que eso ayudaría pero me extrañaría que me eligieran a mí.

-Este año el que designa los prefectos es un juez imparcial así que nada es imposible, si te lo mereces lo serás y te aseguro que tienes bastantes posibilidades.

-Quizás tengas razón – dijo Neville – Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

La mañana siguiente los exámenes eran empezaban un poco más tarde así que Harry pudo estar un rato con Ginny para hablar un poco pero a Ron y a Hermione no los vio. Después de desayunar se fue junto con Neville al sitio de los exámenes dónde poco a poco fueron llegando todos los alumnos. Les dijeron que en vez de ir de un en un examen los harían todos seguidos pero como entraban de dos en dos irían alternando.

Hicieron un sorteo y a Neville y a Harry les toco los últimos así que pacientemente estuvieron hablando entre ellos durante toda la mañana. Después de comer volvieron a seguir examinando a gente, no sabían como les había ido a los que habían terminado porque salían por otro lado. Un par de horas después entraba la penúltima pareja y cuando salieron entraron Harry y Neville.

-Bueno, parecer ser que son los últimos. Neville Longbotton y Harry Potter de Gryffindor ambos ¿me equivoco? – dijo el Sr. Tofty mientras la Sra. Marchbanks simplemente los miraba

-No, profesor Tofty – contestó Harry

-Bien, como hay algunos que no han enterado como os íbamos a examinaros os lo volveremos a explicar para que os enteréis – explico Tofty – empezaremos por una de las materias y le haremos el examen a uno de los dos y cuando termine al otro y cuando este último termine cambiamos a otra asignatura ¿De acuerdo?

-Si – dijeron Harry y Neville

-No os pongáis nerviosos tenemos todo mucho tiempo – dijo Tofty – empezaremos con adivinación, este examen se reduce a que me digáis algo que va a pasar en el resto del examen, podéis utilizar el método que queráis. Primero tu Neville.

-Lo siento, no veo nada – dijo Neville rindiéndose después de varios intentos fallidos

-No te desanimes, no todo el mundo tiene el don – dijo Tofty mientras se dirigía hacia Harry

-Bien, puedes empezar – le dijo la profesora Marchbanks mientras los dos profesores se ponían delante suya.

-Veo que se van a asombrar bastante en el día de hoy con mi examen – dijo Harry después de mirar un rato en la bola de cristal – y también cuando corrijan mis exámenes escritos

-Nos es mucho, pero es algo – dijo Tofty - ¿algo más?

-Si, la siguiente materia es herbologia y en ese examen nos van a pedir cuidar una planta cosa que tanto Neville como yo vamos a hacer muy bien – dijo Harry tras consultar la bola de cristal una vez más

-Eso sí esta muy bien, lo único que tenemos que esperar es que se cumpla – dijo Marchbanks - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-No lo sé, simplemente vi las imágenes y parece que las palabras llegaban a mí sin yo hacer nada

-Entonces es muy probable que sea verdad, si lo es tienes nota máxima. – dijo Tofty

-Ahora pasemos a como tu has dicho Herbologia – dijo Tofty mientras se dirigía a recoger algo – este lo haréis la mismo tiempo, tenéis que cuidar a estas plantas y dejarlas lo mejor posible para que crezcan rápido

-¡Cuidado! – dijo Harry y se lanzó hacía delante justo para coger una de las macetas que llevaba Tofty que en un descuido se le había caído.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? – dijo Neville

-No lo se, creó que lo vi en la bola de cristal o algo parecido porque sabía lo que iba a pasar –dijo Harry

-Perfecto Sr. Potter, acaba de rebasar la nota máxima en Adivinación – dijo la señora Marchbanks

-Parece ser que sus exámenes van a ser bastante entretenidos – dijo Tofty al mismo tiempo que les entregaba las plantas

En Herbología tanto Harry como Neville lo hicieron por encima de la nota máxima, después en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Harry consiguió convencer sin problemas al hada que le habían dado para que se le pusiera de adorno a la planta de Herbología, Harry sintió como si el hada realmente entendiera lo que decía y le hiciera caso y cuando consiguió que se pusiera a bailar Marchbanks le dijo que había superado la nota máxima.

-Bueno ahora toca encantamientos – dijo Tofty entregándoles una lista y poniéndoles unos objetos delante – debéis hacer todos estos hechizos con estos objetos

-Muy bien Neville - dijo Marchbanks mientras Neville guardaba su nueva varita que le había comprado su abuela – ahora tu Harry

-Perfecto simplemente – dijo Tofty – ya que tu costumbre es sobrepasar la nota máxima ¿hay algo que nos quieras mostrar para hacerlo?

-¿Serviría esto? – dijo Harry lanzando un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre todos los objetos que tenía delante

-Asombroso – dijo Marchbanks mientras Tofty simplemente miraba con la boca abierta a Harry – no había visto nunca un hechizo de invisibilidad tan bien hecho y a tantos objetos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno... sin comentarios. En su examen de adivinación dijo que nos íbamos a asombrar no que íbamos a alucinar– bromeó Tofty cuando se recuperó del shock – pasemos a Trasformaciones.

-Otra vez perfecto – dijo Tofty cuando tanto Neville que le había salido bastante bien como Harry habían terminado – y esta vez no hace falta nada para sobrepasar la nota máxima, con las estatuas el otro día tuvimos bastante.

-Impresionantes si he de decir algo – dijo Marchbanks – pasemos a Pociones

-No esta nada mal Neville – dijo Tofty al comprobar como la poción que le echaba a una rata malherida curaba bastantes de sus heridas

-Perfecta Harry la has dejado ninguna herida – dijo Tofty – y también has sobrepasado la nota al no dejar ni siquiera una cicatriz ¡Pero si esta incluso mejor que antes que recibir las heridas!

-Pasemos a Defensa por último – dijo Tofty – aquí ya no se que esperarme

-Perfecto Neville, nota máxima – dijo Marchbanks una vez Neville terminó su examen – y en general has estado muy bien, tu abuela estará muy orgullosa cuando le digas las notas

-Gracias – dijo Neville poniéndose un poco rojo – pero se lo debo a Harry

-No se porque no me extraña – dijo Marchbanks

-Perfecto – dijo Tofty – ahora te pediría que me mostraras tu patronus por favor.

-Es incluso mejor que el de la otra vez – dijo Marchbanks – ¿algo más que mostrarnos?

-Sí, pero necesito tu colaboración Neville, lánzame un encantamiento de desarme – dijo Harry

-Allá voy – dijo Neville - ¡Expelliarmus!

-Increíble – dijo Tofty cuando el rayo de Neville se desvaneció – un escudo ¿me equivoco?

-No – dijo Harry que había aprendido a manejar ese escudo en el verano y lo llevaba siempre puesto.

-Felicidades a los dos – dijo Marchbanks – sus notas se las dirá el director dentro de 4 o 5 días.

-Espero ver tu examen de EXTASIS Harry – dijo Tofty – pero si no te importa cobraré entrada

-Muy amable Sr. Tofty – dijo Harry y salió de allí junto con Neville para irse al Gran Comedor.

-Estuviste genial Harry – dijo Neville

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste nada mal Neville – dijo Harry sonriendo – pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, me gustaría darles una sorpresa

-De acuerdo, es buena idea. Tampoco digas tú como se me ha dado bien, me gustaría ver sus caras de asombro cuando les diga mis notas – dijo Neville

-Entonces les decimos simplemente que no ha estado muy mal ¿Vale? – dijo Harry mientras entraban al gran Comedor

-Estupendo – dijo Neville sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor

-Hola Hermione – dijo Harry a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado y al otra lado de esta estaba Ron.

-Hola ¿Cómo se ha dado? – dijo Hermione

-No ha estado muy mal – dijo Harry – por cierto, ya he decidido cual va a ser tu disfraz para el baile

-Ya veremos – dijo Hermione – me prometiste que me dirías de que te ibas a vestir

-Esta bien – Se acercó a Hermione y le susurró – De Ángel

-¿DE ANGEL? – Dijo Hermione en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! – estalló alguien cerca de Hermione

-¡Cállate Ron! – le dijo Hermione rápidamente

-¿Lo han oído? – dijo Ron en alto para que lo oyera todo el comedor poniéndose de pie, destacaba mucho porque realmente estaba muy alto, y siguió diciendo – ¡El Gran Harry Potter se va a disfrazar de Ángel! Lo único que lamento es que mi hermana vaya contigo pobrecita... ¡JAJAJA! ¡De ángel! ¡JAJAJA!

Cuando terminó de decir esto hubo un momento de silencio en el Gran Comedor pero inmediatamente después la mayoría de los chicos se empezaron a reír aunque sin duda el que más destacaba era Ron. Harry inmediatamente se puso rojo fuego al igual que Ginny que ese momento entraba en el comedor y muchos muchachos los señalaban a el y a ella alternativamente riéndose.

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de algo, había algunos chicos como Neville que no se estaban riendo de él y por mucho que le extrañara Malfoy y había también otros que simplemente tenían una sonrisa en el rostro pero no se estaban riendo de él. Aunque cuando de verdad se sorprendió es cuando vio que no había ninguna chica riéndose sino que todas le estaban mirando directamente a él con unas caras muy raras. Se atemorizo un poco al ver sus ojos y como lo estaban atravesando con la mirada, que el supiera no había hecho nada pero nunca se sabe de que lo podían estar culpando. Todavía se oían las risotadas de Ron y disimulando un poco le dijo a Neville.

-¿Nos vamos para los dormitorios? Es que estoy un poco incómodo – dijo Harry sarcásticamente

-Vale, vayámonos de aquí – dijo Neville y rápidamente salieron del comedor recibiendo las miradas de todos los que allí estaban.

-Ehh, esperadme – dijo Ginny que les había seguido cuando salieron del comedor

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú todavía no habías cenado – dijo Neville

-No iba a quedarme allí para tener que soportar que me estuvieran mirando todo el rato – dijo Ginny – Lo siento por mi hermano, no sé que le pasa, siempre te ha tenido envidia pero nunca había llegado a tanto

-Eso es lo mismo que no sabemos nosotros – dijo Harry –vamos a las cocinas, tu todavía no has comido nada y nosotros nos hemos quedado sin postre.

-Buena idea Harry – dijo Neville – pero yo no sé dónde están

-Yo sí lo sé – dijo Harry empezando a andar por un pasillo- ¡Seguidme!

Harry los condujo a través de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de las cocinas por dónde pasaron después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera. Nada más entrar Harry vio como lo que parecía una bola de pelo se echaba encima suya

-¿Dobby? – preguntó Harry

-El gran señor Harry Potter ha venido a ver a Dobby, Dobby no se merece tanto. Harry Potter es demasiado bueno con Dobby – dijo una voz chillona a su lado

-Encantado de verte Dobby – dijo Harry mientras Neville y Ginny iban con los otros elfos para que les dieran algo de comida. Harry pudo ver que Dobby que llevaba varios gorros de los que había tejido Hermione y otras prendas al parecer hechas del mismo material - ¿Aun conservas lo que hizo Hermione?

-Si, Harry Potter pero anoche también se encontró un calcetín escondido mientras limpiaba la sala de Gryffindor así que este año Dobby estará otra vez limpiando la sala de Gryffindor solo. Pero Dobby no se queja porque espera que algún día pueda ver a Harry Potter.

-Muy amable de tu parte Dobby – dijo Harry mientras pensaba que tenía que decírselo a su amiga – Ahora si no te importa voy a comer algo con Neville y Ginny

-Gracias Harry Potter, Dobby les traerá algo para que coman

Cuando los chicos no podían comer más se despidieron de los elfos y salieron de las cocinas con los bolsillos llenos de dulces. Fueron a la sala de Gryffindor e ignorando los murmullos se fueron a acostar rápidamente, Harry se fijó en que Ron todavía no había llegado.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó como siempre antes que el resto y estuvo estudiando un rato hasta que Neville se despertó y bajaron juntos a la sala común dónde encontraron a Hermione.

-Harry lo siento mucho por lo de ayer – dijo Hermione a Harry bastante preocupada – yo no quería...

-No te preocupes Hermione, se que tú no tuviste la culpa – dijo Harry tranquilo pero cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más fuerte y añadió – No te habrás quedado haciéndole prendas a los elfos otra vez ¿verdad?

-No me regañes, creo que estoy teniendo éxito siguen desapareciendo – dijo Hermione

-Escúchame Hermione, no vas a hacer ninguna prenda más para los elfos ¿Entendiste? – dijo Harry muy serio

-Tú no lo entiendes...

-Dime que no vas a seguir haciéndolo – dijo Harry

-Vale, dejaré de hacer prendas para los elfos – dijo Hermione ante la insistencia de Harry aunque no tuviera pensado cumplirlo.

-Bien ahora vamos a desayunar – dijo Harry

-Esperad mirad lo que pone en el panel de anuncios – dijo Neville que miraba un pergamino que había en el panel de anuncios

-¿Qué pone? – preguntaron Harry y Hermione

-Leedlo vosotros mismos – dijo Neville y Harry y Hermione se acercaron a ver que ponía en el pergamino

_A todos los alumnos de 5, 6 y 7_

_Con motivo de la nueva elección de prefectos, están obligados a ponerse el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza. Para evitar que la ceremonia se alargue demasiado el sombrero permanecerá en el Gran Comedor hasta el día de la elección. Todos los alumnos deben ponérselo en la cabeza antes de que llegue el día de la elección, no pregunten nada al sombrero porque no dará información acerca de sus elecciones._

_Atentamente_

_Mineva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora de Hogwarts_

-Menos mas – dijo Harry – os imagináis si tenemos que esperar hasta que se prueben el sombrero todos los de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Se haría interminable.

-Deberíamos ponérnoslo en cuanto podamos – dijo Hermione mientras andaban hacía el Gran Comedor

-Sí, cuando veamos que no hay gente nos lo ponemos – dijo Neville

-Bueno, ahora parece que no es el momento – dijo Harry cuando al entrar en comedor vio la cola que había formada delante del sombrero seleccionador.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente sin nada que destacar excepto la visita de Ginny que estuvo hablando con ellos un rato. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Ginny y Hermione se fueron a clases y entonces...

-Neville – dijo Harry un poco confuso

-¿Qué quieres Harry?

-Y nosotros... ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues evidentemente... - dijo Neville - ¡Ahh! ¡Es verdad! No nos han dicho que tenemos que hacer

-Supongo que deberemos ir a preguntarle a McGonagall, lo único que espero es que no me haga lo mismo que la última vez – dijo Harry y fueron hacía el despacho de McGonagall.

-Adelante – se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Profesora McGonagall – dijo Harry entrando en el despacho - ¿Nosotros que tenemos que hacer ahora hasta que nos den los TIMOS?

-Pues por ahora tienen tiempo libre, pueden aprovecharlo para lo que quieran – dijo McGonagall

-De acuerdo – dijo Harry saliendo del despacho- Adiós

-Así que tiempo libre... - decía Neville - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Podríamos ir ahora a probarnos el sombrero seleccionador – dijo Harry

-Buena idea, ahora no debe de haber nadie – dijo Neville mientras empezaban a andar hacía el comedor

-¿Tú primero? – preguntó Harry cuando llegaron delante del sombrero

-Vale – dijo Neville y se puso el sombrero

-¿Te ha dicho algo? – pregunto Harry a Neville cuando este se quitó el sombrero

-Nada, ni una palabra

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí – dijo Harry y se puso el sombrero

-Así que al final no me equivoque mandándote a Gryffindor – dijo una voz en su cabeza – aunque realmente podrías haber ido a cualquiera de las cuatro

-¿No se supone que no debes decir nada? – pensó Harry

-Bueno, contigo haré una excepción pero no digas nada – dijo la voz

-Vale, ¿te queda mucho? – pensó Harry

-No, te puedes ir, no tengo ninguna duda. Cuando quieras hablar un rato puedes buscarme, estaré encantado

-Gracias, aunque me parece un poco de locos hablar con un sombrero pero bueno... - pensó Harry y se quitó el sombrero.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Neville

-Podemos ir al cuarto de los menesteres a entrenarnos un rato – dijo Harry

-Sí, no es mala idea – dijo Neville - ¿Este año seguirá el ED?

-No lo creo, al menos por ahora

-Es una pena

-Quizás más adelante pero ahora no

Harry y Neville estuvieron en el cuarto entrenándose hasta la hora de la comida cuando fueron al Gran comedor. La comida trascurrió bastante tranquila tan sólo alteraron la calma un par de personas que preguntaron por el ED. Al final de la comida se volvieron a ir al cuarto a entrenarse y volvieron a la hora de la cena. Cenaron y poco después se fueron a dormir después de hablar un poco con Ginny y Hermione.

Con esta rutina pasaron los días que quedaban para el día de la elección de prefectos. Harry se levantó como era costumbre antes que los demás después de volver a tener el sueño de la figura encapuchada. Mientras esperaba se puso a leer uno de los pocos libros de 6 que todavía no había leído. Por la mañana hicieron lo mismo que los días anteriores. En la comida Dumbledore avisó que los de 5, 6 y 7 deberían llevar túnica de gala para ponérsela si eran elegidos prefectos.

Por la tarde Harry y los demás cogieron las túnicas de gala y fueron al Gran Comedor. En todo ese tiempo Ron se había portado cada vez más distante con Harry y Hermione intentaba estar con los dos al mismo tiempo pero normalmente no lo conseguía. Harry había encontrado a un gran amigo en Neville, su relación con Hermione había empeorado un poco pero era más que nada debido a que no podían compartir tanto tiempo como antes. La relación de Harry y Ginny estaba igual que antes, Harry seguía sin saber que es lo que sentía exactamente por Ginny aunque estaba seguro de que la quería mucho y Ginny parecía que también lo quería mucho porque siempre quería estar con él

Los alumnos de 5, 6 y 7 estaban bastante nerviosos esperando que dijeran los elegidos mientras que los más pequeños simplemente tenían curiosidad. Poco después de que todos los alumnos se sentaran Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Bueno supongo que no queréis esperar más así que os diré como va a ser la ceremonia. Yo le diré al sombrero seleccionador cual es el cargo que tiene que otorgar y el dirá en voz alta el nombre. Esta persona debe salir un momento por la puerta dónde esta la profesora McGonagall y ponerse la túnica de gala. Cuando estén todos elegidos y cambiados volverán aquí para que les digamos cuales son sus obligaciones y derechos y entonces se les otorgaran sus insignias. Después de esto simplemente cenaremos.

El silencio del Gran Comedor respondió a la pregunta, todos los alumnos se miraban entre si emocionados y esperando ver quienes serían los elegidos. También estaban ansiosos por saber quien sería el prefecto especial de cada casa pues era un cargo que nunca antes se había visto. Muchas miradas se dirigían expectantes al sombrero seleccionador que estaba delante de Dumbledore, sabiendo que el sería quien tomaría la decisión de quienes se convertirían en prefectos.

-Bien comenzaremos con la casa Hufflepuff. – dijo Dumbledore – Prefecto especial de Hufflepuff

-¡MACMILLAN, ERNIE! – dijo el sombrero seleccionador, poco después el mencionado abandono la sala recibiendo las felicitaciones y aplausos de sus compañeros.

-Por favor, es una ceremonia muy larga y si nos paramos a aplaudir a cada elegido tardaríamos mucho, resérvense los aplausos para cuando todos reciban las insignias – dijo Dumbledore – Primer prefecto de 5 curso de Hufflepuff

-¡SMITH, ZACHARIAS!

-¡¿Cómo puede ser ese tipo prefecto?! – se oyó una voz que a Harry le pareció la de Ron pero no le presto mucha atención

-Segundo prefecto de 5 curso de Hufflepuff – dijo Dumbledore mientras el mencionado antes se iba

-¡THOMPSHON, MARGARET! – la mencionada era una chica a la que Harry no conocía de nada

-Primer prefecto de 6 curso de Hufflepuff

-¡ABBOTT, HANNAH! – la mencionada se levantó, Harry se alegró de ver que al parecer bastantes de los del ED iban a ser prefectos

-Segundo prefecto de 6 curso de Hufflepuff

-¡BONES, SUSAN! – otra más del ED pensó Harry mientras la mencionaba se iba

-Primer prefecto de 7 curso de Hufflepuff

-¡MCALLISTER, JASON! – un chico que Harry no conocía se fue

-Segundo prefecto de 7 curso de Hufflepuff

-¡ALISER, ROBBIE! – un chico al que Harry solo lo conocía de vista se levantó bastante nervioso

-Pasemos a Ravenclaw – dijo Dumbledore – Prefecto Especial de Ravenclaw

-¡PATIL, PADMA! – la chica se fue bastante nerviosa

-Primer prefecto de 5 curso de Ravenclaw

-¡LOVEGOOD, LUNA! – la chica aparentemente sin importarle nada se levantó y se fue mientras sus compañeros la miraban incrédulos.

-Segundo prefecto de 5 curso de Ravenclaw

-¡AIBAS, HILLARY! – una chica con aspecto de empollona se fue

-Primer prefecto de 6 curso de Ravenclaw

-¡BOOT, TERRY! – el chico se fue con tranquilidad

-Segundo prefecto de 6 curso de Ravenclaw

-¡GOLDSTEIN, ANTHONY! – el chico se apresuró a seguir a su compañero

-Primer prefecto de 7 curso de Ravenclaw

-¡CHARMICHAEL, EDDIE! – el joven de Ravenclaw que Harry había conocido el año pasado se levanto y se fue

-Segundo prefecto de 7 curso de Ravenclaw

-¡CHANG, CHO! – la bella buscadora se levanto rápidamente al ser elegida, para desgracia de Harry, y se fue con una gran sonrisa en la boca

-Ahora toca Slytherin – dijo Dumbledore – Prefecto Especial de Slytherin

-¡MALFOY, DRACO! – el chico se levantó y sin ni siquiera una muestra de vanidad se fue dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Primer prefecto de 5 curso de Slytherin

-¡MOUND, AIPRA! – una chica rubia se levanto y se fue silenciosamente

-Segundo prefecto de 5 curso de Slytherin

-¡LOS, ELISSA! – una chica rubia de piel morena se fue

-Primer prefecto de 6 curso de Slytherin

-¡ZABINI, BLAISE! – un chico de Slytherin se levanto y se fue rápidamente

-Segundo prefecto de 6 curso de Slytherin

-¡NOTT, THEODORE! – el chico de Slytherin, que había estado haciendo los TIMOS también, y del que Harry sospechaba que era hijo de un mortifago se levanto y se fue igual que su compañero

-Primer prefecto de 7 curso de Slytherin

-¡DARSON, PETER! – un chico que Harry no conocía se levantó y se fue

-Segundo prefecto de 7 curso de Slytherin

-¡SAMER, DAN! – otro chico que Harry no conocía se fue

-Por último Gryffindor – dijo Dumbledore – Prefecto Especial de Gryffindor

-¡GRANGER, HERMIONE! – la chica se levanto muy nerviosa y se fue, Harry se alegró mucho porque sabía que era la mejor para el puesto

-Primer prefecto de 5 curso de Gryffindor

-¡WEASLEY, GINNY! – Harry se puso muy orgulloso cuando vio a su novia levantarse e irse corriendo

-Segundo prefecto de 5 curso de Gryffindor

-¡CREEVEY, COLIN! – El muchacho que siempre sacaba fotos a Harry se levanto y se fue aparentemente muy contento

-Primer prefecto de 6 curso de Gryffindor

-¡LONGBOTTON, NEVILLE! – Harry se alegró por su amigo, en verdad había cambiado mucho y se lo merecía pero también pensó en que la siguiente era su última oportunidad

-Segundo prefecto de 6 curso de Gryffindor

-¡WEASLEY, RON! – Harry vio como su ex-amigo se levantaba y se iba con una pose orgullosa

-Primer prefecto de 7 curso de Gryffindor

-¡COWAN, JAMES! – Un chico en el que Harry no se fijó se fue, pensaba en que al parecer después de todo no era digno de ser prefecto...

-Segundo prefecto de 7 curso de Gryffindor

-¡PARNS, BRYAN! – Otro chico se levanto y se fue. ... pero si no era digno de ser prefecto ¿Cómo iba a salvar al mundo?

-Bueno pues ahora esperemos a que... - decía Dumbledore

-¡POTTER, HARRY!

El silencio se instalo en el Gran Comedor mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a un Harry demasiado estupefacto como para darse cuenta de ello. Los murmullos empezaron a poblar el Gran comedor pero el director consiguió imponer silencio

-Ruego que me dejéis consultar con el sombrero un momento para que pueda aclarar el problema – dijo Dumbledore que parecía nervioso y se puso el sombrero mientras Harry estaba todavía en estado de shock.

-Bueno alumnos, al parecer el sombrero se ha tomado la libertad de crear un cargo nuevo y designar al Sr. Potter para el puesto. El Sr. Potter ha sido elegido como el Coordinador de Hogwarts, ruego al Sr. Potter que se retire con sus compañeros prefectos para continuar con la ceremonia luego habrá tiempo para aclarar las dudas

Harry necesito de ayuda para levantarse y comenzar a andar porque los recuerdos del 4 año se le habían venido repentinamente a la mente y parecía estar en un sueño. Poco después llego a una pequeña sala donde alguien, presumiblemente McGonagall, le dijo que se pusiera su túnica de gala que alguien le habría colocado en los brazos.

Poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad y se puso la túnica de gala, cuando terminó se dirigió donde estaban el resto de los elegidos esperándole para volver a entrar al Gran comedor.

-No soportas no estar en el centro de atención ¿no Potter? – dijo una voz que podía ser perfectamente la de Malfoy pero que provenía de Ron - ¿Has tenido que suplicar mucho para que te dejen ir con nosotros?

-Déjalo en paz Ron – dijo Neville apoyado por varios mientras se acercaba a Harry - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues verás después de que... - decía Harry mientras que todos los presentes se arremolinaban alrededor suya para saber lo que había pasado

-Por cierto, Potter a partir de ahora ten cuidado o podría castigarte ya que soy prefecto y tu no – le interrumpió Ron orgulloso - ¿Cómo se siente uno al estar en segundo plano?

-¡Ya pueden entrar! – les dijo Minerva McGonagall haciendo que todos se pusieran firmes y entraran en el Gran Comedor.

-Bien adelántense los 24 prefectos – dijo Dumbledore y los prefectos dieron un paso al frente – Las obligaciones y los derechos son los mismo que siempre así que no voy a decirlos. ¿Aceptan su cargo?

-Acepto – dijeron los 24 y se les entregaron las insignias

-Adelántese los 4 prefectos especiales – dijo Dumbledore – Estos prefectos además de tener las mismas obligaciones que los otros, están obligados a intentar mantener buenas relaciones entre las casas y a ser intermediarios en las relaciones entre las casas. Su autoridad esta por encima de todos los otros prefectos de su casa y estos deben obedecerlo. Estos prefectos tiene también el deber de coordinar a los otros prefectos de su casa si hay algún problema. Estos prefectos tienen el derecho a poseer una habitación privada que podrán utilizar cuando lo deseen. Por ahora no hay nada más pero si lo hubiera se le informaría antes ¿Aceptan?

-Acepto – dijeron los 4 y les pusieron una insignia grande con el escudo de su casa.

-Adelántese el Coordinador de Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore – Este cargo nuevo que ha sido creado posee unas características totalmente distintas. El coordinador tiene el deber de vigilar que todo vaya bien en Hogwarts y solucionar todos los problemas que puedan surgir. Todos los prefectos están bajo su mando y los prefectos especiales también. Para poder ejercer su cargo goza de otras características. Puede entrar en cualquiera de las salas comunes y todos los alumnos debe obedecerle, el coordinador puede estar a su elección en cualquiera de las cuatro casas y no pertenece a ninguna en especial aunque los puntos que gane o pierda irán a su antigua casa. El coordinador posee también los mismos derechos que los profesores entre ellos dar castigos además de quitar puntos, andar por el castillo sin ninguna restricción y merecer el mismo respeto que los profesores. El coordinador tiene derecho también a unas habitaciones privadas y al baño de los prefectos aunque posea uno propio. Por último debo añadir que no hay ninguna zona del castillo restringida para el coordinador, por ello todos los retratos y pasadizos se le abrirán automáticamente, ni siquiera las habitaciones privadas están fuera de su jurisdicción, parecerá excesivo pero si el sombrero seleccionador lo ha designado es porque es digno de todo esto. Ahora ¿Acepta el cargo?

-Lo acepto – dijo Harry y automáticamente una insignia con el escudo de Hogwarts en un fondo dorado apareció en su túnica y como Harry luego comprobaría la insignia de Gryffindor de sus túnicas escolares se cambió por esta.

-Bien ahora démosles un gran aplauso – dijo Dumbledore

Hasta entonces Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había tantos alumnos en Hogwarts y lo peor es que le parecía que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él. Los chicos le dirigían miradas cargadas con diversos sentimientos: asombro, recelo, envidia, admiración, tristeza, alegría,... y las chicas... otra vez esa mirada que lo atravesaba ¿Qué estarían pensando ahora? Si antes le miraban raro ahora con lo que había dicho Dumbledore de que no le estaba restringida ninguna parte del castillo... solo ellas podían saber lo que se estaban imaginando.

Para intentar relajarse un poco le echo una mirada al grupo de prefectos que tenía alrededor. Justamente la mitad de los elegidos sin contarlo a él pertenecían al ED y contando con que de Slytherin no había ninguno era una gran noticia. Por lo visto el pertenecer al ED no les había servido tan sólo para mejorar en Defensa sino también a mejorar como personas. Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría se empezaban a ir hacía sus respectivas mesas así que se fue a sentarse a su sitio.

Cuando se sentó en su mesa vio que Hermione intentaba calmar a Ron que parecía que estaba al parecer muy furioso. Mientras intentaba saber que es lo que le pasaba accedió sin querer a uno de los pensamientos de Hermione. Se había propuesto no utilizar la Legeremancia con sus amigos pero había veces que no podía evitarlo. Al ver el pensamiento estuvo tentado de entrar voluntariamente a la mente de Hermione pero se contuvo lo único que había recibido es que al parecer Hermione y Ron tenían un secreto y no querían que se enterara él. Se volvió para hablar con Neville diciéndose a si mismo que quizás era una cosa sin importancia.

-¿Vas a escribirle a tu abuela contándoselo? – preguntó Harry

-Esperare a recibir los resultados de los TIMOS para contárselo – dijo Neville

-Ahora que lo pienso ya deberían estar aquí ¿no?

-Sí, deberían haber llegado hoy

-Un momento, mira McGonagall le esta dando algo al director – dijo Harry mientras veía a una McGonagall bastante sofocada hablando con Dumbledore que tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo

-¿Serán nuestros resultados? – dijo Neville

-Espero que no porque por la cara que ha puesto Dumbledore no puede ser algo muy bueno – dijo Harry

-¿Habremos suspendido mucha gente? – dijo Neville

-No lo sé – dijo Harry y al ver al director levantarse añadió – pero pronto lo sabremos

-Lamento interrumpiros otra vez pero acabo de recibir una noticia de última hora – dijo Dumbledore – los resultados de vuestros compañeros que repitieron los TIMOS. Me complace felicitarlos a todos por el buen trabajo hecho ya que los resultados son muy satisfactorios, en especial me gustaría felicitar al Sr. Longbotton por su asombrosa mejoría y al Sr. Potter por establecer un nuevo record en puntuación al haber alcanzado un 120% superando así al anterior poseedor de este record Tom Ryddle con un 113%. Pueden hablar con su jefe de casa cuando quieran para recibir los resultados.

Otra vez el silencio en el Gran comedor, los de 6 y 7 por estar atónitos con el resultado de Harry y los cursos inferiores al ver como estaban los de 6 y 7. Harry que al parecer se tenía que acostumbrar a que estuvieran todas las miradas clavadas en él así que empezó a hablar normalmente con Neville. Durante el resto de la cena intento no darle mucha importancia a que le estuvieran mirando como a un bicho raro todo el tiempo y finalmente se fue para los dormitorios junto con Neville. Pudo comprobar la utilidad de su cargo cuando con simplemente decirle "Ábrete" a la señora gorda los dejo pasar.

-¿Vas a dormir con nosotros? – le preguntó Neville

-Sí, aparte de que no se dónde están las habitaciones privadas no me apetece ir. Y por ahora no tengo pensado ir a dormir a otras habitaciones que no sean las de Gryffindor – dijo Harry y añadió sarcásticamente – aunque quizás algún día vaya a dormir a Slytherin.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos acostemos antes de que llegue Ron – dijo Neville – no me gustaría tener que soportarlo diciéndote traidor o todo lo que le pase por la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, recuerda escribirle a tu abuela que seguro que se alegra – dijo Harry

-Sí, pero primero tenemos que ver los resultados con McGonagall. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches – contestó Harry mientras que en su mente al recordar los sucesos del día lo único en lo que podías pensar era en ¿Por qué siempre a mí?


	10. El loco mundo de Hogwarts

**Bueno aquí tenéis otro capitulo, lo he escrito lo más pronto que me ha sido posible como había prometido, espero que os guste. Dadle las gracias a la cafeína, me ayuda muchísimo a escribir pero me estoy creando una adicción...**

**El cambio de restricción se debe a algunas menciones que hago en este capítulo, quedáis avisados.**

**Shagy Sirius**: Bueno te dejo con este capitulo que respondera a parte de tu largo review, a proposito muchas gracias por hacerlo tan largo. En cuanto a lo el intercambio de mentes entre Ron y Draco me pareció posible hasta que puse que Draco era inteligente, eso hecho al trasto tu teoría. La verdad es que parece ser que Ron es el culpable de todo pero ya veras cuando leas el capitulo si tenías razón.

Supongo que la idea del acoso a Harry ya la tenía en mente y quizás la haga aparecer. Y lo del título pues.... la verdad es que casi nada de lo que tengo escrito lo tenía pensado, con lo que tenía pensado de antes empezare practicamente el próximo capitulo. Algo de la orbe de poder va a aparecer (como es lógico) pero no se si sera algo parecido al título del cuarto libro (el caliz de fuego y solo aparece un par de veces) o lo hare más importante.

Bueno y en cuanto a Ángela, te prometo que pronto la verás, en uno o dos capitulos. Siento no haber utilizado ningún personaje real para inspirarme en ella, si lo hubiera no tengas ninguna duda de que te lo presentaba -. Bueno chao y gracias por el review

**gandulfo**: Graciassss

**Misterio**: No me des las gracias por responderte, que lo hago encantado. Supongo que este capitulo se explican algunas cosas y se abren nuevos interrogantes, como siempre vamos... Gracias por el review.

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: La verdad es que no ibas nada desencaminado con tus suposiciones. A mi también me dan muchas ganas de mandar al pelirrojo por ahí de vez en cuando. En cuanto a lo del Slash, prefiero no imaginarmelo.... Gracias por el review.

**MerlinJJ**: De nada, te lo mereces. La de Harryargentino ya la había visitado antes pero con el cambio que hicieron hace poco me mareo y no me gusta nada, gracias por la otra dirección. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**bunny1986**: Al final va a resultar que Ron no le cae bien a nadie... lo tendré en cuenta para el fict. Gracias por el review.

**Civenus**: Gracias por el review.

****

****

**Siento poneros esto aquí pero después de haber visto las noticias un par de días seguidos no pude evitar escribirlo y os pido que me perdonéis pero necesitaba compartirlo**

En este mundo de oscuridad que nos rodea

Dónde solo se habla de atentados y guerras

Gobiernan el odio y la violencia

Ha empezado nuestra decadencia

Por eso intentemos crear historias

Donde se reflejen penas y glorías

Que nos intenten enseñar que la vida

Es algo más que esa rutina de todos los días

Mantengamos viva la esperanza

Conservemos la esencia humana

Mediante nuestras simple palabras

Que hagan llorar o reír

Que les muestren lo que es vivir

Esto va dedicado a todas las víctimas de los últimos atentados o guerras. Que descansen en paz. Sir Dg.

**Capítulo 9**

Tenía a Dumbledore delante y podía ver como le estaba diciendo algo bastante serio, le daba escalofríos pensar en que pudiera ser, le recordaba demasiado a su charla del final de 5 curso. Después aparecía Hermione llorando y también diciendo algo otra vez como riñéndole y finalmente otra vez la figura encapuchada. ¿Qué demonios significaba ese sueño? Sabía que no podía tener nada que ver con Voldemort porque no le dolía la cicatriz así que no tenía ni idea de porque soñaba eso.

Harry se levantó de la cama y decidió meterse un rato en el gimnasio del baúl a entrenar un poco mientras esperaba que los otros se despertaran. Mientras entrenaba no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño y en todo lo que estaba pasando. En esos momentos su relación con los que consideraba hasta entonces sus mejores amigos era bastante deplorable. No tenía ni idea de lo que le podía haber pasado a Ron, creía que ya había pasado su etapa de adolescente envidioso y celoso pero al parecer no era así y Hermione al parecer esta vez no iba a apoyarlo a él sino que estaba de parte de Ron. Por otra parte su relación con Neville había mejorado mucho y ahora que no estaba todo el rato con Ron y Hermione había podido conocer mucho mejor a sus otros compañeros la mayoría eran bastante simpáticos. Luego también estaba su relación con Ginny que simplemente estaba no había habido cambios desde que empezaron a salir, la única diferencia es que ahora hablaban más que antes y de vez en cuando se besaban. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de estar con ella en el baile... Y finalmente cómo olvidarse de Malfoy, que todavía no se había burlado de él ni una sola vez y eso que este año había tenido muchísimas oportunidades,... Todo eso sin contar con su nuevo cargo y sus resultados en los TIMOS. Al parecer el mundo estaba cada vez más loco.

Poco tiempo después de que saliera del baúl Neville despertó. Como sabían que normalmente la profesora McGonagall iba a su despacho antes de desayunar. Ella amablemente les dio sus resultados de los TIMOS y esperó a que los vieran para que eligieran las asignaturas que iba a dar y pudiera darles los horarios.

Harry vio que había sacado todos los TIMOS y un porcentaje de 120% tal y como había dicho Dumbledore.

-¡Harry! ¡Lo he conseguido! – dijo Neville interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento

-¡Felicidades! ¿Cuánto ha sido? – preguntó Harry

-He sacado todos los TIMOS excepto el práctico de Adivinación y un porcentaje del 88%

-¡Genial! Has mejorado muchísimo y puedes entrar para los EXTASIS de auror.

-No lo hubiera hecho tan bien si no hubiera sido por ti, gracias

-De nada – dijo Harry y dirigiéndose a la profesora McGonagall añadió - ¿Cuántas asignaturas podemos escoger?

-5 asignaturas como máximo Sr. Potter – dijo McGonagall – ya sabe cuales son las aconsejadas para la carrera de auror

-¿Tan solo 5? – dijo Neville

-Sí, pero no se preocupe no van a tener mucho tiempo libre – dijo McGonagall – son nada más que 5 pero son mucho más intensas y difíciles además de tener más horas.

-Bueno entonces apúnteme a Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y... - dijo Harry – no se cual más

-A mí me pasa lo mismo – dijo Neville

-No es necesario que toméis 5 asignaturas, la mayoría de las personas solo toman 2 o 3 pero si queréis tomar las 5 yo os aconsejaría una nueva que ha salido este año es Duelo – dijo McGonagall – solo son admitidos los que han sacado un Extraordinario en Defensa pero como los dos lo tenéis no hay ningún problema. El profesor que la imparte es el mismo que Defensa.

-¡Yo me apunto! – dijo Harry pensando que le podía resultar muy útil

-Yo también – dijo Neville

-Bien, aquí tienen sus horarios – dijo McGonagall dándoles sus horarios – no se extrañen de encontrarse en las clases alumnos de todas las casas en 6 y 7 es normal. Por cierto avise al Sr. Weasley que el próximo partido de Quidittch es dentro de 2 semanas contra Hufflepuff.

-Gracias profesora – dijo Harry

-Vamos a desayunar – dijo Neville

-Vamos

Harry y Neville se fueron charlando animadamente hacía el Gran comedor. Cuando llegaron vieron a Hermione que con señas les indicaba que se sentaran junto a ella. Harry dudó un momento al ver al lado de Hermione a Ron pero finalmente se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-¿Dónde estabais? – les preguntó Hermione

-Hablando con McGonagall – dijo Harry – nos ha dado los resultados de los TIMOS y hemos elegido las asignaturas, tomamos las de auror más Duelo.

-Yo también tomo Duelo, dude entre Duelo y Aritmancia pero la primera me pareció más útil ¿Cómo has salido tu Neville?

-Pues he sacado todos los TIMOS menos el práctico de Adivinación y un 88%, tomo las mismas asignaturas que Harry.

-Felicidades, aunque me deberían haber hecho caso y haber dejado la Adivinación. Es estupendo, ya estaba cansada de estar sola en las clases de pociones. – dijo Hermione

-Eso me recuerda que la poción nos salió bien por lo que te tienes que presentar a las pruebas de Quidittch – dijo Harry sonriendo

-¡No me acordaba! Pero Harry tú me lo perdonaras ¿no? – dijo Hermione poniendo cara triste

-Lo siento, una apuesta es una apuesta – dijo Harry sonriendo

-Es injusto, nunca pensé que perdería – dijo Hermione y resignada añadió - ¿Cuándo son las pruebas?

-Pues siento recordarte que también has perdido la otra apuesta, por si no te acuerdas he sacado más que tú en los TIMOS – dijo Harry y vio como Hermione puso cara de ¡Increíble! Y luego paso a otra de ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? y finalmente una de ¿Por qué a mí? – No te preocupes que te buscaré un disfraz digno de ti y si lo que te entristece es que no vayamos a bailar aunque no hallas ganado accederé a bailar una canción contigo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, la idea que tengas tú de un disfraz digno de mí – dijo Hermione resignada y añadió con una sonrisa – y ya que te ofreces a bailar aceptó gustosa, nunca es malo reírse un poco.

-Ya veremos a ver quien se ríe al final – dijo Harry y luego mirando hacía Ron dijo – si quieres saber cuando son las pruebas pregúntale a ese y de paso dile que no se debería tardar mucho porque dentro de 2 semanas es el partido contra Hufflepuff.

-De acuerdo – dijo Hermione – por cierto... Ron me ha dicho que sentía mucho todo lo que te había dicho y me ha pedido que te dijera que lo perdonaras.

-Lo primero es que debería de habérmelo dicho el mismo y lo segundo es que si se cree que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente después de cómo me ha tratado esta muy equivocado – dijo Harry con un semblante muy serio – Neville debemos irnos a Transformaciones nos toca dentro de 10 minutos

-Tienes razón, vamonos ¿Vienes Hermione?

-Ahora después los alcanzo – contesto Hermione

Harry y Neville se fueron a su primera clase de Transformaciones que paso con normalidad. Harry se aburría un poco porque se lo sabía prácticamente todo pero se esforzaba por parecer atento y siempre intentaba responder a las preguntas de la profesora. Justamente después de esta clase se fueron a Encantamientos.

La profesora McGonagall paró un momento a Harry para felicitarlo por su nueva actitud en clase y por eso Harry llegó el último a Encantamientos. El aula estaba bastante mas llena que la de Transformaciones. Estuvo buscando a Neville hasta que lo vio sentado junto con Hermione. Los únicos asientos que había libres era uno al lado de Malfoy y otro al lado de Ron, entendiendo lo que había pasado miro hacía Neville y Hermione. Neville le señalo a Hermione y le hizo un gesto de que no había podido evitarlo y Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa.

Harry miro hacía el asiento al lado de Ron, así que quería que lo perdonara así de fácil. Harry con decisión se dispuso a sentarse, se dirigió hacia el asiento, miro al chico y se dispuso a hablarle.

-¿Esta ocupado este asiento Malfoy? – dijo usando su tono de voz más educado

-No, puedes sentarte – dijo dejando asombrado a Harry al ver que no había habido el más mínimos desprecio en su voz y que no había arrastrado las palabras como era su costumbre

-Gracias – contestó y se sentó.

El resto de la clase fue muy tranquilo por impredecible que parezca. Harry siguió contestando a todas las preguntas que podías pero esta clase le resultaba todavía mas aburrida que Transformaciones porque aquí si se lo sabía absolutamente todo. Malfoy simplemente no dijo nada en toda la clase. Harry salió de Encantamientos contento de haber elegido sentarse con Malfoy. El comportamiento de Ron le había hecho mucho daño, se sentía profundamente traicionado por aquel a quien había considerado su mejor amigo.

-¿Te ha hecho algo Harry? – preguntó Neville

-No, tranquilo – dijo Harry

-¿Por qué preferiste sentarte con Malfoy que con Ron? – preguntó Hermione molesta porque su plan no había resultado

-Preferí sentarme con el que menos daño me había hecho – dijo Harry fríamente

-Malfoy te ha estado insultando todos estos años – dijo Hermione

-Pero es algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, además es mi enemigo, no esperaba otra cosa de él. Me hace mucho más daño que uno al que yo consideraba amigo me traicione. Por si fuera poco este curso Malfoy no se ha metido ni una sola vez conmigo y eso que se supone que nos odiamos y Ron que se supone que somos amigos se ha burlado bastante de mí sin yo haberle hecho nada. – dijo Harry guardándose las ganas de decirle que también sabía que le estaban ocultando algo – Así que Hermione no te sorprendas de que prefiera a Malfoy que a Ron.

-Será mejor que vayamos ya para el Gran comedor – dijo Neville

-Sí, vamos para allá – dijo Harry y se fueron juntos.

-Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le pregunto Dumbledore a Harry nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor y al ver la cara del chico añadió– Es sobre tu nuevo cargo

-¿Qué quiere?

-Quería decirte que puedes ir a tus habitaciones cuando quieras, tienen diversos accesos desde todo el castillo a través de pasadizos, tan sólo le tienes que preguntar a los cuadros. Debes saber que en esas habitaciones no hay contraseña, tan sólo puedes entrar tú ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, muchas gracias por informarme – dijo Harry y se fue hasta dónde estaba Neville.

-Neville, estoy pensando en organizar una reunión de prefectos – le comentó Harry a Neville.

-Es una buena idea, tú tienes que intentar coordinarnos a todos y esa es una buena manera de empezar

-Creo que sí, avisare a los Prefectos Especiales para que avisen a todos los de sus casas, será mañana por la tarde.

Esa tarde no tenían clases así que se la pasaron haciendo las tareas que les habían mandado por la mañana. A media tarde apareció un cartel en la sala común anunciando que las pruebas de Quidittch serían dentro de cuatro días. Por la noche fueron a cenar al Gran comedor dónde un par de chicos le volvieron a preguntar por el ED. Con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer todavía no había podido pensar en ello así que les dijo lo mismo que a los anteriores, que lo más probable era que no siguiera.

Durante la cena pudo hablar un rato con Ginny que le decía que tenía pensado presentarse a Cazadora en las pruebas. Antes de subir para acostarse le dijo a Padma y a Ernie lo de la reunión de prefectos, a Malfoy no lo vio y a Hermione ya se lo había dicho antes. Cuando se disponía a acostarse echó un vistazo al mapa del merodeador por sí había alguien paseando por el castillo y tenía que ir a regañarle pero solo vio al conserje a su gata. Estuvo un rato admirando el mapa pensando en lo peligroso que podía resultar si llegaba a las manos de Voldemort o si descubría como podía hacer uno nuevo. Le pareció extraño que Hogwarts que se consideraba uno de los lugares más sencillos del mundo no tuviera algún hechizo que evitara eso. Finalmente con un último pensamiento dedicado a la extraña actitud de Malfoy se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno le volvió a llegar un aluvión de cartas que ordenó a un elfo domestico que llevara a su habitación. En la clase de pociones encontró la oportunidad de decirle a Malfoy lo de la reunión de prefectos cuando al entrar él y Neville solo pudieron ver dos sitios libres: uno al lado de Hermione y otro al lado de Malfoy. Le dijo a Neville que se pusiese junto con Hermione y él se puso con Malfoy. Después de informarlo de la reunión pensaba no volver a hablarle pero mientras hacían la poción que tocaba ese día casi sin darse cuenta empezaron a hablar de la asignatura de Pociones en general, de la que Malfoy sabía bastante. No hablaron demasiado pero cuando terminaron la poción y tuvieron que esperar al resto continuaron la charla, para cuando llego la hora de salir habían hablado de Pociones que les había llevado a los TIMOS que les habían llevado al resto de asignaturas y de ahí hasta las asignaturas que habían elegido que es dónde habían llegado hasta ese momento.

-¡Has estado hablando con Malfoy toda la hora! – le dijo Hermione enfurecida nada más salir de Pociones

-No he estado toda la hora – dijo Harry justificándose

-¡Pero has hablado con el!

-Es que tenía que informarle de la reunión de prefectos y... - dijo Harry

-¡Pero para eso solo necesitabas un minuto y has estado media hora! – le recriminó Hermione

-Como te iba diciendo le informe de la reunión de prefectos y sin darme cuenta empezamos a hablar de Pociones y luego pues seguimos hablando. Además yo lo noto muy cambiado, no me molestado ni una sola vez y se ha comportado muy amablemente. – dijo Harry cansado de la desconfianza de su amiga.

Las cosas hasta la reunión de prefectos de por la tarde transcurrieron normalmente, ni Neville ni Hermione le dijeron nada mas respecto a su trato hacía Malfoy. En la sala donde se iba a hacer la reunión había una mesa alargada muy grande y Harry junto con los Prefectos Especiales se sentarían en una punta mientras que los otros podrían sentarse donde quisieran. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos empezó la reunión. Se discutieron varios temas entre ellos las guardias nocturnas y cada cuanto iba a tener las reuniones generales de prefectos, que se fijaron en una cada dos semanas. También discutieron otros asuntos sobre los puntos de las casas y las competiciones de Quidittch. Harry ordenó a todos los Prefectos Especiales que cada semana le presentaran un informe completo de todo lo que había ocurrido y avisó que no toleraría que ningún prefecto se aprovechara de su cargo. Los prefectos de Slytherin demostraron ser de lo mejor de su casa porque se comportaron igual que los de las otras casas y solo se quejaron cuando realmente tenían un motivo.

Cuando terminó la reunión los prefectos que eran miembros del ED aprovecharon para juntarse y hablar con Harry el cuál les aclaró que por lo pronto el ED no iba a seguir, que les avisaran a sus compañeros. Luego estuvieron un rato charlando de cómo les habían salido los TIMOS y de cómo les había ayudado el ED. Harry descubrió que la mayoría habían sacado un Extraordinario y de que verían a muchos del ED en Duelo y en Defensa.

Durante la cena de ese día vio que Ron se le acercaba y se dispuso a escuchar lo que supuso que serían unas disculpas de su parte.

-Esto ¿Harry? – le dijo Ron temeroso

-Creía que me llamaba Potter, Weasley – dijo con voz fría -¿Qué quieres?

-Pues informarte de que las pruebas del equipo de Quidittch son dentro de tres días y esperaba que fueras a ayudarme a elegir el equipo.

-De acuerdo, como parte del equipo debo de ir a las pruebas así que lo haré – dijo Harry sin dejar notar la decepción que le había causado que todavía no le fuera a pedir disculpas.

El día siguiente siguió la misma rutina con el único hecho destacable como la clase de Defensa dónde pudieron comprobar que el auror si era un buen profesor de esa asignatura, prácticamente todos los que la tomaron pertenecían al ED, excepto alguno de Slytherin entre ellos Malfoy. Malfoy y Harry se veían en todas las clases porque habían tomado las mismas asignaturas y hablaban de vez en cuando, ya había entre ellos un poco de confianza y se llamaban por los nombres pero todavía Harry desconfiaba un poco.

Un día después tuvieron su primera clase de Duelo. El auror les repasó las maldiciones más básicas para un duelo, Harry se ofreció como voluntario y el auror las estuvo probando con él. Al final de la clase Shacklebolt les dijo que ahora comprobarían como se utilizaban en un combate real y le dijo a Harry que se preparara. Harry volvió a activar el escudo que lo había desactivado para las demostraciones y se preparo para el combate. La sorpresa del auror fue tan grande al ver que sus maldiciones desaparecían que no pudo evitar un simple _expelliarmus_ que le lanzó Harry y cayó derrotado. El auror felicitó a Harry y les dijo a los alumnos que esa era una de las lecciones básicas de un duelo, no bajar la guardia por nada del mundo.

Al día siguiente tenían las pruebas de Quidittch y era la víspera del Baile. Se podía ver a la mayoría de las chicas en pequeños corritos comentando lo que iban a hacer en el baile y con quién irían. Hermione no paraba de acosar a Harry preguntándole que disfraz le iba a dar y él tan sólo le respondía que se lo daría antes del baile. Por la tarde Harry se dirigió junto con Neville al campo de Quidittch para las pruebas. En la mano llevaba su Saeta de Fuego, la Furia de los Cielos no le había dicho a nadie que la tenía y sólo la utilizaba para entrenar en el campo de su baúl. Harry pensaba utilizar la Furia de los Cielos por primera vez en el primer partido para sorprenderlos a todos. En el campo de Quidittch se encontró con mucha gente para las pruebas y con Ron que estaba empezando a organizarlos, Neville se fue a las gradas mientras él se acercaba dónde estaba Ron.

-Creo que podríamos hacer primero las pruebas a los cazadores y después a los golpeadores ¿Te parece bien? – le dijo Ron

-Eso no importa Weasley, tú eres el capitán así que tú decides – dijo Harry con su tono de voz más frío

-Esto... de acuerdo – contestó Ron bastante atemorizado por la voz de Harry

Las pruebas de los cazadores empezaron, había bastante gente a quién Harry conocía entre ellos a Ginny, Hermione, Seamus y Dean. La que mejor lo hacía era Ginny y después Dean. Luego Hermione lo hacía bastante bien sorprendiendo a todos a pesar de que utilizaba una de las escobas del colegio. Seamus y otro chico de 7 no lo hacían mal pero no eran demasiado precisos en los tiros. Finalmente Ron dijo que se quedaban en el equipo Ginny, Hermione y Dean. Harry no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con Ron, esos eran los que mejor lo habían hecho

Después de esto vinieron las pruebas de los golpeadores. Esperaban encontrar a algunos mejores que los del año pasado que habían demostrado ser bastante malos. En estas pruebas los que destacaron indudablemente fueron los hermanos Creevey así que fueron los escogidos. Hacían un dúo perfecto, parecido al de los gemelos Weasley, se coordinaban muy bien y mientras que Colin lanzaba las bludgers con mucha fuerza la mejor baza de Dennis era su magnífica puntería.

Poco después Ron llamó al nuevo equipo y quedaron para los entrenamientos. Ron le dijo a Hermione que procurara buscarse una escoba nueva para el partido. Cuando terminaron Harry y Neville fueron a felicitar a Hermione y Ginny.

-Felicidades, las dos lo habéis hecho muy bien – dijo Harry a Hermione y a Ginny después de haber recibido un beso de su novia

-Si, en verdad lo habéis hecho muy bien – dijo Neville

-Gracias – dijo Ginny que lucía bastante contenta

-Si, ahora por una estúpida apuesta estoy dentro del equipo – dijo Hermione refunfuñando – y encima tengo que buscarme una escoba.

-No haber apostado o haberlo hecho mal en las pruebas – dijo Harry pero ante la cara de asesina de Hermione añadió – y por la escoba no te preocupes yo me hago cargo, después de todo es mi culpa

-No hace falta Harry – dijo Hermione cambiando su cara a una mucho mas amable

-Me da igual que no haga falta, lo voy a hacer. Te prometo que para el primer partido te daré tu nueva escoba y no intentes poner excusas porque no las acepto.

-Eres imposible – dijo ella y todos rieron un rato y luego se fueron a cenar.

Después de la cena Harry se fue a hacer una ronda por el colegio. Le gustaba pasear por la noche por el colegio y lo mejor era que nadie le podía decir nada y podía entrar dónde quisiera. Iba andando por un pasillo cuando vio que en la esquina había dos figuras. Dispuesto a saber quienes eran se acerco sin hacer ruido para que no dieran cuenta. Al parecer era una pareja de novios porque no paraban de besarse.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que eran sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y lo peor es que por la forma que se besaban llevaban haciéndolo durante bastante tiempo. Sintiéndose traicionado y tonto por confiar en ellos se alejó del lugar rápidamente. Necesitaba pensar así que se fue a la torre de Astrología. Cuando llegó allí vio también una figura, temiendo que se tratara de algo parecido a lo que había visto anteriormente se acerco.

Esa figura era Malfoy que estaba allí sentado bastante pensativo. Harry suponiendo que en ese momento incluso su compañía le vendría bien fue dónde el estaba y se sentó con él

-Hola Draco – dijo el ojiverde

-Hola Harry – contestó el otro - ¿Dando una vuelta?

-Algo así – dijo Harry – igual que tu supongo

-Se podría decir que sí – dijo Draco – me gusta venir aquí a pensar.

-Draco ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? – dijo Harry

-Lo que quieras

-¿Por qué has cambiado? – dijo Harry dispuesto a resolver ese interrogante que se le había formado hacía ya bastante tiempo y lo estaba atormentando

-Es una larga historia – dijo Draco

-No tengo nada que hacer hasta que empiecen las clases – dijo Harry sonriendo

-Verás todo comenzó cuando yo nací. Mi padre quería hacer de mí uno de los mejores mortifagos de todos. Para asegurarse de que seguía sus pasos hizo unos complicados encantamientos para tenerme bajo su control. No es algo como el Imperius sí no más bien como si te impulsara en una determinada dirección. Por ejemplo, no me decía exactamente que es lo que te tenía que hacer a ti pero me impulsaba a portarme de la peor forma que pudiera contigo. Todo eso ha estado ocurriendo desde que nací y no tenía ninguna manera de evitarlo. Cuando encerraste a mí padre supongo que recupere el control

-¿Quieres decir que este es tu verdadero yo?

-Algo así, ahora soy realmente yo sin ninguna influencia externa.

-Espero que ahora podamos ser amigos – dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano - ¿Qué dices?

-¿Me perdonaras por todo lo que te he hecho? – dijo Draco un poco temeroso

-Como tú acabas de decir estabas influenciado y no lo podías evitar – dijo Harry – por mi parte queda olvidado todo

-Muchas gracias – dijo Draco estrechando su mano – Amigos entonces

-Aunque Draco te debería advertir que tuvieras cuidado con los otros Gryffindor sobre todo con Ron, ellos no creerán que puedes cambiar.

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo Draco

-Aunque seguramente que Neville también te acepte y Hermione si no estuviera tan influenciada por Ron también lo haría.

-Espero que no te traiga problemas – dijo Draco

-No te preocupes, si no les gusta que tenga tratos con quien yo quiera que se aguanten, no son nadie para impedírmelo.

-¿Vas al baile de mañana? – dijo Draco

-Si ¿Y tú?

-También, te gustaría saber lo que algunas de mi casa dicen sobre ti – dijo Draco con una sonrisa

-¿A que te refieres?

-Seguramente que eres el único que no te has dado cuenta, tan sólo tienes que ir ahora a alguna de las habitaciones de las chicas y escuchar lo que dicen. Seguro que están hablando del baile y seguro que tu saldrás en la conversación, veras a lo que me refiero.

-Me has dejado con la intriga, por aquí cerca esta la sala de Ravenclaw creó que echaré un vistazo ¿vienes?

-Yo no puedo entrar – dijo Draco

-No importa si no te ven – dijo Harry sonriendo y añadió – _Accio capa invisible_

-¿Es tuya? – dijo Draco y ante el asentimiento de Harry siguió – ¡Es genial! Venga vamos, me muero de ganas de probarla.

Los dos muchachos fueron hacía la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Harry había aprovechado su nuevo cargo para merodear por todo el castillo de noche y ya se lo conocía prácticamente entero. Había encontrado diversas entradas a sus habitaciones y las habitaciones privadas de los otros prefectos pero eran de los pocos sitios dónde no había entrado. Cuando llegaron a la entrada el cuadro nada más ver a Harry se apartó dejándoles paso a Harry y a un Draco invisible.

En la sala común no había nadie pero como se suponían se oían bastante murmullos provenientes de las habitaciones. Harry también había descubierto que la medida de seguridad que impedía que los chicos subieran a las habitaciones de las chicas tampoco funcionaba con él. Draco permaneció abajo porque no podía subir y Harry subió y se acerco a una de las puertas dónde se oían murmullos, era 6 curso, puso la oreja en la puerta y empezó a escuchar.

-Entonces Lisa tu que te disfrazaras ¿de hada?

-Pues no lo sé, ese se que lo va a llevar mucha gente pero me pasa lo mismo con todos los que se me ocurren.

-Si, la mayoría vamos a ir de hadas o de princesas

-Es lo más lógico

-Y los chicos son un poco más variados pero hay mucho príncipes también y jugadores de Quidittch

-No se que le ven al disfraz de jugador de Quidittch

-Que es fácil de hacer, tan solo la túnica de su equipo - hubo risas que siguieron a este comentario

-Estoy deseando verlo a él

-Todas estamos igual

-La Weasley tiene muchísima suerte – Harry al oír esto se sobresalto y pegó mucho más la oreja a la puerta

-Desde luego que sí, aunque dicen por ahí que no van a durar mucho

-Creo que Chang va a intentar quitárselo

-Y quien no lo intentaría si tuviera oportunidades. Es tan adorable

-Desde luego, esos ojos verdes preciosos, su pelo alborotado,...

-¿Y no os pasa que tiene como un aura que te hace desear comértelo a besos y darle todo el cariño que puedas?

-Si, lo único que tiene es que es un es bastante bajito

-Pero eso lo hace más adorable todavía, me dan unas ganas de cogerlo como si fuera un beb

-Pues yo haría con él otras cosas más adultas, cuando lo vimos en la clase de Duelo en algunos momentos se le pegaba la túnica con algún hechizo y os aseguro que tiene un buen material debajo de esa túnica

-Estoy deseando verlo disfrazado

-Sí, si va de ángel no se si voy a poder resistir la tentación de abrazarlo – un totalmente alucinado Harry oyó oyeron algunos suspiros dentro de la habitación

-¿Oye y los ángeles no van desnudos? – un silencio contestó a la pregunta

-¡Siiiiiiiii! – Harry se tuvo que apartar un poco al oír el grito que provenía de dentro

-Pero en algunos dibujos aparecen con una especie de pantalón corto – dijo una voz desilusionada

-¿¡Y os parece poco!?

-Es verdad, eso son como unos boxers. Sería como verlo en ropa interior.

-Ohhh me muero de ganas

-¿Os lo imagináis? Ojalá no cambie de opinión y se disfrace de otra cosa.

-Bueno chicas es hora de acostarnos que mañana es un gran día

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches que soñéis con el gran Potter, pero no mojéis las sabanas, controlaos un poco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Ha sonado como si alguien hubiera golpeado el suelo de delante de la puerta.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas

-Supongo, buenas noches

Harry tardó unos cuantos minutos en recuperarse del desmayo que había sufrido. ¿¡¡¡Pero que demonios pensaban esas chicas!!!? Y él que creía que lo estaban tomando por algún acosador, ahora iba a resultar que eran ellas las acosadoras. Harry nunca había participado en las conversaciones que tenían Seamus y Dean sobre chicas pero ahora se daba cuenta de que al parecer no eran los únicos que tenían las hormonas alteradas en Hogwarts. Con mucho cuidado se reunió con Draco y salieron de la sala común de Ravenclaw

Se fueron a una pequeña sala que había cerca de allí y Harry le explicó toda la conversación. Draco al final estaban tirado en el suelo riéndose como un loco bajó un hechizo silenciador de Harry. Cuando se calmó y Harry le quitó el hechizo lo único que le dijo es que eso no era nada comparado con lo que decían de él en su casa. Ante esto Harry que ya no podía estar más rojo cambió bruscamente y se empezó a poner blanco con lo que tuvo que poner otra vez el hechizo silenciador a Draco porque otra vez estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose. Al final Draco se logró calmar y después de despedirse se fueron a acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente Harry recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con todo el lió de Draco se le había olvidado lo de Ron y Hermione. Para no verlos bajó muy temprano a desayunar y luego se fue a una sala que sabía que nadie conocía de su existencia y empezó a hacer los trajes para el baile. Fue al Gran comedor para comer y quedó con Ginny para encontrase con ella para ir al baile. También estuvo hablando un rato con Neville que iba a ir con una Hufflepuff que se lo había pedido. Hermione estuvo incordiando un buen rato sobre su traje para el baile pero lo único que consiguió fue que Harry le dijera que se lo llevaría dos horas antes del baile para que se lo pusiera.

Harry por la tarde siguió preparando los disfraces. Dos horas antes del baile como había prometido fue a llevarle el vestido a la habitación de Hermione que al parecer estaba ya bastante nerviosa. Después se fue tranquilamente a vestirse, cuando faltaba media hora para que empezara el baile se vistió pero al final decidió ponerse la túnica negra que había comprado en el verano encima del disfraz para que no se le viera, incluso se puso la capucha. Se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor donde había quedado con Ginny.

Cuando llevaba un par de minutos esperando vio bajar a Ginny que iba vestida de Amazona o algo parecido, estaba bastante guapa y se lo hizo saber. Se quedaron allí un momento mientras Ginny intentaba ver bajo la capucha de Harry pero sin éxito. Bajó entonces Ron que iba vestido de jugador de Quidittch de los Chudley Cannons, su equipo favorito. Finalmente vieron bajar por la escalera de las chicas a una mujer toda vestida de negro bastante pálida y con unos colmillos ensangrentados saliéndole de la boca. Con una especie de vestido negro que iba arrastrando un poco por el suelo y los ojos rojos. El pelo lo llevaba totalmente liso y suelto cayéndole por detrás.

Todos los que estaban en la sala común se quedaron callados y sin moverse. Los de cursos inferiores totalmente aterrados y los mayores dudando si era de verdad una vampiresa o era un disfraz. El único que parecía que no estaba afectado era Harry que se acerco a la vampiresa y le tendió el brazo para que terminara de bajar las escaleras

-Te ves preciosa. ¿Te gusto el traje? – le dijo Harry amablemente

-Muchísimas gracias Harry. Es precioso y los complementos que me diste para cambiar el color de los ojos y todo eso funcionaron perfectamente.

-Después de todo vas a bailar una canción conmigo así que tendrás que verte bien.

-¿Y tu de que vas vestido? ¿De Sr. Misterioso? – dijo Hermione y se rió enseñando peligrosamente sus largos colmillos haciendo que todos en la sala común tuvieran un escalofrío

-Ya lo verás. Vamos con Ron y Ginny a ver si se le quitan esa cara de alucinados que tiene

-Yo diría que la de Ginny es más bien de celos pero bueno...

-Pues entonces la de Ron también lo será supongo – musito Harry para si mismo

Harry y Hermione se acercaron a Ginny y a Ron y entonces fue cuando todo el mundo pudo recuperar la movilidad y miraban a Hermione extrañados. Ron aunque un poco temeroso ofreció a Hermione el brazo y se fueron hacía el gran Comedor al igual que Harry y Ginny que los seguían detrás.

Antes del baile estaba la cena que todos tomaron animadamente en diversas mesas que estaban repartidas en el Gran comedor. Cuando empezó el baile dijeron que todas las parejas debían de empezar la primera parte del baile y después ya se retirarían los que quisieran. Harry se fue con Ginny al igual que todas las demás parejas.

Esa primera parte del baile era bastante rápida y animada y había varios cambios de pareja así que Harry acabó con una pequeña Hufflepuff que parecía que se fuera a desmayar si la miraba mientras que no sabía dónde había ido a parar Ginny. Vio que Ron y Hermione si habían terminado juntos y se iban a sentarse así que se acerco a ellos a preguntarles por Ginny

-¿Ya se ha cansado el gran Potter de bailar? – fue la bienvenida que le hizo Ron

-No, pero tú al parecer si lo has hecho – dijo Harry

-Yo no bailo más porque a Hermione no le apetece – dijo Ron furioso

-Eso es mentira, no bailas más porque no te gusta porque no sabes hacerlo bien. Entonces Hermione ¿No te debo un baile?

-Sí – dijo Hermione un poco incómoda por Ron

-¿Me concedería esta canción bella dama? – dijo Harry tomando su mano con gran caballerosidad

-¿Te importa Ron? – dijo Hermione

-No, pero ¿no deberías quitarte ya esa capa Potter o es que te da miedo de que se burlen de tu disfraz?

-Encantado – dijo Harry quitándose la capa, dejando ver su disfraz de ángel, y dándosela a Ron y cogió a una alucinada Hermione llevándosela a la pista de baile mientras todos los que los veían se les quedaban mirando

Todo el gran comedor se les quedaba mirando cuando los veían. Era una vampiresa muy lograda y realmente muy atractiva a la que los hombres ya habían estado mirando disimuladamente durante la cena pero cuando se quedaban alucinados los hombres y embobadas las mujeres era cuando veían a su acompañante, estaban seguros de que no lo habían visto durante la cena y no sabían quién era. Iba vestido tan sólo con una especie de pantalón corto pegado al cuerpo de color rojo sangre que estaba un poco desgarrado y tenía algunas hilachas, luego llevaba unas botas largas plateadas y en las muñecas unos brazaletes del mismo color. El resto del cuerpo estaba al descubierto dejando ver una piel bastante oscura y unos músculos perfectamente formados. Luego en su cara se podía apreciar unos grandes ojos verdes que contrastaban con la oscuridad de su piel y finalmente el pelo totalmente negro lo llevaba muy largo cayéndole por detrás.

-Es un ángel – murmuró alguien

-Es.... Harry, era el único que iba a disfrazarse de ángel – murmuró otro

Entonces cómo para acallar las dudas el joven abrió unas majestuosas alas negras que le nacían en la espalda haciendo gala de toda su grandeza y dejando mudos tanto a alumnos como a profesores. La mayoría de los pequeños creían que era el ángel negro del que hablaban algunos cuentos y que era el enviado de la muerte mientras que los más grandes creían que era solo una alucinación

-Estas... perfecto – dijo Hermione bastante sonrojada al darse cuenta de la poca ropa del joven cuando ya llevaban un rato bailando

-Gracias – dijo el joven aparentemente sin importarle que en ese momento todo el comedor estuviera callado todavía mirándolos.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber algo desde hace un tiempo – dijo Hermione bastante tiempo después cuando todo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad y las miradas de ellos habían pasado de el asombro a la envidia y las de ellas de embobamiento a ¿lujuria?

-Adelante pregunta, te responderé si lo creo conveniente – dijo Harry

-¿Dónde estuviste cuando te fuiste de Privet Drive? – dijo Hermione

-Dime una razón por la que debería decírtelo – dijo Harry

-Porque somos amigos y los amigos se lo cuentan todo – dijo Hermione – y confían los unos en los otros

-Ahí tienes el problema Hermione – dijo Harry con una voz fría que asombró a Hermione y cómo había terminado la canción se fue a buscar a Ginny a la cuál por suerte encontró antes de que se le echaran encima todas las chicas del baile.

Harry estuvo disfrutando del resto del baile con Ginny, esta se cuido de no dejarlo solo en ningún momento para no dar oportunidad a que se le acercara ninguna otra. Harry vio que Ron no saco a Hermione en ningún momento a bailar, también vio que Neville al parecer se lo pasaba bien bailando o hablando con su compañera, a Cho la vio también en algún momento y al igual que la mayoría de las chicas no le quitaba los ojos de encima a él.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó más temprano que el resto y para entretenerse empezó a leer todo el correo que tenía acumulado. Hizo lo mismo que la otra vez repartiendo las cartas en montones. Seguí habiendo muchas pidiéndole disculpas y las que se le declaraban habían aumentado alarmantemente y ahora había muchas que provenían del propio colegio. Lo que más le preocupo fue una carta de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" que le decía que iba el primero en el ranking de los hombres más deseados, lo único que me faltaba pensó Harry. Luego había una carta de los gemelos Weasley y para gran alegría suya una de su primo y otra de Ángela. Se dispuso a abrir en primer lugar a abrir la de los gemelos

_Estimado patrocinador_

_Nos complace informarle de que nuestra línea de tiendas de bromas en la que usted amablemente invirtió su capital ha abierto una nueva sucursal en el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade. También le comunicamos que si firma el contrato que le adjuntamos será usted poseedor de la mitad de la empresa aunque si quiere su nombre se mantendrá en el anonimato._

_Bueno ahora en serio, Harry o firmas ese contrato o probaremos todos nuestros inventos contra ti. Por cierto ser el dueño de la empresa a parte de obtener beneficios materiales te da otros beneficios como tener las bromas antes de que salgan al mercado, saber como librarse de ellas, no ser objetivo de nuestras bromas nunca y otros diversos beneficios. Esperemos que este año te lo estés pasando bien en Hogwarts aunque lo dudamos sin nuestra presencia, por cierto ¡Buscadnos unos sustitutos decentes para el equipo!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

Harry vio la hoja que venía adjunta y como sabía que no pararían hasta que la firmara lo hizo, al instante el contrato desapareció. Luego le escribió una carta a los gemelos diciéndoles que les felicitaba por lo bien que les estaba yendo, que les habían encontrado unos sustitutos dignos y que su parte de ganancia la utilizaran para seguir expandiendo el mercado y fabricando nuevos inventos. Después de esto abrió la siguiente carta la de su primo Dudley.

_Querido Primo Harry_

_Te alegrara saber que tanto Andrea como yo estamos muy bien y lo único que echamos en falta es a ti y a Ángela. Por lo que se de ella también llego perfectamente a su colegio. Espero que te esté yendo bien en tu colegio y que hayas sacado buenas notas en los TIMOS esos, aunque estoy seguro de que así es. Espero que me escribas pronto y me cuentes que tal te va, aquí las cosas son un poco aburridas o es que ahora las encuentro demasiado normales quizás. Quien me iba a decir que iba a echar de menos la magia..._

_Dudley Dursley_

Harry sonrió al ver el final de la carta de Dudley y le escribió una carta con todo lo que le había pasado desde el principio del colegio y al final añadió una nota dónde le decía que ya querría tener un poco de la normalidad que le sobraba a él. Finalmente abrió la carta de Ángela con bastante emoción.

_Querido Harry_

_Espero que estés bien en tu colegio, aquí las cosas siguen igual que los otros años pero estoy más o menos acostumbrada. Supongo que habrás sacado el 100% en los TIMOS como pretendías, te felicito con antelación. Bueno hay una cosa que deberías saber, he tenido una premonición de esas que suelo tener. No la he entendido mucho pero lo que se es que voy a irme del colegio dentro de poco, de hecho lo más seguro es que cuando te llegue la carta ya me halla ido. Por ahora te pido que no me busques, se que voy a estar bien, cuando llegue el momento nos veremos de nuevo pero no hagas nada por ahora._

_Ángela_

Harry se quedó desconcertado al leer la carta y lo primero que pensó fue en ir a buscarla. Se contuvo y no fue en su busca porque era precisamente lo que le pedía la carta pero nada le impidió buscar su núcleo mágico para ver si estaba viva. Con gran alivio la encontró después de estar bastante tiempo buscándola, por lo menos sabía que estaba viva.

Una vez hubo terminado de leer y enviar cartas se fue a practicar un rato con la Furia de los Cielos al campo del baúl. Quedaba poco para el partido y Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que cogería la snitch sin ningún problema, cuando sabías controlarla la Furia de los Cielos podía adelantar sin problemas a la Saeta de Fuego. Tenía que reconocer que incluso a él le había costado dominarla y eso que la escoba lo había aceptado sin ningún inconveniente. No quería ni pensar lo que le podía pasar a alguien que la intentara montar sin que hubiera sido aceptado por la escoba.

El tiempo hasta el primer partido de Quidittch se le pasó rápidamente. Ya no hablaba ni con Ron ni con Hermione y ahora siempre iba acompañado por Neville, Ginny y Draco. También pasaba bastante tiempo con el resto de prefectos del ED. A Ron y a Hermione en el único momento en el que estaba con ellos era en las prácticas de Quidittch. Hermione había intentado hablar con él pero él la había ignorado y Ron ni siquiera lo había intentado. Los sueños con la figura encapuchada se repetían de vez en cuando, ya había logrado ver que se trataba de una mujer así que se preocupaba menos por ellos porque sabía que no era Voldemort. Finalmente llegó el día del partido y se dirigían al campo, los de Hufflepuff ya estaban esperándolos.

Harry se despidió de Neville y de Draco que se iban a las gradas y se fue a los vestuarios cargando la Saeta de Fuego y la Furia de los cielos. Dentro tan sólo estaban Ginny y Hermione pero la primera salió rápidamente, Hermione al parecer tenía un ataque de nervios.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Harry mientras se empezaba a poner su conjunto de protectores en forma de calavera.

-Sí, gracias estoy un poco preocupada por la escoba, últimamente me esta dando algunos problemas y no la controlo demasiado bien – dijo Hermione que miraba con curiosidad los protectores de Harry - ¿De dónde has sacado esos protectores?

-Me los regalaron – dijo Harry y cogió el paquete de la Saeta de Fuego y lo abrió sacando su nueva escoba y tendiéndola hacía Hermione dijo – Tómala

-Es preciosa – dijo Hermione mirando la Saeta de Fuego que Harry le había dejado en las manos pero mirando que Harry no la volvía a tomar le dijo - ¿Podrías cogerla? Es que yo tengo que llevar la mía

-Me parece que no me has entendido, yo te prometí conseguirte una escoba mejor para el partido y aquí la tienes – dijo Harry mientras tomaba la Furia de los Cielos – Yo ya tengo esta

-Pero que estas diciendo Harry... - dijo Hermione claramente confundida - ¡AHHH! ¿Eso es una Furia de los Cielos? ¿Y piensas montar en ella? ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?

-Un poco quizás – dijo Harry – vamos toma la escoba que el partido esta a punto de empezar.

-Pero yo no puedo aceptarla – dijo Hermione

-Hermione, yo siempre cumplo lo que digo ahora tienes dos opciones o sales al campo con tu vieja escoba o sales al campo con tu Saeta de Fuego pero pase lo que pase esa escoba ya es tuya – dijo Harry y salió afuera.

-Y va a dar comienzo el partido, la alineación de Hufflepuff ya espera en el campo y va a salir la de Gryffindor – se oía la voz del comentarista que era un Gryffindor de primer año muy entusiasta y que sabía mucho de Quidittch pese a su corta edad.

-Ya salen los jugadores al campo, el capitán y guardián ¡RON WEASLEY! Los golpeadores ¡COLIN Y DENNIS CREEVEY! Los cazadores ¡THOMAS DEAN! ¡GINNY WEASLEY! Y ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

-Un momento, ¡HERMIONE GRANGER LLEVA UNA SAETA DE FUEGO! Es increíble, si profesora ya continúo. Finalmente el buscador ¡HARRY POTTER!

-¿Alguien ve a Potter? Al parecer no ha venido. Un momento ¿Qué es ese borrón negro?

-Gracias a la profesora McGonagall que me ha facilitado unos omniculares puedo informales de que ese borrón negro no es otro que el buscador Harry Potter. Y tengo una mala noticia para la afición de Gryffindor Potter no va montado en su Saeta de Fuego porque al parecer esa es la que lleva Hermione Granger – la afición de Gryffindor se quedo totalmente en silencio al igual que la de Ravenclaw que era neutral y los de Hufflepuff y Slytherin lo celebraban.

-Repito Harry Potter no va montado en su Saeta de Fuego ¡¡¡¡AHORA VA MONTADO SOBRE UNA FURIA DE LOS CIELOS!!!! – dijo el comentarista haciendo que todos los que conocían la escoba se quedaran callados

-Para aquel que no lo sepa informo de que la Furia de los Cielos es muchísimo más rápida que la Saeta de Fuego pero ha sido apodada "La escoba suicida" por el Mundo de la Escoba y son muy pocos los que la han montado, la mayoría han terminado en el hospital después de unos minutos encima suya. – dijo el comentarista aprovechando el silencio

-Bueno, empieza el partido. Weasley y Granger avanzan hacía el guardián de Hufflepuff, Weasley se la pasa a Granger y Granger acelera, magnifica escoba esa Saeta de fuego, si vale ya sigo profesora. Y Granger anota ¡Tanto para Gryffindor! 10-0. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff van al contraataque, el guardián de Gryffindor les sale al encuentro pero no puede parar el tiro ¡Tanto para Hufflepuff! 10-10

Harry vio la snitch cuando iban empatados 20-20 pero le pareció demasiado pronto así que se dedicó a ver el juego. Siempre pasaba lo mismo Gryffindor marcaba e inmediatamente Hufflepuff también lo hacía Harry vio que si seguían así lo único que podían hacer era salir perjudicados porque la mayoría de los jugadores eran nuevos y al no haber entrenado mucho no podrían aguantar un partido muy largo así que cuando Dean marco el 80-70 cogió la snitch a la que no tardó nada en encontrar. Después se acerco rápidamente a dónde estaba el comentarista y McGonagall

-Y Dean tira, tanto para Gryffindor 80-70. Esto parece que no se va a acabar nunca – decía el comentarista – Los cazadores de Hufflepuff avanzan y ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – se oyeron gritos del comentarista y de McGonagall

-Esto, ufff... perdonen – dijo el comentarista todavía sofocado y blanco por el susto mientras que McGonagall tenía todo el pelo de punta – Potter ha aparecido de repente delante nuestra y nos ha pegado un gran susto, entre la escoba negra y esos protectores en forma de calavera,... Bueno ahora Potter nos esta mostrando algo y ese algo es ¡SIIIII! ¡POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH! Gryffindor gana 230-70.

-Gran partido de los dos equipos han demostrado ser los dos grandes equipos pero al final la diferencia la ha marcado Potter. – dijo el comentarista – Ahora ¡FIESTA!

Harry vio como a la profesora y al comentarista les daba un ataque al verlo aparecer delante suya, mientras por dentro se estaba partiendo de la risa esperó hasta que se recuperaron un poco y empezó a agitar la snitch que tenía en la mano hasta que le comentarista la vio, finalizando así el partido. Cuando bajó estuvo un buen rato riéndose en el suelo de la cara del comentarista y de McGonagall. Poco después todo el equipo bajó para felicitarlo, él les dijo que ellos también habían hecho un trabajo menos Ron a quien no le estrechó la mano. Finalmente muchos Gryffindor fueron a felicitarlo aunque a algunos les daban un poco de miedo las calaveras de sus protectores y algunas parecía que se iban a aprovechar para echársele encima pero, gracias a Dios, tenía pegada a Ginny que impedía que se le acercaran demasiado. Finalmente McGonagall, aún con el nuevo peinado que le había dejado Harry, fue a felicitarlo aunque le dijo que si volvía a hacer eso puede que su corazón no resistiera.

Por la noche hubo una gran fiesta en la sala común y Harry se lo estuvo pasando bastante bien hablando con Neville de cómo había estado el partido y riéndose cada vez que se acordaba del incidente de McGonagall y el comentarista. El comentarista por otro lado contaba la fantástica historia de cómo el buscador fantasma de la muerte se había aparecido ante él. Hubo un momento en el que Harry noto que había algo que iba mal y entonces se dio cuenta de que Ginny había desaparecido de la sala y las Gryffindors, la mayoría bajo efectos del alcohol que alguien había introducido en la fiesta en forma de whisky de fuego, lo miraban con cara de lobas hambrientas. Intentando salvarse se despidió rápidamente de Neville e intentó irse a su habitación pero se dio cuenta de que había varias chicas que le impedían subir a su habitación al igual que en la entrada de la sala común. Finalmente vio su salvación en las habitaciones de las chicas. Seguramente no pensaban que podía subir por ahí y por eso no había nadie para impedírselo.

Harry intentando que se diera cuenta la menor cantidad de gente posible, cosa difícil cuando era el centro de la mayoría de las miradas, subió las escaleras de las chicas. Aprovechando el shock que tuvieron al ver que podía subirlas tranquilamente fue rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo dónde sabía que había un pasadizo que comunicaba directamente con sus habitaciones, las que por cierto todavía no había visitado.

Cuando Harry entró finalmente a la seguridad que le ofrecía el pasadizo oyó como fuera lo estaban buscando y dio gracias a que sólo él pudiera abrir los pasadizos a sus habitaciones. Finalmente viendo que no podría volver a la sala común decidió ir a ver sus habitaciones y echó a andar por el pasadizo.

Cuando llegó a sus habitaciones se quedo totalmente alucinado, no se imaginaba que existiera algo así en Hogwarts, era como si tuviera su propia mansión dentro del castillo. No se paro demasiado, pero a simple vista pudo ver que había cuatro dormitorios muy grandes, tan sólo entro a uno de ellos durante unos instantes pero eso le basto para ver como eran realmente muy lujosos y realmente espectaculares. También vio otros cuatro dormitorios todos iguales bastante más normales. Cada uno de los dormitorios tenía también un cuarto de baño, el de él dormitorio lujoso era muy parecido al de los prefectos pero aún mas espectacular. Además de los dormitorios Harry vio lo que parecía ser una piscina y una especie de cocina mágica, algo muy raro. Y por último había un gran salón dónde pudo ver un gran armario.

Se dirigió al salón y se dispuso a abrir el armario y al hacerlo pudo ver que dentro había una sala. Intentó entrar para ver lo que había pero le resultó imposible entrar en el armario. Bastante extrañado cerró el armario y al hacerlo reparó en un largo rollo de pergamino que estaba colgado en la puerta. Empezó a tirar del pergamino y a leer algunas palabras de las que ponía. El pergamino no era demasiado largo y la mayoría de las palabras estaban tachadas y no se podían leer, Harry al terminarlo lo soltó, al hacerlo se volvió a enrollar automáticamente, en el pergamino Harry pudo leer cosas tan dispares como "Ajedrez" "Mesa" "Florete". Ocurriéndosele de pronto una idea se puso delante del armario y dijo en voz alta "Ajedrez", al instante el armario se abrió y dejo caer encima suya unas 7 cajas de lo que parecían ser piezas de ajedrez, contento de haberlo averiguado volvió a meter las cajas en el armario.

Había pasadizos que comunicaban todo el castillo con las habitaciones. Preguntando a algunos cuadros consiguió averiguar cuál iba a la Torre de Astronomía y se metió por él. Sabía que no podía volver a la sala común en esos momentos y le apetecía tomar un poco el aire. Entonces vio como ya había alguien ocupando el lugar, era una pareja que se estaba besando. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se acercó a ellos y se puso a espiarlos, a la luz de la luna podía ver perfectamente dos rostros, los de Ginny y Draco. Reprimiendo su impulso de salir y sorprenderlos se puso a escucharlos.

-Esto no puede seguir así – dijo Draco

-Es que no se que hacer – contestó Ginny

-Ginny, el es ahora mi amigo y no quiero hacerle daño y créeme así es como más se lo podemos hacer – dijo Draco

-Pero... ¿Cómo se lo digo? – dijo Ginny exasperada – No es fácil decirle "He estado desde siempre enamorada de ti, pero ahora que te tengo no me gustas así que Adiós"

-Ginny – susurró Draco

-Si es que ni yo se que me pasa, siempre he querido estar de novia con él y ahora que por fin lo tengo le voy a romper el corazón...

-Yo te diré lo que te pasa – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny

-¡AHHHHH! – gritaron Ginny y Draco, Harry agradeció que se le hubiera ocurrido poner un hechizo silenciador.

-Ya sabéis lo que sintió McGonagall – dijo Harry intentando aliviar un poco la tensión que se estaba formando

-Esto Harry veras nosotros – empezó a balbucear Draco al ver que Ginny se había quedado totalmente muda

-No hace falta que me des detalles, he visto lo suficiente – dijo Harry cambiando a un tono de voz frío – Creo que tengo motivos para enfadarme, Ginny me has utilizado

-Nosotros pensábamos decírtelo pero no encontrábamos el momento – dijo Ginny

-No me refiero a eso Ginny – dijo Harry – tu consciente o inconscientemente me has utilizado desde principios de año.

-¡Te equivocas! – dijo Ginny – Esto empezó hace 4 días.

-¡No mientas! – dijo Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos – ¡Tu desde el año pasado has estado enamorada de Draco! Lo que pasó fue que como veías que te estabas enamorando de una persona que era malvada pues intentaste olvidarte de él y que mejor para eso que utilizar al único chico por el que habías sentido algo antes. ¡Me utilizaste para intentar olvidarte de Draco! Pero luego ocurre que ahora Draco se ha vuelto bueno y claro no se te ocurre otra cosa que irte con él. ¡¿Es mentira acaso?!

-Ginny – susurró Draco claramente sorprendido

-No, no es mentira – dijo Ginny mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro.

-Estoy muy enfadado contigo Ginny – dijo Harry pero luego cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más normal y añadió - ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme solo en la sala común con todas esas chicas hambrientas por ahí? He tenido que escaparme de allí.

-¿Ehh? – dijeron los dos claramente sorprendidos por el cambio de tema y Ginny dejó en ese momento de llorar

-Pues eso que me bloquearon todas las salidas y he estado a punto de no contarlo, si me hubieras avisado que te ibas hubiera estado más alerta – dijo Harry

-¿No estas enfadado? – pregunto Ginny

-Un poco por haberme dejado solo como te he dicho pero más que eso estoy decepcionado porque no me hallas dicho lo vuestro y lo halla tenido que saber de esta forma – dijo Harry – Supongo que mi amor hacía ti siempre ha sido un amor de hermanos, nunca de novios así que no me importa mucho que estés con Draco.

-Gracias Harry – dijo Ginny abrazándolo y volviendo a dejar caer lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad – yo también te quiero como a un hermano

-Pues entonces es como si lo fuéramos Ginny – dijo Harry – Debes confiar en m

-A partir de ahora lo haré, no te preocupes – dijo Ginny

-En cuanto a ti Draco – dijo Harry utilizando un tono amenazador

-¿Si? – dijo Draco preparándose para recibir un puñetazo o algo peor

-No soy tan celoso como el resto de sus hermanos y aceptaré vuestras relación, si Ron se entera te mata, pero como le hagas daño no habrá ningún lugar dónde puedas esconderte de mi ira – dijo Harry

-Gracias amigo – dijo Draco abrazándolo – y por ahora lo vamos a intentar mantener en secreto par evitarnos problemas con sus otros hermanos.

-Bueno mañana en el desayuno anunciaremos que acabamos con la relación – dijo Harry – No quiero ni pensar en la que me espera.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Draco

-Porque imagínate que estaba de novio con Ginny y en cuanto ella desaparecía se me echaban encima, ahora que no tengo novia no voy a poder estar ni un momento tranquilo – dijo Harry

-Espero que te encuentres con las de Ravenclaw del otro día – dijo Draco y se empezó a reír de la cara de miedo de Harry

-Tú me acompañas hoy a la sala común – ordenó Harry a Ginny – mañana ya me apañaré. Pero ahora me estarán esperando y encima estaban ebrias, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Ginny, Draco y Harry estuvieron hablando durante un rato más y luego Ginny escoltó a Harry hasta la sala común. Harry pudo llegar a su habitación sin ningún problema y se acostó rápidamente, antes de hacerlo pudo ver como la fiesta todavía seguía en pleno apogeo y no se había acostado nadie todavía.

Estaba en la sala de reuniones de la Orden y tenía alrededor suya a la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, algunos parecía que le estaban riñendo y otros que le estuvieran gritando algo. Después volvió a ver a la figura encapuchada delante suya pero esta vez pudo acercarse más a ella y vio que efectivamente era una mujer. La misteriosa mujer por la expresión de su cara estaba muy enojada y le decía algo, esos rasgos de la cara y esa manera que tenía de reñirle le resultaban bastante familiares, si pudiera acercarse un poco más... Se acercó un poco más pero se sobresaltó al ver que donde estaba antes había otra figura encapuchada con la cabeza bajaba. Todo indicaba que la mujer estaba riñendo a la otra figura, justamente cuando se acercó un poco más la escena cambió. Ahora estaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts, era de noche y junto a él iba Hermione. Siguieron andando hasta la sala común y entraron, dentro pudieron apreciar los restos de la fiesta pero no había nadie. Hermione le dijo algo y se fue escaleras arriba, el se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos y entro en la habitación de los de sexto. Se fue hacía su cama pero en vez de acostarse en la suya se acostó en la de al lado.

Se despertó sudoroso en su cama de su habitación de Gryffindor, aguantándose las ganas de gritar por lo furioso que estaba se puso a pensar. Todo aquello que había estado viendo correspondía a la mente de su "amigo" Ron, sin querer había estado utilizando la Legeremancia. Lo que significaba que era a él a quien había estado riñendo Hermione, Dumbledore y la Orden. Sintió que su ira se iba a desbordar así que se metió rápidamente en su baúl donde se relajó un poco después de haber lanzado todos los maleficios que se le vinieron a la mente. Todo el sueño significaba que sus amigos pertenecían a la Orden. ¡Y se lo habían estado ocultando! Y Dumbledore le había dicho a él que no podía pertenecer por ser menor. ¡TRAIDORES! ¡Le habían estado mintiendo todo el tiempo! Después de un rato se consiguió calmar y pensar con frialdad. Salió del baúl y se dirigió a la cama de su ex-amigo Ron. Le apunto a la cabeza y con toda la rabia que tenía contenida y dijo:

_-¡Legeremens!_


	11. Descubriendo secretos

**Siento haberme tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba con este capitulo, de verdad que no quería dejaros con la intriga pero es que he tenido que rescribir la segunda parte un par de veces porque no me gustaba. Espero que os guste este capitulo, es uno de mis preferidos. Lo siento si lié un poco el asunto de los encapuchados espero que en este capítulo queden aclaradas vuestras dudas, si no tan sólo tenéis que preguntar. Expreso mis condolencias por los que empiecen las clases el 15, pero podéis pensar que tan quedan 9 meses para las vacaciones... ;) Bueno, mejor me callo, que a mí tampoco me queda mucho para empezar.**

**Bueno ahora las respuestas a sus reviews que me ayudan mucho a escribir. Y que quiera que no (porque sin quererlo los guardo en mi subsconciente) los tengo en cuenta a la hora de escribir la historia.**

**MerlinJJ**: No ibas muy desencaminado por tus ideas pero en este capítulo le pego un ligero cambio al fict, era una de las pocas ideas que tenía al empezar a escribir el fict. Muchas gracias por tus ideas, por cierto vuelvo a felicitarte por el último capítulo de tu fict, realmente me gusto lo de las veelas.

**gandulfo**: Gracias por los animos.

**Misterio**: Esto... espero que no corras muy rápido porque a lo mejor me quieres volver a matar si te digo que ya tenía escrita parte de este capítulo cuando subí el otro pero decidí dejarlo ahí para dejaros con un poco de intriga. Se que lo de la relación Harry-Ginny estaba bastante fácil de averiguar lo que iba a pasar pero es que tampoco quise darle muchas esperanzas a los Harry-Ginny. Las pareja de este fict no se sabrá hasta que no aparezca en la historia, no pienso adelantarla (entre otras cosas porque todavía no tengo claro como terminara)

Supongo que este capítulo te aclarara las dudas respecto al Ron-Hermione y porque estan en la Orden y como tu has dicho el que sean novios explica el porque Hermione defiende a Ron. Ángela va a aparecer pero por ahora todavía no. Gracias por el review ( la primera vez que leí la primera parte me reí un buen rato)

**Shagy Sirius**: Bueno, supongo que tienes razón con lo de Ginny y Draco, Harry ya se veía venir que Ginny no era para él así que tampoco se lo tomo muy mal. El comportamiento del mocoso de Ron supongo que te quedará más claro con este capítulo ( si te quedan dudas pregunta) Supongo que Harry podría haber aprovechado su poder en Hogwarts pero ha tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer y a partir de ahora...

Lo del ángel negro viene porque según tengo entendido, el ángel negro era el angel de la muerte algo así como su emisario. No se exactamente de que leyenda proviene pero te puedo decir si tiene un transfondo ( y si no lo tiene se lo pongo yo, que me encanta la idea del angel negro)

Lo de los encapuchados espero que te quede claro en este capítulo, al parecer lo había liado un poco, ya sabés si te queda alguna duda ¡Pregunta! que te contestó encantado. ¿Angela a Hogwarts? Creo que no, por ahora al menos... Tan sólo un poco más de paciencia y casi seguro que la ves aparecer... (bueno, aparte si sueñas con ella... también la veras) Lo de Ron y Hermione lo explicó casi todo en este capítulo y a Severus por ahora creo que no lo vas a ver mucho, al igual que el primo Dudley

No me parece mala tu idea del campeonato de artes marciales y magia, pero la idea del duelo donde Harry tan sólo luche a golpes Me Encanta, lo único malo va a ser encontrarle un sitio para ponerla pero si lo encuentró lo pongo que es muy buena idea.

Ya sabes, un poquito más de paciencia con Ángela, _lo bueno se hace desear. _Bien, ya esta terminado el review y me ha encantado responderlo así que no te preocupes si los escribus muy largos, pero hay algo que debes tener claro ¡Yo no puedo ser cito textualmente "La causante por la historia que escribes"! En todo caso yo puedo ser ¡"EL causante por la historia que escribes"! Bueno bye, gracias por seguir leyendo, me encanta responde tus review, pero no te vuelvas a equivocar con eso... ;)

**Nelly Esp**: No te equivocas, creo que Harry lo dice en algún momento pero si no lo dice te lo digo yo, se siente utilizado por Dumbledore. Supongo que en este capítulo Harry le da algo de lo que se merecen a Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore. Gracias por el review

**yukinajaganashi**: Bueno, ya esta actualizado, tampoco he tardado tanto creo yo ;) En cuanto a tus preguntas creo que quedan respondidas todas con este capítulo.

**CBMLupin**: Pues que puedo decir yo, muchas gracias aunque no creo que merezca tanto. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por el review

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: ¿Lobotomía? Lo siento, pero me parece que es demasiado pronto para quitar al zanahorio de enmedio, quizás a lo largo del fict... Gracias por el review.

****

Salió del baúl y se dirigió a la cama de su ex-amigo Ron. Le apunto a la cabeza y con toda la rabia que tenía contenida y dijo:

_-¡Legeremens!_

**Capítulo 10**

La Legeremancia con varita le permitía un mejor control sobre los recuerdos del objetivo pero todavía no la manejaba muy bien. Lo básico en la Legeremancia era entrar al espacio dónde están los pensamientos que se están utilizando en ese mismo momento, eso lo había conseguido incluso sin varita y no tenía ningún problema. El problema venía a partir de ahí. Para salir de ahí tenías que esperar que algún pensamiento entrara o saliera por una especie de agujero que se formaba y entonces aprovechar para meterte por ahí, así se lograba llegar a los distintos niveles de la mente. Esa era la primera puerta de la mente, pero había muchas más que nos iban dando acceso a los distintos niveles de pensamientos. Cada mente era un laberinto muy complicado.

Harry había logrado pasar la primera puerta aunque con un gran esfuerzo pero ahora se perdía dentro de la mente y solo veía recuerdos al azar y no los que el quería. Pero aunque todo Harry se dispuso a pasar la primera barrera de la mente de Ron.

En la cámara donde estaban los pensamientos de ese momento no encontró nada más interesante así que paso la primera puerta. Dentro de la mente de Ron pudo encontrar muchos recuerdos diferentes. En un lugar especialmente siniestro estaba el recuerdo de la broma que le hicieron los gemelos y por la que le tenía fobia a las arañas, Harry podía cambiar eso si quería, pero desde luego en esos momentos era lo último que pensaba hacer. También vio numerosos recuerdos de todos sus años en Hogwarts y de su infancia, pero no encontraba lo que quería. Harry luego llegó a recuerdos más interesantes. Pudo ver numerosos recuerdos de las reuniones de la orden donde vio que Hermione y Ron iban normalmente encapuchados, también vio la reunión dónde el había estado presente y dónde habían intentado que tomara el Veritaserum. Después paso a otra parte de la mente de Ron dónde pudo encontrar otros recuerdos. Entre ellos la declaración de Ron a Hermione y como se hicieron novios, por lo que pudo ver ocurrió en Grimauld Place, decidió ver ese recuerdo entero, había algo que le intrigaba.

Harry casi se desmaya al ver aparecer casi al final de la escena por un fugaz momento el rostro de Sirius. Harry que ya tenía acumulada demasiada ira, simplemente se sintió todavía mucho más triste y decepcionado. A partir de ahí pudo ver numerosos encuentros y besos entre Ron y Hermione que habían ocurrido durante el curso pasado en Hogwarts cuando se supone que estaban haciendo las labores de prefectos. Después de ver esto no pudo seguir durante mucho tiempo más, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y aunque luchaba por no soltarlas eso no impedía que se le nublara la vista.

Poco tiempo después salió de la mente de Ron, no quería ver nada más, ya había visto lo suficiente. Harry se metió en el baúl y se fue al campo de Quidittch para intentar recuperar un poco de calma pasando un rato volando. Paso casi una hora volando sin descanso pero no le sirvió de mucho, cuando se cansó de volar se fue a la biblioteca del baúl. Ese día no fue a clases y se quedo todo el rato metido en la biblioteca, estuvo investigando sin descanso hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Finalmente a la hora de la cena se dirigió al Gran Comedor, sabía que no le dirían nada por no haber ido a clases, al ser el Coordinador tenía derecho a faltar. Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor se puso la mascara que había estado desarrollando durante el día, una mascara fría e inexpresiva. Nada más entrar se le acercó Cho, al parecer ya estaban todos enterados de que no estaba saliendo con Ginny.

-Hola Harry – lo saludo Cho con una voz sensual

-¿Qué quieres Chang? – dijo Harry con una voz fría y dura fijando los ojos en los de ella

-Pues me he enterado de que has dejado a la Weasley y creo que podríamos volver a intentarlo tu y yo – dijo Cho sin apartar la mirada de Harry lo que la hacía un libro abierto para el.

-Chang, nosotros nunca hemos estado juntos – dijo Harry sin variar su tono de voz, escrutando todavía los ojos de Cho

-¡Como puedes decir eso! Cedric nunca me habría tratado así – dijo Chang y parecía que iba a empezar a llorar

-Deja ese juego Chang. Ya no me da pena ni Cedric ni verte llorar – dijo Harry sin temblar ni lo más mínimo

-¡Pero yo te he estado esperando desde que empezaste con la Weasley! – dijo Chang enfadada

-¡No mientas! No hay otra cosa que odie más que los mentirosos – dijo Harry y fijando su mirada en Cho levantó la voz y siguió diciendo – Si me has estado esperando ¿¡Que era lo que estabas haciendo hace cuatro días en tu dormitorio!? ¿¡Y hace dos semanas en los lavabos del segundo piso!? ¿Hace falta que siga con las lista? Creo que no. Chang no vuelvas a acercarte nunca más a mí, no quiero ensuciarme con tu inmunda presencia.

-Pero, pero... - dijo Chang que estaba totalmente desconcertada e iba a empezar a llorar de un momento a otro

-Pero nada Chang – dijo Harry yéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor pero justo antes de alejarse añadió – Lo siento, pero no me junto con putas como tú.

Harry se fue a su sitio y se sentó para empezar a comer. En ningún momento dejo ver ningún sentimiento a través de su mascara pero si lo hubiera hecho lo más seguro es que hubiera sido una sonrisa. Humillar a Cho de esa forma realmente le había gustado mucho, lo había disfrutado enormemente, la venganza sentaba muy bien.

-¡Cuidado Harry! – le gritó Neville que estaba delante suya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry sintió que Cho se le acercaba por detrás pero no se preocupo en lo más mínimo, era hora de comprobar si funcionaba el escudo.

**Flashback**

Harry había estado investigando durante mucho tiempo en la biblioteca hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El libro mostraba un texto más o menos como este.

Escudo Noadiv

"_Este es uno de los escudos más raros y complicados que existen en la magia. Este escudo nos protege de cualquier ser vivo que intente acercarse a nosotros. El que lance el escudo puede controlar que personas se le pueden acercar y hasta que distancia, regulando así el escudo. Si alguien no autorizado traspasa el límite de distancia establecido, automáticamente sale despedido hacía atrás. Este escudo es de muy difícil convocación y control y es totalmente inútil contra hechizos. Además..."_

Harry inmediatamente se aplico el hechizo, si funcionaba lo iba a librar de muchos problemas, ahora tan sólo necesitaba probarlo.

**FIN Flashback**

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedo expectante al oír a Neville. Pudieron ver como Chang la que había sido ridiculizada y humillada momentos antes delante de todos ellos, para gran satisfacción de algunos, se dirigía hacía el joven Potter, que los había dejado alucinados a todos por lo acontecido antes. La muchacha llevaba una cara de furia tremenda y parecía ser capaz de matar al joven. Pero justamente cuando le iba a poner la mano encima salió despedida hacía la otra punta del Comedor, cayendo desmayada por el impacto. Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio preguntándose quien había atacado a la joven porque no habían visto a nadie sacar la varita. Les devolvió a la realidad la voz de Hermione preguntándole a Harry si le había pasado algo mientras le daba un abrazo

Harry al sentir acercarse a Cho reguló el escudo para que si ella lo tocaba saliera despedida. Como el había supuesto ella intento atacarle y oyó como salía despedida lejos de allí y se golpeaba contra el suelo. Harry se permitió lucir una pequeña sonrisa a través de su mascara, sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente al sentirse abrazado por alguien.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Harry? – le preguntó la voz de Hermione

Harry rápidamente reacciono. ¿Se creía acaso Hermione mejor que Chang? Eran las dos iguales así que merecían el mismo trato. Harry aumento un poco el alcance de su escudo y rápidamente lo cambió para que no dejara pasar a nadie. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Hermione salió proyectada hasta cerca de dónde estaba la otra, pero al contrario que Cho ella no se desmayó sino que miró a Harry interrogante, al igual que todo el comedor.

-Tú tampoco te creas mejor que ella – dijo Harry fríamente como toda explicación y pensando que sería mejor irse antes de que reaccionaran salió del Gran Comedor en dirección a sus habitaciones privadas.

La siguiente semana pasó entre entrenamientos en su baúl principalmente. Se había trasladado a sus habitaciones privadas y no salía de ahí nada más que para las clases y para las prácticas de Quidittch. El escudo lo llevaba siempre puesto y no dejaba que se le acercara nadie. Neville, Ginny y Draco lo habían estado intentando durante los dos primeros días pero sin mucho éxito, excepto Draco que una vez lo había conseguido agarrar de una venda que llevaba en el brazo, producto de los entrenamientos en el baúl. Pero con esa acción Draco lo único que había conseguido era que Harry se tuviera que poner una venda nueva porque Draco al salir despedido le había quitado la otra. Ron y Hermione eran caso aparte, no dejaban de intentar hablarle durante todos los entrenamientos de Quidittch y aunque al principio le molestaba mucho luego le resultaba un poco gratificante que se preocuparan tanto por él. Finalmente el sábado que había salida a Hogsmeade decidió que iría al Gran Comedor a desayunar e incluso a Hogsmeade para intentar arreglar las cosas un poco.

-Hola Harry – lo saludaron Ron y Hermione como solían hacerlo aunque nunca les contestara el joven.

-Hola – contestó el joven consiguiendo que Ron y Hermione casi saltaran de felicidad

-Esto... ¿Quieres hablar de algo? – preguntó Hermione

-¿Me perdonas? – la interrumpió Ron mirando a Harry suplicante

-Me has hecho mucho daño Ron, al igual que tú Hermione – dijo Harry y después haciendo un gran esfuerzo decidió darles una segunda oportunidad – Os perdono con la condición de que me contéis todo lo que me habéis estado ocultando y que nunca más lo hagáis.

-De acuerdo – dijeron Hermione y Ron

-Pues entonces ¿Tenéis algo que contarme? – dijo Harry y dirigió su mirada hacia ellos pero sin llegar a usar todavía la Legeremancia.

-Sí, Ron y yo estamos de novios – dijo Hermione – nos hicimos novios cuando estuvimos en Grimauld Place.

-Entonces lleváis de novios desde este verano y no me lo habéis dicho – interrumpió Harry a propósito para ver si de verdad sus amigos le iban a decir la verdad - ¿Me equivoco?

-No – dijo Ron bastante nervioso

-Y me podríais explicar – dijo Harry sin dejar notar en ningún momento la gran decepción que le estaba embargando al ver que sus amigos le estaban volviendo a mentir- ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Nosotros pensamos que tú al haber perdido a Sirius, que era a la persona a quien más querías, te sentirías mal si nosotros estábamos juntos y creerías que te íbamos a dejar de lado – dijo Hermione que al parecer aunque no decía la verdad tampoco mentía del todo

-Te importaría recordarme cual fue la segunda prueba del Torneo de los tres magos – dijo Harry a Hermione.

-Pues... tuviste que salvar a Ron de las sirenas – dijo Hermione temblando

-Y en ese año ya conocía a Sirius ¿no? – dijo Harry disfrutando del miedo de Hermione

-Sí – respondió Hermione temerosa

-¿Sabes porque estaba en el lago Ron y no estaba Sirius?

-Porque a Ron era a la persona a quién tu más querías – dijo Hermione ya casi sollozando

-Te equivocas – dijo Harry haciendo que Hermione dejara de temblar un momento – conmigo lo tuvieron difícil porque yo quería a dos personas sobre todas las cosas a Ron y a ti, Hermione. Pero tú al ser la elegida de Krum les libraste de tener que elegir. ¿Entonces quién era a las personas que yo más quería? ¿A Sirius?

-A Ron y a mí – dijo Hermione ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Veo que puedes comprenderlo – dijo Harry – Y yo no soporto a los traidores como vosotros. Os confíe mis secretos, os hice participes de mis alegrías y mis penas, os convertí en lo más preciado de mi vida... y vosotros me traicionasteis.

-Pero nos acabas de perdonar ¡Lo has dicho! – dijo Ron

-Estúpido Weasley, nunca me vuelvas a mentir – dijo Harry que ya no conseguía ocultar la furia que sentía bajo su mascara - ¿Te suena de algo Legeremancia? Es muy útil para saber cuando te mienten

En esos momentos la furia que sentía Harry simplemente explotó. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron mucho más verdes y penetrantes y se quito las gafas, alrededor suya se empezó a formar una débil aura negra. Harry aprovechando el aumento de poder que estaba experimentando, debido a su furia, penetró en la mente de Hermione, que intentó resistirse sin conseguirlo.

Todo el comedor estaba en silencio, el que hasta hace pocos momentos era el chico de oro de Hogwarts ahora se encontraba rodeado de una pequeña aura negra que hacía que se viera terrorífico y que provocara escalofríos en aquellos que lo miraban y sus ojos relampagueaban de odio, furia y ira. Cerca suya se encontraba su gran amiga Hermione Granger sujetándose la cabeza y gritando al vacío, su otro amigo Ron Weasley estaba de pie totalmente quieto con el cuerpo paralizado por el miedo.

De pronto todos vieron como Hermione pego un gran grito que sobrecogió a todos los que lo oyeron inmediatamente el aura negra alrededor del chico Potter creció bruscamente. Todos los vasos de las mesas empezaron a temblar y de pronto estallaron, las grandes ventanas del salón se quebraron en miles de pedacitos, las mesas y sillas de madera empezaron a calentarse en exceso haciendo que todos se alejaran de ellas, justo a tiempo para contemplar como empezaban a arder. Entonces el joven Potter abrió los ojos haciendo que los que estaban delante suya se desmayaran nada más verlo, su mirada trasmitía un odio tan fuerte que todos se estremecieron en el Gran Comedor. Seguidamente los cubiertos se fundieron convirtiéndose en trozos de metal deformes y junto con todos los objetos del Gran Comedor empezaron a elevarse hacía el techo. Cuando casi todos los objetos estaban volando por encima de sus cabezas empezaron a formar una gran espiral a toda velocidad haciendo trizas todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Finalmente todos los objetos se pararon y cayeron al suelo, entonces se oyó una especie de trueno y una gran grieta apareció en el techo del Gran Comedor. Los pocos que estaban conscientes en esos momentos miraron al joven Potter justo a tiempo para ver como el aura alrededor suya desaparecía, inmediatamente después hizo un movimiento con la mano y todo volvía a estar como al principio, entonces echó una última mirada a los que estaban despiertos para acto seguido desaparecer.

Harry entró bruscamente en la mente de Hermione, el poder que en esos momentos tenía le estaba ayudando a ir mucho más rápido con la Legeremancia a los recuerdos que quería ver. Al final consiguió llegar a cuando Hermione y Ron entraron en la Orden. Era un recuerdo en el que aparecían Hermione, Ron, Remus, Molly y Dumbledore. Se empezó a concentrar en el recuerdo hasta que oyó las voces.

_-Entonces básicamente lo que quieres que hagamos para la orden es espiar a Harry – dijo Hermione_

_-Sí, necesitamos saber que es lo que le esta pasando_

_-¿Y no sería mejor si se lo dijéramos? – dijo Hermione_

_-No, él no debe enterarse – dijo Remus apesadumbrado – no nos lo permitiría._

_-Yo acepto – dijo Ron_

_-Yo también aunque creo que no esta bien – dijo Hermione_

Harry en la mente de Hermione se enfureció hasta límites insospechables. Sabía que algo estaba pasando en el Gran Comedor pero antes de volver estuvo mirando otros recuerdos de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. En las reuniones mas recientes a Ron y a Hermione siempre les reñían por estar alejándose de Harry y les recordaban que para cumplir su misión tenían que seguir siendo sus amigos aunque no les gustara.

Harry entonces si abrió los ojos, así que por eso estaban tan interesados Ron y Hermione en volver a ser amigos. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad Harry consiguió utilizar su poder para empezar a destrozar cosas en el Gran Comedor en vez de matar a Ron a Hermione y sobretodo a Dumbledore que era lo que estaba deseando hacer. Cuando consiguió controlar su poder reparó todo lo que había roto y se apareció en sus habitaciones, en esos momentos ni se había acordado de que en Hogwarts uno no se podía aparecer pero de igual modo lo hizo.

Harry intentó mantener la calma y pensar en lo que había pasado en todos esos días. Lo primero es que había descubierto que Ron y Hermione estaban de novios desde el verano del año pasado y no se lo habían dicho, la excusa de la muerte de Sirius era totalmente falsa porque eso había ocurrido a finales del año pasado. Luego también sabía que en algún momento del verano los habían invitado a entrar en la Orden del Fénix y su misión era espiarle a él. Al principio al parecer iban encapuchados a las reuniones y así fue como los vio Harry en la reunión a la que asistió. A principios de año Ron se había enfadado con él, lo más seguro que por sus estúpidos celos. Y luego Harry suponía que la Orden les había ordenado a los dos que se volvieran a juntar con él y por eso era ese comportamiento tan raro que tenían, Ron y Hermione seguramente habían intentado arreglar las cosas tan sólo porque los de la Orden se lo habían mandado.

Harry se puso a pensar en que haría a partir de ahora, todavía tenía a Neville, Ginny y Draco además de todos los otros del ED por lo que no le iría mal del todo en Hogwarts. Tenía que intentar evitar otro nuevo descontrol como el que había sufrido antes en el Gran Comedor, aún recordaba la gran grieta que había hecho en el techo a través de la cual pudo ver una gran parte de techo... ¡Un momento! ¿Si había hecho una grieta en el techo como podía haber visto el techo a través de ella y no el cielo? ¿Había una especie de ático? Harry suponiendo que en ese momento lo que necesitaba para calmarse era hacer algo por el estilo se dirigió al Gran Comedor tapado por la capa invisible. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor miro el techo, admirando el perfecto hechizo que tenía para que reflejara el tiempo del exterior. No había casi nadie en el castillo, la mayoría estaban de visita en Hogsmeade. Suponiendo que si se había aparecido una vez dentro del castillo podría volver a hacerlo intentó aparecerse encima del techo del Gran Comedor. Harry pego un gran salto al darse cuenta de que estaba flotando justo en todo lo alto del Gran Comedor pero inexplicablemente no se cayó. Después de unos momentos de incertidumbre Harry comprendió que estaba subido encima del techo que se veía desde el Gran Comedor pero que este desde arriba era transparente. Mucho más tranquilo dio un vistazo a su alrededor, el ático aparentemente estaba vacío. Dio un par de vueltas por el lugar pero lo único que encontró fue una caja azul. Harry se acercó y cogió la caja para abrirla pero ella se abrió sola en cuanto Harry la toco, dentro había una especie de esfera con un humo azul y un papel. Harry cogió el papel y empezó a leerlo

"_Esta esfera permite trasmitir conocimientos desde cualquier persona al elegido. Para hacer esto la persona que dona los conocimientos lo único que debe hacer es poner las manos encima de la esfera y pensar en lo que quiere transmitir, en unos instantes un humo azul entrara en la esfera. Para que el elegido reciba los conocimientos debe estar muy concentrado y poner las manos sobre la esfera, entonces el humo azul empezara a desaparecer y el elegido ira acumulando el conocimiento de la persona que lo dono. Este proceso no tiene ningún efecto secundario sobre el donante ni sobre el elegido, excepto que al elegido le puede dar dolor de cabeza por absorber tanta información en tan poco tiempo"._

Harry sin dudarlo cogió la esfera azul y como ahí no tenía nada más que hacer se fue a sus habitaciones privadas. Sin tener otra cosa que hacer optó por hacer lo que decía en el papel. El humo de la esfera empezó a desaparecer poco a poco y cuando terminó Harry tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y sentía que sabía mucho más. Optó por coger un libro de su biblioteca que todavía no se había leído y con asombro vio que prácticamente se lo sabía de memoria. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el desayuno pero suponía que ya pronto llegarían los de Hogsmeade, pero sabía que si los volvía a ver perdería el control otra vez. Pensando en cómo podía tranquilizarse se acordó del libro de tapas negras y ansioso lo abrió para ver lo que le decía.

"Préstame ahora toda la confianza

Que me diste por tu amistad

No tengas en cuenta mis palabras

Aléjate para que pueda reflexionar

Que pueda recordar

Déjame darme cuenta

De que sin ti nada es igual

Luego sin duda volveré para suplicar

Que me puedas perdonar

Perdóname por esas heridas

Y déjame luego ayudarte a cicatrizarlas

Perdóname por clavarte este puñal

Que luego tendré que sacar

Perdóname si te tengo que matar

Pero si hace falta daré mi vida

Para que puedas resucitar"

Lo del libro no sonaba mal del todo, después de todo habían sido 5 años de amistad y aunque le estuvieran mintiendo con su relación estuvieron con él todo el tiempo. Incluso el año pasado en el departamento de misterios Hermione se arriesgo por salvarlo y los dos lo acompañaron. ¿Sería capaz de perdonar todo ese daño? Porque todavía no lo habían matado pero si seguían así no quedaba mucho para que lo hicieran. Quizás los pudiera perdonar pero como decía el libro eso sería luego, ahora debería intentar no tener en cuenta lo que le dijeran. Después de reflexionar un rato decidió que lo intentaría, intentaría no tener en cuenta el daño que le estaban haciendo pero no prometía nada...

Bueno, no podía tirarse encerrado ahí todo el día así que decidió ir al Gran Comedor. Justamente antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor se cruzó con Draco que se acercó y le dijo "Me alegro de que le dieras su merecido, una pena que te pillaran" Antes de que pudiera contestarle nada Draco desapareció, pero antes de hacerlo le dedico una sonrisa. Harry extrañado por la sonrisa de Draco y lo que le había dicho, que no lo había entendido, entró en el Gran Comedor, dónde había un gran alboroto y pudo ver a muchos alumnos pero justamente después de entrar...

¡DESMAIUS! ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Prácticamente todos los alumnos del Gran Comedor le mandaron estas maldiciones o algunas otras más complicadas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió mantener su escudo en alto y que no le diera ninguna. Entonces vio como un par de personas de cabello rojizo se acercaban a él.

-¿¡Como has podido hacerlo!? – le gritó Ron muy furioso mientras le daba un puñetazo

-¡Eres un monstruo! – le gritó después Ginny mientras le pegaba una buena bofetada - ¡TE ODIO!

-¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? – preguntó Harry todavía demasiado sorprendido para defenderse

-¡Y ENCIMA LO NIEGAS! – le gritó Ron mientras se le echaba encima y empezaba a pegarle puñetazos sin descanso - ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ÉL! ¡Mi madre tenía razón! ¡Seguro que todo este tiempo has estado engañándonos!

Harry fue salvado justo a tiempo por un grupo de aurores que habían llegado, al mando del cual iba Shacklebolt. Este sin mediar palabra cogió a Ron y lo separó de Harry inmediatamente apuntó a Harry con la varita al igual que el resto de aurores.

-A la oficina del director – ordenó con voz fría

Harry viendo que no tenía otra opción empezó a andar hacía la oficina del director, por el camino todos sus compañeros le insultaban y algunos incluso le escupían, pudo ver que Ron y Ginny los seguían también y a Draco lo vio entre la gente mientras le sonreía.

Nada más entrar en la oficina del director pudo ver que allí estaban además de Dumbledore otros muchos aurores y el ministro Fudge, también estaban Snape y la profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno supongo que todos sabemos por lo que estamos aquí así que empecemos – dijo Fudge claramente incómodo

-No, yo no lo sé – dijo Harry totalmente sincero mientras intentaba mantener una cara inexpresiva

-¿¡COMO QUE NO LO SABES, ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!? – dijo Fudge airado

-Pues que no lo sé – dijo Harry manteniendo su mascara fría – Yo iba al Gran Comedor y lo siguiente que he sabido ha sido que me han empezado a lanzar hechizos y posteriormente a agredirme físicamente y entonces han llegado estos señores que me han obligado a venir aquí, no sé nada más.

-¿Y que has hecho en Hogsmeade? – preguntó el director calmado fijando los ojos en Harry

-No he ido a Hogsmeade – dijo Harry, mientras manteniendo la mirada del directo, consiguiendo caras de escepticismo de casi todos los presentes - ¿Usted confía en mí, director?

-Por supuesto – dijo Dumbledore apartando la mirada pero antes de hacerlo Harry pudo ver que había mentido

-Como veo que no confía en mí – dijo Harry tranquilamente – No me importaría someterme al Veritaserum. Pero antes querría saber a que viene todo esto.

-Te lo mostraré si es lo que quieres – dijo Dumbledore y se acerco a un armario de donde saco un pensadero y se lo acerco a Ron y a Ginny – depositad vuestros pensamientos de lo que ha pasado.

-Ya esta, aunque debo decir que lo considero inútil – dijo Ron fríamente – ya debería estar en Azkaban

-Bueno veamos los recuerdos del señor Weasley – dijo Dumbledore y todos fueron entrando al pensadero excepto algunos aurores que se quedaron en el despacho.

Harry se quedó más o menos en el centro del grupo y empezó a ver el sitio dónde se encontraba. Era sin duda Hogsmeade, cerca de los límites del pueblo. Pudo ver a tres personas a las que reconoció al instante, eran Hermione, Ron y Ginny que estaban paseando tranquilamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos una figura encapuchada apareció delante del camino de los tres jóvenes y sin decir nada lanzó maldiciones inmovilizadoras a los tres. Entonces se acercó a Hermione y empezó a hablar

-Eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal, sangre sucia. No debiste escoger a este estúpido pelirrojo en vez de a mí. Eres inteligente, hubieras sido útil para mi señor. Pero ahora me temo que tendré que matarte aunque eso no me impide disfrutar un poco – todo esto lo decía con una voz muy fría y luego se bajo la capucha dejando ver un rostro que hizo que Harry lo comprendiera todo - ¿Estáis sorprendidos? Lo siento mucho si os he decepcionado pero el bando de los buenos era demasiado aburrido. Ahora sufrid ¡CRUCIO!

La muchacha del recuerdo empezó a gritar de dolor mientras Harry podía verse a sí mismo aplicando la maldición. Todavía estaba demasiado impresionado por el hecho de haberse visto a si mismo cuando Ginny pareció librarse de la inmovilización que sufría y hizo un _expelliarmus_ al atacante, haciendo que perdiera la varita. Entonces el atacante viéndose indefenso huyó del lugar.

Todos volvieron a la oficina del director, algunos todavía impresionados por la crueldad del joven en el recuerdo

-¿Y bien que dices ahora? – dijo Fudge triunfante

-Que yo no he hecho nada – contestó Harry simplemente

-¿Tomarías Veritaserum? – preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos

-Sí, pero siempre que sean preguntas sobre el incidente – dijo Harry

-De acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore – Severus tráete el Veritaserum más fuerte que tengas

Harry mientras esperaban a Severus se permitió observar el rostro de todos los presentes. El de Ron y Ginny expresaba claramente odio aunque sobre todo en el del joven. El de McGonagall no dejaba ver mucho excepto una profunda decepción. El de los aurores iba desde asombro hasta odio. El de Fudge era como un libro abierto, reflejaba que quería encerrarlo lo más antes posible y que no estaba cómodo con estar ahí, además estaba nervioso porque ocultaba algo, Harry intentó ver que era lo que escondía pero poco tiempo después entró Severus con la poción.

-Tómatela – dijo Dumbledore obligándole a quitar la mirada de Fudge acercándole una pequeña copa con unas gotas de poción.

-Ya esta – dijo Harry después de haberse tomado la copa.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Dumbledore

-Harry James Potter

-Bien – dijo Dumbledore – ¿Has ido al pueblo de Hogsmeade hoy?

-No

-¿Has atacado a la señorita Granger? – preguntó Dumbledore

-Sí – dijo Harry consiguiendo que Fudge y algunos otros hicieran un gesto de triunfo

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó el director impasible

-Esta mañana durante el desayuno – dijo Harry desconcertando a todos

-¿Por qué?

-Por motivos personales – dijo Harry después de hacer un poco esfuerzo para no decir directamente los motivos y luego añadió – Que no les incumben.

-¿Ha utilizado alguna vez la maldición Cruciatus? – preguntó Dumbledore

-Sí – dijo Harry consiguiendo que nuevamente Fudge hiciera un gesto de triunfo

-¿Contra quien la usaste y cuando?

-Contra Bellatrix Lestrange el año pasado en el departamento de misterios pero no funciono.

-Dumbledore, esto es claramente una perdida de tiempo – interrumpió Fudge – Seguramente el Innombrable le ha dado algo para que lo le haga efecto el Veritaserum

-Eso es imposible – dijo Snape – no existe antídoto

-Bueno pues lo que sea – dijo Fudge hastiado – lo podremos entonces en prisión preventiva hasta que se detenga al culpable

-¡Eso es un abuso de autoridad! – estalló Harry

-Tranquilo Harry, te sacaremos de allí – dijo Dumbledore

-Como espere a que usted me saque tendría que quedarme hasta que me tocara la lucha final contra Voldemort, porque seguramente en Azkaban estaría seguro y protegido hasta ese momento – dijo Harry sarcásticamente – No pienso perder mi tiempo all

-¡Aurores arrestadle! – dijo Fudge y todos los aurores intentaron acercarse a Harry

-En tus sueños Fudge – dijo Harry utilizando el escudo de Noadiv para que todos los aurores que lo rodeaban salieran despedidos

-¡Que no escape! – ordenó Shacklebolt y a Harry empezaron a lloverle maldiciones aturdidoras, petrificadoras y de desarme que paró con su escudo

-Bueno, me han decepcionado todos ustedes, que les vaya bien - dijo Harry fríamente – ¡Y que derroten a Voldemort sin mí si pueden!

En ese momento Harry desapareció haciendo que todas las maldiciones que iban dirigidas a él dieran contra las personas de la habitación o contra los muebles creando un gran desastre. Entonces se pudo ver a Dumbledore como nunca antes se le había visto, muy nervioso y preocupado, sin saber que hacer y tan sólo decía "Sin él no lo podemos hacer, sin él no" Y nadie sabía a lo que se refería.

Harry se apareció en sus habitaciones privadas y empezó a recogerlo todo en su baúl. Sabía que allí no podía entrar nadie así que tampoco tenía mucha prisa. Pensando en que podía hacer se acordó de Los Desterrados y les mandó una carta con Hedwing diciéndoles que le gustaría encontrarse con uno de ellos en Londres. Cuando terminó de recoger todo lo que tenía se puso a rastrear el castillo en busca de los núcleos mágicos de Dumbledore, Fudge y los otros. Descubrió que Fudge se había largado, Dumbledore estaba seguramente convocando una reunión de la Orden del Fénix y había numerosos aurores patrullando por el castillo, los alumnos estaban todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Viendo que no había nada de que preocuparse empezó a rastrear el núcleo mágico del callejón Knockturn cuando lo encontró se puso su túnica negra y se cubrió el rostro con la capucha. Cogió en la mano el baúl, dentro del cuál había metido todas sus pertenencias, y se teletransportó hasta el callejón Knockturn

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

--Justo después de la desaparición de Harry del despacho de Dumbledore--

Los que habían salido ilesos del caos que se había formado al desaparecer Harry se encontraban mirando el lugar donde lo había hecho, como esperando que volviera a aparecer. Dumbledore se encontraba murmurando todavía "Sin él no". Mientras tanto Fudge y los otros que habían recibido maldiciones se estaban recuperando. Snape se encontraba mirando a Dumbledore murmurar; nunca lo había visto en ese estado, él parecía siempre que lo sabía todo. Unos instantes después Dumbledore aparentemente recuperó la tranquilidad y empezó a hablar.

-Severus, reúne a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y encarga a todos los profesores que los mantengan allí, que os acompañen algunos aurores también. Los otros aurores podéis patrullar por el colegio, intentad encontrarlo, sé que todavía esta aquí pero no creo que permanezca mucho tiempo. Minerva, acompaña al Sr. Fudge fuera de aquí y luego junto con Severus volved aquí.

-A la orden – dijeron todos y se fueron cada uno a cumplir lo que le habían mandado quedando en la sala solo Shacklebolt y los jóvenes Weasley.

-Kingsley, ve a avisar a Amelia, va a haber reunión de la Orden.

-¿Nosotros que hacemos? – preguntó Ron

-Vosotros id al Gran Comedor – dijo Dumbledore

-Pero, yo soy parte de la Orden – dijo Ron

-Lo siento pero a esta reunión no podéis asistir – dijo Dumbledore – Kingsley acompáñalos al Gran Comedor y después vas con Amelia.

-Pero... - dijeron Ron y Ginny

-Ya habéis oído a Dumbledore – dijo Kingsley que estaba bastante malhumorado – Desfilando para el Gran Comedor y ni una palabra

Dumbledore empezó a llamar por la chimenea a todas las personas que debían estar presentes en la reunión de la Orden de ese día. Poco después llegaron McGonagall y Snape y todos juntos se fueron a Grimauld Place.

--La reunión de la Orden de esa noche--

-Se estarán preguntando a que se debe esta reunión y porque son tan pocos los convocados – dijo Dumbledore mirando alrededor dónde no pudo ver a muchos más de una docena, entre ellos Snape, McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Bones, los patriarcas Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Tonks – El joven Potter ha escapado después de ser acusado de atacar a la señorita Granger con el Cruciatus.

-¡Lo sabía! – dijo Molly – debimos haber tomado más precauciones con el chico

-El caso es que debemos encontrarlo – dijo Dumbledore – Esa será su misión a partir de ahora, es realmente muy importante hacerlo

-Pero tampoco debemos descuidar las otras misiones, Dumbledore – dijo Amelia

-Es cierto, la elección de Ministro será en una semana como mucho – dijo Dumbledore – aprovecharemos la huída de Potter para eso.

-Comprenderás Dumbledore, que tengo que dejar el puesto de profesor, tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas en el ministerio – dijo Kingsley

-Lo comprendo, pero no puedo prescindir de nadie de la Orden así que supongo que los alumnos se tendrán que conformar con estudiar libros hasta que encuentre un profesor sustituto.

-Podrían organizar algo parecido al ED pero dirigido por Weasley y Granger para al menos darles algo de práctica – dijo Kingsley

-Es una buena idea, así además los tendremos ocupados – dijo Dumbledore

-Aunque no lo harán tan bien como lo haría Potter – dijo Snape fríamente

-Tienes razón, pero es lo mejor que tenemos – contestó el director – Tonks y Moody intentad por todos los medios que la edición de mañana del Profeta con la desaparición de Harry no favorezca a Fudge.

-Casualmente conozco a un par de chicas de la redacción y Ojoloco creo que es un viejo amigo del director así que no habrá problema – dijo Tonks

-Bien, mañana será un día largo para todos, lo más seguro es que se forme el caos cuando se entere todo el mundo de la noticia, intentad en la medida de lo posible dirigir ese caos contra el ministro – dijo Dumbledore – La reunión se disuelve, Remus espérate un momento.

-¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó Remus muy nervioso

-Todavía no era el momento Remus – contestó Dumbledore visiblemente preocupado

-¡Demonios Albus! Vas a cometer otra vez el mismo error, yo mismo lo buscaré y se lo diré

-No puedes Remus, me diste tu palabra

-Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ello

* * *

Harry supo que había elegido el lugar adecuado para teletransportarse cuando al aparecer tan sólo recibió durante unos segundos la mirada de un par de personas que estaban allí en esos momentos. Harry sabía que era arriesgado ir al Caldero Chorreante pero supuso que en esos momentos lo estarían buscando todavía por Hogwarts y Hogsmeade y podía permanecer allí un par de días relativamente seguro. Asegurándose de estar bien cubierto por la túnica negra entró en el Caldero Chorreante dónde recibió miradas de desconfianza de varios de los presentes, ignorándolas se dirigió a Tom y le pidió una habitación.

Subió a su habitación y cómo sabía que hasta la mañana siguiente estaría totalmente seguro se acostó y se durmió rápidamente, esperando que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a dormir tranquilo.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

--Despacho del director de Hogwarts de madrugada--.

Dumbledore se encontraba pensando cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba a través de la chimenea.

-¿Dumbledore? Soy Mundungus Fletcher

-Soy yo, ¿Qué quieres Mundungus? – dijo Dumbledore que no tenía en esos momentos especial paciencia para aguantar una larga charla

-Verás yo me encontraba hace unas horas en una tienda del callejón Knockturn, por el asunto de unos ingredientes defectuosos que me habían vendido, el asqueroso farsante de...

-Por favor Mundungus ve al grano

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo yo estaba en la tienda del callejón cuando vi a través del cristal a una figura encapuchada que se aparecía con un baúl, no le preste mucha atención pero ahora he recordado algo y como dijiste que a partir de ahora informara de todo lo...

-Mundungus – dijo Dumbledore

-Esta bien, el baúl que llevaba esa figura se parecía mucho al que llevaba Potter cuando se montó en el Expreso de Hogwarts

-¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Dumbledore recobrando gran parte de su energía de golpe

-Que parecía ser el baúl de Potter – dijo Mundungus

-Bien hecho Mundungus, en el callejón Knocktrun dijiste ¿no?

-Eso he dicho Dumbledore

-Bien sigue así Mundungus, buenas noches y gracias por informar – dijo Dumbledore apresurado mientras cortaba la comunicación para establecer una con el dueño del Caldero Chorreante

-Tom ¿ha llegado un encapuchado esta noche?

-Sí, llego pidió una habitación y se acostó y todavía no se ha levantado que yo sepa.

-Bien, avísame inmediatamente si se levanta. Voy para allá enseguida – dijo Dumbledore cortando la comunicación y iniciando otra

-¿Kingsley?

-Soy yo Dumbledore

-Lleva a todos los aurores de confianza que tengas al Caldero Chorreante, avisa a Ojoloco y a Tonks, hemos encontrado a Harry.

-Allí estaremos – dijo Kingsley y desapareció.

* * *

Harry cuando se despertó pudo ver que Hedwing le había traído la respuesta de Los Desterrados, dónde lo citaban en un club muggle de Londres en unas horas. Harry suponía que todavía la gente no se habría enterado de la noticia de su huída así que podía estar tranquilo por un par de horas. Cuando se disponía a coger un libro para leer un rato noto que había algo que iba mal, inmediatamente guardó el libro en el baúl y empezó a rastrear el ambiente. Pudo notar que en el piso de abajo se encontraban varios aurores entre ellos Tonks, Kingsley y Ojoloco y además estaba Dumbledore.

Harry en esos momentos notó que todos empezaban a subir a su habitación así que cogió su baúl en una mano y se empezó a concentrar en el núcleo mágico de Gringotts. Pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer los aurores entraron en la habitación y empezaron a lanzarle hechizos. Los hechizos fueron absorbidos en su totalidad por el escudo de Harry pero el escudo empezó a debilitarse, justamente cuando un ataque de Dumbledore de Dumbledore le rompió el escudo consiguió teletransportarse a Gringotts.

Harry entró rápidamente en Gringotts pensando que mientras antes desapareciera de allí más seguro estaría. En el Caldero Chorreante había escapado por un pelo, realmente no pensaba que Dumbledore fuera a dar con él tan rápido, a partir de ahora tendría mucho más cuidado. Harry cogió bastante oro de su cámara y cambió parte del oro a dinero muggle. Sabiendo que si se quedaba mucho más tiempo por allí vendrían a buscarlo se teletransportó a la parte muggle de Londres y se fue hacía el club dónde había quedado con el representante de los Desterrados.

Mientras iba hacía el club vio que una lechuza se dirigía hacía él y con precaución procedió a leer la carta que traía.

Querido Harry

Harry te escribo esta carta para decirte que yo no me creo que seas tu el culpable, pero por aquí todos piensan que si lo eres. Siento no haber estado para decírtelo antes de que te fueras y tan sólo espero que te llegue esta lechuza, es que la mayoría de los prefectos estábamos ya en la sala de las reuniones esperando para empezar la reunión general de prefectos. La verdad es que cuando dije que era posible que tú no fueras el responsable casi me sacan a patadas de la sala común. Están preparando algo contra ti pero no sé lo que es; lo único que sé es que para lo que vallan a hacer necesitan lechuzas porque han reclutado prácticamente todas las de Hogwarts. Espero que todo se aclare pronto y puedas volver, cuídate.

Neville Longbottom

Harry sintió que una parte de su corazón volvía a nacer a leer la carta, no era precisamente atractiva la idea de que solo una persona de idea de Hogwarts le siguiera apreciando, pero por lo menos era mejor que la idea de ninguna. Cuando estuvo un rato más andando se le acercaron una multitud de lechuzas pero avisado por Neville supo como reaccionar, hizo un movimiento de la varita y todas las cartas desaparecieron sin revelar las trampas que seguro que contenían y sin más contratiempos pudo llegar al lugar de la cita.

-Buenos días joven Potter – lo saludó nada más llegar un hombre de mediana edad con unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Buenos días Sr... - dijo Harry después de comprobar que el hombre no tenía malas intenciones mediante la Legeremancia y el color de su aura

-Ghar, Mike Ghar, supongo que habrá venido aquí en busca de ayuda

-Esta en lo cierto Sr. Ghar pero antes de nada me gustaría saber algo de su grupo.

-Me gustaría mucho complacer su curiosidad Sr. Potter pero lamentablemente no tenemos suficiente tiempo para ello

-Podríamos probar algo si usted no tiene nada en contra – dijo Harry y ante el gesto de conformidad del hombre le tendió la esfera azul que tenía y le dijo - Podría poner las manos encima de esta esfera y pensar en todo lo que me tiene que decir, no se preocupe es totalmente seguro.

-Confió en usted – dijo el hombre haciendo lo que Harry le había dicho y la esfera empezó a llenarse de humo azul hasta que pareció conforme y se la devolvió a Harry

-Bien, ahora comprobemos si ha funcionado – dijo Harry y puso las manos en la esfera hasta que el humo desapareci

-Bueno, si ha funcionado comprenderá porque no podemos pararnos mucho así que le agradecería que se diera prisa.

-Ha funcionado perfectamente Sr. Ghar – dijo Harry que había recibido toda la información y ya la había asimilado – comprendo su problema pero lamento decirle que por ahora no puedo hacer nada por ustedes. Lo que me gustaría que me facilitara es una dosis de poción para que el ministerio no detecte mi magia – dijo Harry

-Ningún problema – dijo el hombre dándole un frasco a Harry – Si no necesita nada más, ha sido un placer conocerle

-Muchas gracias – dijo Harry después de tomarse la poción – Nos volveremos a ver y les prometo que intentaré ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda, resistan hasta entonces.

-Haremos todo lo posible Sr. Potter – dijo el hombre despidiéndose – no dude en comunicarse con nosotros si necesita algo.

Harry salió del club muggle y se fue a un hotel que había cerca de allí a pensar en lo que podía hacer ahora. No sabía a dónde podía irse, además por lo que había visto en el Caldero Chorreante Dumbledore podía encontrarle rápidamente así que no debería estar mucho tiempo en un sitio.

También se puso a pensar en lo que había averiguado de Los Desterrados. Era un grupo formado casi íntegramente por personas que habían escapado de la justicia porque habían sido condenados injustamente. No era un grupo guerrero como le habían dicho aunque tenían algunos medios para defenderse, la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo eran inefables que habían sido acusados de practicar artes oscuras o algo por el estilo.

El grupo se había dedicado al estudio y a la investigación, reuniendo todos sus avances en el libro que le habían dado a Harry. Al ser muchos inefables tenían conocimientos ocultos a la mayoría de las personas pero últimamente habían tenido un problema y se habían visto obligados a suspender las investigaciones. Su problema era que no encontraban un sitio lo suficientemente seguro para ocultarse, su anterior base había sido descubierta y se habían visto obligados a huir. Ahora mismo vivían repartidos por distintos lugares ocultos, cada persona también se había visto obligada a ocultar a su familia además de a él mismo, así que realmente era muchos los que tenían que esconderse y necesitaban un lugar muy grande.

Harry estuvo pensando en esto hasta que noto que había algo que le quemaba en el pecho, con cuidado procedió a mirar que era.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

--Reunión de la Orden en Grimauld Place un día después de la huída de Harry--

En el salón de Grimauld Place se encontraban los mismos miembros de la Orden que habían asistido el día anterior excepto Tonks que estaba investigando la última pista del chico Potter. En el ambiente se podían apreciar las más diversas emociones, desde impotencia y rabia hasta felicidad y triunfo.

-Bien caballeros comienza la reunión – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Qué noticias hay?

-El chico Potter ha hecho varias apariciones en distintos lugares pero no hemos conseguido llegar a tiempo nunca, siempre se escapa antes. Se le ha visto en Gringotts y paseando por Londres, envié a Tonks disfrazada para seguir la última pista que nos habían dado – dijo Kingsley

-Mantenme informado de cualquier novedad – dijo Dumbledore – ¿Como ha ido con el asunto del ministro? No he tenido tiempo de leer el Profeta con todo el lió de organizar el ED

-Conseguimos que el periódico fuera a nuestro favor, en el artículo prácticamente culpan a Fudge de todo lo que le ha pasado a Potter – dijo Moody

-En el ministerio hay un gran revuelo, han tenido que intervenir los de Seguridad Mágica porque a Fudge le han llevado tal cantidad de embrujos por correo que se han cargado prácticamente todo su despacho y tampoco han faltado vociferadores pidiendo su dimisión. Especialmente me ha llamado la atención el primer grupo de lechuzas que vino, era de Hogwarts y han conseguido que tuviéramos que llevar al ministro a un medimago para que invirtiera las numerosas transformaciones que le hicieron además de un conjuro _mocomurciélagos_ bastante bueno. Personalmente espero que o mañana Fudge presenta la dimisión o directamente el Wizengamot lo quitará del puesto por incompetente

-Perfecto – dijo Dumbledore – Ya tenemos prácticamente el Ministerio bajo control. Arthur, organiza para dentro de un par de horas una reunión de la Orden al completo, es hora de informar de las novedades

-De acuerdo, - dijo Arthur y a continuación se oyeron los gritos del cuadro de la Sra. Black, señal inconfundible de que alguien venía.

-¡Esta en un hotel! – dijo Tonks que entraba corriendo en ese momento en la sala

-¡Tranquilízate Tonks! – dijo Kingsley - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Harry! Lo seguí hasta que entró en un hotel, creo que no me ha visto – dijo Tonks – Si nos damos prisa puede que lleguemos a tiempo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Coged todos las varitas! ¡Kingsley manda a tus aurores enseguida! ¡Arthur avisa a todos los que puedas de la Orden, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible! ¡Tonks guíanos a los demás! – dijo Dumbledore rápidamente y salieron en busca de Harry

Salieron rápidamente del cuartel de la Orden y siguiendo las indicaciones de Tonks llegaron al hotel dónde se hospedaba Harry. Poco después se aparecieron un grupo de aurores con Kingsley y muchos de los otros miembros de la Orden con Arthur. Dumbledore adelantándose se acerco al recepcionista.

-_¡Legeremens! _– dijo Dumbledore apuntando al hombre y empezó a buscar en su mente la información sobre Harry que por suerte fue fácil de encontrar

_-_Que alguien le haga un encantamiento desmemorizador y lo desmaye – dijo Dumbledore mientras un auror se ocupaba del muggle – el chico esta arriba y no creo que se espere que lo encontremos así que podemos detenerlo fácilmente. Debéis lanzarle encantamientos petrificadores, inmovilizadores o aturdidores, mientras más mejor, tenemos que romper rápido su escudo si queremos conseguirlo.

-Bien, ya lo habéis oído, debéis romper su escudo, si sabéis algún encantamiento quebrantador de escudos tampoco vendría mal y no os acerquéis demasiado a él o saldréis despedidos – dijo Kingsley – cuando estemos delante de la puerta no hagáis ruido, a la de tres entramos. Si podéis tampoco vendría mal que intentarais ocultar vuestra presencia, pero sobre todo sed rápidos puede que intente escapar si siente que vamos hacía él

-Bien, ahora vamos – dijo Dumbledore y fueron delante de la puerta de Harry entonces Dumbledore empezó a contar con gestos y cuando llegó a tres susurró – _Alohomora_

Todo el tropel de gente entró a la habitación y empezó a lanzar hechizos contra el muchacho que estaba al parecer sorprendido de verlos.

Albus Dumbledore se permitió una sonrisa mientras conjuraba un nuevo hechizo, llevaban tan sólo unos segundos en la habitación y el escudo del joven ya estaba por quebrarse, realmente esa vez si iba a ganar. Entre la lluvia de hechizos pudo ver que el joven con una mano que tenía libre cogía su baúl y con la otra sostenía algo que no alcanzó a ver. Finalmente un par de segundos después el escudo se quebró y los hechizos llegaron al joven por lo que el director dio la orden de alto. Preocupado por los efectos que podían haber causado los hechizos en el joven se acercó al lugar dónde estaba, intentando ver entre el polvo que se había levantado cuando algunos hechizos desviados habían golpeado el techo y las paredes. Se acercó al lugar dónde estaba el joven apartando el aire para poder ver algo y cuando llegó al lugar pudo ver eso mismo, aire, aire y nada más, Harry Potter no estaba.


	12. Reencuentros

**Bueno un capítulo un poquito más tranquilo que los anteriores, que ya hacía falta que se tranquilizara un poco la cosa aunque no creo que dure mucho. Gracias a sus reviews, de verdad que me ayudan a escribir. Les informo que la próxima actualización quizás se tarde más debido a que ahora hay fiestas en mi pueblo y luego empiezo las clases, pero procurare no tardarme demasiado. Por cierto, no se si os habéis dado cuenta pero la mayoría d elos nombres tienen algún significado, a ver os dais cuenta.**

****

**CBMLupin:** ¡Muchisimas gracias! De verdad, lo agradezco aunque sigo pensando que tampoco es para tanto pero gracias de todas formas.

**gandulfo**: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste el camino que va tomando la historía.

**Nelly Esp**: La verdad es que me extrañaría que Cho hubiera atacado a Hermione, no creo que su inteligencia llegue a tanto... y eso que es una Ravenclaw. Lo siento mucho pero Sirius de momento esta muerto y por ahora va a seguir estándolo. Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capítulo

**yukinajaganashi**: Espero que parte de tus respuestas se aclaren cuando leas este capítulo, hay otras que no te puedo contestar porque ya iran salíendo en el fict. Draco precisamente no es que apoye a Harry, es algo más raro por decirlo así, creo que en el próximo capítulo lo más seguro es que venga la explicación. Y por cierto, si hay otro baile, el de las túnicas de gala, pero no creo que por lo pronto vaya a salir aunque creo que tendrá su sitio a lo largo del fict. Gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo sea suficiente para librarme del maleficio pero por si acaso... me voy corriendo, Bye

**jarlaxe-Bregan:** jajaja, a mí también me gustó el capítulo anterior. No tengo ni idea de quien es Alejandro Dumas pero bueno... ¿Escribió el Quijote? En serio, Gracias por el review

**Misterio:** Creo que tienes razón con lo de Fudge, esconde algo importante ¿Que será? ¡En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos! jajaj, no me mates que sino no lo podras saber. Para que el verdadero atacante de Hermione salga queda un poco pero te he dado alguna pista, a ver si lo adivinas. La explicación del Veritaserum la he metido en este capítulo. No tengo ni idea de quien es Vero pero supongo que te referias a Ángela a la que volveremos a ver muy muy pronto, te lo aseguro. En cuanto a Dudley y Andrea no me parece probable que vuelvan a salir. Lo del elegido por ahora es tan sólo eso, el elegido para tener la esfera parecido al baúl, ¿Tendran relacion? Quizás...

No te preocupes, me encanta leer tu review, de hecho me da muchos animos para escribir cuando puedo dejar de reirme.

**MerlinJJ:** Claro, yo aquí currando y tu me privas de tu obra... jaja. No te preocupes yo seguire actualizando lo más rápido que pueda al igual que espero que hagas tú. Si tú tienes una vida social que te deja menos tiempo libre supongo que tardaras más, si es por los examenes lo siento mucho, así es la vida. Sin duda ahora que empiezo las clases a mí también me costará bastante más.

**Sarhaliene**: Pues no ibas muy desatinada en la idea, en una parte del fict pensé en que Dumbledore le decía a Harry que lo iban a encerrar en una cámara de Gringotts porque allí estaría seguro pero luego vi que no quedaba bien. Siento que te enfades con otros personajes que no sean Voldemort pero ya sabes a veces quien más te quiere más daño te hace y a Harry parecer ser que le pasa eso. Gracias por el review

**remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste, gracias por el review

**kittychan:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste.

**Capítulo 11**

Harry con cuidado miro que era lo que le estaba quemando en el pecho, pudo ver que el colgante del fénix de le regalaron en su cumpleaños estaba brillando, lo cogió con la mano y lo saco de debajo de la túnica para poder verlo. Se quedo admirando la pieza, el fénix de un negro tenebroso con las alas rojas sangre, los ojos blancos y finalmente ese aura de escarcha que lo envolvía, era parecido a su escoba, a cualquier persona le daría miedo pero el simplemente lo encontraba magnífico. El colgante estaba brillando ligeramente y estaba caliente, sin soltarlo de la mano volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Nunca creyó que todo el colegio se pondría tan fácilmente en su contra, parecía como si hubieran estado esperando algo así; aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien tampoco era tan raro, en su segundo año le había pasado algo parecido tan sólo porque sabía hablar lengua parsel. Por otra parte le extrañaba la actitud de Draco, parecía que había vuelto a ser el antiguo Malfoy, quizás era otro traidor que tan sólo había estado esperando el momento para intentar entregarlo a Voldemort. Y finalmente su mayor duda era saber quien era el que había atacado a Hermione, podía haber sido alguien con la multijugos pero el no recordaba que le hubieran quitado pelos o algo los últimos días antes del ataque; de hecho no había dejado acercarse a nadie a él gracias al escudo, así que no podían haber obtenido ni un pelo de él.

Aunque le costará admitirlo estaba preocupado por Hermione, esperaba que no le hubieran quedado secuelas de la maldición. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella.

Un extraño ruido como el de un aleteo le saco de sus cavilaciones, al mirar el colgante de fénix pudo ver algo muy raro, las alas del colgante parecían que estaban moviéndose. Creyendo que estaba viendo una alucinación apartó la vista del colgante durante unos instantes, se masajeo la cabeza y volvió a dirigir su vista al colgante

Justo cuando iba a volver a mirar el colgante un batallón de magos entró en la habitación de improviso y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos. A duras penas y todavía sorprendido por la aparición de los magos atinó a levantar su escudo para protegerse de los primeros hechizos de los magos que habían entrado; entre los magos le dio tiempo a reconocer a algunos de la Orden y a varios aurores. Cuando sentía que su escudo no iba a aguantar mucho más se dio cuenta de que el colgante, el cuál no había soltado, empezaba a agitar las alas furiosamente; ¿Pensaba acaso sacarlo volando de allí el colgante? Suponiendo que después de lo que había visto tampoco eso sería tan raro, se dijo que si se iba mejor que lo hiciera con su equipaje así que le echo la otra mano al baúl donde tenía metidas todas sus pertenencias.

Entre el maremagnun de hechizos que se le venían encima pudo distinguir a Dumbledore, sin duda el había sido quien lo había organizado todo; como siguiera así no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo de fugitivo, Dumbledore tenía contactos en todos lados y al parecer no tardaba mucho en encontrarle. Viendo que su escudo ya estaba prácticamente disuelto volvió a mirar el colgante deseando que hiciera algo para ayudarle.

Finalmente su escudo se rompió y pudo ver como una buena colección de hechizos le impactaban, luchando contra el sueño que le vino consiguió mantenerse consciente unos instantes más. Pudo apreciar que ya no había gritos de hechizos y que se había levantado una espesa humareda que le impedía ver. Con esfuerzo se acerco el colgante a la cara y pudo apreciar que el fénix estallaba en llamas y desaparecía e inmediatamente sintió como si el también estallara y se desvaneciera, no aguanto más y se abandonó a la inconsciencia.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

--Reunión de emergencia de la Orden después de la desaparición de Harry del hotel--

En el comedor de Grimauld Place se encontraba sentada la Orden al completo, la mayoría se habían enterado esa misma mañana de lo de Harry por medio del Profeta y estaban ansiosos por oír las explicaciones de Dumbledore

-Bien, supongo que ya todos ustedes saben de la huída de Harry Potter. Algunos miembros de la Orden y yo hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible por capturarle. Su último rastro nos sitúa en un hotel muggle dónde despareció con destino desconocido hace unas horas – omitió la parte de que se desapareció después de recibir unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores para no crear más preocupaciones – Tonks te cedo la palabra para que nos informes de lo que le viste cuando lo seguiste.

-Después de que nos informaran de que había desaparecido de Gringotts hacía unos instantes decidí ir al Londres muggle. Por casualidad me encontré con una amiga que me dijo que había visto pasar a una persona con un extraño baúl hacía poco tiempo. Suponiendo que era Harry fui en la dirección que me indicó. Llegue justo a tiempo para ver como entraba en un club muggle, pude entrar disfrazada de una joven muggle e intentando ocultar mi presencia pero no pude observar toda la conversación. Al poco tiempo Harry y otro hombre con el que estaban reunido se fueron y entonces... - explico Tonks y de repente puso cara de espanto y dijo - ¡Dios mío! ¡Todavía tiene que estar encerrado!

-¿Que ocurre Tonks? – dijo Dumbledore

-Que cuando salieron antes de seguir a Harry hasta el hotel cogí al otro hombre, lo aturdí, le quite la varita, lo amordacé y lo até y lo encerré en un armario de un piso que había por allí.

-¿Y todavía esta allí? – dijo Dumbledore

-Sí – dijo Tonks

-Perfecto, iremos a interrogarlo después de la reunión – dijo Dumbledore mientras sus ojos que habían estado un poco apagados tras la última desaparición de Harry se volvían a iluminar – puede tener información crucial ¿Algo más Tonks?

-No, después seguí a Harry al hotel y me desaparecí para avisar.

-Bien, espero que ese hombre nos de alguna pista de dónde esta Harry – dijo Dumbledore.

-Debemos coger al chico Dumbledore, representa un peligro muy grande – dijo Molly – no sabemos que puede llegar a hacer, después de haber hecho la Cruciatus

-¿Cómo están tan seguros de que el chico es el que ha hecho la Cruciatus a Granger? – preguntó Snape

-¡SERA PORQUE LO VIMOS! – estalló Ron que estaba all

-No es bueno dejarse llevar por los celos, Weasley – dijo Snape mientras chasqueaba la lengua – Aunque de su cabezota no esperaba otra cosa

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso!? – dijo Hermione que se encontraba allí también ya totalmente recuperada de la maldición

-De usted esperaba otra cosa señorita Granger – dijo Snape chasqueando nuevamente la lengua - Me ha decepcionado, al parecer se le ha contagiado la estupidez Gryffindor del pelirrojo.

-¡No insulte a mi hijo! – grito Molly

-Piense señorita Granger – dijo Snape ignorando a la señora Weasley – La antigua Granger seguro que ya hubiera hecho algo más productivo que mandarle lechuzas con hechizos al Señor Potter, esas ideas son típicas de Weasley, no de usted.

-¡Por lo menos hemos hecho algo! – dijo Ron

-No mienta, la estúpida idea puede que halla sido suya, eso no lo pongo en duda. Pero estoy seguro de que los hechizos habrán sido hechos por Granger – siguió Snape que ya había conseguido que la cara de Ron estuviera roja de ira – Una pena, para dos alumnos que merecían la pena de Gryffindor, los perdemos a los dos.

-¡Potter es un traidor! ¡El no merece ser un Gryffindor!

-Eso no lo pongo en duda, Potter debería haber estado en Slytherin, al igual que Granger, quizás así aún estuvieran en el colegio – dijo Snape y siguió sarcásticamente – Bien ¿Granger ha pensado algo?

-¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡Potter es culpable! – volvió a gritar Ron

-Definitivamente Weasley los celos te corroen. Viendo que así no llegamos a alguna parte le daré una pista Granger – dijo Snape mientras toda la Orden los seguía mirando como si fuera un partido de tenis - ¿Hay alguna forma de cambiar la apariencia de una persona?

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Cómo no había pensado en eso!? – dijo Hermione con cara de sorpresa

-¿Qué era lo que no habías pensado? – le preguntó Ron que estaba a su lado

-Acuérdate del cuarto año con el Moody falso – dijo Hermione

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza sin comprender

-Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de primero en su situación ya lo hubiera entendido, Weasley – dijo Snape con una sonrisa - ¿Le suena de algo la poción multijugos?

-Ron, puede ser que no fuera Harry quién me atacó si no alguien con la multijugos – le explicó Hermione al ver que Ron todavía no lo acababa de entender

-Bien, por fin lo ha entendido ¿Entonces porque están seguros de que fue Potter quién lo hizo?

-¡Admitió que había atacado a Hermione por la mañana y hace unos días también la tiro al suelo! – dijo Ron triunfante

-Eso creo que era un ataque de furia justificado ¿no? señorita Granger

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que sí – dijo consiguiendo caras de incredibilidad de todos los de la sala.

-Explícate – dijo Dumbledore

-El primer día que me ataco, cuando me tiró al suelo al abrazarle creo que había descubierto que éramos novios - dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada– y la mañana del ataque creo que comenzó a enfurecerse cuando le mentiste diciéndole que llevábamos de novios tan sólo desde este verano; creo que le sabía la verdad y sólo lo preguntó para ver si le mentíamos.

-¿Porque mintió al señor Potter? – dijo McGonagall que estaba por all

-Pues, porque pensaba que no sabía la verdad – dijo Ron

-Señor Weasley, ha sido una gran imprudencia por su parte, sospecho que el señor Potter domina algo del arte de la Legeremancia – dijo Dumbledore

-¡No le echen la culpa a él! Aunque todo, eso no es suficiente razón para el espectáculo que montó. – dijo Molly airada

-Creo que acabo de comprender algo más – dijo Hermione tímidamente - ¿Cuándo alguien utiliza la Legeremancia contra ti puedes ver lo que el esta viendo?

-Sí, normalmente es así – dijo Dumbledore

-Bien, cuando a Harry le apareció el aura negra, note como algo entraba en mi mente, intente impedirlo pero fue inútil. Entonces comencé a ver recuerdos en mi mente, pasaban como flashes por mi mente pero entonces se detuvo en uno, cuando nos encargaron la misión de vigilar a Harry, entonces noté como algo dentro de mí experimentaba una gran furia también sentí de pronto mucha tristeza y decepción. Después siguieron llegando las imágenes de las reuniones cuando nos decían que debíamos volvernos a juntar con Harry, quisiéramos o no, aumentando mi tristeza, finalmente todo terminó – dijo Hermione dejándolos a todos en silencio

-Entonces es cómo yo suponía, Harry ya sabía que pertenecíais a la Orden pero no sabía de vuestra misión. Y luego él creyó que intentabais volver a haceros sus amigos tan sólo por que os lo ordenaron. Imaginad como os sentiríais vosotros – dijo Snape que era el que más rápido recobró la compostura – La explosión de poder de Potter fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. ¿Me equivoco Granger?

-No, también sentía... - dijo con voz temblorosa – también sentía unas ganas inmensas de matar a Ron, a Dumbledore y a mí misma.

-Seguramente es un efecto secundario el que tú también sintieras lo que sentía Potter. Por si todo esto fuera poco para demostrar que Potter no tiene porque haber sido el culpable os diré algo. El señor tenebroso no nos ha llamado desde hace bastante tiempo, por ahora parece que se dedica simplemente a obtener nuevos aliados y reclutar mortifagos ¿Creéis acaso que si tuviera a Potter de su parte no nos lo iba a decir? Su mayor sueño sería ese, poder mostrar al mundo que el único que lo ha podido derrotar esta de su lado – dijo Snape consiguiendo nuevamente el silencio de todos los de la sala – Ahora, gracias a vosotros puede que realmente se una al señor oscuro. Imaginad como se debe sentir, la Orden del fénix lo persigue para arrestarlo al igual que el ministerio y los que creía sus mejores amigos le han traicionado. Y ya lo que suena diabólico por vuestra parte es que testificara bajo el Veritaserum y no le creyerais.

-¿¡Testifico bajo el Veritaserum!? – gritó Hermione - ¡Eso no me lo dijeron!

-Sí, Hermione – dijo Ron – pero puede que el Innombrable le diera algo para que no le hiciera efecto.

-Ron, ¡El Veritaserum no tiene antídoto! – dijo Hermione

-Exacto, señorita Granger. Yo mismo he intentado durante años encontrar un antídoto y no lo he conseguido. – dijo Snape – Lo máximo que se puede hacer cuando estás bajo el Veritaserum es contestar con evasivas y eso sólo lo consigues si eres un gran mago, pero nunca se puede mentir ni se puede evitar responder una pregunta directa. Lo que quiere decir que Potter decía la verdad, el no fue el que la atacó. Y a pesar de que había muchas pruebas de su inocencia ustedes sólo pensaron en culparlo. Él confió en todos ustedes y así es cómo se lo pagan.

En la sala todos los de la Orden miraban al suelo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Habían actuado sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo y ahora podía haber perdido por sus acciones al chico definitivamente. Hermione se puso a llorar amargamente y rechazó a Ron cuando este intentó consolarla. Dumbledore lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era aferrarse a la posibilidad de que el prisionero al que iba a interrogar supiera algo acerca de Harry, todos los otros no conocían la profecía, pero el sí; sin Harry no ganarían nunca.

* * *

Harry se despertó y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba tumbado sobre una cama en una habitación de algún lugar que no conocía. Lo último que recordaba era cuando había desaparecido del hotel. ¿Dónde estaría? Se iba a levantar de la cama cuando noto que algo le tocaba la cabeza y le obligaba a tumbarse de nuevo

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó una suave voz desde atrás

-Sí ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? – dijo Harry sin tomar aire intentando resolver todas las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos

-No te preocupes ya pronto te lo explicaran todo – le dijo la voz mientras sentía que algo le acariciaba el pelo y movido por la curiosidad se dio la vuelta para observar a su acompañante

Harry se quedo idiotizado ante la visión de la joven que tenía ante él. Tenía el un cabello rubio muy sedoso, los ojos castaños y realmente tenía el mejor cuerpo que Harry había visto nunca. Parecía ser de su misma edad más o menos pero la muchacha estaba enormemente desarrollada, las curvas las tenía perfectamente delineadas y podía dejar en ridículo a cualquiera de las modelos de la televisión muggle. Harry estuvo observándola sin pestañear durante bastante tiempo, le atraían enormemente sus labios, que al parecer eran enormemente jugosos; una extraña sensación nació dentro de él, sentía que debía averiguar a que sabían esos labios, quería besarlos, necesitaba besarlos. Sin darse cuenta Harry había acercado su cara a la de la joven y ya estaban a escasos centímetros, la joven lo miraba expectante cómo sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

Ya estaba casi rozándola cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien entró en la habitación haciendo que Harry saliera del shock en el que encontraba para dirigir la mirada a la nueva persona que había entrado pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como dos brazos lo apresaban y una cabeza de pelo plateado se hundía en su pecho

-¿Ángela? – dijo Harry sin creérselo

-Me has reconocido, pensé que el gran Harry Potter se habría olvidado de mí – dijo Ángela sonriéndole – Me alegro de verte Harry

-¿Os conocíais? – preguntó la otra joven que estaba apartada

-Sí, nos conocimos el verano – dijo Ángela manteniendo la sonrisa, aunque ahora parecía forzada – Ella es Noica Tent, él es Harry Potter

-¿Harry Potter? – dijo la joven sin creérselo

-Sí, encantado de conocerte – dijo Harry sin poder evitar la sonrisa de estúpido

-Nunca pensé que te conocería en persona – dijo la joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla consiguiendo que Harry enrojeciera.

-Bueno, vamos a la sala de reuniones – dijo Ángela que parecía molesta – por el camino te explico lo que tienes que hacer.

-Verás, ahora vas a tener que entrar en una sala, en esa sala se encuentra lo que nosotros llamamos la orbe del bien y del mal... – dijo Noica mientras iban andando por largos pasillos, una joven a cada lado de Harry

-Lo que tienes que hacer es poner tu mano encima de la orbe y entonces... – dijo Ángela interrumpiendo a Noica

-¡Ángela! Ort me asignó a mi, para que se lo explicara – dijo Noica molesta

-Pero él no sabía que yo le conocía y además éramos buenos amigos – dijo Ángela agarrando el brazo de Harry, que por cierto al ser Harry bastante más bajo le costó bastante

-Eso da igual, Harry también es amigo mío ya ¿verdad? – dijo Noica cogiendo el otro brazo de Harry y haciendo que este prácticamente fuera dando saltitos de puntillas.

-Esto... puedo caminar yo solito – dijo Harry cuando paso un rato, cansado de que no le tomaran en cuenta y siguieran discutiendo - ¿Podíais dejarme en el suelo?

-Perdona Harry – dijo Noica acariciándole la mejilla con lo que consiguió que nuevamente este se quedara atontado – Toda la culpa es de ella.

-¿Pero que dices? – dijo Ángela furiosa mientras volteaba a Harry para que la mirara a ella a los ojos y le dijo– No le hagas caso, la culpa es suya.

-Esto... - dijo Harry que se había perdido por unos momentos en los ojos azules de Ángela - ¿Podríais seguir explicándome lo de la orbe?

-Sí – dijeron las dos al instante para luego dirigirse miradas furiosas la una a la otra

-Bien, primero tu Ángela por favor – dijo Harry al ver que se iban a poner a discutir otra con lo que Ángela casi salta de alegría mientras que Noica se puso un poco triste – Luego sigues tu Noica

-Verás, cuando pones la mano encima de la orbe esta ve si tus acciones van a ser usadas en favor del bien o del mal. Si van a ser usadas en favor del bien, te lo explicaran todo y si no lo van a ser te encerraran en los calabozos para siempre.

-Pero no preocupes, nunca ha venido nadie que tenga malas intenciones, aunque hay algunos dudosos – dijo mirando a Ángela – Esta ceremonia también te deja una especie de orbe que sale siempre en el lado del corazón, te pongas lo que te pongas encima.

-¿Puedo ver la tuya? – dijo Harry curioso

-Claro que sí – dijo Noica sonriendo – Los que ya tenemos la orbe podemos ver todas las otras siempre pero lo que no la tienen solo pueden verla si el que la lleva puesta quiere.

-Es bonita – dijo Harry mirando la orbe blanca que había surgido en la túnica de Noica pero sin querer se quedo mirándole embobado el pecho

-Bueno ya estamos llegando – dijo Ángela – ahora debes entrar ahí dentro. Nosotros y todos los otros estaremos al otro lado esperándote.

-Buena suerte – dijo Noica

-Gracias – dijo Harry y entró en la sala que le indicaban

La sala dónde entró no era muy grande, tenía tan sólo una puerta de salida, inexplicablemente la puerta por dónde entró había desaparecido. Lo único especial de la sala era la orbe. La orbe era una gran esfera de algo que parecía ser cristal. En el lado de la izquierda había una especie de humo blanco y a la izquierda negro. En el medio del orbe no había nada. Harry decidido puso las manos sobre el orbe, aunque interiormente temblaba pensando que quizás le saliera la orbe negra.

Al poner las manos sobre la orbe el humo blanco y el humo negro comenzaron a moverse y a acercarse el uno al otro. Entones se encontraron en el medio de la orbe y comenzaron a mezclarse. Harry miraba expectante preguntándose si se impondría el humo blanco o el negro. Al principio todo el humo pareció volverse blanco pero luego el humo negro estuvo a punto de llenar la orbe. Finalmente después de una batalla por imponerse el uno sobre el otro todo el humo que se quedo tranquilo, pero Harry no entendía lo que pasaba, el humo no era blanco pero tampoco era negro. ¡ERA ROJO!

Harry sin entender nada se miro el lado dónde se suponía que le iba a salir la orbe preguntándose que le saldría. Al instante vio aparecer al fénix de su colgante que se mantuvo ahí un momento y finalmente desapareció dejando ver una orbe roja fuego, adornada con algunos rayos. Harry se quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de la orbe, pero finalmente volvió a la realidad y se dispuso a atravesar la puerta preguntándose que significaba la orbe roja.

Al atravesar la puerta pudo ver a un montón de personas sentadas en una mesa, que al verlo se pusieron de pie. Harry pudo ver que en sus rostros se reflejaba sorpresa e incertidumbre, ahora Harry podía ver que todos ellos llevaban una orbe blanca, todos excepto...

-¡HARRY! – dijo Ángela abrazándolo – Tienes la misma orbe que yo. ¡Que bien! Ya estaba harta de ser el único bicho raro

-Ya ves, yo siempre tengo que llamar la atención – dijo Harry resignada y miro a Ángela que efectivamente también tenía una orbe roja pero en su caso sin rayos sino con un rayo de luz blanca

-Sr. Potter en nombre de nuestra comunidad le damos la bienvenida – dijo el que parecía el jefe – Yo soy Ortseam aunque puede llamarme Ort, supongo que tendrás bastantes dudas

-Sí – dijo Harry aliviado al ver que tener la orbe roja no era malo pero aunque todo la mayoría seguían mirándolo como un bicho raro pero a Harry ya no le importaba porque realmente parecía ser que lo era, siempre llamando la atención - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en la isla de Samurb – dijo el hombre – Esta isla es desconocida para el resto del mundo y nadie puede localizarla ni venir aquí excepto los que son llamados.

-¿Qué se hace aquí? – dijo Harry

-Pues aquí nos entrenamos, investigamos,... todo para prepararnos para cuando seamos llamados a cumplir con nuestra misión – dijo el hombre – que por ahora no sabemos cual es. Bueno luego me podrás preguntar si no te ha quedado claro algo ahora voy a presentarte al resto.

El hombre empezó a nombrar a las diversas personas que había allí, en algunas hacía una aclaración como de dónde venían o algún poder especial que tenían, pero Harry no conocía a nadie hasta que dijo

-Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour – dijo el hombre señalando a las dos jóvenes – Medio veelas.

-¿Fleur? – dijo Harry anonadado

-¡Harry! – dijo Fleur abrazándolo - ¡Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí!

-Ni yo a ti – dijo Harry – veo que ha mejorado bastante tu inglés

-Bueno sigamos, ya habrá tiempo para que os saludéis – dijo el hombre – Edgar, Hawer experto en pociones

Y así estuvo otro buen rato y cuando ya quedaban pocos dijo

-Noica Tent – dijo el hombre – Princesa y heredera veela posee por ello un gran poder y bastantes influencias.

Harry lo entendió entonces todo, por eso se quedaba tan embobado con ella y era tan bella. Era lo mismo que le pasaba con Fleur, pero al ser Noica la heredera sin duda debía tener mucho más poder que Fleur.

-Por último Ángela Aur – dijo el hombre – poseedora del don de la premonición.

-Bien, yo soy Harry Potter y no tengo ningún don que creo que tengo que destacar – dijo Harry

-Me extraña mucho, por lo pronto podrías poner sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra – dijo el hombre sonriendo – pero ya lo veremos después. Por ahora la reunión queda finalizada.

-¿Qué significa la orbe roja? – le preguntó Harry al hombre después de que todos los otros se hubieran marchado.

-Pues puede significar muchas cosas. En el caso de Ángela significa que tiene el poder de cambiar el destino, gracias a su dote de la premonición, pero si te fijas veras un rayo de luz blanca eso significa que ella lo más seguro es que utilice su poder para el bien.

-Pero a mí tan solo me aparecen unos rayos – dijo Harry - ¿Eso significa que lo dirigiré hacia el mal?

-No, el rayo es signo de poder- dijo el hombre – tu orbe no significa nada más que eso, poder. Tú decides que haces con él.

-Mmm... - dijo Harry pensativo – Gracias, supongo... ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-Pues hay mucho sitio libre, pídele a Noica o a Ángela que te muestren una habitación libre – dijo el hombre

Harry salió fuera de la sala dónde lo esperaban Noica y Ángela. No sé le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarles si le podían decir alguna habitación que estuviera libre para que pudiera dormir en ella. Al instante las dos le dijeron que conocían una y se empezaron a pelear por cual era la mejor hasta que Harry dijo que las vería las dos y el decidiría.

Las habitaciones de Ángela y Noica estaban en el mismo pasillo con una habitación de separación entre ellas. Cada una quería que se fuera a la que estaba al lado de la suya. Entonces Harry les preguntó que si la que estaba entre las suyas estaba ocupada a lo que le dijeron que no, por lo que para evitar discusiones decidió quedarse ahí, así las dos estarían contentas.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación y cuando iba a acostarse se dio cuenta de que no tenía el baúl allí, suponiendo que debía estar en la habitación de Noica porque allí fue dónde se despertó, se levantó y se fue a la habitación de Noica

-¿Se puede pasar? – dijo Harry tocando la puerta

-Sí, adelante Harry – dijo la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Esto.. ¿Tu sabes dónde esta el baúl que traje? – dijo Harry nuevamente nervioso al ver a Noica

-Sí, lo tienes justo allí, puedes llevártelo – dijo la joven sonriéndole y acercándose a él

-Esto... - dijo Harry pero al momento le vino de nuevo el deseo de besar a Noica, suponiendo que si había resistido a la Imperius tampoco sería tan distinto resistir eso ignoro el deseo de besarla y fue hasta su baúl diciendo – Gracias por guardármelo. Hasta mañana

-Adiós – le dijo Noica aparentemente bastante confundida

Harry salió de la habitación y soltó un fuerte suspiró, había estado a punto de perder el control, realmente el poder de Noica era muy grande. Fue a su habitación y dejo el baúl pero como aún no tenía ganas de acostarse fue a ver si Ángela todavía no se había dormido para charlar un rato

-¿Ángela? Soy Harry ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo después de golpear su puerta

-Sí, adelante – dijo una voz desde dentro

-Bueno, creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar – dijo Harry sentándose en la cama de Ángela

-Sí, para empezar me podrías decir tus resultados de los TIMOS – dijo Ángela

-Pues saque todos los TIMOS y un porcentaje del 120 - dijo Harry consiguiendo dejar a Ángela con la boca abierta

-Pero Harry, eso es fantástico, no creo que nadie lo haya sacado tan bien nunca

-Es verdad, soy el mejor de toda la historia – dijo Harry sonriendo – pero ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Verás, una noche me encontré en mi colegio un extraño colgante en con un fénix, me gustó mucho y me lo quede. Esa misma noche cuando me dormí tuve una premonición en la que el colgante me sacaba del colegio de alguna forma. Cuando me desperté lo primero que hice fue escribirte la carta, ese mismo día el colgante se activó o algo así y me trajo hasta aqu

-Casi igual que yo, pero en mi caso el colgante era de mi padre y me lo mandó un amigo suyo – dijo Harry - ¿Por qué no nos escribiste?

-Estamos totalmente incomunicados con él mundo exterior. La única fuente de noticias son los recién llegados. A ti no te acosaron con miles de preguntas porque llegue yo hace poco y les informe de todas las novedades – dijo Ángela

-¿Y que haces aquí? – dijo Harry

-Pues ahora mismo estoy estudiando algo de runas, hay una biblioteca inmensa. Cada uno se entrena en lo que cree más conveniente. Hay familias que siempre han vivido aquí mientras que otros hemos llegado hace poco. Tienen algunos avances que no hay en el mundo mágico normal y que han desarrollado ellos por su cuenta.

-Bien, entonces a partir de mañana empezaré a desarrollar mis habilidades, necesito bastante entrenamiento si tengo que vencer a Voldemort. Buenas noches Ángela

-Buenas noches Harry, ni se te ocurra levantarme como lo has estado haciendo durante estas vacaciones – dijo Ángela mirando furiosa a Harry

-Reconoce que te gustaba – dijo Harry

-Sí, lo que tu digas – dijo Ángela - Buenas noches

Harry se fue a su habitación e inmediatamente los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado durante los días anteriores le llegaron a la cabeza. Le había venido bien olvidarse de todo eso durante un tiempo pero ahora todo volvía a meterse en su cabeza. Todos Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Dumbledore, Los Weasley, Lupin, La orden, Los alumnos de Hogwarts,... el mundo mágico. Todos lo habían traicionado, lo habían usado a su antojo y ahora lo intentaban encerrar a la menor señal de peligro. Harry sonrió al pensar en lo que debía estar haciendo Dumbledore para encontrarle, seguramente ninguno de los otros sabía de la profecía, pero el si lo sabía y sabía que sin él no podían hacer nada. Los dejaría que sufrieran un poco, no era nada en comparación con lo que tenía que soportar él.

Luego también pensó en que había personas que quizás no merecieran sufrir por él, no muchas pero no podía olvidarse de Neville, el era el único que lo había apoyado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si estaba en la reunión de prefectos es posible que Luna, Ernie, Susan, Hannah y otros también estuvieran, quizás alguno también lo seguía creyendo. Y luego estaban Los Desterrados, debía intentar ayudarlos, si pudiera hablar con Ortseam intentaría convencerlo para que los aceptara en Samurb, allí había sitio para todos y era el lugar ideal para Los Desterrados, podían llegar a ser muy buenos aliados. Intentaría algún día aparecerse en Inglaterra para mandar una lechuza a Neville diciendo que estaba bien.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

--Reunión de la Orden, una semana después de la desaparición--

En el comedor de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban todos los miembros de la Orden reunidos a pesar de que ese día estaban de celebración casi nadie tenía una cara alegre. Todavía estaba en su memoria lo que se había dicho durante la última reunión. Ese día festejaban que Amelia Bones había sido nombrada Ministra de Magia y al fin tenían al Ministerio bajo su control.

Ron y Hermione también estaban allí, la primera estaba muy triste desde la última reunión y sus compañeros al creer que era por la maldición tan sólo le decían que Harry lo pagaría caro, ante lo que ella solo atinaba a asentir y se ponía sollozar más fuerte. Ron desde el ataque se había ganado una muy buena reputación y ahora disfrutaba ser la estrella del equipo de Quidittch y ocupar el lugar de Harry como cabeza representativa de Gryffindor.

-Bueno, me alegro de que por fin hallamos conseguido quitar a Fudge de en medio – dijo Dumbledore – ahora debemos concentrarnos en Voldemort y en Harry

-Voldemort sigue sin llamarnos – dijo Snape – aunque se rumorea entre sus vasallos que esta haciendo alianzas con diversas criaturas y que ha aumentado mucho su ejército de mortifagos con nuevas incorporaciones. Yo supondría que lo próximo es un ataque a Azkaban.

-De Harry no hay el menor rastro – dijo Kingsley – parece que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

-Pues espero que no aparezca, porque ahora mismo tiene bastante peor fama que la de Sirius en su tiempo – dijo suspirando McGonagall

-¿No habéis dicho la verdad? – dijo Remus furioso

-No, le prohibimos a la Srta. Granger y al Sr. Weasley que lo dijeran – dijo Dumbledore – ellos son los únicos que lo saben pero deben disimular en el colegio.

-¿Y cual es el motivo? – dijo Remus todavía enfadado

-Nos conviene que el que lo haya hecho crea que su plan ha dado resultado – dijo Dumbledore – Además eso solo serviría para crear más dudas e incertidumbre. Finaliza la reunión por hoy. Moody y Kingsley pararos un momento quiero hablar con vosotros.

-¿Qué información habéis obtenido del preso? – dijo Dumbledore ansioso

-Prácticamente nada – dijo Kingsley desanimado

-¿Utilizasteis el Veritaserum? – dijo Dumbledore

-Sí, pero el hombre parece que sabe eludirlo de alguna manera – dijo Ojoloco

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Os mintió? – dijo Dumbledore

-No, tan sólo se mantuvo callado. A la única pregunta que me respondió fue al nombre, Mike Ghar

-Uhm, es un prófugo de la justicia. Era inefable, sin duda él mejores conocedor del arte de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia – dijo Dumbledore

-También se le escapó algo acerca de Los Desterrados pero nada en claro excepto que dijo que había ayudado a Harry a hacer indetectable su magia.

-Bueno, si no podéis sacarle más información que merezca la pena llevarlo a Azkaban.

-Bien – dijo Kingsley y se fue

-El asunto de Azkaban me preocupa Albus – dijo Moody

-Por ahora espero que sea seguro, aunque no estén los Dementores.

-Eso espero

-Moody necesito que te pongas a buscar a Harry, se que tengo mucha gente detrás suya pero se que sí aparece va a ser tan sólo por unos instantes y necesito que tú lo cojas en esos instantes.

-Lo haré Dumbledore.

--En los pasillos de Hogwarts esa misma noche--

-Ron pero ¿Cómo pudimos hacerle eso? – dijo Hermione

-Él se lo buscó por no explicarnos nada – dijo Ron

-Él no tenía porque explicarnos todo lo que hacía – dijo Hermione molesta

-Y encima se hizo amigo de Malfoy ¿Qué esperaba que pensáramos? – dijo Ron

-¡LA CULPA LA TUVISTE TÚ! ¡TÚ Y TUS ESTÚPIDOS CELOS! – gritó Hermione - ¡TE ODIO! ¡TÚ ME OBLIGASTE A NO CONTARLE NADA!

-Vamos, Hermione tranquilízate, entiéndelo él ya no esta – dijo Ron queriendo sonar compresivo – y no creo que vuelva

-¡Aléjate! No quiero volver a verte – dijo Hermione

-¿Y con quien vas a ir entonces? No tienes a nadie más que a m

-Puedo ir con... - entonces Hermione se dio cuenta, si se alejaba de Ron no tendría a nadie, estaría sola y era lo que menos quería así que añadió resignada – esta bien, vamos a la sala común

-Así me gusta, esa es mi Hermione – dijo Ron dándole un pequeño beso - Por cierto, ¿Para mañana que había que hacer de deberes en Encantamientos?

* * *

Harry se había pasado toda la semana entrenando. Principalmente había practicado el hechizo para matar a los dementores. Conseguía formar una perfecta flecha negra y Harry suponía que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a un dementor. Si él no había tenido suficientes experiencias negativas en la vida no sabía quien las podía tener. Harry también había cogido el libro que le hablaba de Animagia y se lo había vuelto a leer para acto seguido empezar el largo proceso para convertirse en animago. Todavía recordaba el primer día que lo había conseguido.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry se encontraba practicando la transformación en su habitación cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había conseguido. Se suponía que primero debía saber en que animal debía convertirse para hacerlo y estaba meditando para haber si lo encontraba pero de pronto se había transformado. Lo único que sabía es que podía volar y por lo tanto debía ser un ave. Salió volando de su habitación dispuesto a encontrar un espejo para ver su reflejo. Se acordó de que en la habitación de Ángela había uno así que fue allí. Todavía Ángela estaría dormida porque era de madrugada así que entró por la ventana. Al verse en el espejo puedo apreciar que era un fénix, bastante parecido a Fawkes pero con un color más intenso y con los ojos verdes, además de conservar la cicatriz que le caracterizaba en la frente._

_Harry estaba ansioso por mostrarle su transformación a Ángela así que, aún transformado, se acercó a un vaso de agua que había por allí y tomándolo entre sus garras se acerco a la cama de Ángela y se lo tiro encima. La joven empezó a patalear y a lanzar golpes al aire e incluso gritó un par de veces "¡HARRY TE MATO!". Harry aprovechando, cogió a la joven firmemente por los brazos con sus garras, sin darle posibilidad a caerse y salió volando por la ventana. Ángela siguió pataleando un rato hasta que abrió los ojos y se puso totalmente pálida._

_-Fénix bonito, venga bájame, que no te voy a hacer nada malo. Te daré lo que quieras pero por favor... ¡NO DEJES QUE ME CAIGA!_

_Harry estuvo disfrutando un rato y riéndose internamente de los gritos y súplicas de la joven. Finalmente volvió a la habitación y la dejó caer en la cama, sin poder aguantarse se transformo en humano y se puso a reírse como un loco_

_Ángela al principió miró a Harry sin comprender nada y muy sorprendida. Finalmente la mirada paso a otra de odio, furia y en cierto modo alivio y se tiró encima de Harry que seguía riéndose como un loco._

_-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡YO TE MATO! – dijo Ángela mientras que le intentaba agarrar el cuello con sus manos_

_-JAJAJAJAJA – fue toda la respuesta del joven que a pesar de estar en peligro de muerte no podía dejar de reírse_

_-¡ESTÚPIDO IMBECIL! ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!_

_-JAJAJAJAJA – le contestó el otro_

_-¡CALLATE YA! – dijo Ángela tirándose encima suya intentando cogerle el cuello_

_-¡QUE ME VIOLAN! – dijo Harry después de estar unos segundos sin reírse y empezó a reírse todavía más fuerte_

_-¡ARGHHHHHH! – gritó Ángela y se volvió a abalanzar sobre el joven - ¡TE MATO! ¡DE VERDAD QUE TE MATO!_

_Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Harry pudo dejar de reír y tuvo que estar un buen rato intentando calmar a Ángela para que no acabara con él._

_-Uff – dijo Harry una vez consiguió sentarse en la cama de Ángela con ella al lado ya más tranquilita se tumbó y le dijo a Ángela– Bueno, quiero que me hagas un buen desayuno y que me lo traigas aquí para que me lo coma_

_-¿Qué dices? – dijo Ángela sin creer lo que oía_

_-Cuando te lleve volando me dijiste que si no te dejaba caer harías lo que quisiera y quiero que me hagas un buen desayuno – dijo Harry tumbado cómodamente en la cama de Ángela - ¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día_

_-¡TE MATO! – dijo Ángela y se tiro encima de Harry intentando volver a estrangularlo_

_-Tranquila, si entra alguien y nos ve ¿Qué va a pensar? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara consiguiendo que Ángela se quedara quieta al instante – Además me estas ofreciendo unas vistas..._

_-¿A que te refieres? – dijo Ángela pero al mirarse se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba el camisón de dormir y encima estaba tumbada encima de Harry dejándole unas vistas incluso mejores que las que había tenido en el verano en una situación similar por lo que se puso roja pero luego miro a Harry y con una sonrisa pícara dijo – Bueno, ya he cumplido uno de mis sueños_

_-¿Qué dices? – dijo Harry que esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de la muchacha excepto esa._

_-Que ya he cumplido uno de mis sueños, ver tus boxers rojo pasión – dijo Ángela mientras seguía sonriendo_

_-¿Has estado en mi habitación? – pero entonces se fijo en que el con las prisas no se había puesto nada encima y esa noche había dormido, ¡Con sus boxers rojo pasión! Se fijo y vio que efectivamente los llevaba puestos y además dentro de ellos se podía notar un bulto bastante sospechoso que sobresalía Harry enrojeció en exceso y como pudo se escabulló del cama y se fue a su habitación dejando atrás a una Ángela riendo como una histérica._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Harry durante toda esa semana había tenido que luchar también contra la atracción que ejercía Noica sobre él. Cada vez que la veía por los pasillos le entraban ganas de besarla y por eso procuraba no estar mucho tiempo a solas con ella. Para comer se solía juntar con Noica y con Ángela, con la presencia de esta última a Harry se le hacía mucho más fácil controlar sus impulsos hacía la joven veela, llegando incluso a dejar de sentirlos.

En todo ese tiempo Harry no se había dado mucho tiempo para volver a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Por ahora tan sólo se centraría en entrenar todo lo posible aunque la idea de aparecerse para mandar una lechuza a Neville cobraba fuerza en su interior. Durante un par de semanas más Harry estuvo ampliando conocimientos en todos los campos pero sobre todo en Duelo, dónde aprendió todo lo que pudo. Para practicar le solía pedir a Ángela y a Noica que le atacaran al mismo tiempo y luego en los últimos días se les unió Fleur y aún así Harry las derrotaba con facilidad.

Ese día iba a tener su prueba definitiva en Duelo. Ortseam se iba a enfrentar junto con las tres jóvenes contra Harry. Harry sabía que iba a ser difícil, porque Ortseam era un buen duelista y las otras tres no eran malas.

Nada más empezar el combate, las tres jóvenes empezaron a lanzar hechizos al joven Potter que con esfuerzo pudo evitar y contraatacó. Pero las jóvenes no hicieron nada por defenderse sino que siguieron lanzando hechizos. Cuando los hechizos de Harry iban a darles a las jóvenes desaparecieron. Entonces Harry lo comprendió, lo habían preparado antes del combate. Ortseam estaba cubriendo a las jóvenes mientras que ellas atacaban, una buena estrategia sin duda. Siguieron así por bastante tiempo sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Viendo que así no iba a ganar Harry decidió cambiar de estrategia. Lanzó un hechizo que levanto una espesa humareda de manera que no veía nada. Rápidamente creo una proyección de si mismo y se acercó lentamente a las jóvenes. Ortseam no tardó mucho tiempo en reaccionar y lanzo un conjuro de viento que apartó el humo permitiéndoles ver la proyección de Harry. Creyendo que era Harry las jóvenes volvieron a atacarlo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta era tarde, Harry se había escurrido hasta detrás de Ortseam y con un golpe en la cabeza lo había noqueado.

A partir de ahí el duelo fue mucho más sencillo para Harry sin nadie que defendiera a las jóvenes y en un par de minutos se declaraba vencedor. Después de recibir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros Harry se dirigió a su habitación. Lo había decidido, esa noche enviaría la carta a Neville.


	13. Idas y venidas de un fenix

**Ante todo siento haberme tardado más de lo habitual con este capítulo pero es que he empezado las clases y tuve una semana de fiestas lo que me dejo casi sin tiempo. Si a eso le añadimos que este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado (y aún creo que me ha salido un poco raro) pues ahí lo teneís.**

**Bueno querría que me dijeraís en los reviews sí ahora que tengo menos tiempo que antes y voy a poder escribir menos si preferís que actualize cada vez que pueda con lo que más o menos tenga o preferís que siga haciendo los capítulos como hasta ahora ( de 5000 palabras en adelante) y que actualize cuando los termine.**

**En otra orden de cosas, he creado una comunidad C2 dudo que mucho sepais lo que es. Esta comunidad es como una lista de ficts agrupados por algun motivo. Os invito a visitar la si quereis el link es el **

**Agradecería mucho si me dijeraís algun fict que os creaís que merezca la pena para que lo ponga. Los críterios que he seguido han sido los siguientes**

**A) Que sea un fict de Harry (No hay ficts de los Merodeadores, otros personajes,..)**

**B) Que sea más o menos largo (Ficts que ya lleven una extensión considerable)**

**C) Que se note que el autor se preocupa y que piensa terminar el fict**

**D) Que no sea Slash**

**E) Que tenga una calidad aceptable y sea entretenido.**

**F) Que este escrito en español ( O sea la traducción de un fict en otro idioma al español)**

**Creo que nada más**

****

**CONTESTACI"N A SUS REVIEWS----------**

**yukinajaganashi:** ¿Que cumpliras la amenaza de Ángela? ¿VAS A MATAR A HARRY? jajaja, espero que no, que si no nos quedamos sin fic, además el no tiene culpa de mí lentitud. Gracias por el review

**Misterio:** Pues sí, podías dedicarte a humorista, aunque creo que la selectividad no sera tan díficil como para que no la pases o al menos eso espero porque si no ya me veo escribiendo cuentos por 1 Euro. Bueno dejando eso a un lado las respuestas a tus dos preguntas (sí, esas que no te dejaban dormir) las tienes en este capítulo así que ¿¿¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA LEERLO??? jajaja. Gracias por el review hasta la próxima.

**remus-lupin-black-darkg:**Me alegra que te guste el fic, siento si he dado a entender en algún momento que Neville podría ser atacante (creo que no lo hize) en este capítulo descubriras quien realmente fue. Gracias por el review

**choWeasley:** Muchas gracias, que tu inspiración te guie.

**Gran Patronus**: Ante todo muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tu opinión tambien ( en general por todo el review) Agradezco mucho tu opinión y estaré encantado de responderte. Verás según mi punto de vista Harry ha vivido desde siempre en una familia dónde nadie lo quería y no esta acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, por otro lado nunca ha tenido una vida sentimental especialmente activa. De pequeño Dudley no le dejaba tener amigos y en Hogwarts el pobre tan sólo se ha fijado en Cho. En resumen Harry para con las mujeres es todavía bastante inocente por decirlo así, de ahí que nunca llegue a más. No se si eso cambiara pero también tengo en el fic que el destino que cae sobre Harry ha hecho que el se haya visto a madurar rápidamente. Harry prácticamente no ha tenido infancia y la adolescencia también se podría decir que se la ha saltado y una de las cosas (como tu bien has dicho) de la adolescencia son las hormonas. Aquí explico a grandes rasgos el porque Harry no ha tenido ningún contacto más intimo con alguna mujer, aunque no lo descarto para dentro de poco. Bueno, de nuevo agradezco tu opinión y hasta la próxima.

**Nelly Esp:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ha Ron se le han subido los humos espero que mi musa me permita darle su merecido, pero como tu has dicho ya ser vera. Gracias por el review

**gandulfo:** Y yo se que también me repito pero gracias otra vez.

**Sarhaliene:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fict. Es verdad que los fenix pueden desaparecerse y aparecerse pero Harry todavía no ha descubierto si puede hacerlo o no, ya vere si desarrolla esa habilidad. Uff, la justicia no es algo que abunde en lo relacionado con Harry Potter parece ser... en fin veremos lo que la musa hace para compensarlo. Gracias por el review

**AnnaPotter**: Uff, se nota que tienes ganas de seguir leyendo, me halagas. Gracias por el review

**MerlinJJ:** Muchas gracias por los halagos, espero que te guste el capítulo. En cuanto a tus otras preguntas te mando un e-mail cuando pueda. Gracias por el review.

**jarlaxe-Bregan:** Desde luego que se acumulan los motivos para la venganza, como mi musa sea justa no va a dejar un solo cabello del zanahorio. Jajaja, creo que no sería al único que le gustaría verlo... Bueno, gracias por el review que eres un tio cachondisimo.

**kichu:** Esto... en fin... Gracias... supongo.

**Sandokan:** Muchas gracias por los halagos, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que sigas leyendola. Puede que lo de Snape parezca rarito pero te aseguro que no es gay, simplemente bajo un poco su orgullo y su rencor para darse cuenta de que Harry no era James. Gracias por el review

BUENO AHORA SÍ LES DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Harry estuvo un rato pensando en dónde podía aparecerse y al final decidió hacerlo en Hogsmeade, prefirió aparecerse a teletransportarse porque lo segundo le llevaba más tiempo y en Hogsmeade no había ninguna barrera anti-aparición. Harry se puso su capa negra y se apareció en Hogsmeade, cerca de Cabeza de Puerco. Al aparecerse Harry se dio cuenta de que no se había llevado a Hedwing y no tenía con que mandar la carta. Pensó en ir a la oficina de correos pero quizás alguien lo reconocía y avisaba a Dumbledore, lo mejor sería esperar a ver si le llegaba alguna carta de Neville.

Harry entró a Cabeza de Puerco y para no parecer raro se pidió un vaso de whisky de fuego. Estuvo un rato allí sentado sin hacer nada, así que decidió ponerse a rastrear a los que estaban en Hogwarts, si Neville estaba sólo y Dumbledore no estaba por allí podía arriesgarse a teletransportarse a Hogwarts. Detectó que Neville estaba efectivamente sólo, en el cuarto de los chicos de 6 y que Dumbledore no estaba, seguramente se encontraba en un reunió con la Orden.

Se levantó de su sitio y pagó su bebida, luego salió del lugar y se fue a un sitió apartado. Se concentró en Neville y se teletransportó hasta él. Lo primero que hizo al aparecer frente a Neville fue taparle la boca para que no gritara.

-¿Eres tu Harry? – dijo Neville cuando Harry le quito la mano de la boca

-Sí, soy yo – dijo Harry, después de poner un hechizo a la puerta para que no entrara nadie

-¡Que alegría! – dijo Neville abrazándolo – pensamos que te había pasado algo.

-¿Pensamos? ¿Quiénes? – dijo Harry intentando no sonar ansioso

-Aquí han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que te fuiste – dijo Neville

-Tengo algo de tiempo, explícate – dijo Harry

-Verás, después del ataque Ron y Ginny se encargaron de que todos los de Gryffindor te odiaran y te creyeran culpable, los alumnos que estaban en el Gran Comedor también piensan que eres culpable. Pero los prefectos estábamos preparándonos para la reunión por lo que no lo supimos hasta después. Tenemos que disimular pero hay algunos que creemos que tú no fuiste – dijo Neville – Casi todos los que somos prefectos y somos del ED. Luna, Anthony, Ernie, Padma, Susan, Hannah y algunos más.

-Bien, la verdad es que es una buena noticia – dijo Harry sonriendo – me has alegrado el día

-Pero eso no es lo único que ha cambiado. Draco Malfoy ha vuelto a comportarse igual que todos los otros años y los Slytherin están dando muchos problemas. Yo creo que hay algunos que no quieren pero Draco impone demasiada autoridad como para negársele.

-¿Ron, Hermione y Ginny como están? – dijo Harry

-Ron esta bastante feliz, ahora es el que por decirlo así "manda" en Gryffindor, tenía bastante popularidad y se aprovecha de la autoridad que le da su cargo además de manejar también a Hermione. Ginny está bastante triste, se la ve llorando a todas horas. Ella fue una de las primeras victimas de la vuelta a las andadas de Malfoy, la despreció delante de todo el comedor. Hermione sigue a Ron a todos lados, esta bajando las notas y se la ve muy triste, la mayoría piensan que es por causa del Cruciatus – dijo Neville

-Maldita sea, las cosas no van nada bien. Intentaré hacer algo, pero ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que requieren mi atención. Sigue así Neville, no pierdas la esperanza – dijo Harry dejando a Neville un poco confuso – Adiós

-Adiós – dijo Neville mientras Harry se concentraba para irse – No perderé la esperanza, pero tú no olvides que la esperanza del mundo mágico eres t

Harry se teletransportó mientras oía las últimas palabras de Neville. Volvió a Hogsmeade, ya era hora de comprobar una teoría que se había formado en su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Concentrándose todo lo que pudo, empezó a buscar el núcleo mágico de una persona en particular.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 

--Reunión de la Orden, mismo día que la visita de Harry a Neville--

En el comedor de Grimauld Place se encontraba la Orden al completo, excepto Moody que estaba buscando a Harry y Kingsley que estaba de servicio. Ese día no había habido noticias nuevas acerca de Harry tampoco, ya empezaban a perder la esperanza.

-¿Hay novedades Severus? – dijo Dumbledore

-No, me extraña tanta inactividad por parte de Voldemort. No es su estilo dedicarse a hacer solamente alianzas y no atacar, debe estar preparando algo.

-Tienes razón, tiene que estar preparando algo. ¿Hay nuevos mortifagos?

-Muchísimos, pero no nos los presentan a todos. En el círculo interno no hay nuevas incorporaciones, a pesar de que muchos están en Azkaban, el único nuevo es un encapuchado que nadie sabemos quien es – dijo Snape y ante la cara de pánico que pusieron todos los de la sala añadió – Es bastante más alto que Potter, si es lo que les preocupa

-Gracias Severus – dijo Dumbledore – En el colegio las cosas están tranquilas por el momento. No creo que tengamos ningún mortifago todavía entre los de Slytherin. Por ahora se conforman con molestar a los Gryffindor aunque debo decir que si esto sigue así deberé intervenir, no podemos permitir una lucha campal en el colegio.

-El jefe de Slytherin debería controlar a sus alumnos – dijo McGonagall

-Mi querida Minerva, sería mucho más fácil controlar a mis alumnos si Weasley no se metiera con ellos cada vez que puede. Mis alumnos se quejan de que son discriminados en las clases de DCLAO. – dijo Snape

-La culpa es de Malfoy – gritó Ron.

-Bueno, no creo que sea un asunto que debamos discutir aquí – dijo Dumbledore – Deberíamos prever un plan para que en caso....

-¡DUMBLEDORE! – gritó Kingsley que en esos momentos llegaba a la reunión

-¿Qué ocurre Kingsley? – dijo Dumbledore

-¡ESTAN ASALTANDO AZKABAN! – dijo Kingsley rápidamente

-¿Quiénes son los atacantes? – dijo Dumbledore

-Suponemos que mortifagos, no estamos seguros, la información es muy confusa. Pero lo que si sabemos seguro es...

-¿El que? – preguntaron muchos expectantes

-El chico Potter es uno de los atacantes – dijo Kingsley haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡Coged las varitas! ¡Tonks y Remus convocad trasladores! ¡Vamos todos a Azkaban! – dijo Dumbledore que ahora tenía una disminución notable en el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes? – preguntó alguno

-Capturar a todos los atacantes posibles – dijo Dumbledore y volviendo a alzar la voz dijo - ¿Listos? Entonces ¡Nos Vamos!

* * *

Harry estuvo intentando detectar el núcleo mágico de Lucius Malfoy durante bastante tiempo y cómo suponía este no se encontraba en Azkaban. Cuando ya iba a irse a buscar a Lucius se dio cuenta de que en Azkaban había una presencia que le resultaba conocida. Se concentró y vio con asombro que se trataba de Mike Ghar, el representante de Los Desterrados, casi sin pensarlo se concentró en la presencia del hombre y se teletransporto allí. 

La prisión de Azkaban había cambiado bastante desde que se fueron los dementores. Quizás las instalaciones fueran las mismas pero para los presos era algo totalmente distinto. Para los que aún estaban cuerdos, cuando los dementores se fueron fue como si volvieran a nacer. Ahora había aurores patrullando por la prisión, a pesar de que los dementores ya no estaban seguía siendo casi imposible fugarse sin ayuda del exterior.

Mike Ghar se encontraba en su celda, pensando en como estaría su familia y sus compañeros cuando sintió que alguien había entrado.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo Mike

-Soy yo – dijo Harry

-¿Harry? – dijo Mike

-Sí, ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Harry

-Maldita sea – dijo Mike y dos hombres en esos momentos pasaron a revisar la celda – Has llegado a la hora de la revisión

-¡UN INTRUSO! – dijo uno de los aurores al que Harry rápidamente dejo inconsciente

-¡NOS ATACAN! – dijo el otro auror mientras salía a correr y se comunicaba con los otros aurores - ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ASEDIO, PIDAN REFUERZOS!

Entonces todos los aurores del lugar se pusieron a perseguir a Harry y a Mike. Harry los iba dejando inconscientes y cada vez quedaban menos. Harry quería que lo dejaran concentrarse un momento para irse de allí con Mike pero siempre que lo intentaba llegaba algún auror del que se tenía que encargar.

Finalmente mientras iban corriendo llegaron a la entrada de la prisión dónde estaban los aurores que quedaban, después de unos minutos de lucha Harry los dejó inconscientes a todos. Harry entonces intentó concentrarse para irse, pero la aparición de un gran grupo de magos se lo impidió. Eran la Orden del Fénix y nada más aparecer empezaron a lanzarle hechizos. Harry se protegió a si mismo y a Mike con su escudo, pero sabía que bajo tanto hechizos no aguantaría mucho. Desesperado vio que Dumbledore había lanzado una barrera anti-aparición y un campo anti-trasladores y no disponía de suficiente tiempo como para teletransportarse. Desesperado vio su colgante en forma de fénix, pero este no parecía que lo fuera a sacar del lío esta vez.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 

--Entrada de Azkaban--

Dumbledore y todos los de la Orden del Fénix llegaron a Azkaban y lo primero que vieron fue un panorama desolador. Todos los aurores de la prisión se veían tirados en el suelo por todos lados y en frente suya se encontraba el encapuchado que reconocieron como Potter y el hombre que había capturado Tonks.

Inmediatamente todos los de la Orden comenzaron a acribillar a maldiciones y hechizos a Harry pero este se cubrió con su escudo. Dumbledore dispuesto a no dejar que se le escapara otra vez instaló una barrera anti-aparición y un campo anti-trasladores, esta vez no quería sorpresas de ningún tipo, debían atrapar a Harry.

Vieron que el escudo de Harry se iba debilitando. Era asombroso como podía mantenerlo todavía a pesar de estar recibiendo cientos de hechizos. Dumbledore sonrió y sus ojos recuperaron otra vez parte de su brillo al ver que a Harry se le empezaba a resquebrajar el escudo y notaba su desesperación por encontrar un medio de salir de allí. Finalmente el escudo se quebró provocando una pequeña explosión que los cegó momentáneamente. Al abrir los ojos la mayoría se quedaron anonadados y otros se desmayaron, no estaban preparados para lo que vieron.

* * *

Harry notaba que su escudo ya se iba a romper definitivamente y no encontraba una manera de salir. Justamente antes de que el escudo se rompiera Harry se concentró para liberar parte de su poder, una débil aura negra lo rodeo. Entonces Harry subió ligeramente el poder de su escudo, que al estar demasiado débil no aguanto y explotó, liberando el poder que Harry le había dado en el último instante. Aprovechando la confusión que había creado Harry se transformo en fénix y cogió a Mike por las garras. 

Rápidamente y aprovechando la cara de sorpresa de todos los de la Orden del fénix se fue volando de allí.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 

--Entrada de Azkaban--

Todos los de la Orden del fénix vieron como un fénix con una pequeña aura negra rodeándole se marchaba de allí con el prisionero entre sus garras. Entonces Dumbledore reaccionó, en sus ojos se veía un extraño sentimiento entre la alegría, la tristeza y la preocupación.

-¡Dividíos en grupos y revisad la prisión! – dijo Dumbledore – Aun queda mucho por hacer aquí. Si veis mortifagos lanzar chispas azules al aire.

* * *

Harry fue volando con Mike entre garras hasta una pequeña isla que vieron. Allí se pararon y Harry se transformo en humano y su aura negra lo abandonó. Entonces tomando a Mike de una mano se concentró en Londres y se apareció allí. 

-Bonita transformación – dijo Mike – creía que no salíamos de esa. Gracias por sacarme de allí.

-No me des las gracias – dijo Harry apenado – creo que no me equivoco si digo que te atraparon por mi culpa

-No te culpes, ninguno sabíamos que te habían seguido hasta el club – dijo Mike

-Esto no puede seguir así, tu grupo ahora corre un gran peligro – dijo Harry – seguramente te interrogaron con Veritaserum ¿no?

-Sí, pero no les dije mucho – dijo Mike sonriendo

-¿Cómo? – dijo Harry asombrado

-Desarrolle la habilidad de negarme a contestar cuando me preguntan con Veritaserum pero aunque todo creo que les dije un par de cosas, pero no creo que tengan mucha importancia – dijo Mike

-Realmente muy útil – dijo Harry – ojalá me la pudieras enseñar algún día

-Si tenemos tiempo lo haré – dijo Mike – al igual que Legeremancia y Oclumancia si quieres, no es que quiera presumir pero se bastante acerca de ellas

-Sería fantástico – dijo Harry – Y si todo sale como tengo previsto tendremos tiempo para ello

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Mike – Me gustaría volver con mi familia pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro

-Ahora vamos a ir a buscar a alguien y luego nos vamos a un sitio, seguro que te interesa – dijo Harry

-Bien, ¿A quien debemos buscar?

-A Lucius Malfoy

-¿Sabes dónde esta?

-En su mansión creo pero no se dónde queda – dijo Harry – pero si no me equivoco dentro de unos segundos llegará alguien que sí lo sabe

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 

--Reunión después del asalto a Azkaban--

En él comedor de Grimauld Place estaban casi todos los de la Orden del Fénix, excepto un grupo que se había quedado en Azkaban comandado por Remus y Moody que seguía buscando a Potter.

-¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Dumbledore al grupo de Remus que llegaba en ese momento.

-No, parece ser que todo esta bien. Los guardias van a revisar las celdas para ver si falta alguien más pero a simple vista no hay nada anormal – dijo Remus

-Bien, señores la situación es bastante inesperada – dijo Dumbledore – No parece ser que se haya escapado nadie más de la prisión aparte de Mike Ghar y creemos que el ataque no fue llevado acabo nada más que por una persona, Harry

-¿Y el sólo mató a todos esos aurores? – dijo Ron sin creérselo - ¡Espero que no lo sigan defendiendo! ¡ES UN ASESINO!

-Por favor Sr. Weasley – dijo Dumbledore – Esos aurores no estaban muertos, de hecho están todos perfectamente, tan sólo estaban desmayados. Lo único que ha hecho el Sr. Potter ha sido liberar a el preso que habíamos capturado, no ha liberado a nadie más, ni ha herido a ningún auror

-Supongo que eso demuestra que la prisión es bastante insegura – dijo Amelia

-Habrá que reforzar las defensas de la prisión – dijo Dumbledore – pero eso...

-¡ALBUS! – dijo Moody que entraba en esos momentos como una exhalación en la sala - ¡Lo encontré!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Encontré a Potter en el Londres muggle pero al parecer me estaba esperando ya que nada más verme me amordazó y utilizó la Legeremancia conmigo – dijo Moody

-¡Eso es horrible! – dijo Molly – Puede haber averiguado los secretos de la Orden

-Dudo que haya muchos secretos que no conozca ya – dijo Moody despectivamente – pero no buscaba eso, quería saber dónde estaba la localización de la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Para que querría saberlo? – preguntó Remus

-No tengo ni idea de porque pero creo que se iba a ir allí – dijo Moody y añadió extrañado – lo acompañaba el inefable que llevamos a Azkaban

-Que por el camino te lo explique alguien – dijo Dumbledore – Vamos hacía la mansión Malfoy, estad preparados, no tengo ni idea de lo que pretende esta vez.

* * *

Harry espero pacientemente unos segundos junto a Mike y entonces apareció Moody a quien ató y amordazó para utilizar la Legeremancia con él. Estuvo buscando en su mente hasta que encontró la ubicación de la mansión Malfoy. Acto seguido se preparó para aparecerse allí, antes de irse liberó a Moody, sabía que iría a avisar a Dumbledore pero esperaba estar terminado para cuando él llegara. 

En la mansión Malfoy Harry vio lo que esperaba encontrar. Allí estaba Lucius Malfoy, cuando se suponía que cumplía condena en Azkaban, junto a él se encontraba su esposa y un par de mortífagos. Harry decidido a acabar pronto con el asunto, se acercó sigilosamente a ellos y cuando estaba al lado lanzó un encantamiento petrificante a cada uno. Junto con Mike se acerco a Lucius, cogió a Lucius con un brazo y a Mike con el otro y se empezó a concentrar en el núcleo de Ortseam, cosa que le llevo bastante tiempo y finalmente se teletransportó.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 

--Mansión Malfoy--

Dumbledore y los demás llegaron a la mansión Malfoy con el justo tiempo de ver como Harry desparecía llevándose a Lucius y a Mike. Los miembros empezaron a murmurar y no pararon hasta que no vieron que allí se habían quedado tres personas petrificadas. Dumbledore se acerco a las personas y vio que eran la esposa de Malfoy, y otros dos mortífagos que no conocía.

-La verdad es que no entiendo nada – dijo Moody – ¿Potter liberó a Malfoy?

-Tampoco yo lo entiendo Alastor – dijo Dumbledore – Pero te aseguró que Malfoy no ha salido hoy de Azkaban.

-¿Escapó antes? – dijo Moody

-Creo que sí y también creo que eso se lo debemos a nuestro querido ex ministro Fudge – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Motífago? – gruñó Moody

-No creo, simplemente avaricioso – dijo Dumbledore – Malfoy debió comprarlo o simplemente al ver que Malfoy había escapado prefirió no decir nada para que la gente no se le echara encima.

-¿Tiene idea de donde puede estar Potter? – dijo Moody

-Ninguna, pero se que hasta que no salga de dónde este no podemos hacer nada por encontrarle – dijo Dumbledore y dirigiéndose al resto dijo – Que alguien se lleve a Azkaban a esos mortífagos, la Sra. Malfoy será interrogada con Veritaserum, los demás volvemos a Grimauld Place.

* * *

Harry junto con Mike y con Malfoy apareció justamente delante de Ortseam. Ort al verlos se sorprendió muchísimo. 

-¿Estos dos han sido enviados? – preguntó Ortseam mirando a Mike y a Malfoy que todavía estaba desmayado

-No, tenemos que hablar. Los he traído yo por otros motivos – dijo Harry

-Supongo que estas de broma ¿no? – dijo Ortseam poniendo cara escéptica

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Harry

-Nadie puede salir de la isla, ni apareciéndose, ni con trasladores ni con nada – dijo Ortseam

-Pues debes saber que hay una manera, acabo de estar en Londres y he vuelto, he utilizado el teletransporte.

-La verdad es que nunca nadie lo había intentado de esa manera – dijo Ortseam poniendo una cara pensativa- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que trae a estos señores por aquí?

-Es una historia bastante larga. Que tal si antes de que empecemos a contarla llevamos a este a las mazmorras, ya luego nos ocuparemos de él – dijo Harry señalando a Malfoy- también podríamos hacerle la prueba de la orbe a Mike, si así te sientes más seguro.

-Me parece bien – dijo Ortseam – Llevémoslos a la sala del orbe

-A Malfoy no se la haremos, porque estoy completamente seguro de lo que saldrá y no nos conviene que vaya por ahí enseñando la orbe negra – dijo Harry – Bien Mike, lo que tienes que hacer es poner la mano encima de orbe y nada más, luego cuando termines sales por la puerta, te estaremos esperando.

Poco tiempo después Mike salía con una refulgente orbe blanca en el pecho. Harry se alegró de que no hubiera habido ningún inconveniente. Poco después dejaron a Malfoy en una mazmorra y con cuidado de que no les viera nadie se fueron al despacho de Ort a hablar.

Estuvieron discutiendo el asunto durante un tiempo pero finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo en que el grupo entero de Los Desterrados se trasladara a Samurb. Pero con una única condición, todos debían pasar por la orbe y a cualquiera que se le saliera negra sería encerrado en los calabozos. Mike se mostró de acuerdo y junto con Harry y con Ortseam estuvieron preparando un plan para avisarles y para traerlos allí sin que Dumbledore o Voldemort se dieran cuenta.

Mike les dijo que podía conseguir avisar a todos los del grupo en unos minutos si le dejaban acceso a una chimenea. También les informó de que todos los del grupo tenían un traslador que les trasportaría a un lugar secreto por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Entre Mike, Harry y Ortseam diseñaron un plan. Harry y Mike irían a Inglaterra y buscarían alguna chimenea para que Mike avisara a su grupo. Todos los del grupo debían prepararse para irse a las 2 horas, cuando llegará el momento todos los del grupo debían tocar el traslador de emergencia e irían al lugar secreto. En ese lugar Harry junto con Mike los estarían esperando para trasportarlos a Samurb.

El único defecto que Harry le veía a ese plan era que iban a hacer en esas 2 horas él y Mike. Pero Mike le dijo que ellos irían al lugar secreto antes que los otros y que esperarían allí.

Harry se teletransporto junto con Mike a la casa de los Sres. Weasley que suponía que en esos momentos según había comprobado Harry estaba vacía.

-¿Y no es posible que rastreen la conversación? – preguntó Harry a Mike

-No, las chimeneas de nuestros miembros son totalmente seguras – dijo Mike y echando polvos en la chimenea empezó a llamar a diversos sitios mientras Harry rastreaba la casa en busca de alguna presencia extraña.

-Dijiste que las chimeneas de los de tu grupo son seguras ¿no? – preguntó Harry cuando Mike termin

-Sí, no pueden ni interceptar la conversación ni localizar la chimenea – dijo Mike

-Bien, ve sacando el traslador de emergencia – dijo Harry

-¿Por qué? – dijo Mike sin entender a pesar de que ya estaba buscando el traslador porque había aprendido que era mejor hacerle caso a Harry.

-Porque eso no impide que rastreen nuestra chimenea – dijo Harry y concentrándose un poco más dijo – Y nuestro amigo Bill Weasley esta llegando ya

-Bien, aquí esta – dijo Mike sacando una extraña moneda – Vayámonos antes de que nos vean

-Será lo mejor – dijo Harry y junto con Mike tocó el traslador.

Aparecieron en una gran estancia toda de piedra. Era bastante grande pero a simple vista se veía que no era un sitio acogedor. Tan sólo se veían la paredes de piedra, miraras dónde miraras.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó sonriente Mike

-Un poco aburrido – dijo Harry

-Bueno, la verdad es que el aspecto no esta muy trabajado – dijo Mike

-¿Por dónde se sale? – dijo Harry al no ver ninguna puerta

-De aquí no se sale, estamos en una cueva interior de una montaña – dijo Mike – no hay ninguna salida natural, es un lugar bastante seguro

-Supongo que habrá algún conjuro de renovación de aire – dijo Harry

-Acertaste, además hay barreras anti-aparición y tan sólo los trasladores que están autorizados pueden entrar – dijo Mike orgulloso

-Un buen trabajo he de decir – dijo Harry mirando ahora con otros ojos el lugar en el que se encontraba

-Gracias – dijo Mike – por cierto, ahora que vamos a estar más tiempo juntos podemos empezar cuando quieras tus lecciones de Legeremancia, Oclumancia y resistirte al Veritaserum

-Tengo una idea mejor – dijo Harry - ¿Te acuerdas de la esfera que utilice la primera vez que nos vimos?

-Sí – dijo Mike – déjame que adivine, ¿Crees que podríamos utilizarla para que te transfiriera mis conocimientos?

-Eso creo, nos ahorraría mucho tiempo – dijo Harry – además las vacaciones de Navidad ya están casi encima y tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

-Bien, cuando volvamos lo intentaremos – dijo Mike

Pasaron el resto del tiempo que les quedaba hablando de otras cosas más triviales y de lo que les esperaba en Samurb. Ortseam había convocado una junta extraordinaria para informar de todos lo hechos y no sabían como iban a reaccionar. Harry esperaba que no hubiera ningún problema, Los Desterrados parecían ser buenas personas y se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

De pronto un golpe en el suelo indicó la llegada del alguien y casi al instante se oyeron unos cuantos golpes más y se formo un barullo en la sala para cuando Harry y Mike levantaron la vista ante ellos se encontraban numerosas personas de diferentes edades. Se podían ver entre la multitud familias enteras como las de los Weasley, otras con madres que tenían bebes entre sus brazos, luego también había algunos hombres o mujeres solitarios, familias que tan sólo tenían o el padre o la madre, matrimonios sin hijos,... y todos de una multitud de edades.

-¿Falta alguien? – preguntó Mike haciendo que todos que callaran

-Nadie – respondieron varios

-Bien, os preguntareis porque os he convocado tan rápido y tan apresuradamente – dijo Mike y ante un asentimiento general continuo – He encontrado un sitio seguro dónde podemos vivir todos.

-¿Todos juntos? – preguntó un anciano con cara extrañada

-¿Verdaderamente es seguro? – dijo otro con cara escéptica y así siguieron una larga lista de preguntas hasta que se formo un gran barullo en la sala

-Silencio por favor – dijo Mike consiguiendo que se acallaran – El lugar es verdaderamente seguro y hay suficiente espacio para todos nosotros. Podemos partir hacía allí dentro de poco pero los que allí viven han puesto una condición para aceptarnos.

-¿Y cual es? – preguntó alguien, haciendo la pregunta en la que todos pensaban

-La condición es que nos someterán a una prueba para comprobar si tenemos buenas o malas intenciones. Si tenemos buenas intenciones nos dejaran quedarnos allí, sino nos encerraran en los calabozos – dijo Mike – La prueba que nos harán es totalmente segura y fiable por lo tanto no tengáis miedo, a menos que realmente tengáis malas intenciones. ¿Alguien quiere quedarse aquí?

-Nosotros vamos contigo – dijo uno de los padres de familia – Quiero que mis hijos puedan vivir tranquilos

-Nosotros también – intervino otro y así todos fueron demostrando su acuerdo con el viaje

-Bien, este chico que veis aquí es Harry Potter, quizás a alguno os suene su nombre – dijo Mike sonriendo – ha sido de gran ayuda para que esto se pueda realizar y ahora nos va servir para llegar allí. Todos los que podáis poneros a su alrededor y agarraos a él.

-Esta bien Mike – dijo Harry que ya se encontraba agarrado por varias personas - volveré para llevarme a otro grupo y así hasta que los lleve a todos

-Bien, yo me esperare junto con mi familia hasta el último grupo – dijo Mike que se encontraba con una mujer que parecía ser su esposa y un niño pequeño

Harry se concentró y tal como habían acordado se teletransporto hasta dónde se encontraba Ortseam. Aparecieron en un gran salón y Harry después de saludar a Ortseam que ya estaba saludando a los asustados recién llegados volvió a donde estaba Mike para dar otro viaje.

Así estuvo hasta que trasportó a todos los del grupo. Después de que Mike llegara y comprobaran que todos habían llegado bien.

Todos los que ya formaban parte de la población de Samurb estaban expectantes en la sala de reuniones, les habían dicho que por circunstancias especiales habían llegado un gran grupo de gente y en esos momentos el primero de ellos estaba pasando la prueba de la orbe. Harry se fue tranquilizando más y más mientras veía que los integrantes del grupo de Los Desterrados iban llegando todos con una orbe blanca en el pecho. Ortseam se encontraba también allí y sonreía abiertamente al ver como la población de Samurb se estaba incrementando notablemente. Los recién admitidos estaban bastante nerviosos pero no decían nada, esperando que sus compañeros terminaran.

-Parece ser que hemos tenido mucha suerte – dijo Harry a Mike que llegó el último con una orbe blanca en el pecho.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Harry – dijo Mike sonriendo – por fin vamos a tener un lugar dónde vivir seguros

-Me ayudasteis mucho Mike tu y tu grupo aunque no lo creáis. Y no te pienses que os saldrá gratis – dijo Harry

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Mike luciendo bastante serio – haremos lo que sea.

-Pues entonces seguid investigando – dijo Harry sonriendo – Para la guerra que se avecina serán muy útiles todos los descubrimientos que podáis hacer. Y creo que vuestros conocimientos combinados con los de la gente de aquí pueden llegar a ser extremadamente útiles. Cualquier ventaja sobre Voldemort es poca

-Eso lo teníamos pensado hacer aunque no nos lo pidieras – dijo Mike con una sonrisa – Y me encantara trabajar con las personas de aquí, deben tener algunos conocimientos muy interesantes.

-Tanto como los tuyos, Mike – dijo Harry y viendo que Ortseam se disponía a iniciar la presentación dijo – Escuchemos a Ortseam, presentara a todos los antiguos y luego supongo que a los nuevos, supongo que os dirá que digáis si tenéis alguna especialidad.

-Esa chica es muy poderosa – dijo Ortseam cuando presentaron a Noica Tent

-No te equivocas – dijo Harry – en que me veo de mantenerme a salvo de su atracción veela, no se como lo hacen los demás

-Ella guarda muchos secretos, lo siento – dijo Ortseam pensativo y luego con una sonrisa añadió – Y hay algunos que simplemente no conoces

-¿Cómo cuales? – dijo Harry

-Que uno de sus poderes es que la atracción veela la puede controlar a su antojo – dijo Mike – Y ahora mismo si no me equivoco tan sólo la tiene activada en una persona de esta sala.

-¿Quieres decir que tan sólo me afecta a mí? – dijo Harry confundido

-Sí, al parecer tienes algo que a la chica le gusta – dijo Mike sonriendo – Y debes saber que las veelas mientras más se les resiste alguien más persistentes se vuelven.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Harry empezando a asustarse

-Sí, si te sirve de algo, no parece de las chicas que cambien de decisiones – dijo Mike y ante la cara de Harry añadió – por lo que no pararía hasta que accedieras a compartir el resto de tu vida con ella.

-Pero ella podría tener a cualquier hombre – dijo Harry

-No te lo niego, cualquier hombre en tu lugar hubiera caído hace mucho tiempo. Eso sin contar las posesiones y el dinero que posee y las ventajas que conlleva casarse con ella – dijo Mike

-¿Qué ventajas? – dijo Harry confundido

-¿Aparte de gran influencia en Francia y el respeto y la obediencia de todos los veelas? Pues podemos añadirle lo de su gran fortuna – dijo Mike sarcástico – Aunque si te parece poco dicen que también tendrías algunas características especiales pero no me preguntes cuales son porque no estoy seguro ni de que sea verdad.

-Wow – dijo Harry como toda respuesta y volvió a poner atención a Ortseam que había seguido presentado a gente mientras ellos charlaban y ya le tocaba a Ángela.

-Otra chica interesante – dijo Mike – Veo que ha sufrido mucho, debe ser duro tener el don de la premonición.

-Tienes razón – dijo Harry – yo no podría estar sin hacer nada sabiendo lo que va a ocurrir

-Esa es su cruz – dijo Mike – debe hacer que se cumpla lo que sea mejor a la larga, aunque sea a costa de su propia felicidad.

-No debería soportar esa carga – dijo Harry – es demasiado joven

-Tanto como tú Harry – dijo Mike – y tu llevas una igual o más grande.

-Pero no me gusta verla sufrir – dijo Harry

-Pues entonces apoyaos mutuamente, ayudaos el uno al otro a soportar las cargas que lleváis – dijo Mike y ante la expresión de Harry añadió – además no hace falta que disimules, se nota que te gusta.

-No se que hacer Mike – dijo Harry apesadumbrado – No quiero arriesgarme a que no me corresponda y perdamos nuestra amistad...

-¿Tan sólo es por eso? – dijo Mike con una mirada interrogante

-No,... - suspiró Harry – Temo que me corresponda y que se ponga en peligro por mi culpa, tengo miedo de perderla, tengo miedo de que sufra por mí culpa, tengo miedo de que yo muera y ella no pueda superarlo... nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Tiene razón Harry, no te voy a mentir, hay posibilidades de todo eso – dijo Mike – pero estoy seguro de que ella preferiría haberte tenido por un tiempo y haberte perdido que no haberte tenido nunca y perderte.

-No se que hacer... - dijo Harry

-Haz lo que el corazón te diga Harry – dijo Mike – y si tanto te preocupa, haced un pacto, se que suena trágico, pero prometed que si al otro le pasa algo el que quede seguirá adelante.

-Gracias Mike... - dijo Harry con una cara bastante triste – Mi padre murió como sabrás y al único al que había llegado a considerar como tal también lo hizo el año pasado...

-No es ninguna molestia – dijo Mike – A ellos les hubiera gustado que lo hicieras y te habrían dicho lo mismo que yo. Ya se que no soy tu padrino, pero si necesitas hablar de algo siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias de nuevo Mike, no tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mí – dijo Harry abrazando a Mike – Ahora vamos, que ya pronto te toca presentarte y se estarán preguntando que estamos haciendo abrazados y hablando durante la presentación.

-No me enterado de casi ninguno de los nombres – dijo Mike mientras veía que la lista de Desterrados sin presentar se hacía cada vez más corta – Me los tendrás que decir luego

-Siento decirte que me sé casi tantos como tú – dijo Harry sonriendo – Vamos, te toca.

-Mike Ghar soy un inefable de alto nivel, especialidad en Legeremancia, Oclumancia y resistencia al Veritaserum.

Poco tiempo después los recién llegados empezaron a hacer preguntas que entre Ort y los otros contestaron y algunas que hicieron los antiguos, acerca de porque había venido de golpe un grupo tan grande, que Ort respondió escuetamente. Después Ort dio por finalizada la reunión y todos empezaron a charlar para conocerse.

-Harry ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese tal Malfoy? – preguntó Ort que se había acercado a dónde estaban Harry y Mike

-Lo interrogare con Veritaserum o utilizaré la Legeremancia con él. Hay un par de cosas que sospecho y quiero que me confirme – dijo Harry - ¿Os gustaría acompañarme?

-Será interesante – dijeron Ort y Mike

-¿Me podéis conseguir algo de Veritaserum? – dijo Harry – Así podríamos escuchar lo que nos dice todos

-Sin problema – dijo Mike – ¿Lo haremos mañana?

-Sí, será lo mejor – dijo Harry

Harry estuvo un buen rato hablando y luego se retiró a su habitación. Al día siguiente poco después de comer fue junto con Mike y Ort a la celda de Malfoy. Nada más entrar vieron a Malfoy tirado en el suelo, al parecer todavía seguía inconsciente o estaba durmiendo. Harry le suministró unas gotas del Veritaserum que llevaba Mike y después lo despertó. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Harry le echó un conjuro petrificador pero que te dejaba seguir hablando.

-Bien, Malfoy hay bastantes cosas que quiero saber – dijo Harry – Lo primero es ¿Cómo te escapaste de Azkaban?

-Conseguí sobornar a uno de los aurores – dijo Malfoy – El ministro no informó de mi fuga porque también lo soborné a él, además de que si lo hacía la opinión pública se le echaría encima

-Justo como sospechaba – dijo Harry - ¿Qué planes tiene Voldemort?

-No lo sé, mi señor últimamente no decía nada a nadie – dijo Malfoy – yo estaba en el círculo interno de nuevo pero nadie sabía que había escapado de Azkaban, tan sólo Voldemort. Según me dijo era porque sospechaba que había un espía. Lo único que se es que ha estado aumentado muchísimo su número de mortífagos, además cuenta con los dementores y espera que otras criaturas oscuras se le unan.

-Nada que no sepamos por lo que veo – dijo Harry - ¿Cómo funciona el mecanismo de control que tiene instalado tu hijo?

-Es un complicado encantamiento que encontré en un libro de Artes Oscuras. Se debe hacer cuando el niño pequeño y tiene una duración ilimitada – dijo Malfoy – Con esto el que lo realiza tiene la capacidad de indicarle que actitudes debe tomar al otro. Aunque en algunas ocasiones también se le puede dar una orden directa.

-¿Lo has utilizado últimamente? – dijo Harry

-S

-Dime todo lo que sepas relacionado con eso – dijo Harry

-Lo utilice hasta que fui a Azkaban para guiar a mi hijo. Cuando estuve en Azkaban no pude utilizarlo por lo que Draco quedo fuera de mi control. – dijo Malfoy – Cuando finalmente salí de Azkaban volví a utilizarlo para controlar a Draco. Le ordene que permaneciera como si nada hubiera pasado pero se comenzó a intentar resistir al control. Viendo que desde dónde estaba no iba a conseguir controlarlo totalmente fui a Hogsmeade. Allí junto con mi señor tracé un plan para separarte de tus amigos. La ayuda de Draco fue esencial. Él consiguió una venda tuya con algunos pelos adheridos, ingrediente que necesitábamos para la poción multijugos que yo me tomé y haciéndome pasar por ti ataque a tus amigos...

-Vale, es suficiente – dijo Harry – Todo eso ya me lo imaginaba ¿Hay alguna forma de romper el control?

-Desde que estoy aquí no he podido ejercerlo pero si hay algunas pociones que anulan los vínculos entre dos personas y servirían para anular este encantamiento. – dijo Malfoy

-Bien, ¿Se os ocurre algo más? – dijo Harry a los otros dos y ante su negación añadió – Por ahora lo dejaré aquí, ya me ocupare luego de él.

Harry salió de la mazmorra seguido de Mike y de Ort mientras iba camino de su habitación en su cabeza comenzaban a aparecer los primeros esbozos de un plan para ayudar a Draco. Después de decirle a los otros dos que se fueran Harry estuvo un buen rato estrujándose la cabeza para encontrar una forma de hacer la poción y dársela a Draco. Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar una poción que le sirviera, luego debía prepararla suponiendo que no necesitara buscar ningún ingrediente que no tuviera y finalmente tendría que dársela a Draco para que volviera a ser como antes.

Aunque sabía que hay no acabarían los problemas, Draco volvería a ser como antes pero nadie confiaría en él. Ahora tendría detrás suya a todo Slytherin pero no habría nadie para apoyarle, luego estaba el asunto con Ginny, ella seguro que no le creería por mucho que intentara disculparse. Harry decidió que lo primero era lo de la poción, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de lo otro después.

Al día siguiente Harry estuvo buscando en los libros de su biblioteca privada la poción, cuando llevaba un buen rato la encontró y era bastante fácil de preparar pero el problema era que tardaba una semana en estar lista. Sin tener otra opción hizo la poción en un apartado del baúl y la dejo allí para que reposara durante esa semana.

Era de noche y Harry paseaba por los pasillos mientras iba pensando en sus amigos y en lo mal que lo estaban pasando cuando de pronto al girar una esquina vio aparecer ante él a Noica. Harry se puso tenso e intento saludarla y seguir con su paseo pero había algo que no le dejaba. Harry pudo notar como la fuerza que lo obligaba a acercarse a Noica había aumentado desde la última vez y se acordó de las palabras de Mike y se dio cuenta de que mientras siguiera resistiéndose a la atracción de la veela esta se iba a ir haciendo más y más fuerte. Harry miro hacía adelante desesperado dónde estaba la puerta de su habitación, deseando con toda la fuerza de voluntad que era capaz de reunir ir hacía ella. Pero ya tenía a Noica justamente al lado y se estaba acercando a su cara peligrosamente...


	14. Vacaciones de Navidad

**Bueno antes de nada os tengo que pedir disculpas por haberme tardado un poco más con este capítulo, pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo. Pero ya esta listo el capítulo, que por cierto me parece que es uno de los peores que he escrito pero era necesario meterlo.**

**Les informo de que los capítulos seran de unas 5000 palabras en adelante y los publicaré en cuanto los termine, espero que no sean más de 2 semanas. El próximo lo intentaré hacer lo antes posible ya que este me parece un poco pobre.**

**Por cierto, el link a la comunidad C2 no apareció en el capítulo anterior pero si quereis verla tan sólo teneís que acceder a través de mi bios**

**CONTESTACI"N REVIEWS**

**gandulfo:** Gracias por tus sugerencias, espero que te guste el capítulo, hasta la próxima

**Gran Patronus**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el último capítulo y que te guste la tónica de la historia. Creo que así se le da una mayor emoción al fict, dejando cosas sin aclarar para luego sacarlas a relucir y cosas así. Finalmente me queda agradecerte el review y todas las felicitaciones que trae consigo, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**superhyoga**: Bueno, como verás a continuación Harry finalmente en este capítulo se decide por una de las dos. Tengo que alclarar que al estar Lucius en Samurb se ha interrumpido el control que tenía sobre Draco, por lo que Draco a vuelto a ser el mismo, por lo tanto no haría falta eso de echársela en la comida como tú aconsejas. Quizás a Harry le resulte díficil que alguien le escuche pero ten en cuenta que Dumbledore no es tonto (pese a que lo aparente a veces) y sabe que necesita a Harry de su lado.

Por otra parte me gustaría felicitarte por tu historia, hacía bastante tiempo que la había leído y me gusto mucho lo que llevabas escrito y ahora he aprovechado para darle un repaso a un par de capítulos que no había leído y sigue igual de bien. El momento cumbre a mi entender es cuando vuelven de estar entrenándose y se cargan a la mitad de los mortifagos, es de lo mejor que he leído. Lo único que quizás me disgusta un poquito es que ahora todos los miembros de la Orden del Fenix vayan a entrenarse también, aunque supongo que no llegaran a alcanzar el nivel de los cuatro así que tampoco pasa nada.

Mire algunos de tus favoritos y no sé si añadí alguno ( no me acuerdo pero me parece que sí) tenías bastantes buenos pero es que soy bastante exigente. En cuanto a la traducción de "Heir of Gryffindor" por Gringotts Dragon, solo ví que tenía un par de capítulos o por ahí, ¿me equivoque? o es que lo han borrado, bueno de cualquier manera gracias por tus sugerencias y por tu review.

**MerlinJJ**: Bueno pues espero que te guste este capítulo y que estes trabajando (dentro de lo posible) en tu fict. Ya verás en este capítulo por quien se decide Harry. Bueno, espero tener noticias tuyas. Gracias por el review

**Sandokan**: Explico, la opción era actualizar cada semana con lo que tenía o actualizar cuando terminara un capítulo de unas 5000 palabras aprox. en lo que tarde más o menos 2 semanas ( depende de la inspiración) finalmente ha salido esta opción. Bueno, esto era por si no lo habías entendido bien. Por otra parte tendrás más noticias de angela en este capítulo pero... sigue leyendo si quieres saber si son buenas o malas.... Bueno, gracias por el review.

**Nelly Esp**: Ya verás durante este capítulo lo que pasa con Noica para bien o para mal. ¿Contarle la verdad a Draco? No sería mala idea ¿Pero cúal de todos los secretos de Harry debería desvelar? No se que pasará pero quizás la relación Harry-Draco se empiece a parecer a la que tienen ahora Neville y Harry, no sé... la musa lo dirá cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por el review.

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: Bueno, creo que me he pasado un poco de las dos semanas pero realmente me ha costado hacer este capítulo (ayer estuve hasta las 3 escribiendo) y eso que no me ha gustado mucho el resultado aunque si a partir de ahora todo va como tengo pensado (y la musa no me lía ninguna) los próximos capítulos seran mucho mejores. En cuanto a tus sugerencias las tomo en cuenta, si no las realizo es porque me emocionaría y no quiero acabar la historía tan pronto ( cuando mueran todos los que se opongan a Harry) además hay tantas formas sangrientas de matar a Ron que se me ocurren que no se por cual decidirme (Por ahora va ganando hacerle comer hasta que reviente). Espero verte en el msn, mi horario suele ser de 0 a 2 jejeje... por cierto te tengo que preguntar algo de tu fict cuando te vea. Bueno bye, gracias por el review.

**alexia**: Me alegro, gracias por el review.

**remus-lupin-black-darkg**: Bueno espero que no se haya hecho muy larga la espera. Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por el review

**Shagy Sirius**: ¡HOMBREE! Si no te has muerto... ¡Que pena! JAjaja ( no te lo tomes en serio que es broma) De verdad, pensaba que te había pasado algo ya iba a poner un anuncio "Se busca.." Me alegra saber que sigues ahí al pie del cañón y espero que te este gustando el fict, aunque supongo que con lo que esta apareciendo Ángela,... Una pena haberme perdido tus reviews anteriores, me hubiera gustado mucho leerlos ( de verdad que me divertían bastante y me gustaban tus reviews) Te propongo que sí por algún motivo no llegan los reviews copies antes el texto y me lo mandes por e-mail ( te vuelvo a decir que me gustaría leerlos) Supongo que los anteriores no los tendrás pero así no me perdere ninguno más. Bueno Gracias por el review y me alegra verte de nuevo.

**Zerion**: Gracias por los halagos aunque no creo que sea para tanto, me alegra ver que has entendido parte de la filósofía del fict, planteas pregunta, respuesta en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el review

**Bueno hasta aquí llegaron los reviews. Por último decir que si alguien sabe de algunos buenos apuntes de Matematicas orientadas a las ciencias naturales o Física de 2ºBachillerato ( o cualquier área del Bachillerato Tecnológico) me haría un gran favor si me lo dijera. Hasta el próximo capítulo. SirDG. M&V**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Capítulo 13**

Harry no podía apartar la vista de los ojos castaños de Noica, parecía que ella estaba sumamente complacida por lo que estaba pasando. Con un gran esfuerzo Harry consiguió tragar ruidosamente y pudo desviar la mirada de Noica. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho pensó Harry al ver que ahora su mirada se dirigía directamente a los labios de Noica, esos labios que desde el primer día lo habían atraído enormemente y ahora los tenía enfrente suya a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros. Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para no lanzarse encima de Noica cuando esta entreabrió un poco la boca, haciendo ver sus labios todavía más deseables de lo que eran, pero con lo que Harry no contaba era con que Noica fuera la que se acercara a él. Sin poder moverse ni hacer nada Harry se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a esperar lo que ya pacía inevitable. Unos segundos más y Harry sintió como la respiración encima de su cara, tan sólo un poquito más y...

-¿Harry? – dijo una voz que Harry reconoció al instante, en ese momento Harry recobró el control de su cuerpo y con los reflejos de buscador que poseía consiguió girar bruscamente la cara de manera que los labios de Noica tan sólo alcanzaron a rozar los suyos antes de posarse en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces despierta Ángela? – dijo Harry mirando hacía ella que salía de su habitación

-No podía dormir – dijo Ángela que parecía muy triste - ¿Y vosotros?

-Tan solo le estaba dando las buenas noches a Noica – dijo Harry

-Bien, buenas noches entonces – dijo Ángela y cerró la puerta con un golpe

-Buenas noches Harry – dijo Noica que parecía derrotada y se fue a su habitación también.

Harry viéndose sólo se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes. La fuerza de atracción que Noica hacía sobre él había aumentado considerablemente pero cuando veía a Ángela toda atracción hacía Noica desaparecía. Harry pensó que eso se debía a que estaba enamorado de Ángela y luego recordó como había reaccionado ella hacía unos instantes, ¿Seria porque le gustaba a ella?

Harry se dirigió a su baúl y cogió el baúl de tapas negras intentando encontrar alguno de los consejos que tanto le ayudaban, abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

"_Querido amargo destino_

_¿Por qué descargaste tu odio conmigo?_

_¿Qué he hecho para que desde niño_

_todo lo haya perdido?_

_Mataste mi infancia cuando aún no había nacido_

_Vendiste la felicidad sin que la hubiera conocido_

_Condenaste a los que me querían al olvido_

_Me arrebataste a mi amor sin habérselo dicho_

_Sin decirle que su risa era mi alegría_

_Que con una mirada me revivía_

_Que con toda mi alma la quería_

_Que no nada más grande ha existido ni existir_

_Que él amor que por ella sentía"_

__

Harry una vez más se encontró pensando en sí ese libro era una biografía suya o quizás su lado poeta, que desde chico se le había escapado transformándose en ese libro o quizás un posible futuro... Harry se aterrorizó ante esta última expectativa, a lo mejor debería hacerle caso a Mike y al libro, pero tenía tantas cosas que temer, tantas cosas que perder y tan pocas oportunidades de ganar.

Harry estuvo rememorando todo lo que había vivido junto con Ángela, el día en que la conoció, el tiempo del callejón Diagon, el día que durmieron juntos porque tenía pesadillas,... ¡Un momento! ¡Eso era! Ella sin duda había tenido alguna pesadilla y por eso se había despertado. Harry se sintió en parte aliviado porque no le pasará nada peor pero también decepcionado de que no fuera por haberle visto con Noica por lo que estaba así.

Harry entonces también recordó que ella le había dicho que era bueno que alguien durmiera con ella cuando tenía esos sueños. Decidido a acostarse con ella sin que se diera cuenta Harry salió de su habitación. Al acercarse a la puerta de Ángela comprobó con preocupación que del otro lado de la puerta se oía un sollozo ininterrumpido. Con mucho cuidado toco la manija de la puerta, que estaba abierta y entró en la habitación. En la cama estaba Ángela llorando sobre las sábanas. Harry que sentía que no podía seguir allí más tiempo viéndola llorar, haría lo que fuese para que parara, le estaba destrozando el corazón. Decidido Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente

-¿Harry? – preguntó esta extrañada mientras intentaba dejar de soltar lágrimas

-No llores – dijo Harry secándole algunas lágrimas con la mano – se me destroza el corazón cuando te veo llorar

-Es que...

-¿Tan horrible ha sido la pesadilla? – dijo Harry

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Ángela extrañada

-Me lo imaginé – dijo Harry- Entonces ¿Tan mala ha sido?

-No, no lloraba por eso... bueno en parte sí pero por otro lado

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que – Y antes de empezar a soltar otro torrente de lágrimas sollozó – Harry lo siento tanto, yo no sabía, de verdad, no era mi intención

-Deja de llorar – dijo Harry cogiéndole la cara y mirándole a los ojos le dijo seriamente - ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues a lo de ahí fuera – dijo Ángela – Yo tan sólo quería tomar un poco el aire después de la pesadilla, no sabía que ibais a estar allí ¡Te lo juro! ¡Ohh Harry! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-Pues no lo sientas, al contrario yo te debería estar agradecido – dijo Harry sonriendo a Ángela cuando comprendió de lo que se trataba el problema

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Ángela muy confundida

-Pues que te debo dar las gracias, estuve a punto de sucumbir al encanto veela de Noica, pero yo no la quiero a ella – dijo Harry - ¿Por qué pensaste que la quería?

-Bueno, como es tan poderosa, tan rica, tan atractiva y tan bonita pensé que sería tu pareja ideal

-Pero no es tan bonita como tú – dijo Harry sin pensar en lo que decía

-¿Ehh? – dijo Ángela a la que se le secaron las lágrimas y le entró un profundo color rojo.

-Bueno pues... nada eso ... - dijo Harry mientras en su batalla se llevaba una batalla entre las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo de allí y otra parte que le decía que tan sólo tendría esa oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía a Ángela

-¿Sí? – dijo Ángela

-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante pero antes me tiene que prometer una cosa – dijo Harry y ante el asentimiento de Ángela dio un suspiro y dijo – prométeme que te diga lo que te diga y pase lo que pase no destruirá nuestra amistad

-Lo prometo – dijo Ángela con una pose sería que Harry no le había visto nunca.

-Pues verás, desde el primer momento en que te vi Ángela no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y me he dado cuenta de que... - dijo Harry y cerrando los ojos dijo – me he enamorado de ti.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Ángela al rato

-Sí – dijo Harry y se preparó para cualquier reacción de Ángela pero en vez de abofetearlo o echarlo de la habitación ella simplemente se puso a llorar otra vez - ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería hacerte llorar! ¡Por favor, no llores!

-Eres un estúpido – dijo Ángela que tenía la cara llena de lágrimas pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara – estoy llorando de alegría

-¿De alegría? – dijo Harry

-Sí, porque el chico del que estoy enamorada está también enamorado de mí – dijo Ángela sonriendo

-Eso significa que... ¿¡Soy yo ese chico!? – dijo Harry sin creérselo

-Eso mismo – dijo Ángela acercándose a Harry

En ese momento los dos jóvenes como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo empezaron a acercar sus bocas y poco tiempo después estaban fundidos en un beso dónde se demostraban el amor que habían estado guardándose el uno al otro.

-Te amo – dijo Harry cuando se separaron para tomar aire

-Yo también a ti – dijo Ángela

Esa noche que Harry luego describiría como la mejor de su vida, durmieron los dos juntos en la habitación de Ángela, esa noche dejaron de existir Voldemort, Dumbledore y todos los demás, tan sólo ellos y el amor que los unía.

Ya por la mañana Harry se levantó y sonrió complacido cuando vio a su lado a Ángela, intento despertarla soplando en su cara y luego llamándola pero ella no se movió. Al rato Harry decidió cambiar a la táctica que solía usar con Ángela y se acerco a llenar un vaso con agua, luego se acerco a ella y lentamente volcó el contenido del vaso sobre ella.

-¡HARRY TE MATO! – dijo Ángela saltando apresurada de la cama - ¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HACES ALGO ASÍ!

-Uff, das miedo cuando te levantas ¿Lo sabías? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona mientras empezaba a correr por la habitación con Ángela detrás

-¡ARGHT! – dijo Ángela intentado alcanzarlo - ¡VEN AQUÍ!

-No gracias, seguro que quieres aprovecharte de mí – dijo Harry

-¡TU ERES EL DEGENERADO! – dijo Ángela - ¡A VER! ¿QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO PARA ENTRAR AQUÍ?

-Por si no lo recuerdas yo he dormido aquí – le dijo Harry manteniendo la sonrisa pero por dentro nervioso por ver como reaccionaba Ángela.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? – dijo Ángela pero luego recordó lo que había pasado por la noche y se quedaron los dos callados durante un tiempo, la tensión podía respirarse en el ambiente hasta que al final Ángela habló - ¿Era verdad?

-¿A que te refieres? – dijo Harry que lucía bastante serio

-A que si lo que dijiste ayer era verdad – dijo Ángela bastante nerviosa

-Claro que sí – dijo Harry mirando a Ángela– Te amo

-Entonces, ¿Somos novios? – preguntó Ángela todavía muy nerviosa

-Yo quiero ser tu novio al menos, espero que tú también quieras ser mi novia – dijo Harry sonriendo pero cambió su cara por otra más seria y dijo – pero antes de que aceptes ser mi novia debemos hacer una cosa.

-¿El qué? – dijo Ángela ansiosa por saberlo

-Verás, tú conoces la profecía y sabes que Voldemort va detrás de mí y siendo realistas tengo bastantes posibilidades de morir. Tenemos que hacer la promesa de que por mucho que nos duela si el otro muere seguiremos adelante ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero Harry... - dijo Ángela que ya iba a empezar a llorar

-No, Ángela sabes que es posible que muera – dijo Harry

-Bien, lo haré

-Entonces repite conmigo – dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ángela - Yo Harry Potter prometo que pase lo que pase seguiré adelante si Ángela Aur muere

-Yo Ángela Aur prometo que pase lo que pase seguiré adelante si Harry Potter muere – dijo Ángela y una luz salió de cada uno de ellos y juntándose en una sola desapareció. - ¿Qué era eso?

-Eso es una especie de contrato mágico – dijo Harry – de alguna forma nos recordara nuestra promesa si tratamos de incumplirla.

-Siempre tiene que ser todo tan difícil – dijo Ángela

-Me temo que elegiste mal si lo que querías era tener las cosas fáciles – dijo Harry sonriendo tristemente – Todo se vuelve normalmente en mí contra

-Te elegí porque te amo – dijo Ángela besando a Harry y consiguiendo que este recuperara parte de su alegría – Y ahora yo voy a estar contigo, no estarás sólo

-Sí, como el bicho raro y la bicha rara que somos, los dos solos en este mundo – dijo Harry pero luego sonriendo abiertamente dijo – Pero mientras esté junto a ti no me importa.

Esas navidades fueron las más raras que Harry había pasado nunca, acostumbrado de pequeño a estar constantemente tiritando debido a que sus tíos le obligaban a salir al exterior a quitar la nieva sin darle algo con lo que abrigarse del frío invernal que hacía fuera y luego los últimos años a pasarlas en Hogwarts junto a sus amigos. Sin embargo aunque echaba de menos a sus amigos al mismo tiempo le dolía pensar en ellos, por las cartas de Neville sabía que ninguno se había quedado en Hogwarts para Navidad. Además sabía que Ron continuaba con su misma actitud, Hermione y Ginny cada día se veían más tristes y Draco había intentado disculparse con Ginny pero esta no le había aceptado y ahora era rechazado por todos. Por otra parte también echaba un poco de menos a los Dursley, le hubiera gustado pasar una navidad por primera vez con su familia.

Pero frente a todo esto él tenía a Ángela, no sabía como había podido aguantar hasta ahora sin ella, era ella la única que lo llegaba a comprender y la que siempre se estaba preocupando por él. Él, gracias a ella podía olvidar todo el sufrimiento que le rodeaba y centrarse tan sólo en demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, en venerar cada centímetro de cuerpo y en hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para conseguir arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios, que le hiciera besar el cielo.

Las navidades transcurrieron pues en un mar de tranquilidad y paz que le permitieron a Harry evadirse totalmente del mundo que le rodeaba, de sus amigos, de los muertos por Voldemort, de Voldemort... de la profecía.

Harry recibió un anillo de oro liso de parte de Ángela en Navidad, él le había regalado unos pendientes en forma de lágrima. También recibió algunos otros regalos, todos muy originales porque claro todos los otros estaban encerrados en la isla así que tenían que echarle mucha imaginación a los regalos. Así recibió también algunos libros por parte de Mike y algún otro por parte de Ort que incluyó a su ya enorme biblioteca privada del baúl, de hecho Harry pensaba que era un milagro que todavía no le preguntaran dónde metía tantas cosas.

Finalmente las Navidades pasaron y a Harry se le volvió a llenar la cabeza de preocupaciones, a las que se le añadió la de Malfoy cuando un día pasó por la puerta de su celda y recordó que aún seguía allí.

Sabía que debía entregar a Malfoy pero tenía miedo de que sí lo sacaba de allí le diera tiempo a controlar a Draco antes de que pudiera entregarle la poción y dudaba de si sería conveniente ir a Hogwarts. Por otra parte su relación con Ángela se había consolidado y parecía que hubieran estado siempre juntos, se podían entender a la perfección y daban la impresión de ser marido y mujer.

Harry decidiendo que Malfoy por ahora no molestaba en el calabozo decidió dejarlo allí y empezar a entrenarse duramente para cuando tuviera que ir a Hogwarts.

La primera parte de su rutina comenzaba con algunos ejercicios físicos, también le resultaban de gran ayuda para ejercitar los músculos las pesas que había comprado durante el verano en el callejón Diagon. Después de esto se pasaba un buen rato leyendo en la biblioteca privada todo libro que se le pusiera por delante, aunque algunos le daba la impresión de haberlos leído y eso que el estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veía la mayoría de esos libros.

La última parte de su entrenamiento constaba de prolongadas sesiones de Legeremancia y Oclumancia con Mike. El primer día Mike a través de la esfera le había transmitido todos sus conocimientos pero ahora tenía que practicar. Ya había cogido cierta facilidad al navegar por mentes ajenas aunque para la de Mike la mayoría de las veces no le bastaba con simplemente mirarlo sino que tenía que recurrir a la varita y en Oclumancia se había formado un excelente escudo que mantenía en alto las 24 horas del día. Mike le había dicho también que con un poco más de esfuerzo podría resistirse también al Veritasserum.

En todo este tiempo había salido de la isla en alguna ocasión para recibir las lechuzas de Neville, a las otras las despachaba directamente no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de toda la gente que le escribía. Por estas cartas sabía que nada había cambiado desde antes de navidades excepto que Neville le comentaba que las clases de Defensa iban cada vez peor al igual que las de Duelo.

Harry también pensó que tenía mucha suerte de que Noica, al parecer había aceptado su relación con Ángela, porque ya no sentía esa atracción cuando la veía por lo que suponía que había dejado de usar sus poderes con él, a lo que le estaba muy agradecido. Noica aunque no lo pareciera era también una persona muy importante para él de todas las que estaban en Samurb, junto con Ort, Mike y por supuesto Ángela.

Cuando ya pasaban tres semanas de las fiestas de Navidad Harry decidió que ya debía de llevarle la poción a Draco para así poder liberar luego a su padre, primero había pensado en mandársela a Neville pero tenía miedo de que Dumbledore pudiera sospechar algo.

Por la noche, cuando todos se habían acostado ya se preparó para salir. Se concentró en la presencia de Draco, lo que le tomó unos minutos y luego se teletransportó allí. Tenía suerte de que las habitaciones de los Slytherin eran individuales.

-¡Draco! – dijo Harry asustando al Slytherin que dormía pacíficamente

-¡Déjame dormir un poco más mamá! – dijo Draco sin abrir los ojos y disponiéndose a dormir otra vez

-¡DRACO! – gritó Harry más fuerte con gran esfuerzo de su parte para no empezar a reírse como un histérico

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Draco sin abrir los ojos todavía - ¿Eres tu mamá?

-¡Despierta de una vez! – dijo Harry riéndose entre medias - ¿Parezco acaso yo tu mamá?

-¡HARRY! – dijo Draco con un grito que hubiera despertado a todos los Slytherins si no hubiera sido por el conjuro silenciador de Draco, después de la sorpresa inicial Draco se puso bruscamente pálido y empezó a balbucear – Yo te juro que no quería Harry ¡Te lo juro! Mi padre me obligó, de verdad, te lo juro

-Tranquilo Draco – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – lo sé todo

-Menos mal, creía que venías a cobrarte venganza – dijo Draco claramente aliviado

-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, no te puedo explicar mucho excepto que te tomes esto – dijo Harry ofreciéndole el vial con la poción – Es para romper la conexión con tu padre, así no podrá controlarte nunca más

-Bien, no necesito que me digas más, confío en ti – dijo Draco y se tomo la poción

-¡Tengo que irme, están rastreando el castillo! – dijo Harry que había estado rastreando las presencias en el castillo periódicamente y ahora veía como casi la orden al completo iba por los pasillos cercando la casa de Slytherin – intentaré despistarlos para que no te veas involucrado, si necesitas algo habla con Neville, dile que vas de mi parte

-Adiós Harry, cuídate – dijo Draco mientras Harry desaparecía y como Slytherin astuto que era se tumbó en la cama y se hizo un _Desmaius_ a sí mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 

--Día que Harry lleva la poción a Draco--

Toda la Orden al completo se hallaba reunida en el comedor de Grimauld Place para lo que parecía ser otra rutinaria reunión. Desde hacía un tiempo no había habido nada especialmente importante, ninguna nueva señal de parte de los mortífagos ni de Harry. Estos días tan sólo se ocupaban de discutir las posibles estrategias, planes, misiones de búsqueda de Harry, dar informes acerca de las misiones, hacer públicas las nuevas incorporaciones,...

Los mortífagos que habían capturado en la redada a casa de los Malfoy y la propia Sra. Malfoy no habían aportado gran cantidad de información, prácticamente lo único que les había hecho era confirmarles que Malfoy había estado libre desde hacía bastante tiempo gracias a que había sobornado a alguien para escapar.

-Bien, Snape ¿novedades? – dijo Dumbledore que se veía bastante cansado

-Nada, Voldemort sigue igual – dijo Snape con disgusto, no estaba siendo muy útil a la Orden

-Lo que está preparando debe ser muy grande para que le tome tanto tiempo – dijo Lupin pensativo – si tan sólo pudiéramos saber que esta tramando...

-¿Algo que destacar en las otras misiones? – dijo Dumbledore

-Ni la más mínima señal de Potter – dijo Moody

-En el ministerio las cosas están tranquilas – dijo Amelia – al menos para como lo han estado últimamente

-Entre los aurores nada nuevo – dijo Kingsley

-Entre los estudiantes hijos de mortifagos tampoco se ha notado nada nuevo – dijo McGonagall – excepto algunos incidentes a propósito de las clases de DCAO, pero esos incidentes se generalizan a todos los Slytherins

-¿No puede encontrar un profesor decente? – dijo Snape – Estoy harto de las quejas de mis alumnos, si no hay más remedio traiga a Lockhart de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho Severus, pero ni Lockhart querría dar clase en DCAO, al parecer ha cobrado mucha fuerza el rumor de la maldición del puesto – dijo Dumbledore

-No me extraña – dijo McGonagall acordándose de la suerte de los últimos profesores.

------ALERTA DE ASALTO------LAS DEFENSAS HAN SIDO PENETRADAS-----OBJETIVO: HOGWARTS------

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO? – Gritó Lupin intentando hacerse notar sobre la voz y la sirena que se oían y nadie sabía de dónde provenían

-¡SEGURO QUE ES UN ATLAVOZ! – dijo Arthur ilusionado pensando que era un artefacto muggle del que había oído hablar y muchos otros murmullos se le unieron al ya de por sí confuso ambiente

-¡SILENCIO! – dijo Dumbledore haciendo a su voz imponerse sobre la de todos, hizo un movimiento de varita y el ruido dejó de oírse y luego con voz tremendamente seria dijo – Están atacando Hogwarts

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – dijeron los presentes entre otras preguntas e interjecciones.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones – dijo Dumbledore – Tenemos que aparecernos todos en el Bosque Prohibido y de allí dirigíos a Hogwarts. Empezad por el piso de arriba e id bajando. ¿Entendido?

-Bien, entonces vamos – dijo Moody cuando vio que no había dudas y se desapareció, a los pocos instantes todos se habían marchado, incluso Ron y Hermione que se fueron con un traslador que les convocó Kingsley.

En el Bosque Prohibido fueron apareciendo uno tras otro y se dirigían en grupos al castillo. Empezaron a rastrear el castillo por arriba y acabaron en las mazmorras sin encontrar nada. Decidieron hacer una junta de emergencia en el comedor de Hogwarts, ya que a esas horas debía de estar vacío.

Dumbledore llegó al gran comedor el último de todos y después de asegurarse de que todo estaba cerrado e insonorizado correctamente juntó las cuatro mesas e hizo a las sillas juntarse alrededor de ellas.

-Supongo que querréis saber que era lo que pasó en Grimauld Place – dijo Dumbledore que había recobrado su aspecto cansado

-Agradeceríamos una explicación Albus – dijo Moody

-Bien, como suponía que podía producirse un ataque contra Hogwarts instale unas alarmas para que nos avisaran en caso de ataque, lo que oísteis fue la señal de que se había producido un ataque

-Pero ¿No esta protegido Hogwarts con escudos? – dijo Arthur – Creía que tenía los mismo escudos que el ministerio

-Claro que esta protegido con escudos y mejores que los del ministerio he de decir, pero no son infalibles – dijo Dumbledore – para mayor seguridad la alarma nos avisaría en caso de que hubiera algún intento de ataque a los escudos

-Bueno pues por lo visto no funciona – dijo Tonks apenada

-Yo creo que sí funciona ya que he ido a comprobarlo y en verdad el escudo ha sido "atacado" de alguna manera

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo McGonagall

-Alguien ha traspasado el escudo – dijo Albus

-¿QUÉ? – dijeron los que habían entendido lo dicho por el profesor

-Eso es imposible, los escudos no se traspasan – dijo Remus

-Pues al parecer este escudo sí lo hace, debéis tener en cuenta que fue hecho por los fundadores y no conocemos que medios utilizaron, pero curiosamente a mí por lo menos no me deja hacerlo, me gustaría saber como lo ha hecho – dijo Albus – es como si lo reconociera y lo dejara pasar.

-Suponiendo que eso sea cierto ¿Alguna idea de quien es nuestro intruso? – dijo Kingsley

-Os sonará rebuscado pero creo que es él – dijo Dumbledore

-¿El señor oscuro? – dijo Molly perdiendo casi todo el color

-No, Harry – dijo Dumbledore haciendo el silencio en el salón

-¿No crees que nos estamos excediendo? Es solo un muchacho – dijo Amelia

-Entonces debemos replantearnos nuestros métodos de ataque – dijo Dumbledore – porque ya se nos ha escapado bastantes veces el muchacho

-Dejando aparte el tema del intruso creo que tienes razón – dijo Kingsley – estamos mal organizados

-Deberíamos formar divisiones con un líder cada una para en cualquier situación de emergencia poder movernos con mayor facilidad – dijo Moody

-Creo que tenéis razón – dijo Dumbledore – necesitamos actuar con mayor rapidez la próxima vez. Tonks, Remus, Kingsley y Moody encargaos de estudiar una forma de repartirnos y presentarla en la próxima reunión.

-¿Y no hay ninguna forma de crear trasladores directamente que nos traigan a Hogwarts? – dijo Arthur – por lo menos al ministerio no se puede entrar por traslador según tengo entendido ¿Ocurre igual aquí?

-Pues la verdad es que no sé porque no se puede, el año pasado convoqué uno para llevar a los chicos a Grimauld Place y no hubo problemas, suponía que como el falso Moody dijo funcionarían mientras que fueran convocados desde Hogwarts. Es algo muy raro – dijo Dumbledore claramente contrariado

-Bueno, ¿Y para que ha podido Harry querer ir a Hogwarts? – dijo Moody

-Obtener información supongo – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Cómo va la intervención del correo a estudiantes? ¿Algo importante?

-Nada en absoluto – dijo McGonagall

-Esto cada vez se pone más difícil – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Sabemos algo del hombre que fue liberado por Harry de Azkaban?

-Con respecto a Los Desterrados he conseguido averiguar que era una especie de grupo o algo así pero sospechosamente de las dos o tres personas que tenía el ministerio relacionadas con ese grupo han desparecido.

-Por lo que sé del hombre que capturamos pueden llegar a ser peligrosos si se nos oponen, era uno de los mejores inefables, tenía grandes conocimientos de Oclumancia sí no me equivoco, mayores incluso que los míos – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Mayores que los suyos? – dijo Snape extrañado

-Sí, mayores que los míos, debe ser la persona que mas sepa sobre esa rama de la magia – dijo Dumbledore

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejar la reunión para otro día, se pueden despertar los estudiantes o sospechar algo – dijo Remus

-Es lo más sensato, dirigíos en grupos al Bosque Prohibido y despareced – dijo Dumbledore – Remus aguarda un momento

-¿Qué ocurre ahora Albus? – dijo Remus cuando se quedaron solos

-Necesito que intentes hacer que Harry vuelva – dijo Albus

-¿No recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que me pediste algo?

_**Flashback**_

_Al poco rato Bill Weasley estaba contando los magníficos combates que había visto, luego llego el turno de Moody que narró los unos combates aun mejores y finalmente Kingsley contó los combates de Karate y la gran final dejando a todos sorprendidos por la habilidad de Harry y cuando este se disponía a decir algo que había oído sobre unos boxers rojo pasión alguien entro en la sala._

_-¡Dumbledore! – gritó Tonks que acababa de entrar en la sala_

_-No esta – dijo Moody - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estas vigilando a Potter_

_-¡Ha desaparecido! – gritó Tonks_

_-Por favor no grites tanto Tonks – dijo Dumbledore que entraba en ese momento en la sala - ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Harry ha desaparecido – dijo Tonks_

_-¿Cómo ocurrió? – preguntó Dumbledore_

_-Cuando vi que estaban tardando demasiado en bajar le pregunté a Tom que si los había visto y él me dijo que se habían ido esa misma mañana temprano que había habido un cambio de planes_

_-Me temía que sucediera algo así – dijo Dumbledore – Estad atentos y avisad a la Sra. Figg me temo que cuando lo volvamos a ver sea cuando vuelva a su casa._

_-¿Por qué no nos aviso de que se iba? – preguntó Molly_

_-¿Por qué nos iba a avisar? – pregunto Snape con una sonrisa cínica mientras interiormente pensaba que el chico después de todo tampoco era tan Gryffindor y que quizás no era una simple fotocopia de su padre. Se mordió el labio por lo que acababa de pensar y dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa – Que yo sepa nadie aquí es su padre, no se lo ha dicho ni a sus amigos ¿De verdad creían que nos lo diría a nosotros?_

_-La reunión queda finalizada – dijo Dumbledore después de estar pensativo un rato y haciendo un extraño gesto como de duda añadió finalmente – Remus, Molly quedaros un momento, tengo que hablar con vosotros._

_-Remus, Molly la situación se esta descontrolando, sé que queréis a Harry y os preocupáis por él, por eso tengo que pediros algo – dijo Dumbledore_

_-¿Que podemos hacer? – dijo Remus_

_-Veréis tenía pensado vigilar a Harry pero me resulta muy difícil contar con buenos espías, por eso he pensado que quienes mejores para saberlo todo de él que sus mejores amigos._

_-¿Quieres que Ron y Hermione espíen a Harry? – dijo Molly_

_-Algo así, les daríamos entrada en la orden aunque no participarían en las misiones de ataque – dijo Dumbledore ante la cara de Molly_

_-¿Y para que nos necesitas? – dijo Remus_

_-De Molly necesito que de el consentimiento a su hijo y necesito que tú ayudas a convencer a la señorita Granger, ella tendrá algún reparo en aceptar pero si tú le dices que es lo mejor para Harry accederá inmediatamente – dijo Dumbledore_

_-Esta bien, confiaré en ti – dijo Remus_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Y funcionó perfectamente – dijo Dumbledore

-Pero gracias a eso tenemos que estar buscando ahora a Harry – dijo Remus

-No estas seguro de sí fue por eso – dijo Dumbledore

-Sin contar con el otro asunto porque supongo que no se lo habrás dicho ¿no? – dijo Remus bastante airado

-Todavía no es el momento Remus – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Lo harás?

-¡No! Y créeme, cuando Harry sepa la verdad lamentaras habérsela ocultado – dijo Remus y se fue de all

Albus Dumbledore después de otro día de duro trabajo se dispuso a retirarse a su despacho, ese día había vuelto a haber noticias de Harry, o eso suponía él. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin ninguna noticia interesante así que todo esto estaba un poco aburrido aunque a veces tenía que confesar que echaba de menos ese aburrimiento y esa tranquilidad, desde luego no era aquel joven que derrotó a Grindelwald. Después de andar unos minutos mientras divagaba llegó a su despacho privado, dispuesto a descansar un rato. Nada más entrar saludó a Fawkes y se dirigió a su habitación pero un sonido del ave lo detuvo. Dirigió su mirada a Fawkes para saber porque lo había detenido cuando vio que encima de su mesa se encontraba un trozo de pergamino con algo escrito en él.

_Dumbledore_

_Bueno, supongo que sabrás quién soy, pero por si te queda alguna duda te lo confirmo, soy Harry. Te escribo para informarte de que dentro de unos 2 días llegará un paquete especial, el lugar de destino es la casa de los gritos, el paquete irá atado, desarmado y amordazado pero sería conveniente tener un par de aurores listos. Espero que esto sea suficiente para demostrar mi inocencia._

_Por cierto, gracias por su confianza._


	15. Nuevos planes

**Bueno, tanto tiempo, creo que no hay palabras de disculpa suficientes así que lo único que espero es que les guste el nuevo capítulo que aunque sea la espera merezca algo la pena. El fict pienso terminarlo pero nunca pensé que me fueran a agobiar de tal manera en los estudios, así que dentro de lo que pueda seguiré escribiendo pero no se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejarlo.**

**Agradecer en especial esta vez todos sus reviews y los mensajes que recibí en mi correo, piensen que cada uno de ellos escribió parte de este capítulo porque fue gracias a ellos a quienes logré escribir esto. Saludos a Night Elven Assain (por fin me acordé) A Squall que es ahora mi redactor beta y me es de bastante ayuda, aparte de preguntarme cada dos por tres por el fict. Bueno y a todos los que me escribieron al mail: Lobito Estepario, Juanigilmartin, jara0908, Carolina melinas y a cualquiera más que me haya escrito, siento no haberos contestado pero gracias por vuestros correos.**

**Por último si alguien quiere agregarme al messenger por mí encantado, mi email esta en la bios.**

**Bueno sin más procedo a responder los reviews. MV. SIRDG**

**Gran Patronus:**

Bueno en primer lugar muchas gracias por tu review cuando lo ví, hace mucho fue uno de los que más me animó en ese momento. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de la importancia de las citas del libro de Harry que como tu dices tienen un claro sentido en la historia, cada una de ellas. Como dices mucho tiempo necesitaran estos personajes para darse cuenta de lo mal que han actuado y arrepentirse aunque puede que algunos ya lo hagan, puede... Gracias por entender que para hacer una historia se necesita tiempo pero obviamente espero no tardarme tanto como esta vez en publicar el próximo capitulo, aunque eso sí intentaré mantener el nivel del capítulo. Se que historia dices, es el Legado del Tiempo, creo que le he hechado un vistazo pero no me acuerdo la comunidad por ahora la he tenido q dejar debido a q el poco tiempo q tengo lo dedico al fict. Bueno en fin muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Shagy Sirius:**

Hombre pues yo tampoco me he muerto aunque también pueda parecer eso, en fin siento este tiempo de ausencia. Ya sé que el momento de Harry y Ángela no fue todo lo bueno q merecía pero creo que las escenas de amor no son lo mío, me resulta muy difícil y no me quedo nunca contento, pero bueno lo hago lo mejor que puedo. En cuanto a Ron coincido contigo jaja y si supongo que Hermi debe abrir los ojos en algún momento, ya esta bien de dejarse llevar por ese pelirrojo en cuanto a Ginny y Draco ¿Esperabas que fuera fácil entre un Weasley y un Malfoy? Tan sólo espero a que se entere Ron... Que Harry le cuente a Ángela que estuvo con Ginny no estaría mal pero al fin y al cabo tampoco es que fuera un noviazgo de verdad así que tampoco creo que tenga mucha importancia. Lo de que entre en el Baúl Ángela quizás fuera viable pero por ahora no han hecho el amor ( No sé si di a entender eso sin querer) En cuanto a lo de actualizar antes del sábado... bueno, no especificastes que Sábado no? En serio siento haberte hecho esperar. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Sandokan:**

Bueno Gracias por el review, siento haberte hecho esperar.

**Nelly Esp:**

Bueno puede que Dumbledore se de cuenta de que ha cometido un error y te aseguro de que si fuera así no creo que Harry al final lo perdonaría al igual que hara con Remus si ocurre del mismo modo. Pero con lo que no cuentes es con un pequeño escarmiento a Ron, el escarmiento creo que tardará pero será bien gordo aja, pobre pelirrojo. Gracias por el review.

Luego con tus respectivos 3 reviews siguientes darte las gracias ya que me recordaban que tenía que hacer la historia, de verdad sirvieron para mucho y te los agradezco.

**Gandulfo:**

Tampoco mucho que comentar de tu review, sirve de apoyo, como siempre, en fin espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Alexia Black:**

Mmmm... no sé si lo entendiste bien Malfoy a Hogwarts? Creo que no dije eso, pero bueno espero que con este capítulo te aclares, gracias por el review.

**carol-lovegood:**

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te guste como presento a Ron. Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**moonlight8:**

Bueno, supongo que ya no tiene mucho sentido contestar a tus primeras preguntas porque ya te habrás leído los siguientes capítulos. Por cierto no pude contactarte porque tu correo no salía entero, si quieres hablar algún día puedes agregarme al messenjer, mi dirección es se si saldrá la dirección pero si no sale la puedes mirar en mi bios) además si no duermes mucho es posible que me encuentres más fácilmente, tampoco duermo mucho.

Bueno dando un repaso general a tus 4 reviews, que te agradezco que hayas escrito aún sabiendo que ya estaban hechos los capítulos. Supongo que habrás visto como tampoco es todo tan fácil para Harry y no creo que veas en mi fict un camino de rosas para Harry más bien tendrá bastantes tropiezos. Si lo de Ginny y Draco no le dolió mucho es porque sabía que en el fondo Ginny y él no tenían nada que hacer y además estaban buscando la forma de decirselo pero Ron y Hermione eran sus dos mejores amigos a los que les confiaba todo y llevaban de novios 1 año enterito sin decírselo. Si supongo que todo gran hombre necesita una gran mujer a su lado ( y viceversa) haber si así se equilibra un poco. Bueno pues nada más y ya sabes puedes hablar conmigo si necesitas alguna idea, te dedicaré el tiempo que me sea posible, gracias por los reviews y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Jonathan:**

Hombre, muchas gracias! Pero será que no has leído muchas historias porque para que la mía sea la mejor..., bueno igualmente agradezco tus cumplidos y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Juaniweb:**

No pensaba dejarla aquí, pero paciencia... gracias por el review.

**sir johnblack:**

Anda, otro sir, pues bueno aquí otro capítulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por el review

**Y aquí esta el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

**Capítulo 14**

****

Harry desapareció de la habitación de Draco y apareció en el despacho del director, cogió un papel y una pluma y le dejó escrito un mensaje diciéndole cuando y dónde entregaría a Malfoy. Eligió la Casa de los Gritos debido a que no había nadie allí y gracias a los rumores extendidos por Dumbledore nadie se acercaba a ella. Después de dejar el mensaje se teletransportó a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley de Hogsmeade esperando que estuvieran allí.

¿Hay alguien? – preguntó Harry llamando a la puerta.

Está cerrado – dijo la voz de Fred desde dentro.

Inspección empresarial – dijo Harry con voz seria ¡Abran la puerta!

No tengo ni idea de a lo que se refiere pero le aconsejo que se marche – dijo Fred abriendo la puerta si fijarse en Harry – porque aquí no tiene…. ¡Dios mío¿Harry?

No, soy McGonagall con la multijugos – dijo Harry feliz y contento, había hecho una breve intrusión a la mente de Fred y había visto que ellos en todo momento habían confiando en él y nunca lo traicionarían – Me alegro de verte

Pasa dentro, sólo esta George – dijo Fred entrando con Harry – bueno y ¿que es de tu vida, por lo que sabemos les estas dando bastantes problemas a la Orden

Si te digo la verdad es que… - dijo Harry pero se vio interrumpido por la entrada en la habitación del otro gemelo

Fred, la duración de los cucuruchos arranca-narices es demasiado corta, yo creo que… – dijo George y luego cuando reparó en la presencia de Harry su reacción fue parecida a la de su hermano ¡HARRY?

Exacto¿Cómo va? – dijo Harry

Bueno pues como te iba explicando antes de que nos interrumpieran, les estas dando bastantes quebraderos de cabeza a la Orden– dijo Fred

¿Vosotros por qué no estáis en la Orden? – dijo Harry y cuando vio la cara de los gemelos supo que había dado en la llaga

Bueno, Dumbledore dijo que no podíamos entrar porque no habíamos terminado Hogwarts… - empezó Fred

… Pero nosotros creemos que es porque piensan que no podemos ser útiles, creen que solo servimos para hacer tonterías y bromas – dijo George claramente enojado

Me parece muy injusto por parte de la Orden aunque últimamente tengo que decir que no estoy de acuerdo con casi ninguna de sus decisiones – dijo Harry

Bueno ¿A que se debe tu visita? Supongo que con medio mundo mágico detrás tuya no elegirías este momento para una visita de cortesía – dijo Fred

Tiene toda la razón, Fred. Necesito que me hagan un favor, bueno a decir verdad dos favores

Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea – dijeron los gemelos a coro

En primer lugar, necesito que investiguéis para crear algunas armas contra los mortifagos, no tendrían que ser artefactos complicados, deberían de hecho parecerse a las bromas pero orientadas a cazar mortifagos. La idea es que cualquier mago o muggle aunque no tenga una varita pueda defenderse al menos momentáneamente, una buena idea serían redes para impedir que sigan avanzando… cosas así. Por supuesto todo este proyecto goza de gastos ilimitados, yo aporto todos los fondos lo que necesitéis.

Será un placer Harry – dijo Fred y George asintió ¿Qué es lo otro?

Que quería saber si dentro de un par de días podré estar aquí durante unas horas – dijo Harry

Sin ningún problema – dijo George – pero ¿se puede saber para que es?

Harry les contó a los gemelos toda la historia de cómo Lucius era el que había atacado a Hermione y lo que pensaba hacer con él a los dos días. Los gemelos se mostraron totalmente de acuerdo con él y prometieron ayudarle en todo lo que pudieran. Entonces Harry les dijo a los gemelos que llegaría con Malfoy pero lo traería atado y que luego lo más seguro es que luego fuera desde allí a la Casa de los Gritos. Después de esta fructífera conversación Harry se teletransportó a Samurb.

En esos dos días Harry estuvo finalizando su entrenamiento en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, ahora según las palabras de Mike, podía considerarse la persona en el mundo que más sabía sobre esas dos ramas de la magia. En esta ocasión si avisó a todos los demás de lo que iba a hacer y aunque Ángela puso muchos inconvenientes al final aceptó a regañadientes.

El día indicado fue a ver a Malfoy a la celda, lo ató y lo amordazó bien y para más seguridad le echó un _Desmaius_. A continuación lo cogió por un brazo y se preparó para teletransportarse a la tienda de los gemelos. Cuando llegó allí vio a los gemelos que lo estaban esperando tal y como habían acordado.

Hola Harry ¿Todo bien? – dijo Fred

Sí, no creo que halla ningún problema – dijo Harry

¿Cómo piensas llevarlo hasta la Casa de los Gritos – dijo George

Convocaré un traslador – dijo Harry sonriendo

¿Y luego como iras tú? – volvió a decir George

Invisible – dijo Harry mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos

Al parecer tienes recursos para todo – dijo Fred

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó George viendo un frasco que Harry acercaba a los labios de Malfoy

Veritasserum, ya mismo lo voy a mandar y así les ahorro el tener que esperarse hasta que consigan la poción para poder dársela – dijo Harry

Realmente piensas en todo – dijo George

No es bueno dejarse ningún cabo suelto – dijo Harry y tomando una caja de cartón que había por allí convoco el traslador, lo puso en manos de Malfoy, le añadió también una carta que había escrito anteriormente y dijo mientras Malfoy desaparecía ¡Buen viaje!

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

Día de la entrega del paquete-

Albus se encontraba paseando inquieto por una habitación de la Casa de los Gritos, en el resto de la casa se encontraban numerosos miembros de la orden pero él prefería que sus hombres no lo vieran así, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso. Para colmo de males en su interior se estaba desarrollando una fuerte lucha interior acerca de lo que debía hacer con respecto a Harry, en su interior todavía resonaban las palabras de Remus pero otra parte le decía que siguiera con lo que tenía pensado desde antes, que no tenía que alterar sus planes.

Cuando leyó la nota que le dejó Harry se quedó en un completó shock, primero por lo que decía la carta en sí y luego por la forma de decirlo, incluso una carta del ministerio sería menos fría pensó con amargura. Después de leer la carta decidió que esta vez si lo haría bien desde el principio y convoco a bastante gente para que estuviera en la Casa de los Gritos ese día. De vez en cuando se hacían rondas alrededor de toda la casa, para asegurarse de que el paquete, fuera lo que fuera, no había aparecido en alguna habitación de la casa en vez de en el "salón principal"

Por otra parte había que considerar el último misterio, lo que era el paquete. Dumbledore tenía la intuición, que luego demostraría ser cierta de que el llamado paquete era una persona, que esta persona de alguna manera debía de demostrar la inocencia de Harry. No sabía como iba a poder pedirle perdón por desconfiar de él, de hecho dudaba de que quisiera siquiera escucharle y más difícil iba a ser que el resto de la gente creyera que era inocente.

¡DUMBLEDORE! – gritó Remus entrando en la habitación – Ha llegado el paquete

Bien¿Qué es? – dijo Dumbledore ansioso apartando todas sus preocupaciones que tenía para una cita que tendría después con el pensadero.

No es el que sino quien, será mejor que lo veas tu mismo – dijo Remus y salió con Dumbledore detrás en dirección al salón principal de la casa – ahí lo tienes, llegó hace unos instantes, al parecer por traslador

Lo que me esperaba – dijo Dumbledore mientras veía a Malfoy atado en el suelo ¿Llevaba algo?

Sí, esta carta dirigida a usted – dijo Remus dándole un sobre cerrado

Bien, veamos que dice – dijo Dumbledore y abrió la carta

_Dumbledore_

_Aquí esta el paquete que te prometí, lleva una dosis de Veritasserum dada así que tan sólo tendrán que preguntarle para que diga todo lo que quieren saber sobre el ataque a Hermione, supongo que esto bastará para que usted y su Orden me dejen en paz ya que al no ser un fugitivo de la ley no tienen porque buscarme._

_Harry Potter_

Remus, llama a Severus y dile que compruebe si ese hombre este bajo los efectos del Veritasserum. Si es así despiértalo y quítale la mordaza. – dijo Dumbledore y se puso a pensar en alguna manera de reconciliarse con Harry de alguna manera

Sí estaba bajo los efectos del Veritasserum – dijo Severus interrumpiendo a Dumbledore – Lupin ya lo ha desatado

Bien, no era que lo dudara pero quería estar seguro – dijo Dumbledore – Dile que ahora iré allí

De acuerdo

Te dejo con él Albus – dijo Remus saliendo de la sala donde estaba Malfoy sentado en una silla pero atado todavía, dejándolo solo con Dumbledore

Bien, tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas que quiero que me conteste – dijo Dumbledore – Para empezar ¿como se llama?

Lucius Malfoy

¿Qué relación tuvo con el reciente ataque a la señorita Granger?

Fui yo quien la ataque bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos

¿Tuvo alguna relación con el ataque Harry Potter?

Sí, él fue la causa del ataque.

¿La causa? Explíquese – preguntó extrañado Dumbledore

Ataque a la señorita Granger porque el Señor Oscuro pensó que así conseguiría debilitar a Potter emocionalmente.

¿Qué sabe de Voldemort? – preguntó ansioso Dumbledore

Poco, se que esta reclutando muchos nuevos seguidores y buscando hacer pactos con criaturas oscuras pero no da detalles a nadie, ni siquiera a mi. Las únicas órdenes que recibí de su parte fueron hacer lo posible para debilitar a Potter pero siempre indirectamente.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, tan sólo seguía órdenes. Aunque creo que el Señor Oscuro podría estar interesado en que Potter se le uniera.

¿Sabes algo que pueda resultarnos útil acerca de dónde puede estar Harry? – luciendo bastante más pálido ante la posibilidad de que Harry se le uniera ahora al oscuro.

Tan sólo sé que sea cuál sea el lugar en el que está es bastante grande y tiene calabozos.

Bueno supongo que por ahora es bastante – dijo Dumbledore y salió de allí dirigiéndose hacía una habitación dónde estaban esperándolo algunos de sus hombres más cercanos – Bill y Charlie coged a Lucius y encerrarlo en alguna habitación de Grimauld place, aseguraos de que vaya dormido y de que no se pueda escapar. Hay reunión del círculo interno de la Orden, tan sólo los que estuvimos en la reunión de después del supuesto ataque de Harry a Hermione, Arthur avisa a los que faltan.

¿Supuesto? – dijo Molly desconfiada

¡Pues claro que sí¿Todavía lo dudan? – dijo Snape – Creía que el otro día se lo había dejado claro.

¿De verdad? – dijo Remus esperanzado

Sí, ya hablaremos en la reunión – dijo Dumbledore dando por zanjado el tema.

* * *

Bueno, parece ser que todo ha ido bien, se decía Harry mientras paseaba un poco hacía las afueras de Hogsmeade, después de ver como habían interrogado a Malfoy. Justamente en ese momento cuando iba a teletransportarse a Samurb se apareció ante el un fénix, que reconoció como Fawkes, el fénix del director. Harry pensó por un momento en desaparecer pero había algo que le decía que le iba a interesar lo que fuera que quería el fénix, así que acercó la mano hacía él

¿Qué quiere el viejo? – preguntó Harry y como si el fénix lo entendiera estiro la garra donde vio una carta que se dispuso a coger

Bien, espero que no me haga perder más el tiempo – dijo Harry y añadió – Fawkes, puedes irte, ya tendrá Dumbledore noticias mías.

Después de que el fénix desapareciera Harry se dispuso a abrir la carta, para ver que decía.

_Querido Harry_

_Seguramente estés deseando romper esta carta, y tengo que reconocer que ahora que me pongo a pensar en todo lo que he hecho quizás merezca incluso que me odies, pero ya te dije cual era mi motivo, el cual sigo manteniendo. Si te escribo esta carta es precisamente para eso, quiero evitar tener que pasar por lo mismo que a finales del año pasado así que creo conveniente darte cierta información que poseo. Creo que deberías saberlo, pero sintiéndolo mucho no puedo decírtelo por carta, debido a razones de seguridad; por lo tanto si deseas conocer esta información estaré encantado de recibirte en cualquier momento en Hogwarts._

_PD: Intenta llegar de manera normal si es posible, sino saltará la alarma en la sede de la orden y vendrán todos._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry pensó un rato después de leer la carta, podía llamar a Dumbledore viejo y todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no quitaba que lo considerara uno de los magos más poderosos y experimentados de su tiempo. Finalmente decidió que Dumbledore en ese momento no podía tener ningún interés en mentirle y si lo hacía, que se preparara. Después de apuntarse mentalmente volver en un par de días a Hogwarts, cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo, desapareció.

Harry estuvo un par de días como había pensado en Samurb, en esos dos días tuvo tiempo de pensar seriamente en que haría si Dumbledore le daba la posibilidad de volver a Hogwarts. Lo primero, por supuesto, es que para que el fuera Ángela debía poder acompañarlo y Noica si quería también. Creía que no podía aprender mucho en el colegio, después de todo estaba muy por encima del nivel de los alumnos de 7º pero debía terminar los estudios si quería ser auror y suponía que a sus padres y a Sirius les gustaría que terminara los estudios así que de alguna manera si volvía también lo hacía por ellos. Entre ese maremoto emocional también pensó en sus amigos de Hogwarts, bueno más concretamente pensó en Neville, Draco, Luna, los otros del ED que le seguían apoyando, un poco en Ginny y aunque le costara admitirlo también en Hermione, eso sí, del pelirrojo ni hablar.

Aún con un lío mental se dispuso para irse hacía Hogsmeade y como hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba la escoba decidió ir hasta Hogwarts montado en ella así que se la hecho al hombro antes de teletransportarse. Una vez en Hogsmeade se montó en la Furia de los Cielos y después de disfrutar un poco de la sensación de libertad que le daba volar fue hacía Hogwarts. Dejó la escoba en los límites del bosque prohibido, protegida con un encantamiento para que no se moviera y fue dentro del castillo.

Paseo, por los pasillos desiertos del colegio, había elegido la hora del almuerzo para ir, por eso mismo. Llegó a la puerta del despacho del director y con asombro vio que la gárgola se abrió automáticamente pero luego recordó los privilegios de ser Coordinador y sin más dilación entro al despacho.

Estaba pensando en por qué Dumbledore no le había quitado esos privilegios cuando de repente sintió una presencia en la sala, rápidamente sacando la varita se dispuso a hacerle frente cuando…

¡EXPELLIARMUS! – oyó gritar a una voz y vio como su varita salía despedida de sus manos con furia miro a esos ojos azules que lo miraban ahora intensamente

Dumbledore¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? – dijo Harry lo más calmado que pudo, resistiendo las ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y preguntándose como Dumbledore lo había pillado desprevenido.

Antes de que te enfades Harry, debes saber que tengo una buena razón para hacer esto – dijo Dumbledore

¿Y se puede saber cual es? – casi gritó Harry

Verás, lo que tengo que explicarte es bastante largo así que no puedo arriesgarme a que me ataques a mitad y no me permitas terminar – dijo Dumbledore – Cuando termine de hablar te daré la varita ¿Conforme?

Esta bien – farfulló Harry y se sentó en una silla – Bueno, comience a hablar, tengo una agenda ocupada.

Bueno no se como decir esto… sin duda has visto algunos sucesos en tu vida últimamente algo fuera de lo normal – dijo Dumbledore

Nada en mi vida es normal – dijo Harry secamente

Bueno sí, pero me refiero a algo como lo del baúl, el libro, la esfera…. cosas aún más fuera de lo común

¿Cómo sabe usted eso? – dijo Harry entre furioso y curioso

Eso no importa ahora, el hecho es que todos estos hechos tienen relación

¿Y cuál es esa relación?

Si me dejas hablar te lo explicare – dijo Albus calmadamente.

Vale, ya me callo – dijo Harry con un poquito prácticamente insignificante de arrepentimiento.

Hace muchos años había 4 grandes magos que se llamaban Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. Estos cuatro magos eran amigos y fundaron el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estos cuatro magos que en un principio, pese a lo que pienses de Salazar, eran buenos oyeron un día una profecía que decía que uno de ellos los traicionaría. Entonces decidieron hacer un pacto con un antiguo encantamiento de manera que alguna vez la sangre de los cuatro magos se juntaría en una persona y sería esa la destinada finalmente a exterminar al traidor y a su posterior descendencia.

¿No estará intentando decir lo que creo¡VERDAD?

No se lo que pensarás Harry, pero te confirmo que tu eres esa unión de las cuatro sangres y que tu eres el destinado a acabar con él

¿Pero como puede ser?

Según mis suposiciones tu padre debía de descender tanto de Gryffindor como de Ravenclaw y tu madre formaba parte de una larga línea de squibs que contenían sangre tanto de Slytherin como de Hufflepuff.

Así que mi destino se remonta unos pocos años más en la historia, genial – dijo Harry sarcásticamente

Bueno, debido a eso has recibido un presente de cada uno de los herederos, según tengo entendido y lo más seguro es que también poseas algunos poderes complementarios.

Entonces por ejemplo lo del Coordinador de Hogwarts era una farsa ¿no? – dijo Harry recordando

Totalmente, en realidad eres el dueño de Hogwarts, además de otros muchos bienes que recibirás después de tu próximo cumpleaños. Por eso los cuadros te dejan pasar, puedes aparecerte, puedes salir con traslador,… prácticamente lo que quieras.

¿De que bienes estamos hablando? – dijo Harry con curiosidad

Nadie lo sabe exactamente pero por la antigüedad de tu familia deben de ser incluso más que los que te dejó Sirius.

¿A que se refiere?

También eres el heredero de Sirius y por lo tanto accedes a todos sus bienes, aunque por lo que veo debías sospecharlo ya que no te sorprende demasiado – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras se pasaba la varita de Harry por los dedos

¿Por qué no se me informó de ello antes? – dijo Harry

La Orden no lo creyó conveniente

Lo olvidaré por esta vez pero que no vuelva a ocurrir – dijo Harry con una calma que le sorprendió a él mismo.

Bien pasando a otro tipo de cosas¿Qué te parece la idea de volver a Hogwarts? – dijo Dumbledore que parecía haber recuperado el brillo de su mirada de antaño

Estaría bien – dijo Harry después de pensarlo un poco – pero con ciertas condiciones.

Supongo que aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada, después de todo eres el dueño – sonrío Dumbledore – pero me gustaría que me informaras.

Ningún problema – dijo Harry al que le estaba de verás gustando este nuevo director – me acompañaran un par de personas, no creo que más y tendrán los mismos privilegios que yo como Coordinador.

Confío en tu criterio para elegir a esas personas, ya sabes que son unos privilegios muy grandes – dijo Dumbledore y después dirigiendo su mirada hacía los ojos de Harry añadió – yo había pensado algo que quizás te complazca.

Hable y le diré lo que me parece

Necesito un profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras

¿Quiere que le busque uno? – dijo Harry sin entender muy bien

Quiero que tú seas ese uno – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

¿Yo profesor? – dijo Harry sin creérselo ¿Por qué yo?

El año pasado ya demostraste tus dotes en el ED y además veo que este verano has mejorado mucho

Bueno, esta bien ¿Por qué no? – dijo Harry y se permitió una sonrisa después añadió – claro que quiero ciertas condiciones

¿Cuáles?

Que me acompañen como profesores asistentes mis acompañantes y que no se revele mi identidad.

Mmm… esta bien pero ¿Cómo piensas dar clase sin que te reconozcan?

Utilizare una capa con capucha, la mayoría no me reconocería ni aunque me presentara descubierto pero no quiero correr riesgos, usted debe prevenirlos.

De acuerdo¿Sus acompañantes también tendrán el rostro cubierto? Es por prevenir a los alumnos

No creo que los hayan visto antes así que no hay problema.

Bien¿Cuándo llegarías?

¿5 días te parece bien?

Perfecto, pero recuerde que no quiero que esto se sepa, ni la Orden ni Ron ni Hermione ni nadie, si alguien creo que lo debe saber se lo diré yo mismo

No estoy de muy conforme con eso, la Orden se extrañara de que ponga a un profesor que no conocen y intentaran hacer averiguaciones, lo más seguro es que entonces pongan a Ron y a Hermione a seguirte la pista.

Usted dígales que es el único candidato que tenía pero que una de sus condiciones era no revelar la identidad y usted gracias a la Legeremancia había comprobado que no era peligroso si no se contentan con eso suspongo que como usted ha dicho mandaran a Ron y Hermione a espiarme pero no creo que averigüen nada.

Entonces quedamos en eso, tu varita – dijo Dumbledore sacando la varita de Harry de su manga adonde había ido a parar cuando estaba jugueteando con ella

Por curiosidad ¿Cómo pudo pillarme desprevenido? – dijo Harry cogiendo su varita

Todos los cacharritos que a ti te gusta tanto romper y que parecen inútiles sirven para algo después de todo – dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa

OK gracias por la información – dijo Harry algo avergonzado – Nos vemos dentro de 5 días

Hasta dentro de 5 días Harry – dijo Dumbledore mientras Harry salía y a continuación se derrumbo en su silla, nunca había tenido tanta presión en su vida, tan sólo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

Harry volvió al Bosque Prohibido a por su escoba y se fue en dirección a Hogsmeade y poco después se teletransportó a Samurb.

Una vez en Samurb se preparó para dar la tremenda cantidad de explicaciones que le iban a pedir por todas partes. Decidió que lo primero de todo debía hablar con Ángela, lo único que esperaba es que ella no pusiera problemas en irse a Hogwarts, no soportaría que la separaran de su lado.

Hola amor – dijo Ángela cuando lo vio que en esos momentos estaba paseando con Noica ¿Qué tal se dio todo?

Hola Harry – dijo a su vez Noica

Hola Noica, se dio bien – dijo a Ángela tras darle un beso – Tengo que proponerte algo

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Ángela adoptando esa pose seria que reservaba para esas ocasiones.

Me voy a Hogwarts de profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras y … - dijo Harry un poco nervioso por ver como se lo tomaba su novia.

�¡QUE? Estarás de broma �¡NO? – dijo Ángela perdiendo toda la calma que pudiera tener – tu no te vas a ningún lado sin mí.

Esto… Tranquila si eso es lo … - intentó defenderse Harry.

¡Nada! Que yo me voy contigo y punto – dijo Ángela y se cruzo de brazos

Si me dejarás terminar las frases – dijo Harry sonriendo ahora que su novia se había calmado un poco – Te iba a decir que podías venir conmigo como profesora asistente.

¿De verdad¡Que bien! Podré conocer a Neville y todo y ¡castigar a Ron! – dijo Ángela que había desarrollado un odio incondicional al pelirrojo a partir de lo que le había dicho Harry de él

Genial, ponle uno bien gordo de mi parte – dijo Noica cuyos sentimientos hacía el pelirrojo eran idénticos. Lo dijo en un tono neutral pero se notaba como estaba bastante triste.

Mejor se lo pones tú si te parece bien – dijo Harry – la invitación se extiende a ti también

¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Noica a la que se le iluminó la cara de golpe y ante el asentimiento de Harry empezó a dar saltitos por la habitación – Guau y yo pensaba que me iba a quedar sola y por fin ¡Podré salir de aquí!.

Estupendo así podremos castigar las dos juntas a Ron – dijo Ángela abrazándose a Noica y dando saltitos junto a ella.

Son como niñas – dijo Harry mientras miraba la escena. Cualquiera que hubiera dicho que se iban a hacer amigas en tan poco tiempo sería tomado por loco y sin embargo ahí estaban, hasta antes de la llegada de Harry se llevaban mal, cuando llegó Harry las cosas se agravaron pero desde que Harry y Ángela eran pareja todo parecía haberse solucionado entre esas dos haciéndose incluso buenas amigas. Con un último vistazo a esas dos se fue a buscar a Ort y a Mike.

¿Qué hacéis- les preguntó a Ort y a Mike cuando se los encontró en la sala de la orbe del poder.

Le quería mostrar algo a Mike – dijo Ort – ¿Se dio bien?

Si pero después te cuento – dijo Harry mientras miraba con curiosidad la orbe del poder alrededor de la que estaban los dos hombres ¿Qué miramos?

La orbe – dijo Ort – hay algo extraño desde hace un tiempo todos los días a las 12:00 exactamente; aparece un fénix y escribe algo pero ningún día llegue con tiempo para verlo, hoy lo estamos esperando.

¿Falta mucho? – dijo Harry

Un par de minutos – dijo Mike y todos se quedaron expectantes esperando ver lo que pasaba.

Poco tiempo después Harry estaba viendo como el mismo fénix que tenía representado su colgante y el que le había salido cuando se le impuso el orbe aparecía dentro del orbe, poco después empezaron a aparecer algunas letras en la orbe hasta que formaron una frase.

"_El tiempo oscuro del fénix se acerca_

_Sus ejércitos preparados lo esperan_

_Que no se apague ahora la vela_

_Porque se acaba la espera_

_Y la lágrima más amarga del fénix negro_

_Con el destilo mortal del colmillo eterno_

_Poción de vida para siempre serán"_

Estas frases habían ido apareciendo una tras otra, Harry no entendía nada y Mike parecía que tampoco mucho sin embargo Ort tenía una cara demasiado seria para gusto de Harry.

¿Ocurre algo Ort- preguntó Harry ¿Qué significa?

Ahora te contesto – dijo Ort tremendamente serio – primero creo que nos tenías que contar algo.

Ahh, sí – dijo Harry – veréis, no sé como decirlo,…vuelvo a Hogwarts

¿Tu sólo? – dijo Mike

No, junto con Ángela y Noica – dijo Harry – voy de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ellas de profesoras auxiliares.

Cuídalas, es lo único que te digo – dijo Mike sonriendo – ya sabes lo especiales que son las dos.

Bueno cuentas con mi apoyo – dijo Ort pero sin sonreír – aunque hay algo que debéis saber, esta relacionado con lo que hemos visto antes.

Bien, cuenta – dijo Harry.

¿Nunca os habéis preguntado de dónde surgió esta isla en un principio? – dijo Ort

La verdad es que sí pero no le encuentro explicación – dijo Mike

Bien, esto se concibió como un lugar dónde pudieran estar ocultas las tropas de un ejército hasta el momento preciso en el que fueran reclamadas – dijo Ort

¿Entonces somos soldados? – dijo Harry incrédulo y Ort asintió ¿Y a quién servimos?

Por loco que parezca al fénix ese – dijo Ort – es lo único que sé y es gracias a un documento que se trasmitió de generación en generación

Me parece que había oído hablar de algún libro que hablaba sobre ese fénix pero desapareció sin que nadie lo viera si no recuerdo mal – dijo Mike – era cuando aún trabajaba de inefable.

Bueno entonces apareceré de vez en cuando por aquí por si al fénix ese se le ocurre aparecer – dijo Harry que aún no asimilaba la información.

Eso es lo que quería – dijo Ort.

Bien entonces prepararemos el equipaje y nos iremos dentro de unos días – dijo Harry – buenas noches

Buenas noches – contestaron y se separaron los tres, sumidos cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones sobre lo que habían contemplado hacía unos momentos


	16. El amo ha vuelto, tiembla Hogwarts

**Bueno realmente creo que por mucho que me disculpe eso no me exime de haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, sinceramente lo único que puedo decir es que estoy muy liado y apenas si encuentro tiempo para escribir, de hecho el capítulo lo escribi hace tiempo en un pequeño tiempo libre que tuve pero no pude publicarlo porque hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo de responder los reviews. Ahora un aviso, debido precisamente a esta falta de tiempo no voy a poder escribir mucho, menos aún teniendo en cuenta los estudios que comienzo, y es mi deseo terminar el fict así quepara que pueda terminarlo puede que el estilo de escribir y el paso del tiempo se agilize un poco a partir de este capítulo, no es algo que me guste pero lo creo necesario si pienso terminar el fict antes de los 70.**

**Por cierto siento no poder continuar la historia en HarryArgentino pero perdí la cuenta de acceso y además me demoraba de masiado tiempo pasar los capítulos a HTML.**

**Procedo a responder los reviews**

**Nelly Esp:** Disculpame por esta ausencia de noticias pero de verdad que he estado muy ocupado. Espero que disfrutes este tan retrasado capítulo.

**remus-lupin-black-darkg**Gracias por el apoyo, espero que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capitulo.

**gandulfo** Bueno yo también había pensado que por ahora hacía falta de acción por parte de los mortimagos pero como dice Snape, si tanto tiempo estan sin hacer nada es porque cuando lo hagan, será algo grande...Gracias por el review

**juaniweb** Aquí esta finalmente el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Aprovecho para disculparme por no soler contestarte cuando me hablas por msn pero es que realmente aunque tenga el msn abierto no suelo estar delante del ordenador.

**Caliope Alice** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fict, pero no deberías leer tan de golpe, hace dificil mantenerse despierto al día siguiente ;) te lo digo por propia experiencia. En cuanto a tus comentarios, sé que el cambio de actitud de los Dursley puede parecer algo brusco y realmente al final me quede bastante conforme en como había quedado el de Dursley pero el de los padres definitivamente se quedo muy poco creíble pero bueno supongo que tengo que pagar la inexperiencia. Por cierto me gusta el karate pero no tengo ni idea de como es, lo que escribi me lo invente la mayoría pero bueno quizás no estuve tan desacertado. Hombre ya sé que es un poco el mundo de todos contra Harry pero creí que para provocar un profundo cambio en Harry debía de haber un desligamiento casi total de su anterior naturaleza y de ahí que cambien casi todas las amistades,... Bueno y finalmente decirte que claro que entenderas lo de la isla, ese es el estilo al que intento llegar uno que siempre te deje con la duda, siempre pendiente de como sigue aunque si te fijas muy bien quizás encuentres alguna pista del desarrollo de los acontecimientos futuros. Nada más Gracias y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Tomoe: **Me alegro que te guste el fict pero realmente no creo poder complacerte en lo de las parejas, como he dicho desde el principio dejaré que los personajes se desarrollen sin tener ninguna pareja fija, no sé como acabará todo, bueno Slash no pero aparte de eso poco te puedo decir.

**Merce:** Yo también querría llegar ya al final pero realmente tengo que escribir aún mucho para eso, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Nelly Esp** Anda otro review tuyo, pues bueno allá vamos. No hombre no me he olvidado de vosotros, simplemente he estado un tiempo demasiado ocupado como para poder escribir (no tengo ni idea de como será cuando tenga que trabajar, y pensar que aún solo soy estudiante) Esta vez no vas nada mal encaminada en tus suposiciones, de hecho puede que hayas acertado bastante... ya se verá. No mucho más que decir excepto que comoya sabes las parejas nolas tengo fijadas así que puede pasar cualquier cosa, hasta que no acabe el fict no podré decir una pareja. Nada más, gracias ydisfruta el capítulo. Por cierto, con conseguir ver tu email el mio aparece en mi ficha

**miss. potter:** Wow, tampoco creo que sea tan bueno, pero bueno muchas gracias de igual manera. Creo que puedes estar bastante bien encaminada, quizás si, pero no exactamente, ya se verá...Uhm lo de las escenas amorosas es que sinceramente se me da de pena, no consigo transmitir realmente lo que quiero y por eso no suelo hacerlas pero haré algun intento más haber como sale. No mucho más que decir excepto que gracias por el review y espero que te siga enganchando igual el fict.

**moonlight8** Bueno, no es que tenga mucho sentido responder el review ahora después de ya haber hablado por msn pero igualmente yo lo respondo. Pues nada que quizás si que Harry se este volviendo demasiado poderoso pero bueno, ya llegara hora de usar tanto poder jeje. Y bueno luego al final no me dijiste que era eso que te tenía bloqueada y una pena lo de perder parte del fict, yo me mato si me pasa, con lo que me cuesta escribirlo. Bueno nada más espero verte algún día por msn. Gracias por el review.

**pedro : **Me alegro de que te guste el fict pero como ya he dicho me resulta imposible ir más rápido de lo que voy. Tengo en mente algo acerca de la espada pero aún no he decidido

****

****

**Capítulo 15**

-¡Pero como demonios pensaos llevaros todo eso! – dijo Harry mientras veía la habitación que las dos chicas habían llenado con ropa principalmente.

-Tranquilo cariño, no te sulfures – le dijo Ángela - ¡Reducio! Ya está

-Pero si además tampoco es tanto – dijo Noica – después de todo Ángela tampoco tiene tanta ropa

-No sé a lo que llamaras tú mucha ropa – refunfuño Harry

Habían estado 4 días con un intenso ajetreo para prepararlo todo para ir a Hogwarts, al día siguiente partirían definitivamente y aunque les había costado lo tenían casi todo listo.

-Bueno, yo estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir ya – dijo Noica – nos vemos mañana.

Harry se quedó mirando por una ventana al cielo, al día siguiente volvería a Hogwarts y volvería a ver a Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco,…

-¿Qué te pasa? – interrumpió Ángela los pensamientos de Harry - ¿Estas preocupado?

-No lo sé Ángela, mañana voy a volver a verlos después de lo que me hicieron – dijo Harry – el único consuelo es que no van a saber que soy yo

-Sinceramente no sé que decirte de esa idea de no decírselo, pero si es lo que tu quieres yo te apoyaré – dijo Ángela y dándole un beso añadió – Buenas noches, que descanses

Harry se fue a su habitación pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía dormir, al recordar todo lo que había pasado se había puesto alterado bastante así que decidió meterse en el baúl para intentar relajarse entrenando un rato.

Harry estuvo lanzando hechizos dentro del baúl más y más poderosos, entrenando como hacía ya casi una semana que no podía haberlo hecho con todo lo que había pasado. Pero a mitad del entrenamiento se empezó a sentir muy cansado y tuvo que quedarse tumbado en el suelo debido al mareo que le vino.

¿Pero que me pasa? - Se preguntaba Harry – Me he cansado mucho antes que lo que lo haría normalmente… supongo que será debido a tanta agitación estos últimos días bueno lo mejor será esperar que me recupere y irme

Aunque antes de irse definitivamente a dormir Harry decidió ir al apartado de Pociones del baúl quería consultar una poción que quizás le sería de bastante utilidad. La poción hacia crecer el cuerpo de una persona hasta lo que se consideraba su óptimo desarrollo es decir hasta que estuviera lo más alto que pudiera llegar a estar. El problema es que no había leído cuanto retardaba en hacerse aquella poción, pero suponía que era complicada y que tardaría tiempo en hacerla, pero por probar no pasaba nada.

Harry encontró el libro que buscaba y puedo comprobar como su suposición era cierta, tardaría casi 3 meses en hacer aquella poción, abatido dejó el libro en su sitio. Aquella poción le hubiera proporcionado la garantía necesaria de que no lo reconocerían, ahora era más bajo que lo normal y podrían llegar a relacionarlo.

Cuando Harry ya iba a salir del sitio reparó en un gran armario en el que hasta entonces no se había fijado, fue directo hacía él y lo abrió.

Ante el se hallaba una inmensa estantería sin aparente fondo, llena toda ella de frascos de todos los colores y tamaños, llenos de múltiples sustancias. Harry recordando la experiencia que había tenido con el armario de sus habitaciones privadas se le ocurrió decir sin más el nombre de la poción que buscaba.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado un pequeño frasco comenzó a acercarse hasta él. Harry con mucho cuidado lo tomó en su mano y comprobó que la poción coincidía con las características que tenía el libro así que sin más dilación que la tragó de un golpe.

Al instante sintió un dolor tremendo en todo el cuerpo, como cuando la señora Pomfrey le dio la poción crecehuesos después del altercado con el idiota de Lockhart pero cien veces peor. Poco después se pasó finalmente el dolor y Harry se levantó del suelo dónde había caído a causa del terrible dolor.

Lo cierto es que ahora veía desde otra perspectiva bastante diferente, se notaba todo más bajo, lógico, pensó Harry, si he crecido. Recogió el frasco de la poción del suelo y se fijo en que tenía una etiqueta puesta. Leyó la etiqueta y vio que simplemente ponía "Caldero elaborado por: Salazar Slytherin"

A Harry a estas alturas eso no le extrañó en lo más mínimo y simplemente dejó de nuevo el frasco junto a muchos otros que había vacíos y pensó que cada vez que hiciera una poción no vendría mal que dejara gran parte de ella allí metida así podría siempre disponer de la poción que necesitara.

Finalmente Harry salió de aquel sitio y agotado se derrumbó sobre su cama.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba cuando Ángela llamó a su puerta preocupada por su tardanza.

-Verdaderamente estaba cansado – pensó Harry mientras abría a Harry la puerta

-Cielos menos mal que estas bien, me habías preocupado – dijo Ángela que nada más entrar se había echado sobre su novio – no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma.

-Tranquila no fue nada – dijo Harry

-Bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Ángela y fue a darle un beso a su novio pero encontró que dónde solían estar los labios ahora quedaba la mitad del pecho del joven

-¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo ahora preocupado Harry que veía como la joven se había puesto bastante pálida - ¿Ángela?

-¿Qué demonios te has hecho? – gritó Ángela horrorizada señalando a Harry

-¿Qué que me he hecho¿A que te refieres? – dijo Harry

-Pues a.. a eso – dijo Ángela haciendo gestos con las manos y señalando a Harry

-No sé a que…… - empezó a decir Harry cuando se acordó de la poción y todo lo que había pasado – Ahhh ya sé, ahora estoy más alto ¿no?

-Eso mismo – dijo Ángela y luego acercándose a Harry peligrosamente decía - ¿Qué hiciste Harry James Potter Evans!

-No te enfades cariño – dijo Harry mientras retrocedía – si era tan bajito era fácil que me reconocieran y te aseguro que la poción era totalmente segura

-Bueno, siendo así – se tranquilizó Ángela

-Entonces ¿Me veo bien? – dijo Harry acerándose a Ángela

-Te diría que es imposible, pero te ves aún mejor que de costumbre – dijo Ángela besando a su novio

-Bueno es hora de irnos ¿y Noica? – preguntó Harry

-Está esperándonos – le contestó Ángela

-Bien, vamos entonces

Harry y Ángela se acercaron hasta dónde estaba Noica a la que la rodeaba bastante gente de la que se estaba despidiendo. A la entrada de los dos muchos voltearon a ver a Harry y algunas chicas, incluso le silbaron como Fleur Delacour.

-Parece ser que nuestro pequeño saltamontes ya no es tan pequeño – dijo Ortseam mirando a Harry

-Sí, se nos hizo ya todo un hombre – bromeó Mike fingiendo que lloraba

-Y bastante atractivo ¿no crees Noica? – dijo Ort siguiendo con la broma

-Hombre pues si antes ya lo era, ahora es el playboy número 1, va a tener a todas las mujeres encima – dijo Noica mirando a Harry mientras sonreía

-Gracias – dijo Harry un poco cohibido ya que tenía la sensación de que Noica no estaba precisamente bromeando

-Por curiosidad ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – dijo Ort – ¿Una poción para el desarrollo?

-En parte – dijo Harry pero luego viendo la cara de los demás se apresuró a añadir – pero no es una de las usuales, ya sé lo peligrosas que son esas pociones, nunca haría algo así. Digamos que simplemente la poción me dio el cuerpo que debería haber desarrollado con una correcta nutrición

-Esta bien entonces- dijo Mike que se había preocupado ya que en verdad las pociones de crecimiento eran muy peligrosas.

-Os voy a echar de menos – dijo Harry finalmente

-Nosotros también a ti, estate seguro – dijo Ort hablando mientras Mike asentía y finalizó con una sonrisa – pero estamos tranquilos, te dejamos en buenas manos

-Inmejorable diría yo – añadió Mike

-Eso sí Harry ten en cuenta lo que hablamos anoche – le dijo Ort en un susurro sin que las chicas se enteraran

-No te preocupes vendré de vez en cuando – dijo Harry finalmente dirigiendose a las chicas dijo – bueno chicas hora de irse

-¿Y tienes pensado a que parte del castillo vamos a teletransportarnos? – preguntó Ángela

-La verdad es que no – dijo Harry pensativo – bueno lo mejor es que aparezcamos en mis habitaciones privadas, hay nadie nos puede ver

-Bien pensado – dijo Noica y finalmente las dos chicas se juntaron cogiendo el equipaje alrededor de Harry y tocándolo

-Bueno, espero verlos prontos – dijo Harry y comenzó a concentrarse

-¡Hogwarts allá vamos! – dijeron con excitación las dos chicas al mismo tiempo que Harry terminaba de concentrarse y llevaba a cabo el teletransporte.

* * *

LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 

--Reunión la noche antes de la llegada de Harry a Hogwarts—

Dumbledore hacía su entrada en la sala justo a tiempo para empezar la reunión de ese día, aún no había dicho lo del nuevo profesor de defensa y ciertamente no tenía ganas de tener que lidiar con las desconfianzas de todos los de la Orden, pero verdaderamente tendría que decirlo ese día, Harry podía llegar al día siguiente y era necesario que la Orden lo supiera.

-Bien antes de que presentéis los informes hay algo que os tengo que decir – dijo Dumbledore tomando la palabra – Ya he encontrado un profesor de Defensa así que ese pequeño problema ya está resuelto.

-¿De quien se trata? – dijo Moody desconfiado y con razón pensó Dumbledore

-Seguro que otro incompetente – dijo Ron – sería mejor que siguiéramos como hasta ahora

-Aunque fuera Lockhart el que diera la clase – dijo ácidamente Snape - sería mejor que la que hay ahora mismo

-¡Retire eso! – dijo Ron al que ya se le habían puesto las orejas a juego con su cabello

-Tranquilícese señor Weasley – lo reprendió McGonagall

-Usted no es nada Weasley – dijo fríamente Snape y luego mostrando una sonrisa añadió – parece olvidarse que solo esta aquí por su relación con Potter y en estas circunstancias… no es de ninguna utilidad para la orden así que… cierre su estúpida bocaza.

-¡Silencio! – dijo Dumbledore subiendo su voz – Dejemos las discusiones personales para otro momento, en cuanto a la pregunta de Moody he de decir que no tengo ni idea del el nombre del futuro profesor y sus acompañantes

-¿Qué no sabe quien es el nuevo profesor? – Estalló la Sra. Weasley – ¿Y como demonios entonces se le ocurre contratarle?

-Además he de añadir que el profesor desea permanecer en el anonimato por lo que irá siempre cubierto con una capa negra con capucha – dijo Dumbledore ignorando a la Sra. Weasley

-Entonces… ¿Cómo podemos saber que no es un espía de Voldemort? – preguntó Bill Weasley

-Me adentré en su mente y no pude ver nada que haga pensar que podría servir a Voldemort – contestó Dumbledore

-Eso no es concluyente– dijo Moody

-Tendréis que fiaros de mi palabra – dijo Dumbledore

-Sigo sin estar muy convencido – dijo Moody

-Y además ¿Le hizo alguna prueba a sus acompañantes? – dijo Kingsley

-Tengo la certeza de que son de toda confianza – dijo Dumbledore que no había previsto ese detalle.

-No podemos permitirnos peligrar la seguridad dentro de Hogwarts – dijo la Sra. Weasley y varios murmullos la apoyaron

-Sigo creyendo que… - dijo Dumbledore pero vio como casi toda la Orden lo miraba malamente y finalmente tuvo que añadir – sigo creyendo que no hay peligro pero si quieren para más seguridad pondremos a Ron y a Hermione a investigar al profesor y sus acompañantes, lo que de ninguna manera podemos permitir es que nuestros alumnos sigan teniendo una formación en DCAO deficiente.

-Bien, eso estaría bien por el momento – dijo Moody y la mayoría de la Orden también mostraron su acuerdo – Chicos averigüen todo lo que puedan de ese nuevo profesor

-A la orden – dijo Ron y Hermione simplemente asintió y la reunión siguió sin aportar nada nuevo; Voldemort aún no movía ficha y eso estaba lejos de ser buen augurio.

* * *

-¿Y esto es un colegio? – dijo Ángela mirando a su alrededor – Más bien parece un palacio 

-Realmente todo esto son mis habitaciones privadas – dijo Harry consiguiendo miradas de asombro de sus dos acompañantes – Lo más conveniente es que nos instalemos aquí así nadie nos podrá molestar

Harry y las chicas hacía poco tiempo que se habían teletransportado a Hogwarts y las chicas nada más aparecer habían empezado a curiosear por lo que eran las habitaciones de Harry. Finalmente habían escogido cada una de las chicas una de las 4 habitaciones más modestas pero Harry sin saber muy bien porque se decantó por la lujosa a la que había entrado la primera vez que visito ese lugar. Parándose a observar se dio cuenta de que cada uno de los dormitorios lujosos debían de ser los de cada uno de los fundadores. El que había escogido estaba decorado en rojo y dorado, con un gran escudo de un león presidiendo la habitación, obvió que era la de Gryffindor pensó Harry.

Una vez las chicas habían medio depositado todas sus pertenencias, lo que les había llevado un buen rato, se reunieron en el gran salón de las habitaciones privadas.

-Harry tienes una mansión aquí dentro – dijo Ángela

-Uff y eso que todavía no has visto la piscina- dijo Harry

-¿Tienes una piscina? – preguntó Noica

-Sí, vamos les enseñaré el sitio, después de todo vamos a vivir aquí - dijo Harry y les enseño todos los dormitorios, el salón y como funcionaba el gran armario, la piscina y la especie de cocina.

-Esto es genial – dijo Ángela que miraba el frigorífico de la cocina al que al parecer nunca le faltaba comida

-Sí, no esta nada mal – sonrió Harry

-¿A que hora tienes pensado que nos presentemos a los alumnos? – dijo Noica

-Lo mejor será para la cena – dijo Harry

-Queda mucho para entonces – dijo Ángela - ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?

-En primer lugar deciros un par de cosas. Oficialmente sois mis asistentes y tenéis los mismos privilegios aunque en realidad lo de abrir todas las puertas y eso solo lo hago yo así que vosotras seréis más o menos como los otros profesores, por cierto vosotras no necesitáis cubrir vuestros rostros ya que nadie os conoce. Ahora una cosa tenedla clara: No podéis andar por ahí fuera solas, una vez salgamos de aquí debéis estar a mi lado siempre ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Harry

-Me parece que estas demasiado preocupado Harry – dijo Noica – pero por mi de acuerdo

-Lo mismo digo – dijo Ángela

-Por cierto debéis tener especial cuidado con Ron y Hermione – dijo Harry – lo más seguro es que la Orden les encargue vigilarnos

-Y esa tal Ginny… ¿También forma parte de la Orden? – dijo Ángela un poco recelosa, eso de que Ginny hubiera sido novia de Harry no le hacía desearle lo mejor a la muchacha

-No, ella sigue pensando aún que yo soy culpable y tampoco sabe lo de Draco – dijo Harry – debo visitarlo cuanto antes, Neville me dijo que estaba cada vez peor, realmente quería mucho a Ginny

-No te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Noica

-Gracias – dijo Harry sonriéndoles

-Bueno también habías hablado de una muchacha llamada Luna – dijo Ángela recordando

-Si ella es una chica un poco rara ya que…. – y Harry les estuvo contando acerca de Luna y después una cosa trajo la otra y al final el tiempo se les pasó volando mientras Harry les hablaba de todos los alumnos que conocía.

* * *

HOGWARTS 

--Cena del día que llega Harry--

-Entonces Hermione ¿Podrás tenerme listas las tácticas del equipo para el entrenamiento del Jueves? – dijo Ron mientras iba junto a Hermione camino del Gran Comedor para cenar

-No lo sé Ron, la verdad tengo muchos deberes que hacer – dijo Hermione que se veía bastante desmejorada

-Vamos cariño, sabes lo importante que es para el equipo – dijo Ron

-Bueno, lo intentaré pero no creo que… - dijo Hermione pero se vio interrumpida por Ron

-Gracias, eres un cielo – dijo Ron dándole un beso – Mira ahí esta Ginny. ¡Eh Ginny, acompáñanos!

-Ahm hola – dijo Ginny a su hermano y a su mejor amiga – no os había visto

-Vamos alegra esa cara – dijo Ron

-Lo intento Ron pero no puedo – dijo Ginny y luego mirándolos añadió – No sé como pueden ustedes estar tan tranquilos después de todo lo de Harry yo aún no me recupero y ustedes eran sus mejores amigos. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer eso…

-Ginny… - empezó a decir Hermione que desea ansiosamente contarle la verdad a su amiga, no soportaba verla más tiempo así pero se encontró con la mirada de Ron

-Deja de pensar en ese idiota – dijo Ron y luego al doblar la siguiente esquina… - Hablando de idiotas, he aquí al mayor de ellos

-Ron, déjalo – dijo Hermione cansada de ver como Ron no hacía nada más que meterse con Malfoy cada vez que lo veía

-¡No te acuerdas acaso de lo que le hizo a mi hermana! – dijo Ron enfurecido - ¡No te acuerdas de todas las veces que he tenido que aguantarlo como se burlaba de mi familia¡Esto es simplemente justicia!

-Pero Ron – intentó una vez más disuadirlo Hermione pero Ron ya se había adelantado, cortando el paso a Malfoy

-Hey huroncito ya no saludas ni siquiera – dijo Weasley – parece que sin tus guardaespaldas no eres tan valiente

-Déjame pasar Weasley – dijo Draco

-¿Por qué debería? – dijo Weasley – ¿Acaso debo apenarme por el pobre huroncito ahora que su querido papa esta en la cárcel?

-Ron déjalo ya – dijo Hermione que ya llegaba junto con Ginny al lado de los dos chicos

-Hermione ese estúpido aún no ha sufrido ni la ínfima parte de lo que nos ha hecho sufrir a nosotros – dijo Ron - ¿Verdad Ginny?

-Sí… no merece nuestra compasión - dijo Ginny cargada de resentimiento haciendo que Malfoy que estaba por allí aún se retorciera de dolor al oír esas palabras de la mujer que amaba.

-Ahora vamos al comedor – dijo Hermione agradeciendo al cielo que Malfoy hubiera aprovechado el momento para irse aunque juraría haberlo visto con algo en los ojos… pero bueno Malfoy no podía llorar ¿no?

-Por cierto ¿no era hoy cuando llegaba? – dijo Ron en un susurro a Hermione

-Sí, debemos tener cuidado – dijo Hermione mientras ya entraban al Gran Comedor y se dirigían a su mesa para sentarse.

* * *

-Bueno ya es el momento – dijo Harry bastante nervioso 

-¿Estas seguro de que no sería mejor presentarnos mañana? – preguntó Ángela

-No, no tiene caso retrasar lo inevitable – contestó el ojiverde

-Bien, vamos entonces – dijo Noica

Los tres se habían pasado toda la tarde dentro de las habitaciones privadas y luego llegando la hora de la cena Harry había cogido la capa negra y se la había puesto para que los tres se dirigieran al Gran Comedor ante cuyas puertas se encontraban ahora.

-Bien, vamos allá – dijo Harry mientras empujaba las grandes puertas, los alumnos habían entrado hacía ya un poco tiempo – Ángela a mi derecha, Noica a mi izquierda.

En el Gran Comedor se oía el escándalo normal que pueden formar una multitud de chicos y chicas comiendo y hablando unos con otros, comentando lo que habían hecho ese día, lo horrible del día siguiente,… también había excepciones como en la mesa de Slytherin dónde Draco comía solo en una esquina apartado de todos o Neville que vivía una situación parecida en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero incluso ellos que intentaban evadirse de aquel sitio se vieron obligados a volver la vista hacía la entrada del Gran Comedor, el alboroto dio lugar ya a tan solo un suave murmullo que conforme todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor volvían la vista se convirtió en el silencio más absoluto.

En la puerta se encontraba una persona encapuchada cubierta totalmente por una capa negra o algo cubierto con una capa negra, pensaron algunos ya que era difícil saber si en realidad se trataba de una persona. Lo franqueaban dos bellas mujeres a los dos lados, las dos bastante diferentes entre ellas pero no por ello una más hermosa que otra. Ángela y Noica sentían que la mayoría de las miradas masculinas se posaban en ellas pese a no tener en funcionamiento esta última, su encanto veela.

Poco a poco en un majestuoso silencio las tres figuras comenzaron a acercarse hacía la mesa de los profesores en la cual quien sabía cuando ya se había puesto de pie Dumbledore para recibirles. Todas las miradas de las personas en el Gran Comedor estaban fijas en las tres figuras y el silencio persistió hasta que Dumbledore habló despertando a todos de su ensoñación y haciendo surgir multitud de murmullos en el Gran Comedor

-Bienvenidos – dijo Dumbledore apareciendo 3 sillas para los nuevos invitados – Estaba esperándoles. Alumnos les presento a las profesoras asistentes la profesora Tent y la profesora Aur que ayudaran a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor…Artema

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore – dijo Harry mientras pensaba… Artema… ¿Que demonios significa? Aunque bueno, no suena mal…

A continuación la cena prosiguió tranquila, bueno exceptuando que el nivel de murmullos superaba al habitual y la mayoría de ellos junto con fugaces miradas iban dirigidas hacia la mesa de los profesores, más concretamente hacia dónde estaban Harry y las chicas.

Al finalizar la cena Dumbledore informó simplemente que a partir de mañana las clases de DCAO y de Duelo serían dadas por los nuevos profesores y todos se retiraron del Gran Comedor

-Uff gran día – dijo Ángela ya una vez en sus habitaciones

-Sí, sin duda – dijo Noica

-Pues sin duda los que nos esperan distan mucho de ser diferentes – dijo Harry pensativo – he estado observando a mis compañeros durante la cena, es urgente decirle la verdad a Draco y a Neville. La situación es muy grave, están todos destrozados

-¿Tan grave es? – preguntó Noica

-Draco esta a un paso del suicidio, no aguantará mucho más si no encuentra alguien en quién apoyarse, Neville hace lo que puede pero su situación no parecer ser mucho mejor en Gryffindor – dijo Harry – Y todo por mi culpa

-Nunca más digas eso – dijo Ángela mirándolo seriamente – Y eso ya se acabo ellos están pasando esto porque confían en ti y te apoyan porque son tus amigos, porque te quieren, no desprecies eso

-Tienes razón – dijo Harry – Pero aquí las cosas van a cambiar….

-Sin duda – dijo Noica sonriendo – Harry debes ser el mago más poderoso que existe si tu te lo propones ocurrirá.

-Gracias – dijo Harry mirándolas agradecido – Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana

Y los tres se retiraron a sus cuartos para pasar la noche. Sí, sin duda, mañana sería un gran día pensó Harry antes de dormirse.


End file.
